Roi malgré lui
by Syrene-T
Summary: Deux sont tombés sur le champ de bataille. Le dernier se voit donc obligé de reprendre le flambeau et d'endosser un rôle dont il n'a jamais voulu. Il n'est apparemment pas le seul : juste avant le couronnement officiel, il disparaît sans laisser de trace avec l'Arkenstone. S'est-il enfui ? L'a-t-on tué ? Autour de ses amis le danger rôde, les tentatives de meurtre se succèdent.
1. Préambule

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic longue. Peut-être la dernière sur ce fandom (et peut-être pas, c'est capricieux l'inspiration) car pour le moment je n'ai plus aucune idée. Et puis, d'autres muses me font de l'oeil de et du pied...**

 **Cette nouvelle fic est moitié drame (tiens donc, c'est vraiment étonnant de ma part, non ?) moitié intrigue policière. A ce sujet, j'adresse tous mes remerciement à ELECTRE, qui a accepté de me servir de beta-reader sur ce texte pour lequel j'avais absolument besoin d'un regard extérieur.**

 **Alors bonne lecture. Vous allez voir que cette fois encore on entre directement dans le vif du sujet.**

 **0000000000**

 _Il allait mourir et le savait. L'air s'était raréfié et il devait faire à présent des efforts pour respirer. Le bruit de sa respiration oppressée meublait seul le silence de mort, emplissant son étroite prison. Le poing qui paraissait lui comprimer le diaphragme accentuait sa pression. Bientôt il aurait aspiré les dernières goulées d'oxygène et alors il mourrait. Seul dans les ténèbres, ignoré à jamais. Jamais personne ne saurait ce qu'il était devenu. Il s'éteindrait sans adieu et sans espoir d'en recevoir jamais._

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'en souvenait, il avait ardemment souhaité être mort à la place de l'un de ceux qui étaient tombés. _Ç'aurait_ été une fin honorable. Surtout, ç'aurait été la mort du guerrier, sur le champ de bataille. Rien à voir avec cette lente asphyxie, plongé déjà dans le néant. Oh oui, avec quelle joie il aurait offert sa vie en échange de celle de l'un des siens ! Il n'aurait même pas demandé à choisir. L'un des trois, n'importe lequel. Car s'il éprouvait pour chacun d'eux un amour très différent, il les aimait cependant tous les trois. _

_Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. A quoi bon, surtout maintenant ? Il songea à son frère et à son oncle. A leurs corps étendus dans les salles de la montagne. Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour être à leur côté. Même mort. L'éternité se refermerait sur eux mais ils seraient côte à côté. Le destin est parfois bien cruel. Il l'avait d'abord accusé de lui avoir pris tous ses proches (si l'on exceptait sa mère), en si peu de temps. Le laissant seul face à une tâche qui lui paraissait insurmontable. A présent il se disait que tant qu'à mourir, il aurait préféré mourir et reposer avec eux._

 _Ses poumons émirent un faible râle, protestant contre la faible quantité d'air qui leur parvenait encore._

 _Il ferma les yeux, espérant que tout serait terminé très vite._


	2. Prologue : Après la bataille

Le silence. Le silence avait envahi la montagne. Le profond silence qui suit les batailles. Un silence de mort.

Tout paraissait noir, sombre, obscur. Il lui semblait que des ténèbres persistantes avaient envahi le monde et que rien, ni le feu, ni la lumière des torches ou des chandelles, pas même le soleil lorsqu'il apparaissait, ne pouvaient les dissoudre.

\- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il d'une voix atone, prostré sur son siège. Je ne peux pas, Balin. Cette place est celle de Thorin. Celle de Fili. Pas la mienne.

\- Je donnerais ma vie pour que les choses soient différentes, répondit le vieux nain avec un accent lourd de peine et de deuil, mais c'est ainsi et nous n'y pouvons plus rien, ni toi ni moi. Ton oncle et ton frère aîné sont tombés, Kili. Nous ne pouvons plus que rendre hommage aux héros qu'ils étaient. Tu es le seul qui reste et cette tâche désormais t'appartient.

\- Je n'ai jamais été élevé pour devenir roi.

\- Tu étais le cadet. Depuis toujours les cadets sont là pour suppléer leurs aînés si ces derniers viennent à disparaître.

\- Je ne peux pas, Balin.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon enfant.

\- Je suis bien trop jeune. Je n'ai aucune expérience, je ne...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, répéta Balin.

Il poussa un profond soupir et, à regret, puisant dans ses ressources les plus reculées, il prononça les mots cruels qu'il retenait depuis des heures :

\- Je suis désolé, Kili, mais il y a encore une chose... je sais que cela te fera souffrir mais...

Kili, avachi sur lui-même, releva brusquement la tête, le regard dur :

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, fit-il d'un ton qui ne l'était pas moins.

\- Oui, je crois que tu le sais, dit doucement Balin. Il s'agit de cette femme. De cette elfe.

L'expression de souffrance qui parut sur le visage de Kili fut pour Balin comme un coup de poignard. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Kili qui parla :

\- Le Roi sous la Montagne ne peut avoir l'air de pleurer une elfe, bien évidemment... quand bien même son peuple a versé son sang dans cette bataille. Quand bien même elle serait morte à sa place.

Le ton de Kili était amer, quasiment acerbe.

\- C'est bien ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te l'apprendre, mon enfant. Tu le sais déjà. Je sais... j'ai vu combien ton cœur volait vers elle. C'était un premier amour, un amour impossible et fou, une romance passionnée... et éphémère, Kili. Même si... les choses avaient tourné autrement.

Il y eut un silence. Un silence lugubre.

\- Qu'est devenu son corps ? demanda Kili à voix très basse, comme s'il craignait que sa voix défaille.

\- Le fils du roi Thranduil l'a emporté, répondit Balin.

Il se garda bien de rapporter les rumeurs qui couraient, comme quoi le prince Legolas se serait violemment disputé avec son père à ce sujet. Kili n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça.

\- C'est désormais l'affaire des elfes, conclut le vieux nain. Tu dois définitivement l'oublier, Kili. Et ne plus jamais parler d'elle. Mieux vaut que personne ne sache jamais que tu l'as aimée : cela constituerait une faille que tes ennemis ne manqueraient pas d'exploiter.

Il y eut un petit silence et il ajouta, sincère :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu sais, Balin... j'étais heureux de n'être que le cadet, répliqua Kili d'une voix sourde.

\- Je sais, mon petit. Et moi j'étais heureux de te voir vivre et grandir, heureux et insouciant. Ce soir, Kili, ce soir c'est la toute dernière fois que je te parle aussi familièrement. Dès demain...

\- Non, tais-toi !

\- Demain tu seras roi. Et il nous faudra à tous te parler comme à un roi.

\- Tu n'aurais pas changé ta manière de parler vis à vis de Thorin !

\- Si. Une fois le couronnement officiel, il l'aurait fallu.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Faire l'enfant ne te mènera nulle part, Kili. Ce temps-là est révolu, hélas.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas permis. Il aurait exigé que tu continues à lui parler comme tu l'avais toujours fait.

\- Tu te trompes. Thorin...

La voix de Balin se brisa et ce fut avec difficulté qu'il poursuivit :

\- Thorin était né pour être roi. Il avait cela dans le sang. Il savait mieux que quiconque tout ce que cela impliquait.

\- Balin...

Cette fois, ce fut un regard de détresse que le jeune nain posa sur son vieil ami, son ancien précepteur :

\- Balin, je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Tu le sais bien.

\- Prêt ou non, que ce soit ta vocation ou non, tu vas devoir assumer ta naissance et ton rang, mon enfant.

\- Mais... ne peut-on pas attendre ?

\- Non.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je resterai à tes côtés, si tu veux de moi comme conseiller, reprit Balin au bout d'un temps. Mais les décisions, tu devras les prendre toi-même.

Kili s'avachit un peu plus sur lui-même, prostré, penché en avant, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Oh Balin... Sans toi je m'enfuirais loin d'Erebor, je m'enfuirais en courant comme un enfant affolé, tu le sais. Mais tout ça est... trop cruel. Je les pleure encore de toute mon âme, leurs corps ne sont même pas encore ensevelis, comment peut-on exiger de moi... ? Ne peut-on me laisser le temps de faire mon deuil ?

\- Tu connais la réponse à cette question, mon enfant, répondit Balin d'une voix très douce. Evidemment, c'était Fili que Thorin préparait à la succession. Mais tu as grandi à ses côtés et tout ce qu'il a appris, tu l'as appris également. Tu pensais seulement que cela ne te servirait jamais à rien. Hélas, le destin en a décidé autrement.

\- J'étais heureux de mon sort, répéta Kili d'une voix sourde, le regard fixe. C'est avec joie que j'aurais juré allégeance à Thorin, puis un jour à Fili. Personne n'aurait été plus dévoué que moi si... si les choses...

\- Je le sais.

Il y eu un silence.

\- La Compagnie sera à tes côtés, dit enfin Balin d'un ton neutre. Tu peux compter sur chacun d'eux.

Kili eut un rire de dérision :

\- La plupart d'entre eux me considèrent comme un gamin immature ! Excepté Ori qui a à peu près mon âge, et encore. C'est pour Thorin qu'ils ont tout abandonné dans les Montagnes Bleues. Pour Thorin qu'ils sont venus ici à travers mille dangers. C'est Thorin qu'ils considéraient comme leur roi... comme nous tous, d'ailleurs.

\- Et tu es de son sang. Tu es son héritier.

Kili voulut protester mais Balin poursuivit, sans le laisser parler :

\- En souvenir de Thorin, ils te soutiendront envers et contre tout.

\- En souvenir de Thorin, murmura Kili. Voilà, tu as tout dit, Balin. Par moi-même je ne représente rien pour eux. Je ferais mieux d'abdiquer avant même le couronnement et...

\- Non. Non, tu ne le feras pas ! Toi aussi tu as un devoir à remplir envers ton oncle, ton peuple, ta lignée ! Cette place est désormais la tienne et tu l'assumeras, Kili. Tu le dois.

Kili leva un œil vers son interlocuteur :

\- Je ne t'avais jamais encore entendu parler aussi durement, Balin.

\- Je te parle comme le ferait ton oncle. Sache bien que nous le pleurons tous. Et ton frère également. Mais Thorin ne me pardonnerait pas de te laisser quitter la voie qui est désormais la tienne. Tu dois oublier tous ces enfantillages et devenir celui que... celui que tu dois être dorénavant.

Puis le vieux nain quitta l'expression sévère qu'il avait arboré durant ce bref dialogue et, se penchant vers Kili, posa très doucement ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

\- Je te connais depuis toujours, mon enfant. Je sais que tu te crois incapable de régner sur Erebor mais je pense que cela vient surtout de ce que jamais jusqu'à ce jour tu ne l'avais envisagé, même pas pour rire. Pour toi il allait de soi qu'après Thorin, Fili lui succèderait. Puis que ton frère aurait des descendants qui lui succéderaient à leur tour. Par ailleurs, leur mort est si récente que tu es encore tout endeuillé et tu n'as pas envie de relever ce défi dès à présent, bien que tu n'aies guère le choix. Je sais aussi que quelque part au fond de toi, même si ta raison sait que c'est absurde, tu as l'impression d'usurper une place qui n'est pas la tienne. C'est un lourd fardeau qui t'échoit, Kili, nul ne saurait le nier. Et les circonstances ne pourraient pas être pires. Il est bien normal que tu sois effrayé et que tu nourrisses des doutes. Mais écoute-moi : moi qui te connais, je sais que lorsque tu auras pleinement réalisé ce qu'il en est, tu seras à la hauteur. Je le sais, Kili. Je le sais comme je sais que le soleil se lève chaque matin.

Kili ne répondit que par un coup d'œil désabusé et une expression maussade.


	3. Récalcitrance

Selon la tradition séculaire des nains, le couronnement du nouveau roi devait avoir lieu à la fin des funérailles de Thorin et Fili. Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! L'on procèderait à la double cérémonie dès que le tombeau serait achevé. Forcément il avait fallu improviser, et les nains travaillaient comme des forcenés pour que tout soit prêt rapidement. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il fallait aussi s'occuper des centaines de morts qu'avait fait la bataille. Les nains sont ensevelis dans la pierre, alors jour et nuit des guerriers reconvertis en ouvriers creusaient des niches dans la nécropole d'Erebor et, pour aller plus vite, ensevelissaient plusieurs corps à la fois à mesure que l'ouvrage avançait. Les anciennes catacombes établies dans les profondeurs de la montagne étant bondées, on avait, déjà du temps du roi Thror, commencé à l'agrandir vers l'extérieur. Les nains avaient creusé et soigneusement étayé un étroit passage qui menait à l'air libre. Plus précisément dans une vaste carrière dont les parois avaient déjà commencé à se recouvrir de runes gravées, témoignant du passage dans le monde des mortels de tous ceux qui reposaient là.

Oui, procéder à l'ensevelissement de tous ces nains constituait déjà un travail titanesque. Mais naturellement, un tombeau royal c'était autre chose. Du même coup, tout le monde à Erebor était fort occupé. Ceux qui ne travaillaient pas à donner une sépulture à toutes les victimes de la bataille avaient investi les cuisines de la cité, retiré la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, rallumé les cheminées et récuré les chaudrons, de manière à nourrir tous les autres. Fort heureusement, Dain qui avait gagné Erebor à marche forcée s'était fait suivre par des chariots emplis de ravitaillement et d'objets de première nécessité. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés à la Montagne Solitaire deux jours après la fin de la bataille.

De son côté, du matin au soir Balin s'efforçait de préparer Kili à ce qui allait se passer. La cérémonie du couronnement d'abord, et tout ce qui suivrait. Le jeune nain avait parfois l'impression d'être revenu quelques décennies en arrière, quand déjà Balin était son mentor et lui dispensait le savoir indispensable à un prince de la lignée de Durin. Hélas ! En ce temps-là Fili était encore à ses côtés, ainsi que Thorin. C'était l'époque dorée et insouciante de l'enfance, puis de l'adolescence. Le monde était neuf et pur, nulle ombre ne le recouvrait encore.

Kili se sentait affreusement mal. Il lui semblait que le ciel lui-même pesait sur ses épaules et l'écrasait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle heure qui s'écoulait. Si seulement tout cela pouvait n'être qu'un cauchemar ! S'il pouvait se réveiller pour se rendre compte que rien n'était réel.

Il ne voulait pas être roi. Oh non, il ne le voulait pas. Il se sentait incapable de remplir cette fonction. Et puis... et puis il ne voulait pas, là ! Balin avait beau lui reprocher ce qu'il appelait « ses enfantillages », Kili se sentait pris au piège, dépossédé de ses propres rêves et la révolte grondait en lui. Devenir roi ? Jamais il ne l'avait souhaité, ni même imaginé. Quand son frère et lui-même étaient enfant, la tête pleine des récits de Dis et Thorin à propos d'Erebor, il leur arrivait de "jouer au roi sous la montagne". Mais c'était toujours Fili qui tenait ce rôle. Kili, lui, se voyait plutôt en loyal guerrier, épaulant son aîné en toutes circonstances.

Fili... La douleur de la triple perte ne laissait pas Kili en paix une seule seconde. Son oncle, son frère, sa bien-aimée... tous partis. Tous morts le même jour. C'était trop cruel. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Et pourtant hélas, hélas ! Dès qu'il fermait les yeux le soir, le jeune nain revoyait sans cesse les mêmes images défiler dans sa tête. Fili au sommet de la tour, leur criant de fuir. Son corps s'écrasant au sol, presque à ses pieds. Chaque fois Kili s'éveillait en sursaut, un cri d'horreur s'étranglant dans sa gorge, le corps tendu pour courir, se précipiter vers la dépouille disloquée, espérant contre toute évidence qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire... Il redoutait de se rendormir ensuite, sachant que le cauchemar recommencerait ou se poursuivrait. Qu'il reverrait Thorin étendu sans vie sur la glace, qu'il éprouverait à nouveau ce sentiment d'incrédulité mêlé d'horreur qui l'avait saisi pendant que les mêmes mots absurdes se formaient dix fois, vingt fois dans sa tête :

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Pas Thorin ! Ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être mort. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible...

Kili se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de voir son oncle avec ses yeux d'enfant : pour lui Thorin était éternel et invulnérable. Il serait toujours là. Il serait toujours invaincu. Il était celui sur lequel s'appuyait leur peuple tout entier et... mais à quoi bon continuer à s'illusionner de la sorte ? Oui, c'était là ce que croient tous les enfants. Mais Kili n'était plus un enfant et devait l'accepter, avec toutes les vérités déplaisantes qui font partie de l'âge adulte.

Bien sûr, dans ses cauchemars il revoyait aussi les cheveux roux de Tauriel fouettant l'air. Ses yeux verts glissant vers lui, le message d'adieu qu'il y avait lu juste avant que... Kili poussa un gémissement et se prit la tête à deux mains.

\- Kili, fit la voix de Balin, pleine de reproche, tu m'écoutes ?

Avec effort, Kili releva le nez :

\- Non. Excuse-moi, Balin. Je vais aller prendre l'air. Nous continuerons plus tard.

Il se leva et sortit sans vouloir entendre le soupir de son vieil ami. La nuit ! Il n'y avait pas que la nuit qu'il revoyait tout cela. En fait il ne parvenait pas à chasser ces images affreuses de sa tête. Et constamment, la même question taraudait son esprit épuisé :

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort à la place de Fili ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté son frère lorsque ce dernier l'avait envoyé fouiller les niveaux inférieurs ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour que Fili l'accompagne ? Thorin leur avait bien dit de revenir. Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que Tauriel choisisse de se sacrifier pour lui ? Kili savait bien que, comme l'avait dit Balin, leur amour ne pouvait être qu'éphémère. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Jamais ils n'auraient pu vivre ensemble. Ni Thorin ni aucun nain ne l'aurait accepté. Ni aucun elfe non plus d'ailleurs. Pour rester ensemble il leur aurait sans doute fallu renoncer chacun à son peuple et sa famille, ce qui n'aurait jamais cessé de les poursuivre ensuite et, peu à peu, aurait creusé un fossé entre eux. Pour autant, fallait-il que cela se termine ainsi ? Bolg avait littéralement cloué la jeune femme au rocher quand elle s'était jetée sur lui pour l'écarter. Quelques secondes. Quelques malheureuses secondes. Et tout était terminé. Kili venait de voir mourir son frère aîné, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir encore ça. Il en venait à haïr Légolas, dont l'intervention l'avait sans doute sauvé, lui. Profitant de ce que Bolg retirait son épieu du corps sanglant de la jeune elfe, Kili avait réussi à enfoncer son épée dans le flanc de l'orc. Mais cette brute était coriace. Cela n'aurait pas suffi si l'autre, le fils du roi Thranduil, n'était intervenu, hurlant de rage et de chagrin. L'espace de quelques instants, Kili et lui-même avaient oublié leur rivalité. Mus par les mêmes sentiments, ils avaient uni leurs forces. Ils étaient venus à bout du monstre. Et c'était ensemble qu'ils étaient ensuite tombés à genoux devant le corps sans vie de Tauriel. Leur bien-aimée était morte. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

Kili qui traînait misérablement ses pas dans les galeries d'Erebor, sans aller vraiment nulle part et sans avoir aucun but, croisa Bofur et Bilbon, qui lui lancèrent quelques mots de sympathie. Il leur répondit par un vague hochement de tête et continua son chemin. A la vérité, même au milieu de ses amis il se sentait seul. Horriblement seul. Fili n'était plus. Thorin n'était plus. Les deux personnes auxquelles il avait toujours pu se confier, qui avaient toujours su lui redonner courage. Comme un gamin perdu, Kili rêvait tout bas de pouvoir parler à sa mère. De poser sa tête sur ses genoux et d'y pleurer enfin à son aise. D'y redevenir tout petit. C'était malheureusement impossible. Pauvre Dis... comment régirait-elle lorsqu'elle saurait ? Pour elle aussi le choc serait terrible. Kili savait bien qu'il devait l'avertir. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois commencé une lettre qui chaque fois avait fini au feu. Enfin quoi ! Comment annonce-t-on à sa propre mère qu'elle vient de perdre son dernier frère et son fils aîné ? Kili n'y parvenait pas.

Sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva sur les remparts et s'y accouda, plus morose que jamais. Au loin il aperçut deux silhouettes près d'un chariot et il pensa à Gandalf. Le magicien était parti juste après la bataille en compagnie de son ami Radagast, en disant qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire mais qu'il s'efforcerait de revenir à temps pour les funérailles de Thorin et Fili. Autrement dit, le jour où lui-même deviendrait officiellement roi. Kili avait beau faire, il ne pouvait pas se départir de la boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge, ni de celle qui lui comprimait le ventre. Roi, lui ? Roi d'Erebor ? C'était absurde. Insensé. Et le pire, c'était que même s'il ne l'était pas encore de fait tout le monde déjà le voyait et le traitait comme tel. Tiens, à commencer par cet adolescent que Dain avait mis à son service. Un gamin qui accompagnait les chariots de ravitaillement avec son père et son frère aîné. Ceux-là n'étaient pas des guerriers mais des charrons, des forgerons, des palefreniers. Des gens qui sans participer aux combats pouvaient avoir leur utilité avant ou après une bataille.

Kili avait protesté : il n'avait pas besoin d'un serviteur, merci. Il était accoutumé à se débrouiller seul.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, mon gars, avait seulement répondu Dain. Tout va changer pour toi, maintenant. Tu ne vas plus décrotter tes bottes tout seul ni traverser la moitié d'Erebor chaque fois que tu veux quelque chose ou que tu as quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un. Autant t'y faire tout de suite.

Balin avait approuvé. Sans doute ce garçon... comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, Drokki. Sans doute lui avait-on fait la leçon car il ne s'adressait jamais à Kili qu'avec des "Votre Majesté" gros comme le bras. Ridicule. A bien y regarder, il n'était pas tellement plus jeune que lui. Quelle différence, songeait Kili, lugubre, avec son enfance libre et insouciante dans les Montagnes Bleues !

\- Votre Majesté.

Encore ! Kili gémit intérieurement. Un nain en armes s'approchait de lui.

\- Votre Majesté, des hommes souhaitent vous voir.

\- Des hommes ?

\- Oui, des hommes de Dale.

\- Mais... très bien, je viens. Prévenez Balin.

Le garde s'éloigna. Kili soupira à fendre l'âme. Et ça n'arrêtait pas. Sans cesse on se tournait vers lui pour qu'il prenne des décisions et donne des réponses. Sans arrêt. Or, une fois sur deux Balin lui faisait la leçon ensuite en disant qu'il avait mal répondu ou qu'il aurait mieux fait de blablablabla... quelle vie !

Kili était affolé par le nombre et le poids de ses nouvelles responsabilités et son malaise perpétuel ne s'en faisait que plus vif. Il estimait que même Fili aurait eu du mal. Moins que lui sans doute, mais quand même. Le seul qui était fait pour ça, c'était Thorin. A nouveau, le cœur du jeune nain se serra douloureusement à la pensée des disparus. Quelle destinée cruelle l'avait donc laissé seul dans une telle situation ? Pas plus tard que la veille, Balin lui avait dit que sitôt le couronnement officiel il devrait nommer un conseil royal. Pardon ?

\- Eh bien, mais... la compagnie conviendra, non ? avait répondu Kili.

Comme il s'y attendait, Balin avait fait la moue.

\- Moui. Dans l'immédiat, la Compagnie pourra faire l'affaire. Mais ce ne pourra être qu'un conseil provisoire et tu ne peux pas ne pas y inclure Dain.

\- Dain ? Mais il va repartir pour les Monts de Fer sous peu, il en parlait encore hier.

\- Bien sûr, mais pour le moment il est là. Il ne va pas repartir si tôt que cela, tu sais. Pas avant plusieurs mois. Pour le moment on ne peut pas savoir qui va rester et qui va partir. Mais dès qu'une population stable commencera à s'installer ici, il faudra que tu revoies ton conseil.

Par moment Kili en aurait hurlé d'énervement ! S'il n'avait pas su, au fond de lui, ce que Thorin aurait voulu, il aurait dès le départ offert la couronne à Dain. Qui lui au moins avait l'expérience nécessaire et qui, après tout, était tout comme lui un descendant de Durin. Mais cela aurait autant dire constitué une trahison envers son oncle défunt. Même Dis en serait extrêmement déçue. Kili le savait bien et malgré toutes ses appréhensions et toutes ses réticences, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cette extrémité.

Il commença par se perdre dans le labyrinthe des couloirs et quand finalement il trouva enfin la délégation des hommes, à la tête de laquelle il reconnut Bard, Balin, Dain, Dwalin et quelques autres étaient déjà là et l'attendaient.

Tous le saluèrent avec ostentation et Kili comprit immédiatement pourquoi : ils voulaient tous faire comprendre aux hommes que c'était lui qui désormais prenait les décisions.

\- Je vous salue, dit Bard à son tour. Et je vous présente mes condoléances pour ceux que vous avez perdus.

Il parlait avec tact, son visage était impassible mais tous eurent l'impression qu'il jaugeait du regard son interlocuteur et qu'en lui-même il devait, lui aussi, le trouver bien jeune pour le poste qu'il occupait à présent bien malgré lui.

\- Je suis venu pour reprendre les négociations qui ont été interrompues avant la bataille, reprit Bard, toujours avec la même politesse pleine de fermeté. Etes-vous prêt à nous remettre ce qui nous a été promis en échange de l'Arkenstone ?

Kili ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il fallait qu'il décide de cela ? Lui ? Perdu, il tourna la tête vers Balin. Ce dernier ne fit pas un signe, ne prononça pas un mot mais l'encouragea du regard. Le garçon comprit qu'il ne ferait ni ne dirait rien pour l'influencer. Il envisagea un moment de demander à Bard un délai de réflexion. Puisqu'il avait à présent, du moins en théorie, un conseil royal, pourquoi ne pas lui soumettre le problème ?

\- Les nôtres, continuait Bard, ont faim et froid, seigneur. Il nous faut des vivres, des vêtements, de quoi reconstruire nos maisons et repartir de zéro.

De lui-même, Kili aurait aussitôt répondu oui. Il éprouvait une profonde compassion pour ces gens dépouillés de tous leurs biens. Il n'oubliait pas non plus que Bard les avait aidés et l'avait recueilli alors qu'il était si malade qu'il ne pouvait même plus se tenir debout. Oui, ces pauvres gens étaient dans une situation tragique. Seulement, si énorme que soit le trésor de la montagne, avait-il le droit d'en disposer ? Devait-il respecter la promesse qu'avait faite Thorin aux habitants de Lacville ou respecter sa volonté réelle, qui était de ne rien leur donner ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je payer pour ce qui m'appartient de droit ? avait-il vociféré quand pour la première fois Bard lui avait proposé ce marché.

D'une certaine manière Kili trouvait un peu exagéré, lui aussi, de racheter quelque chose qui appartenait aux siens et qui leur avait été volé. Volé... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bilbon. Le hobbit, comme les autres, attendait anxieusement sa réponse. Bilbon avait volé la pierre. Mais en voulant bien faire. Quant à Thorin, il fallait bien admettre qu'à un moment il avait vraiment perdu le nord... Oh et puis zut !

\- J'accepte, dit le jeune nain. Rendez-nous l'Arkenstone, je vous donnerai une part du trésor.

Autour de lui l'atmosphère changea de manière radicale. De tendue qu'elle était, elle devint cordiale. Balin et Bilbon sourirent largement. Dwalin eut un bref hochement de tête, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même, et Bard se détendit visiblement. Cela rassura un peu Kili. Et lui donna suffisamment d'assurance pour ajouter :

\- Nous vous donnerons également des couvertures chaudes et des outils, des ustensiles dont vous aurez sans doute l'usage. Il y a ici quantité d'objets dont les propriétaires sont morts depuis des décennies. Bien plus que ce dont nous avons besoin. Autant qu'ils vous soient utiles.

Cette fois, Bard s'inclina.

\- Je vous remercie mille fois, dit-il avec chaleur.

Utile tout cela le serait, à n'en pas douter. A la pensée des enfants pouvant s'enrouler dans de chaudes couvertures, à leurs parents disposant désormais d'outils, de casseroles et d'autres choses peut-être, Bard sentait son cœur s'alléger.

Kili aurait volontiers proposé aussi des vivres mais il pensa qu'il valait mieux d'abord en faire l'inventaire. Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit les siens qui doivent se serrer la ceinture ! Avec de l'or, les hommes pourraient sans doute se tirer d'affaire. Ils reprendraient leur commerce avec les elfes de Thranduil et pourraient se procurer ce qui leur manquait.

Kili commençait déjà à se féliciter d'avoir, cette fois au moins, résolu le problème qui se posait quand il apprit qu'il devait décider de la part du trésor à donner à Bard. Il eut envie de se sauver en hurlant ! A peine une difficulté aplanie, voilà qu'une autre, dix autres, cent autres se présentaient. C'était infernal.

Bard dut comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête car il ajouta, conciliant :

\- Nous ne voulons rien de plus que ce qui est nécessaire pour survivre. Votre... votre oncle avait dit...

Thorin avait dit : "Assez d'or pour rebâtir Esgaroth au moins dix fois". Kili s'en souvenait très bien mais il n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce que cela représentait concrètement. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup soucié d'argent jusqu'à ce jour.

\- ... mais nous n'en demandons pas autant, poursuivait le nouveau maître de Dale.

Bien gentil, pensa Kili, mais en ce qui le concernait cela n'aidait pas du tout. Il voulait sincèrement donner à ces gens autant qu'il leur serait nécessaire. Le souci c'était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela représentait, quelle fraction du monstrueux tas d'or qui s'entassait là en bas cela pouvait bien faire.

Au même moment Dain s'avança, un pas en arrière de son jeune cousin (se placer à sa hauteur aurait été un manquement à l'étiquette) et proposa :

\- Je peux me charger de ça, si tu v... si vous voulez.

Kili accepta aussitôt avec reconnaissance. Il pensait que cette fois, il allait être un peu tranquille. Il se trompait. A peine les hommes s'étaient-ils éloignés que Balin le prit à part :

\- Kili, dit-il d'un ton grave, tu ne dois pas laisser de si importantes décisions à quiconque.

\- Quoi ? Quelle décision ? J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour...

\- Oui, oui, ça c'est très bien. Mais laisser Dain ou n'importe qui d'autre déterminer ce qui va revenir aux hommes, c'est une erreur. Une grosse erreur.

Balin prit le garçon par les épaules et le fixa d'un air très grave :

\- Kili, n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais que désormais tu es notre roi. Garde bien à l'esprit que dorénavant tout le monde aura constamment les yeux fixés sur toi. Cela signifie qu'en toutes circonstances tu dois avoir l'air d'un roi et te conduire comme tel. Tu es très jeune, Kili, et nous vivons des temps troublés. Le retour d'un roi sous la montagne, de même d'ailleurs que le trésor de Thror, vont attiser les convoitises et changer à nouveau l'équilibre du monde. Tu dois absolument t'imposer. Chacun doit savoir que le pouvoir repose entre tes mains.

Balin, joignant le geste à la parole, saisit les mains de son ancien élève entre les siennes :

\- TES mains, Kili. Tu ne dois pas donner l'impression que d'autres partagent le pouvoir. Tu comprends ?

\- Quoi que je fasse, tu n'es jamais content, grogna le jeune nain, découragé.

000

Il dut pourtant s'avouer que le lendemain en fin de journée Dain arborait un petit air satisfait assez exaspérant. Il remit solennellement l'Arkenstone à son jeune cousin et lui dit que les transactions avaient été "rondement menées, à la satisfaction générale". Kili ne put s'empêcher de penser que la voix de Dain sonnait de manière assez ironique.

Il glissa la pierre fabuleuse dans sa poche et s'en alla sans rien ajouter, plus renfrogné que jamais. Il alla se réfugier cette fois dans un coin qu'il avait découvert par hasard. Une fenêtre de la forteresse donnait sur un petit encorbellement rocheux, suffisant pour s'y asseoir. Les jambes dans le vide, Kili laissa une fois de plus sa pensée vagabonder de manière lugubre. Au bout d'un moment il sortit l'Arkenstone de sa poche et la regarda longuement. Oui, elle était merveilleuse cette pierre. Et pourtant, sans qu'il sache pourquoi elle le rebutait. Le repoussait presque. Cette foutue pierre qui était cause de tout. Sans elle Thorin serait peut-être encore en vie, ainsi que Fili. Et lui-même serait libre de vivre sa vie à son gré.

\- Balin disait que cette pierre dépassait absolument tout, qu'elle valait pratiquement plus que l'intégralité du trésor, dit soudain une voix amicale au-dessus de la tête de Kili.

Surpris, ce dernier se tourna à demi en levant le nez et aperçut Bilbon à la fenêtre, lui souriant avec sympathie.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda le jeune nain, assez grognon.

\- Je vous ai aperçu tout à l'heure enjambant cette fenêtre. J'ai hésité à venir, pensant que vous aviez peut-être envie de rester seul. Mais d'un autre côté ce n'est pas bon de broyer du noir dans son coin. Je me suis dit que peut-être, un peu de compagnie vous ferait plaisir.

Tout cela était dit très gentiment mais Kili nota le regard inquiet du hobbit. Un regard qui revenait constamment à l'Arkenstone. Bilbon craignait-il que cette pierre ne l'ensorcelle à son tour ?

\- Moi elle me fait peur, répondit-il en désignant le joyau du menton. Elle a conduit Thror à la folie et Thorin à la mort. Vous-même avez failli périr à cause d'elle.

\- C'est vrai.

Bilbon enjamba à son tour le rebord de la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kili. Il fallait admettre qu'on n'était pas trop mal installé, ici. A l'abri du vent, les pentes de la montagne se déroulant sous les pieds et personne pour venir vous embêter. Enfin, presque personne.

\- Je sais que c'est idiot, continuait Kili, mais je crois que cette pierre porte malheur. La perspective de devoir la conserver ma vie durant... ne me plait pas. Je vais devoir devenir le gardien de cette chose... je crois que je la déteste, Bilbon !

Bilbon lui serra doucement le bras en signe de réconfort. Mais en son for intérieur, il pensait que pour Kili ce n'était que le début. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre pour ça.

 **0000000**

 **Salut tout le monde ;**

 **Si ce chapitre n'est pas bien gai (mais vous verrez, je peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça) il comporte cependant de nombreuses informations qui auront leur importance par la suite. Lesquelles ? Ah ben ça, je ne le dirai pas !**


	4. Veillée

Bilbon aurait été bien plus inquiet encore s'il avait pu assister à la réunion qui se tenait, au moment même où il s'efforçait de rasséréner Kili, dans une autre partie d'Erebor. Se trouvaient là Balin, Dwalin et Gloïn, ainsi que Dain, son homme de confiance Lothar et plusieurs de ses officiers. Le moins que l'on en pouvait dire était que les nains des Monts de Fer ne paraissaient pas plus enthousiastes à l'idée de l'avènement de Kili que Kili lui-même.

\- Il est bien jeune, disait Dain, pour endosser une telle charge. Etes-vous sûrs qu'il en soit capable ?

\- Pour le moment il est décontenancé, effrayé et bouleversé par la mort de ses proches, répondit Balin. Ne le jugez pas trop vite. Dwalin et moi connaissons Kili depuis sa naissance. J'ai été son précepteur et Dwalin son maître d'armes. Il peut paraître désinvolte, il peut avoir l'air dépassé par les événements, cela ne durera pas. Kili connaît son devoir et n'y a jamais manqué. Oui c'est encore un enfant, inexpérimenté et qui jamais jusqu'à ce jour n'avait imaginé que ce rôle puisse lui échoir. Oui il s'est toujours montré fantasque et insouciant. Et je sais bien à quoi vous pensez : Kili met toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à endosser son nouveau rôle. Il ne cesse de se plaindre et de grogner qu'il ne veut pas de ça... Croyez-moi, au fond de lui il sait très bien ce qu'il doit faire et je vous assure qu'il le fera.

Balin soupira :

\- Il vient juste de perdre des êtres chers et il sait très bien que d'ici demain il aura également perdu sa liberté, à tout jamais. Je crois que nous pouvons lui permettre un dernier caprice d'enfant. Je le répète, ne le jugez pas trop vite. Je sais qu'il sera à la hauteur de sa tâche.

Malgré la conviction que le vieux nain avait mis dans ses paroles, ceux des Monts de Fer parurent sceptiques. Balin, Dwalin et Gloïn ne purent manquer de s'en rendre compte rien qu'à l'expression de leurs visages. Lothar secoua la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Lothar, le conseiller le plus proche de Dain, formait avec ce dernier un contraste assez frappant. Le seigneur des Monts de Fer ne se souciait guère de son apparence, ni de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Il disait ce qu'il pensait sans se soucier de savoir si cela pouvait plaire ou déplaire. Lothar tout au contraire parlait toujours très posément, presque avec componction, choisissant chacun de ses mots. Il était extrêmement soigné de sa personne, habillé avec recherche, ses cheveux et sa barbe d'un roux foncé, aux boucles épaisses, étaient tressés avec art, chaque mèche ornée de bijoux d'or et d'argent. Peut-être était-ce dû à la couleur verte de ses pupilles, mais son regard en cet instant, qui se voulait seulement grave, était froid.

\- Erebor est en ruines, tout est à refaire, le royaume a été longtemps à l'abandon, dit-il. Malgré tout le respect que nous devons à la lignée de Thorin et à son souvenir, il me semble qu'un enfant, comme vous l'avez vous-même appelé, n'est pas à même de relever Erebor de ses cendres. Comment s'imposera-t-il à nos ennemis, à nos voisins ? Les hommes sont avides et les elfes rusés. Saura-t-il négocier avec eux pour l'avantage de son peuple tout en les tenant à distance pour ne pas les laisser s'ingérer dans nos affaires ? Saura-t-il traiter avec eux ? Comment s'imposera-t-il même à son propre peuple ? Les nains ont besoin d'un chef qu'ils puissent respecter, qui leur donne envie de le suivre. Je ne crois pas que ce garçon soit celui dont ils ont besoin. Je le dis avec regret mais le devoir, puisque vous en parliez, me commande de le faire.

\- Laissons-le se mettre à l'ouvrage, répondit Balin. Il pourrait vous étonner. Au début nous l'aiderons. Ensuite j'en suis sûr, personne n'aura à rougir de lui.

\- Etes-vous certain, demanda alors avec rudesse un officier nommé Oldor, d'être objectif, maître Balin ? Ne serait-ce pas tout simplement un excès de tendresse pour ce garçon et pour le souvenir de son oncle ? Car enfin, une fois qu'il aura été couronné roi il sera trop tard. S'il s'avère qu'il n'est finalement pas à la hauteur, quelles catastrophes ne peut-il pas provoquer ? En outre je n'aime pas votre façon de dire : "au début nous l'aiderons". Vous connaissez je pense suffisamment bien la politique pour savoir qu'il ne manquera pas de gens pour vous accuser de régner à travers lui. Ou tout au moins de gouverner à sa place. Des gens qui ne verront en ce garçon qu'une marionnette.

Oldor lui non plus, comme d'ailleurs beaucoup de nains, ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il suffisait de voir son visage dur et son expression continuellement renfrognée, ses sourcils presque toujours froncés pour comprendre que l'on n'avait pas affaire à un plaisantin. Il avait l'habitude de commander aux guerriers et il ne devait pas faire bon le mécontenter. Sa barbe flamboyante, aussi raide que son caractère, s'étalait sur sa cote de maille, qu'il portait en permanence quels que soit le lieu et les circonstances.

Balin, que l'habitude de la politique avait rendu particulièrement observateur tout en étant toujours discret, se rendit compte qu'à la main droite Oldor avait perdu son index. Un coup d'épée, sans doute. Il portait en revanche une énorme bague en argent au majeur, dont la taille comblait un peu le vide laissé par le doigt manquant. Balin pensa qu'Oldor ne devait pas aimer qu'on s'aperçoive de son infirmité. Il devait avoir du mal à tenir une épée de cette main-là et pour un guerrier, c'était évidemment plus handicapant que pour un autre. Le vieux nain se demanda si cette blessure expliquait la mauvaise humeur permanente d'Oldor, tandis qu'une ombre recouvrait son visage : il venait de penser à Fili, qui était ambidextre et pouvait se servir de ses deux mains avec la même habileté. Il n'eut pas le loisir, heureusement, de s'attarder à un aussi triste souvenir car déjà Lothar renchérissait sur les dernières paroles d'Oldor :

\- Oui et ce serait totalement préjudiciable. Il n'y a pas eu de roi des nains depuis Thror. Il faut pour occuper cette place quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qui d'emblée puisse rassembler les nains autour de lui. Certes, Thorin avait toutes les qualités requises et l'expérience nécessaires, mais ce garçon...

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?! le coupa très rudement Dwalin.

Non seulement il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait mais encore le seul ton sur lequel ce nain plein d'emphase avait prononcé le nom de Thorin lui avait laissé supposer qu'il n'en pensait pas autant de bien qu'il le disait. Généralement, quand Dwalin parlait sur ce ton là et foudroyait ainsi du regard un interlocuteur, il y avait toujours un blanc dans la conversation. Cela ne manqua pas de se produire à nouveau. Après quoi, ce fut d'une manière extrêmement mesurée que Lothar répondit, non sans prudence :

\- Je pense que le seigneur Dain est bien plus qualifié que ce garçon pour ceindre la couronne. En outre, il appartient lui aussi à la lignée de Durin.

\- C'est également mon opinion, laissa tomber Oldor.

Dwalin regarda Dain bien en face. Son vieil ami ne détourna pas les yeux mais resta silencieux.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda rudement le guerrier.

\- Non, répondit Dain. Je ne le souhaite pas. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher moi aussi de trouver Kili bien trop jeune.

Il y eut un silence assez désagréable.

\- Je pense, dit doucement Lothar, aussitôt approuvé par Oldor et les autres officiers, que c'est aux nains de choisir entre Kili et Dain. De choisir qui ils veulent pour roi.

\- Ça ne me semble pas équitable, répartit vivement Balin. Pas en les circonstances actuelles, en tous les cas. La Compagnie se décidera très probablement pour Kili, mais nous ne sommes que dix. Tous les autres nains qui se trouvent ici viennent des Monts de Fer et sont fidèles à Dain. Le vote serait totalement déséquilibré.

Lothar ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ce fut Dain lui-même qui le coupa :

\- Il dit vrai.

\- Kili est le descendant direct de Thror, reprit Balin, le trône d'Erebor lui revient de droit.

\- Non, répliqua Lothar, sa mère Dis arrive avant lui dans la succession.

\- Dis est très loin d'ici et même si elle souhaite revenir, ce ne sera pas demain. Nos lois sont formelles : le roi doit être couronné lors des funérailles de son prédécesseur, de manière à ce que le trône ne reste pas vacant.

\- Allons voyons, grogna un officier, ce n'est pas une loi, tout au plus une coutume. A la mort de Thror aucun couronnement n'a eu lieu, que je sache.

\- Nous étions en exil, décimés, mourant de faim... et nous ignorions si Thrain était mort ou vivant. Mais Thorin a pris la tête de notre peuple, en légitime héritier qu'il était.

\- Légitime, oui. Mais Kili n'est que le neveu de Thorin. Pas son fils. Dain est son cousin. Des deux, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'un serait plus légitime que l'autre.

\- Cela suffit, coupa soudain Dain.

Il paraissait à la fois las et triste.

\- Il ne sert à rien de discuter ainsi. Nous avons besoin d'unité, pas de disputes qui ne mènent nulle part.

Il regarda Dwalin :

\- Kili sera couronné roi dès demain puisque tout est prêt pour les funérailles. Si Balin et toi le croyez capable, alors je me range à votre avis. Après tout vous le connaissez bien. Nous, nous ne voyons que sa jeunesse et son inexpérience.

0O0

La nuit était tombée sur Erebor. Une nuit froide et sinistre. Le vent sifflait autour de l'antique forteresse de pierre, comme mécontent de ne pouvoir y pénétrer, faisait vaciller les torches des sentinelles sur les remparts, exhalait son haleine glacée à travers les ouvertures mal protégées des habitations en ruine de Dale et finissait sa course sur le grand lac, dont il creusait la surface de moire de courtes vaguelettes.

A l'intérieur de la montagne, Balin marchait de long en large dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis la fin de la bataille. Le front soucieux, les mains croisées dans le dos, le vieux nain se sentait bien trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Même partager la compagnie de ses amis. A vrai dire, ce soir-là ils avaient tous mangé ensemble puis s'étaient séparés très vite. Kili s'était retiré le premier afin de cacher aux autres sa nervosité, pire son anxiété. Gloïn avait également jugé bon de quitter la salle commune et on ne l'avait pas revu. Peu à peu, chacun avait trouvé une occupation et Balin à son tour avait gagné sa chambre.

L'avenir tout entier était désormais comme en suspens. Qu'en sortirait-il ? Les funérailles de Thorin et Fili auraient lieu le lendemain. Et Kili deviendrait le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne. Un enfant. Oui, pratiquement. Il était à peine adulte et bien souvent continuait à se comporter comme le gamin insouciant qu'il avait été dans les Montagnes Bleues. Oh certes, Balin était sincère lorsqu'il disait que Kili avait en lui les qualités nécessaires pour régner sur son peuple. Pas comme Fili, certes... Celui-là aurait fait un roi exceptionnel... Avant de se laisser submerger par le chagrin qui lui écrasait la poitrine, Balin se força fermement à reporter sa pensée sur le dernier survivant. Kili avait des atouts, des capacités, ça il le savait. Le souci, c'était qu'il aurait eu besoin de temps pour les développer. Finir de sortir de l'enfance, se faire à l'idée du destin qui était à présent le sien. Prendre de l'assurance et laisser ses qualités parvenir à maturation. Oui, Kili serait certainement capable... dans quelques années. Malheureusement il n'avait plus devant lui que quelques pauvres heures qui seraient passées en un éclair. Dès demain... oui dès demain... Oh, que Balin appréhendait les jours et même les mois à venir ! Certes, il conseillerait Kili de son mieux. Mais même là il ne savait pas lui-même jusqu'où il devait aller. Ou pas.

Thorin, lui, ne l'écoutait jamais. C'était passablement frustrant. Bien souvent Balin avait pensé que son ami avait tort. Et trop souvent hélas les événements lui avaient donné raison. Mais pas toujours. Et puis quoi, Thorin avait le recul et l'expérience qui manquaient tant à Kili. Il avait été élevé dans l'idée d'assumer un jour ce rôle. Ses neveux, eux, avaient eu une éducation beaucoup plus souple. Thorin pensait que Fili lui succèderait, certes, mais il ne pensait pas à Erebor. Avant sa rencontre avec Gandalf il croyait Erebor perdue à jamais. Diriger les choses dans les Montagnes Bleues et devenir le Roi sous la Montagne à Erebor étaient deux choses très différentes.

Avec Kili, le vieux nain craignait de tomber dans le problème inverse qu'avec son oncle : il craignait que le jeune roi ne se repose trop sur lui. N'aurait-il pas tendance à suivre aveuglément ses conseils, pensant que son vieux mentor en savait plus long que lui ? Balin ne souhaitait nullement faire du nouveau souverain un pantin, quoi qu'en pensent certains. Ni gouverner à sa place. Il ne se cachait pas cependant que trouver une juste mesure pourrait s'avérer difficile. Kili ne lui faisait-il pas trop confiance ? Oui et non. Parfois il se fourrait une idée en tête et rien ne pouvait l'en faire démordre. En cela il ressemblait à Thorin. Il avait toujours été comme ça et dans ces cas-là il n'avait jamais écouté personne. Ni mère, ni oncle, ni frère. Tête brûlée. Lorsqu'il était enfant, cela lui avait bien souvent joué des tours. Maintenant qu'il était roi, qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait en découler ? Bien sûr, pensait Balin avec fièvre, continuant à arpenter sa chambre de long en large, bien sûr Kili avait reçu une éducation en rapport avec son rang. Il savait déjà beaucoup de choses. Enfin, disons que du moins il connaissait la théorie. Quant à passer à la pratique...

Sa jeunesse représentait un gros problème. Ils seraient nombreux, oh oui, nombreux à essayer de l'influencer, à essayer de profiter de son inexpérience. Nombreux aussi à tenter d'écarter de lui ses anciens amis, les fidèles de son oncle. Balin ne se leurrait pas : lui-même serait le premier visé.

Il pensa aux membres de la Compagnie. Des nains valeureux, solides et fiables. Qu'avait dit Kili ? Qu'ils ne le soutiendraient qu'en souvenir de Thorin. Balin soupira. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était que Kili montre de quoi il était réellement capable. Il devait se faire respecter par lui-même. Il s'en était bien sorti avec les hommes de Dale. S'il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de laisser Dain s'occuper de la transaction, Balin aurait été tout à fait satisfait de son élève. Oui, on en revenait toujours au même : Kili avait le potentiel. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était le temps de le développer.

D'un autre côté, la jeunesse du garçon avait du bon également. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, tôt ou tard il lui faudrait prendre femme et assurer sa descendance. Heureusement il avait du temps pour ça. Cela lui laisserait tout le temps d'oublier l'elfe aux cheveux de feu. Oui bon... en fait, c'était le seul avantage et il pesait peu dans la balance politique qui était en train de se mettre en place...

Bien entendu, Balin songeait sans cesse à la conversation qui avait eu lieu l'après-midi même. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Kili et se demandait s'il devait le faire. Dain était rusé, courageux, et surtout il avait tout ce que Kili n'avait pas : il était dans la force de l'âge et dirigeait les nains des Monts de Fer depuis des années. Balin soupira. Il avait pris le parti de Kili devant tous et ne le regrettait pas. Naturellement, ceux des Monts de Fer croyaient que c'était par loyauté envers la mémoire de Thorin. C'était faux. En ces heures difficiles c'était bien à l'avenir que songeait le vieux conseiller, non au passé. Il croyait sincèrement en Kili. Si on lui laissait le temps de déployer et peaufiner les qualités qui dormaient en lui, il ne déshonorerait ni son rang ni sa lignée. Balin avait été formé à la politique dès son entrée dans le monde des adultes. Si quelqu'un savait fort bien qu'en la matière on ne pouvait se permettre de faire du sentiment, c'était lui. S'il avait sincèrement pensé que Kili était incapable de devenir roi, il aurait imposé silence à son cœur et se serait lui aussi déclaré en faveur de Dain. Pour l'avenir du peuple des nains tout entier. Il était d'ailleurs certain que Thorin l'aurait approuvé. Thorin voulait voir renaître la grandeur d'Erebor, il voulait voir les nains redevenir un peuple puissant et riche. A vrai dire, moins qu'un autre il n'aurait accepté de céder à ses sentiments. Là-dessus, Balin était parfaitement en accord avec lui-même.

Il n'y avait qu'un point sur lequel il ne pouvait malheureusement que donner raison aux autres : les circonstances étaient vraiment très peu propices. Kili allait se retrouver à la tête d'un royaume désemparé, abandonné depuis plus de soixante ans. D'ici peu la Montagne Solitaire allait attirer des foules de nains de tous horizons, avides de se saisir de quelques miettes (ou davantage) tant que cela serait encore possible. Ils considéreraient tous Kili comme un obstacle négligeable. Avec Dain ils réfléchiraient déjà un peu plus. Aucun doute là-dessus. Alors ?

\- Alors tant pis. Kili saura surmonter tout ça, j'en suis certain. Et il n'en aura que plus de mérite encore. Sa renommée ne viendra pas tout de suite mais elle n'en sera que plus grande par après.

A condition toutefois, murmurait une petite voix désagréable dans l'esprit de Balin, à condition qu'on le laisse arriver jusque-là... ce qui veut dire concrètement : si l'on ne parvient pas à le faire trébucher, à le décrédibiliser totalement avant qu'il ait donné toute sa mesure. Car malheureusement, en politique les fautes ne pardonnent pas. Une erreur, un faux pas et c'est fini. Dans ce domaine, les erreurs ne se rachètent pas. Jamais.

0O0

Balin n'était pas le seul à être anxieux ce soir-là. Kili l'était autant, sinon plus que lui. Et jamais il n'avait trouvé les appartements royaux plus sinistres ! Il y avait cinq ou six pièces mais il estimait que deux lui seraient amplement suffisantes. Et de toute façon il détestait ces meubles lourds, en bois précieux rehaussés d'or et de mithril, ainsi que la décoration qu'il jugeait pompeuse. Thror avait des goûts de luxe qui ne s'accordaient absolument pas avec ceux de son arrière-petit-fils. Ni avec sa simplicité.

Plus que jamais ce soir-là, Kili aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait (même si à bien y regarder cela ne s'élevait pas à grand-chose, car il ne se sentait propriétaire de rien à Erebor et surtout pas du trésor), pour pouvoir partager une simple chambre avec son frère. Hélas, cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Le cœur du futur roi se serra cruellement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Fili. Et à Thorin. Et à Tauriel. Mais surtout à Fili. Surtout à Fili à cause de toute la complicité qu'ils avaient toujours partagée. Fili était comme une part de lui-même. Et perdre une part de soi-même, ça fait mal. Horriblement mal. Sauf qu'en réalité, penser à son oncle et à l'elfe qu'il avait aimée était tout aussi douloureux. Pour d'autres raisons. Kili comprenait à présent ce qu'avaient dû endurer sa mère et son oncle autrefois : quand en une seule journée, une seule bataille, ils avaient perdu toute leur famille. Comment avaient-ils pu survivre ? se demandait le jeune nain par moment, avec un reste de sa naïveté d'enfant. Oui décidément, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à eux. Cela ne ferait revenir aucun de ceux qu'il avait perdu, hélas. Le souci c'était que lorsque sa pensée se détachait d'eux c'était pour se fixer sur ce qui allait advenir le lendemain. Le couronnement... Oh miséricorde, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Balin lui avait expliqué en long et en large comment les choses allaient se passer. D'accord, la cérémonie en elle-même, Kili se sentait capable de l'affronter et de s'en tirer honorablement. Même s'il détestait déjà les vêtements qu'on lui avait procurés (des vieilleries, en somme, trouvées dans les coffres poussiéreux d'Erebor). Kili estimait qu'il aurait l'air plus ridicule que royal dans cet accoutrement. Il lui faudrait en outre arborer cette couronne, qu'il détestait viscéralement. Il la détestait parce que Thorin l'avait portée pendant la période où il n'était plus du tout lui-même.

\- Je vais peut-être devenir dingue, moi aussi... Mère m'appelait toujours "Tête Folle" quand j'étais gamin...

Kili arpentait nerveusement ces immondes appartements qu'on lui avait imposés, dans lesquels il ne se sentait ni chez lui ni à sa place, se demandant comment Thror avait pu se plaire là-dedans, faisant la moue devant chaque tapisserie, chaque ornementation, chaque pièce de mobilier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est moche ! Jamais rien vu de plus pompeux.

Pour finir il se réfugia dans la chambre (il y en avait deux) qu'il avait choisie pour y dormir. Là, le décor lui ressemblait un peu plus. Uniquement parce qu'il y avait recréé son désordre habituel, celui qui avait toujours exaspéré sa famille. Son arc était soigneusement déposé sur la cheminée mais le carquois pendait après un affreux portemanteau (Kili s'était fait un malin plaisir d'enfoncer une flèche dans l'une des tapisseries, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de la puérilité de son geste), tandis que son épée reposait sur le tapis, entre quelques vêtements épars. Kili avait intentionnellement déplacé chaque objet de la pièce et jeté ses quelques affaires pêle-mêle sur les chaises et les tapis. Pour parachever son ouvrage il avait ouvert tous les coffres et, sous prétexte "de voir de quoi ça avait l'air", il avait fait des piles sur le sol, ici et là. Cela lui correspondait davantage que ce qu'il avait trouvé en arrivant. Pour la même raison, le garçon avait été chercher dans l'un des multiples appartements vides de la cité désaffectée un vieux fauteuil rouge, tout râpé, qu'il avait placé devant la cheminée après avoir exilé dans les autres pièces les sièges qui meublaient auparavant la pièce.

A son domestique qui ouvrait des yeux ronds et à Balin qui faisait remarquer que c'était une drôle d'idée, Kili avait répondu avec humeur :

\- C'est ma chambre, non ? Là au moins je veux me sentir chez moi. Et je ne veux pas de ces vieux machins affreux ! Ils me dépriment.

Il avait bien conscience que cela ressemblait à un caprice et qu'il avait un peu passé l'âge pour ça, mais tant pis.

Cela arriva sans prévenir : soudain Kili sentit une angoisse insurmontable monter de ses tripes jusqu'à sa gorge. Son front se mit à ruisseler de sueur, la tête lui tourna et il se sentit près de vomir. Réprimant un gémissement, il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Thorin, Fili, pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé dans ce pétrin ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort avec vous ? Je ne peux pas être roi ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne sais pas... je n'ai aucune idée de ce que doit faire un roi !

C'était faux bien sûr, il en avait quelques idées : comme Balin l'avait dit, ce que Thorin avait enseigné à Fili, son frère cadet l'avait appris en même temps. De là à mettre en pratique... Il n'y a de toute façon pas de mode d'emploi préétabli. Qui pouvait savoir à quelles difficultés exactement il allait être confronté ?

Broyant du noir, Kili fut pris de la plus déprimante des pensées : son oncle et son frère aîné étaient tombés et l'on garderait d'eux l'image des héros qu'ils étaient. On chanterait longtemps la gloire de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, qui avait repris Erebor et rendu sa fierté à son peuple. On louerait Fili, le prince héritier, pour son courage. Certainement, ses dernières paroles deviendraient légendaires. "Il allait mourir mais ne pensait qu'aux siens", dirait-on. "Il leur cria de s'enfuir jusqu'à ce que l'orc perfide transperce son cœur".

Kili étouffa mal un gémissement. Non seulement à cause du chagrin que suscitait ce souvenir mais aussi parce que... parce que lui... de lui on ne retiendrait que ses erreurs. Il avait le tort d'être en vie. Chaque faux pas, chaque manque de discernement, chaque parole inappropriée serait grossi et finirait par se retourner contre lui. Des morts glorieux on oublie tous les errements. On ne parlerait jamais de la maladie du dragon et des dures paroles que Thorin avait prononcées sous son emprise. Très bientôt ce détail serait oublié à jamais. Les vivants sont assez nombreux pour donner du grain à moudre à tous ceux qui souhaitent critiquer, blâmer, vilipender...

Balin avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Oh, Kili n'en doutait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs toute confiance en son mentor. Seulement, il savait que Thorin aurait espéré autre chose de lui. Il aurait souhaité qu'il se débrouille seul.

\- Oh Mère, si seulement tu étais ici !

Parce qu'avec sa mère on peut toujours se laisser aller, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand on est roi. Tandis qu'avec les autres... Balin n'arrêtait pas de le lui seriner : "conduis-toi en roi, tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur toi".

\- Majesté ?

Une voix timide à la porte. Kili releva la tête, agacé. On ne pouvait pas lui fiche la paix cinq minutes, non ? Il reconnut Drokki, l'adolescent que Dain avait mis à son service.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit le garçon d'une voix fluette.

\- Oui. Non !

Assez, à la fin ! Kili n'avait plus envie de faire semblant.

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien du tout.

Mais il se reprit à temps. Allons Kili, du courage. Tiens-toi droit. Dis et fais ce que l'on attend de toi.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, j'ai la migraine ( _tu parles ! En fait je suis mort de trouille et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas dormir de la nuit. Je vais avoir fière allure demain, sans aucun doute_ ).

\- Vous êtes souffrant ?

\- Ça va aller ( _je viens de te le dire, tu es sourd ? Allez va-t'en, laisse-moi tranquille. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai envie de rester seul ? Non, en réalité c'est faux, je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de compagnie que ce soir mais ce n'est pas possible, parce que... parce que je suis roi, voilà)._ Sois gentil, laisse-moi ( _c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi il insiste comme ça ?)_

Dès qu'il eut entendu décroître le bruit des pas du jeune garçon, Kili poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le lit. Ouais, la journée du lendemain promettait d'être une horreur. Ce serait long, ce serait pénible. D'un côté, Kili aurait voulu que le temps se fige et que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. D'un autre côté, il aurait voulu que tout soit déjà terminé.

 **000000000**

 **Le décor est planté, les personnages en place. Mesdames et Messieurs, notre histoire va pouvoir vraiment commencer.**


	5. Disparition

Ils s'étaient tous regroupés, muets de stupeur et tellement atterrés qu'aucun n'osait seulement croiser le regard des autres. Parfois quelqu'un levait la tête, ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait d'un air fataliste.

Bilbon se trouvait bien sûr avec eux et très vite il sentit que ses nerfs allaient craquer si cela devait continuer ainsi.

\- Il y a forcément une explication, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

Il eut pourtant l'impression de se ratatiner sous les regards fixes, presque agressifs, luisant comme ceux de prédateurs, que les autres dardaient vers lui. Au bout de quelques secondes Balin prit cependant sur lui pour lui répondre, tâchant de dominer sa voix qui avait tendance à dérailler :

\- L'ennui Bilbon, c'est que la première explication qui vient à l'esprit est catastrophique. Et va définitivement compromettre non seulement l'avenir mais le couronnement de Kili.

Dwalin poussa un soupir digne d'un soufflet de forge :

\- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir garder sa disparition secrète. La cérémonie doit avoir lieu dans deux heures à peine.

\- Il sera peut-être revenu d'ici là ? émit Ori d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Ce fut lui qui fut foudroyé alors par dix paires d'yeux courroucés.

Balin soupira à son tour :

\- Entre nous, pas de faux semblants, dit-il alors. Nous savons tous que Kili appréhendait terriblement cette épreuve. Il n'a pas eu le temps nécessaire pour se faire à l'idée. Toutefois, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit enfui.

Il regarda tour à tour chacun de ses compagnons et répéta d'une voix ferme :

\- Je n'y crois tout simplement pas. Je le connais bien. Même terrifié il n'aurait jamais fui devant ses responsabilités.

Balin n'oubliait certes pas la conversation pénible qu'il avait eue avec le jeune nain si peu de temps auparavant ; il lui semblait même entendre encore sa voix : " Sans toi je m'enfuirais loin d'Erebor, je m'enfuirais en courant comme un enfant affolé, tu le sais".

\- Me serais-je trompé ? se demandait le vieux conseiller. Aurait-il finalement tourné bride quand même au dernier moment ?

Mais non. Non, c'est impossible. Pas Kili. S'il avait voulu fuir, pour commencer il n'en aurait pas parlé. Et puis... non, décidément. Il préférerait mourir que déshonorer sa lignée de cette manière, ceci d'autant plus qu'il est encore sous le choc de la mort des siens. Déserter juste avant les funérailles de ses proches, refuser du même coup d'y assister… non. Impossible. Kili est peut-être jeune et inexpérimenté mais il ne manque ni de courage ni de volonté. Il n'a pas pu faire ça.

\- S'il avait seulement décidé d'aller faire un tour, émit Gloïn dans un grognement, il serait revenu depuis longtemps.

\- A moins qu'il n'ait eu un accident ? émit Bofur.

Bilbon pensa qu'il allait se mettre à hurler : il aimait bien les nains mais là, vraiment, ils l'exaspéraient.

\- Allons voyons ! s'écria-t-il. La plupart de ses vêtements sont toujours dans sa chambre ainsi que ses armes. S'il était parti, pour "faire un tour", comme vous dites, ou pour s'enfuir, il ne serait pas parti à moitié nu et sans arme, non ? C'est absurde !

\- Et quelle explication nous donnez-vous alors, maître hobbit ? gronda Gloïn sur un ton menaçant.

\- Eh bien je pense...

\- Ne nous disputons pas, intervint vivement Balin. Nous l'avons cherché partout depuis ce matin, sans résultat. Nous avons espéré le voir réapparaître de lui-même, sans résultat non plus. A présent...

Il parut se voûter et son regard se fit douloureux :

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il nous faut avertir Dain que la cérémonie n'aura pas lieu et lui dire pourquoi.

\- Ça va entraîner des commérages à n'en plus finir, murmura Dwalin. Et ce n'est pas à Dain que je pense en disant cela.

\- Je sais.

O0O

Ce fut pire encore qu'ils ne le craignaient. Dain les regarda fixement puis articula lentement, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre qu'il avait bien entendu :

\- Disparu ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Ce matin, ne le voyant pas nous sommes allés à ses appartements. Il n'y était plus. Nous l'avons cherché, nous l'avons attendu, mais il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Nulle part.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Il va falloir ajourner la cérémonie.

\- Si ce n'était que cela ! explosa Dain, qui s'était contenu trop longtemps. Et puis, ajourner la cérémonie... vous voulez la repousser ? Oui, bien sûr, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Mais de combien de temps ? Les salles de la montagne sont froides mais les corps de Thorin et Fili ne vont pas se conserver indéfiniment !

\- Et un roi devra être couronné lors des funérailles, acheva Balin d'un ton lugubre. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, pourtant. J'espère bien que Kili va réapparaître rapidement. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que l'on va murmurer sur son compte si cette cérémonie n'a pas lieu aujourd'hui.

Dain avait toujours eu la tête solide et l'esprit carré :

\- Bon, fit-il. Attendez. Il y a peut-être encore moyen d'éviter le scandale. Peut-être quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu. Peut-être peut-on encore le retrouver à temps.

Mais on voyait bien qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même à cette dernière possibilité. Et malheureusement, les heures qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison. Personne n'avait aperçu Kili depuis la veille au soir. Dain informa son état-major qui lui-même répandit la nouvelle auprès des guerriers, dont certains informèrent le personnel de maintenance. En quelques heures, Erebor se mit à bruire de mille commentaires. Et ceux-ci atteignirent leur paroxysme quand on réalisa qu'avec Kili, l'Arkenstone avait également disparu. Les membres de la Compagnie n'y avaient pas pensé un instant. Ce fut Lothar qui posa la question et bientôt il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : le Joyau du Roi était aussi introuvable que le roi lui-même. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et les commérages se multiplièrent de plus belle.

\- Nous avions raison, conclut brutalement Oldor. Votre soi-disant roi n'est qu'un gamin irresponsable. Qu'il se soit enfui c'est déjà impardonnable. Mais qu'il ait emporté l'Arkenstone, l'héritage de notre peuple, ça passe toutes les bornes !

\- Une petite minute, intervint Bilbon. Je croyais que cette pierre appartenait en propre à sa famille ? Ne l'appelle-t-on pas "le joyau du roi" ? Donc Kili peut en disposer, non ?

Ce fut un tollé général.

\- Nous avons risqué nos vies pour reprendre cette pierre !

\- Thorin est mort pour ça ! Ainsi que Fili.

\- Sans l'Arkenstone, comment Erebor pourra-elle retrouver sa grandeur passée ?

\- Si ce gamin sans cervelle ne voulait pas du trône, il n'avait qu'à le dire franchement. Mais l'Arkenstone appartient au roi, il devait la laisser à celui qui prendra sa place.

Bilbon eut envie de se sauver en courant. Au bout d'un moment d'ailleurs, ses amis parurent partager son point de vue : entendre vilipender Kili de la sorte leur devenait insupportable et la Compagnie se retira, silencieuse et abattue.

\- Vous savez, dit Bilbon dès qu'il fut seul avec ses amis, pas plus que vous je ne peux croire que Kili se soit enfui comme ça. Et s'il ne s'est pas enfui, s'il reste introuvable, alors c'est qu'on l'a fait disparaître.

Un grand silence couronna ces paroles. Les nains regardaient le semi homme et leurs visages exprimaient toutes sortes de sentiments, allant de l'incrédulité à l'horreur. Certains paraissaient nettement sceptiques et Gloïn résuma cette opinion en secouant la tête :

\- Impossible.

Cependant, d'autres comme Balin ou Ori semblaient terrifiés par cette perspective :

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on l'aurait tué ? balbutia enfin Ori. Mais c'est impossible, on trouverait des traces de sang, quelque chose...

\- On peut tuer sans verser une seule goutte de sang, observa Dwalin.

\- Tué ou enlevé, renchérit le hobbit.

Cette fois les nains se regardèrent les uns les autres. On voyait que l'idée faisait son chemin dans leurs esprits.

\- Mais enfin, émit Nori, mais enfin voyons, Kili est un guerrier. Il ne se serait pas laissé faire. Comment aurait-on pu l'enlever sans que personne n'entende rien, sans qu'il y ait la moindre trace de lutte dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui enfin, avec le désordre qu'il y a mis, dans cette chambre... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire la différence.

\- Et comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu l'emmener hors d'Erebor sans que quiconque s'en aperçoive ? Les gardes, les sentinelles ?

\- Mais, objecta Bilbon, il se pourrait aussi qu'il soit toujours ici. Cette cité est immense et presque entièrement désaffectée. Cacher quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne doit pas être si difficile.

\- Si vous avez raison, alors cela voudrait dire aussi que le ou les coupables se sont emparés de l'Arkenstone.

Un silence encore plus terrible que le premier suivit ce commentaire. Tout le monde mesurait bien le drame et les conséquences possibles, sinon certaines.

\- Non, je ne peux pas y croire, murmura enfin Bofur d'une voix à peine audible. Ce serait trop horrible ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait... Oh non, ça ce serait...

\- La fin des Durin, compléta sombrement Balin. Car même Dain serait éclaboussé par ce scandale. Ce serait aussi la fin de tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus depuis que Smaug s'est abattu sur cette cité. La fin de tout ce pourquoi tant des nôtres sont morts.

Dwalin réagit par une singulière bordée de jurons avant d'ajouter :

\- Si malgré les apparences Kili nous a faussé compagnie, roi ou pas je lui botterai les fesses de telle manière qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais. Je me fiche d'être exécuté ensuite pour crime de lèse-majesté ! Mais si quelqu'un a osé porter la main sur lui... si on l'a assassiné... je jure, par la mémoire de Thorin, que je trouverai le coupable et que je le lui ferai payer si cher que toute la Terre du Milieu en tremblera !

Personne ne s'avisa de faire de commentaire. Quand Dwalin était en colère il valait mieux ne pas s'y frotter. Et s'il commençait à invoquer la mémoire de Thorin, alors les choses étaient vraiment graves ! Au bout d'un moment Balin s'efforça de faire le point :

\- Si nous refusons d'admettre, et c'est mon cas, que Kili ait pu s'enfuir, alors je crains que Bilbon soit dans le vrai. Il n'y a malheureusement pas tellement d'autres solutions.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on l'a tué ? émit Ori d'une petite voix catastrophée.

Le vieux nain paraissait soudain si voûté qu'il paraissait prêt à s'effondrer.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis dépassé, totalement dépassé par cette affreuse affaire. Je vais retourner voir Dain et lui demander de faire fouiller Erebor de fond en comble. Peut-être que Bilbon a raison et que Kili est encore ici, mort ou vivant. Et peut-être que ces recherches nous permettront de trouver au moins un indice.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, traînant les pieds, l'air complètement abattu. Il semblait soudain avoir pris cent ans d'un coup.

Ses amis partageaient tous sont état d'esprit et le silence retomba sur neuf nains et un hobbit qui, tous, broyaient du noir et nourrissaient de lugubres pensées.

O0O

Très grave, Dain écouta la thèse de l'agression et accepta de faire fouiller toute la cité d'Erebor jusqu'aux cavernes les plus profondes. Mais il était visible qu'il n'y croyait pas. La Compagnie participa aux recherches, lesquelles ne donnèrent absolument rien.

Aussi ce soir-là, au terme de cette journée qui aurait dû voir le retour d'un roi de la montagne issu de l'antique lignée, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Oïn et Gloïn, sans bien sûr oublier Bilbon Sacquet se retrouvèrent-ils tous assis autour d'une table, dans les vastes cuisines d'Erebor remises en service, tous aussi démoralisés les uns que les autres.

Ils préparaient leurs repas communs à tour de rôle et s'étaient appropriés une table mais, ce soir, le siège vide de Kili attirait régulièrement les regards des uns et des autres. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver à leur jeune ami, sa disparition elle, en tous les cas, était une réalité. Si au départ quelques-uns avaient eu du mal à accréditer la possibilité d'un attentat ils étaient à présent quasiment convaincus. On pouvait envisager que Kili, oppressé par l'échéance du couronnement, ait décidé de s'éloigner un moment. Ça oui, c'était possible. Mais définitivement, le connaissant on ne pouvait croire à une fuite. Donc de deux choses l'une : ou bien il lui était arrivé quelque chose lors de son escapade ou bien Bilbon avait raison et quelqu'un, profitant de la nuit, l'avait tué ou enlevé. Ainsi la même question hantait-elle désormais chacun des membres de la Compagnie : qui ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que vous croyez que Dain ou ses proches pourraient y être mêlés ? demanda enfin Dori.

Dwalin le foudroya du regard :

\- Non. Je connais Dain depuis toujours. Ce n'est ni un assassin ni un félon.

\- Mais on ne peut nier, intervint Gloïn, que ni lui ni son état-major n'étaient favorables à Kili. Ou du moins à son couronnement. Tu étais là Dwalin, tu les as entendus comme moi. Ils estimaient que le trône devait revenir à Dain.

\- Et c'est ce qui va arriver, fit Balin d'un ton lugubre. Si Kili ne reparaît pas, Dain sera couronné à sa place.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta, la tête baissée comme quelqu'un qui est accablé par un poids trop lourd :

\- C'est très, très grave. Car en l'absence de Kili, Dain va assurer l'intérim. C'est lui qui va prendre toutes les décisions à Erebor. Ainsi on aura beau dire que ce n'est que provisoire, tout le monde, tant ici parmi les nains qu'à l'extérieur, va voir en lui le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne.

Il soupira et acheva péniblement :

\- Nous devons l'admettre : Dain a bien plus de poids en l'occurrence que Kili et il est bien plus crédible.

\- Cela n'a pas grande importance, Balin, dit Gloïn. Les funérailles auront lieu dans deux jours. On ne peut vraiment pas attendre plus longtemps. Si Kili reparaît d'ici là, tout sera encore possible. Trois jours ce n'est pas beaucoup. S'il ne reparaît pas, Dain deviendra roi et il n'y aura plus de question à se poser.

\- Il est certain que dans l'histoire, c'est lui qui a le plus à gagner à la disparition de Kili.

\- Même si cette histoire ne peut que lui être préjudiciable. Tôt ou tard quelqu'un lui jettera à la figure qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être fier de sa famille et que la disparition de son petit-cousin la veille du couronnement ne…

Le poing de Dwalin s'abattit sur la table avec une telle force que dans toute la cuisine, pourtant vaste, les nains des Monts de Fer qui se trouvaient présents tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction et que toutes les conversations moururent un instant.

\- Dain n'est pas mêlé à cette... cette saloperie ! tonna le guerrier.

Personne ne renchérit car personne n'avait envie de pousser Dwalin à bout. Au bout de quelques instants, Nori suggéra :

\- Peut-être ses proches, alors ? Ses officiers, ce Lothar ?

\- Contre la volonté de Dain ? Ce serait une double trahison et un crime abominable ! Vous croyez qu'ils auraient osé ?

\- C'est vrai que Lothar semble totalement dévoué à Dain, fit pensivement Bilbon. Un peu comme vous, dit-il en regardant Dwalin, l'étiez envers Thorin. Est-ce que vous auriez fait une chose pareille pour Thorin, vous ?

Le seul regard de Dwalin suffit et donna presque à Bilbon envie d'aller se cacher sous un meuble.

\- Ce pourrait être les elfes, émit Oïn. Un elfe pourrait se glisser ici sans être vu.

\- Kili pourrait avoir été enlevé dans l'espoir d'obtenir une rançon.

\- Ou seulement jeter le trouble parmi nous. Erebor fut un royaume très puissant, certains ne doivent pas avoir très envie de le voir renaître.

\- Les elfes, donc ?

\- Ou les orcs ?

Balin secoua la tête :

\- Il se pourrait qu'il reste encore quelques orcs isolés dans le secteur depuis la bataille, mais qu'un orc s'introduise dans Erebor sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, je n'y crois pas. Un elfe à la rigueur, ce ne sont pas de gros balourds comme les orcs, mais je vous avoue que cela me parait assez peu plausible.

\- Peut-être, fit alors Bilbon d'une voix prudente, peut-être que le plus important à l'heure actuelle n'est pas de savoir qui est responsable. Il me semble que le plus urgent, ce qui est primordial, c'est de retrouver Kili. Le reste viendra plus tard.

\- Retrouver Kili, oui, murmura Bofur. A condition qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Personne ne répondit mais l'expression de chaque visage était éloquente : c'était bien ce point-là qui inquiétait le plus la Compagnie. Dont l'humeur et le moral s'assombrirent encore dans les heures qui suivirent : aucune des recherches menées tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur d'Erebor ne donna rien. Kili demeura introuvable, de même que l'Arkenstone. Certains ne se gênèrent pas pour clamer ouvertement que "de toute façon si on trouvait l'un on trouverait l'autre". Ils cessèrent cependant de le dire trop fort après que Dwalin ait cassé quelques nez et fait sauter quelques molaires. Malheureusement, il n'était au pouvoir de personne de les empêcher de penser.

\- Peut-être que le plus important est de retrouver Kili, disait le guerrier. N'empêche que si nous avions la moindre idée de l'identité de celui ou ceux qui sont responsables, cela nous donnerait une chance de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Hélas, ils ne savaient rien. Rien. C'était désespérant.

O0O

Les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent ne firent qu'accentuer leur morosité. Même si les nains des Monts de Fer qui pour l'heure vivaient à Erebor évitaient à présent de faire des commentaires déplaisants en présence des membres de la Compagnie, les rumeurs allaient bon train, au point de déborder de la montagne et de commencer à se répandre aux alentours.

Personne ne croyait à une agression. De l'avis général, Kili, écrasé par le poids de ses futures responsabilités, s'était enfui en emportant l'Arkenstone. On pensait qu'il était reparti pour les Montagnes Bleues afin d'aller se cacher dans les robes de sa mère, comme le gosse qu'il était. A l'extrême limite on aurait pu passer sur cette défection, du fait de son jeune âge. Mais avoir emporté le Cœur de la Montagne, ça c'était impardonnable. Dans tous les cas et quel que soit le point de vue que l'on voulait adopter, ce n'était en aucun cas l'attitude que l'on se devait d'attendre d'un roi.

Balin ne pouvait que s'étonner de l'ampleur de ces racontars et de la véhémence des propos qui circulaient, ceux-ci paraissant enfler constamment et se répandre comme un fleuve de boue que rien n'arrête et qui emporte tout avec lui. En l'occurrence, la respectabilité et la crédibilité de Kili. Non seulement en tant que roi, mais encore en tant que nain. Thorin devait se retourner dans sa tombe !

Extrêmement inquiet, Balin confia à ses amis que pour lui, rien de tout cela n'était spontané : quelqu'un ici, à Erebor, devait discrètement souffler sur les braises et attiser ce climat "anti-Kili" dans des buts encore inconnus. Mais qui ? On en revenait toujours à la même question.

 **00000000**

 **La suite de la fic est construite comme un roman policier. C'est la toute première fois que je m'essaie au genre, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Par contre, si ça vous amuse de jouer au détective à mesure que l'intrigue se développe, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses. Sachez qu'il y aura au fil des chapitres de vrais et de faux indices, de vraies pistes et de fausses pistes.**

 **La seule chose, c'est que je ne pourrais pas vous dire si vous avez raison ou tort : il faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire pour le savoir.**


	6. La coupe

\- Il faut que tu fasses cesser ces rumeurs désobligeantes, pire déshonorantes, Dain. C'est tout simplement honteux de répandre des bruits pareils alors que nous ne savons rien.

\- Je sais. Mais faire taire des rumeurs n'est pas si facile en l'absence de fait concret.

\- Par ailleurs, rétorqua Lothar avec son habituelle politesse glacée, j'ai le regret de dire que rien ne prouve que ces rumeurs ne sont pas fondées.

Sa barbe parfaitement lissée et tressée pointait de manière arrogante et ses yeux verts se posèrent sans aménité sur la Compagnie au grand complet.

\- Il n'y a que vous pour accréditer la thèse d'un meurtre. Pour ma part je n'y crois pas un seul instant, je ne vous le cache pas. Pour moi, j'ai le regret de le dire, ce gamin n'est rien d'autre qu'un déserteur. Et un voleur.

Lothar parlait toujours avec calme, presque avec emphase, mais les derniers mots avaient sifflé avec une intonation venimeuse qui n'avait échappé à personne.

\- Lothar... commença Dain sur un ton de reproche.

\- Il faut bien avouer, renchérit aussitôt Oldor, que cette branche de la lignée de Durin a toujours été, comment dire ? Enfin, tout le monde sait que Thror avait perdu l'esprit...

\- ...et qu'il était obsédé par l'Arkenstone, glissa Lothar avec amertume.

\- ... Thrain a fui le champ de bataille et s'est déshonoré. Quant à Thorin, je me suis laissé dire que...

\- Vas-y.

Oldor se tut brusquement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dwalin dont la voix basse venait de sonner comme l'acier.

\- Vas-y, répéta le guerrier. Dis ce que tu penses. Dis un mot qui égratigne l'honneur de Thorin. Et ce seront tes dernières paroles.

Muets mais les yeux brillants et les poings serrés, tous ses amis se regroupèrent autour de lui, mâchoires contractées, le regard assassin. Le nain au doigt coupé sembla soudain un peu désemparé mais il réagit assez vite, le front buté et la lippe mauvaise :

\- La vérité est la vérité. Ce n'est pas avec des menaces que vous la changerez.

\- Taisez-vous, ordonna Dain, qui lança un regard d'avertissement à ses deux conseillers. Ces disputes sont stupides et toutes ces accusations sans fondement ne font pas avancer nos affaires. Dwalin a raison, sans preuve on ne peut accuser quiconque.

\- Et personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de Thrain, ajouta Balin sans chercher à cacher son mécontentement, car son frère n'était pas le seul à avoir été ulcéré par les propos des deux nains. Vous n'étiez même pas à la bataille de la Moria ! Votre accusation est gratuite et parfaitement indigne. En fait, si l'on excepte le fait que tout cela s'est déroulé sur un champ de bataille il en été pour lui comme pour Kili. Tout ce que l'on peut dire, c'est qu'il a disparu.

\- En effet, fit Dain. Et j'aimerais bien que dans mon entourage au moins on soit un peu moins prompt à sauter aux conclusions.

Il ponctua ces paroles d'un regard sévère pour Lothar et Oldor qui, vexés, s'inclinèrent brièvement avant de sortir drapés dans leur dignité offensée.

\- C'est moi, fit Bilbon dès que la porte se fut refermée, ou bien ils semblent tous deux très opposés à Kili ?

Dain parut gêné :

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Kili.

\- Vraiment ?

Le seigneur des Monts de Fer soupira :

\- C'est une vieille histoire. Il y a de cela un certain nombre d'années, Lothar s'est violemment disputé avec Thorin au cours d'une réunion. Et... vous connaissiez Thorin. Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé qu'on s'oppose à lui. Par ailleurs, quand il se mettait en rage ses paroles dépassaient souvent sa pensée. Lothar a été humilié en public ce jour-là. Personne ne vit très bien ce genre de situation, évidemment, mais c'est encore plus grave dans le cas de quelqu'un comme Lothar, qui depuis toujours est excessivement soucieux de l'image qu'il renvoie. Il ne l'a jamais pardonné à Thorin. Je regrette de dire que sa rancœur à son égard est toujours aussi vive. Que mon cousin soit mort ou vivant n'y change rien.

\- Mais il ne s'agit pas de Thorin !

\- Non. Mais de son neveu. De son héritier. Le neveu et l'héritier du nain qu'il déteste depuis si longtemps.

\- Et Oldor ?

\- Ah non, fit Dain en soupirant et en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte par laquelle avaient disparu les deux nains. Rien à voir. Oldor est seulement doté d'un effroyable caractère. C'est un excellent officier et l'un de mes meilleurs guerriers mais forcément, sa manière d'être ne lui vaut pas que des amis. Du coup il a toujours l'impression qu'on le rabaisse ou qu'on refuse de reconnaître sa valeur, alors que c'est seulement son foutu caractère qui éloigne les gens. Ça l'a aigri encore davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais qu'il soit bien clair, ajouta Dain en regardant ses interlocuteurs, qu'il soit bien clair que j'ai toute confiance en eux.

O0O

Après cette scène qu'il avait jugée pour sa part extrêmement pénible à tous points de vue, Bilbon se sentit si terriblement déprimé qu'il éprouva le besoin de s'isoler un moment et se mit à errer sans but à travers Erebor. Il était très malheureux, malheureux au point que par instant il sentait ses yeux le piquer et surtout, il se sentait horriblement impuissant. Pire que ça : dépassé. Puissants Valars, que pouvait donc un petit hobbit qui, après tout, avait toujours eu une existence quiète et bien protégée dans ce maelstrom de sentiments exacerbés, avec des enjeux politiques immenses, au milieu de ces nains qui... oui, les nains... Oh, Bilbon aurait donné sa vie pour ses amis nains, qu'il avait appris à comprendre et à aimer, mais quand même... quand même... ah, ces fichues têtes de pierre, qui en dépit de leur façade bourrue prenaient feu si rapidement ! Et cet entêtement, misère ! Obstinés à faire plier un mur, qu'ils étaient. Tous du premier jusqu'au dernier. Chacun avait son point de vue et sacré nom de nom ! La tête sur le billot ils refuseraient tous d'en démordre !

Démoralisé, Bilbon s'assit au hasard sur une marche d'escalier. Erebor était un vrai labyrinthe, un entrelacs de salles, de corridors, de ponts suspendus et d'escaliers en tous sens, c'était à vous donner le vertige. Le hobbit, lorsqu'il déambulait de la sorte, prenait soin de prendre des points de repère afin de ne pas se perdre.

Il continuait à penser aux nains. Et tout naturellement il en vint à penser à Thorin. Thorin ! Quelque chose de chaud commença à ruisseler sur ses joues, qu'il essuya avec sa manche. Il avait encore tellement mal... Oh oui il les aimait ces nains, il était très proche de Bofur, le meilleur compagnon que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir, et presque chaque nuit il rêvait de la mort brutale de Fili. Mais il ne pouvait nier que Thorin était à part. Qui aurait pu croire ça, hein ? Quand il repensait au début de l'aventure... Lui-même n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il s'attacherait ainsi à ce nain arrogant et hautain qui paraissait le considérer comme un inutile fardeau. Oui, cela avait été vrai. Mais ensuite ! Bilbon admirait Thorin pour sa bravoure et sa ténacité et savait qu'il avait fini par gagner l'estime du roi défunt. De cette estime réciproque était née une amitié sans doute un peu étrange mais bien réelle. Solide. Tangible.

C'est dur de perdre un ami. Vraiment dur. Sans compter qu'au chagrin se mêlait la révolte : Bilbon ne pouvait encore admettre que tant de courage, tant de vaillance et tant d'épreuves se soient soldés par... se soient fini comme ça ! Oh, si Thorin avait encore été là ! Aucune de toutes ces choses horribles ne seraient arrivées. Bilbon dut à nouveau essuyer ses yeux et ses joues. Non, ça n'aurait jamais dû finir comme ça ! C'était tellement injuste, ça faisait si mal ! Et maintenant Kili. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Kili, le dernier de la lignée ? Cette pensée amère ramena Bilbon à la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt entre la Compagnie, Dain et ses officiers de confiance. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu à sa place qu'à ce moment-là. Il n'avait rien à faire là, au milieu de ces nains dressés les uns contre les autres qui l'avaient alors tous oublié.

\- Je voudrais que Gandalf soit ici, murmura le hobbit à voix haute.

Le sage et sagace magicien saurait certainement résoudre l'énigme de la disparition de Kili en deux temps trois mouvements. Il saurait également ramener le calme parmi ces esprits enfiévrés et faire taire ces affreux commérages. Même Bilbon, si peu familier qu'il soit de la politique, comprenait que l'absence du jeune roi dans les circonstances actuelles lui faisait plus de tort que n'importe quel on-dit. Ses amis avaient beau faire bloc et parler en sa faveur, leurs interventions n'avaient aucun poids. Pourtant Bilbon était certain que si Kili avait disparu, c'était contre son gré. Oh, où était donc Gandalf ? Il avait pourtant promis de revenir pour les funérailles. Or les funérailles auraient dû avoir lieu la veille. Le magicien s'était-il évaporé, lui aussi ?

Un bruit de pas qui montait vers lui tira Bilbon de ses tristes pensées. Il s'essuya à nouveau les yeux, histoire de ne pas paraître trop défait, et s'apprêtait à se lever (car il craignait d'avoir l'air un peu bête, assis là tout seul sur la première marche de cet escalier) quand une silhouette apparut en contrebas.

Une silhouette juvénile mais qui paraissait écrasée elle aussi sous un poids énorme, à voir comme elle trainait péniblement les pieds et marchait tête basse, les épaules voûtées. L'escalier n'était pas très bien éclairé et Bilbon, tout en se remettant sur ses pieds, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Le nain qui venait vers lui leva la tête au même instant, révélant le visage tourmenté d'un adolescent aux cheveux roux (comme tant des nains des Monts de Fer). Bilbon mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Drokki, le jeune serviteur de Kili. Celui-ci parut tressaillir en l'apercevant et s'arrêta, comme indécis.

\- Bonjour, fit le hobbit, embarrassé (il se sentait réellement un peu bête de se trouver là immobile à ne rien faire).

\- Bonjour, murmura le garçon.

Et lui aussi essuya machinalement ses yeux.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Bilbon.

\- Si. Ça va.

La voix cette fois n'avait été qu'un murmure. Obéissant à une impulsion subite, le semi homme s'efforça de donner un ton plus jovial à sa propre voix et poursuivit :

\- Ne faites pas attention à moi. Je me suis un peu trop éloigné, je crois, et j'étais en train de me demander si j'allais retrouver mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe.

Le jeune nain ne répondit pas mais poursuivit son ascension et passa près du hobbit qui à présent l'observait avec attention. Drokki avait une mine épouvantable et paraissait lui aussi avoir pleuré.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, insista gentiment Bilbon. C'est à cause de Kili ?

L'adolescent sursauta et son visage prit une expression tragique, qu'il cacha très vite en baissant la tête.

\- Vous étiez son domestique, n'est-ce pas ? fit doucement le hobbit. Est-ce que vous avez une idée, vous, de ce qui a pu se passer ? Comment a-t-il pu disparaître ainsi en une nuit ?

L'espace d'une seconde, d'une très brève seconde, Drokki releva brusquement la tête : son visage était à présent celui d'un réprouvé.

\- J'ai failli à mon devoir, fit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je... je n'ai... je n'ai pas pu empêcher qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Ainsi, vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Le cœur de Bilbon battait à grands coups. Allait-il enfin apprendre quelque chose ?

\- Quel genre de choses ?

Drokki secoua négativement la tête, sans répondre.

\- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier ce soir-là ? demanda Bilbon contre tout espoir, s'efforçant de ne pas casser le fil ténu qu'il espérait avoir trouvé. Quand avez-vous vu Kili pour la dernière fois ?

Il remarqua que l'adolescent tremblait.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué, fit-il d'une voix étranglée. J'ai vu Sa Majesté après qu'il se soit retiré pour la nuit. Je lui ai apporté une coupe de vin chaud.

Le garçon semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Sa Majesté était très nerveuse, très malheureuse aussi. J'ai pensé qu'une boisson chaude lui ferait du bien.

\- L'avez-vous préparée vous-même ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit le jeune nain en tremblant plus fort.

\- Allons, n'aie pas peur, dit gentiment Bilbon, passant spontanément au tutoiement. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Au contraire. C'était gentil de ta part.

\- Le seigneur Dain voulait que je serve notre nouveau roi... Il m'avait choisi parce que nous avons presque le même âge. Il pensait que Sa Majesté serait contente d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un qui ne soit pas très éloigné d'Elle par l'âge. Mais il lui est arrivé malheur, répéta Drokki qui semblait à nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Plus personne ne me fera jamais confiance.

\- Allons donc ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je n'ai pas su le défendre... j'ai déshonoré ma lignée !

Et un gros sanglot souleva la poitrine du garçon qui soudain s'enfuit en courant.

Bilbon le regarda s'éloigner, très songeur.

\- Le défendre ? ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Le défendre... de quoi ? Contre quoi ? Et surtout... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce gamin semblait-il penser qu'il aurait dû défendre son jeune maître ? Il n'était ni un guerrier ni un garde du corps. Que signifiaient donc ces paroles étranges ?

Quoi qu'il en ait dit, Bilbon commençait à s'y retrouver dans le dédale que formait la cité sous la montagne. Pensif, il s'achemina vers l'aile royale. La porte de l'ancienne chambre de Thror, devenue celle de Kili, n'était pas fermée à clef. Sachant que la suite était vide, le hobbit entra sans hésiter. Il referma le battant derrière lui et demeura un instant immobile, regardant autour de lui. Quel décor solennel ! ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Le silence et le froid qui régnait dans ces pièces (le feu n'avait pas été rallumé dans les cheminées depuis la disparition de l'occupant) ne faisaient qu'accentuer le côté écrasant du décor.

Bilbon secoua la tête : rien ici ne rappelait la personnalité rieuse, toute simple, de Kili. A la rigueur le hobbit aurait pu imaginer Thorin habitant ces lieux, et encore. Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment au Thorin qu'il avait connu. A celui qu'il aurait pu devenir, peut-être. Mais Kili...

Avant de se laisser à nouveau envahir par le chagrin de la perte, Bilbon se mit à déambuler à travers les pièces, l'œil aux aguets. Il ne cherchait rien de particulier et savait bien que les appartements royaux avaient déjà été inspectés mais sait-on jamais ? Le semi homme se sentait tellement, tellement inutile ! Avoir repensé à Thorin n'avait d'ailleurs rien arrangé.

Il se faufila dans la chambre qu'avait occupé (si peu de temps, hélas) le jeune roi et, à nouveau, examina les lieux d'un coup d'œil circulaire. Ici, Kili avait laissé un peu de lui-même. Pas seulement ses vêtements, ses armes et ses bottes mais un peu de sa personnalité. Quel désordre !

Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Bilbon cherchait en fait un objet précis : la coupe dans laquelle, s'il fallait en croire Drokki, Kili avait bu du vin chaud au soir de sa disparition. Il ne se cachait pas que c'était absurde et que même s'il la trouvait cela ne le mènerait probablement à rien, mais il avait absolument besoin de s'occuper. Oui, c'était probablement idiot. Mais idiot ou pas, cette idée lui trottait dans la tête. La coupe d'ailleurs devait avoir été remportée depuis longtemps. Quoique, pour retrouver quelque chose ici... Kili n'avait pas été long à mettre toute la pièce sens dessus dessous !

Tandis qu'il examinait les lieux, un objet brillant sur le sol attira son regard. Bilbon le ramassa machinalement et l'examina. C'était un pendentif en argent prévu pour pouvoir s'ouvrir. Bilbon le trouva vaguement familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux gravures. Le hobbit ne reconnut aucun des deux visages et glissa le bijou dans sa poche pour l'examiner plus tard, puis il poursuivit son inspection.

Soudain son cœur tressaillit dans sa poitrine : il venait de repérer une coupe assez ouvragée déposée sur la cheminée, entre l'arc de Kili et un vêtement roulé en boule. Bilbon s'empara de l'objet. Cette coupe n'était pas là depuis soixante ans, c'était certain. Il y avait encore au fond un dépôt de tanin et d'épices humides et quelques gouttes de vin. Le semi homme approcha son nez et inspira. En dehors de l'odeur des épices froides, il ne sentit rien. Il ne se découragea pas et décida d'aller montrer sa trouvaille à Oïn. Le vieux guérisseur connaissait les simples, qui sait s'il ne détecterait rien d'anormal dans le dépôt qui stagnait au fond du verre ? Il se pouvait évidemment qu'il n'y ait absolument rien à trouver, Bilbon ne se le cachait pas, mais on ne perdait rien à regarder. Car enfin, la question demeurait : comment Kili, qui était un guerrier et pas des moindres (Bilbon l'avait suffisamment vu à l'œuvre et, en outre, se souvenait du commentaire de Gandalf : "Il a choisi ses meilleurs guerriers"), bref comment Kili avait-il pu disparaître sans un bruit, sans un cri, apparemment sans opposer la moindre résistance ?

Bilbon avait d'abord pensé qu'on avait dû le prendre par surprise. Peut-être dans son sommeil. Sa conversation avec Drokki lui avait fait envisager une éventualité plus terrible encore.

Il sortit des appartements royaux et se dirigea vers les chambres qu'occupaient ses amis un peu plus loin, dans les quartiers des nobles. Plongé dans ses spéculations, le cambrioleur ne se rendit pas compte qu'une ombre noire, qui se tenait dans un coin sombre, l'avait vu sortir de la chambre et lui emboîtait discrètement le pas.

O0O

Bilbon eut de la chance, il trouva Oïn du premier coup. La Compagnie avait annexé un vaste appartement ayant autrefois appartenu à une famille noble. Il y avait là plusieurs chambres qu'ils s'étaient partagés. Rester ensemble pour le moment les aidait à lutter contre leur chagrin après cette affreuse bataille.

Oïn se trouvait en compagnie de son frère. Ce dernier paraissait de fort mauvaise humeur et était occupé à retourner toutes ses affaires.

\- Calme-toi, disait l'aîné, il ne peut être loin. Je peux vous aider, Bilbon ?

Le hobbit lui tendit la coupe en lui racontant ce que Drokki lui avait dit et en lui exposant son idée. Le vieux nain se saisit de la coupe, la flaira comme l'avait fait le semi homme, trempa un doigt dans ce qui restait et haussa les épaules. Il s'apprêtait apparemment à rendre l'objet à celui qui le lui avait donné lorsque soudain il se figea.

\- Attendez.

Il y mit cette fois deux doigts et sortit du dépôt de tanin et d'épices ce qui ressemblait fort à un grain de blé, rendu brun-rouge par son long séjour dans le vin. Et cette fois ce fut une exclamation mi incrédule, mi horrifiée qui sortit de la bouche du guérisseur. Il mâchouilla un instant le grain et le recracha en jurant. Bilbon sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement, comme broyé par une main de fer.

\- Mais quoi ? s'affola-t-il. Dites-moi ! Vous me faites mourir ! Est-ce du poison ?

\- Tout dépend de la dose, répondit Oïn, très sombre. C'est de l'ivraie _pernicieuse_ , dont les effets sont très semblables à ceux qui sont provoqués par l'ivraie _enivrante_ , à ceci près qu'elle est dix fois plus puissante. A faible dose cela provoque des vertiges puis une profonde torpeur. Mais si l'on augmente les quantités, cela provoque un arrêt du cœur.

Il regarda la coupe et ajouta :

\- Impossible de savoir quelle dose on a mis là-dedans. Les grains ont sans doute été moulus et mélangés au vin, sauf un ou deux qui ont échappé au mortier. Le goût des épices a couvert celui de la plante et Kili a visiblement tout bu.

D'une voix devenue rauque, il ajouta entre haut et bas :

\- Sous forme de poudre on peut en mettre une certaine quantité dans un verre comme celui-là.

Bilbon se décomposa. Durant quelques instants il ne put même plus respirer. Il lui semblait être environné de ténèbres et l'air lui parut soudain glacial. Puis il reprit péniblement ses esprits et marmonna :

\- Le serviteur de Kili a dit qu'il avait préparé ce breuvage lui-même. Mais comment un garçon de cet âge... ? Il avait l'air si malheureux ! Il faut lui parler immédiatement.

Courant vers la porte, le hobbit ajouta par-dessus son épaule :

\- Prévenez les autres. Je vais le chercher.

Bilbon s'élança dans le couloir sans voir la silhouette qui, s'étant décollée de la porte de la chambre un instant plus tôt, porte devant laquelle elle était demeuré courbée, l'oreille pressée contre la serrure pour entendre la conversation, tournait le coin du couloir quelques mètres devant lui.

Drokki savait quelque chose, certainement, pensait Bilbon. Mais quoi ? Savait-il que le vin qu'il donnait à Kili était empoisonné ? _Je n'ai pas su le défendre_. Toujours cette phrase étrange. Il avait cependant assuré avoir préparé le breuvage lui-même. Il fallait qu'il s'explique là-dessus. Bilbon ne croyait pas que Drokki ait voulu assassiner Kili. Allons voyons, c'était presque encore un enfant ! A son âge on ne devient pas un meurtrier, encore moins un régicide, surtout sans la moindre raison. Et quelle raison aurait-il eue ? En tous les cas, le hobbit était certain que le jeune domestique pouvait leur apprendre bien des choses et, peut-être, leur fournir enfin une piste. Il faudrait toutefois veiller à ce que les plus impulsifs, comme Dwalin, ne le brusquent pas.

La tête en feu, bouillonnant de mille pensées et d'un faible espoir, Bilbon s'engagea, toujours en courant, dans un escalier à vis à vrai dire très mal éclairé. Il comptait se rendre aux cuisines, pensant que même si Drokki ne s'y trouvait pas on saurait sans doute lui dire où le trouver. Il sauta allègrement plusieurs marches à la fois et atteignait le premier virage quand soudain ses chevilles butèrent sur quelque chose de dur. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et le semi homme tomba en avant sans pouvoir se retenir. Sa tempe heurta avec violence le tranchant d'une marche et un éclair rouge déchira son cerveau, aussitôt remplacé par les ténèbres.

Le corps du hobbit devint flasque et roula mollement jusqu'au bas de l'escalier où il demeura immobile, une flaque de sang s'élargissant lentement autour de sa tête.

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Note de l'auteur** **:**

 **L'ivraie** _ **pernicieuse**_ **n'existe pas, mais l'enivrante si ! Sauf qu'il faut de très, très grosses doses pour qu'elle soit mortelle. C'est pourquoi je lui ai inventé une cousine, plus toxique encore mais provoquant les mêmes symptômes.**

 **Le danger de l'ivraie enivrante est qu'elle ressemble beaucoup au blé et s'y mélangeait souvent autrefois (d'où l'expression : "séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie"). La tige et les feuilles ne sont pas dangereuses, seuls les grains le sont, tant pour les animaux que pour les hommes.**

 **Chez les humains, l'ingestion de l'ivraie amène des vertiges, des éblouissements, de la raideur dans les mouvements, des courbatures, de la somnolence qui dégénère bientôt en sommeil. Si la quantité ingérée est plus forte, il y a des vomissements, des troubles de la vue, des bourdonnements d'oreilles, puis des diarrhées douloureuses. Après celles-ci, si la quantité absorbée est mortelle, la respiration se ralentit, la personne empoisonnée commence à avoir des convulsions et se met à délirer.**

 **OOOOOOO**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Reviews ? Par contre, petite précision : je vais être absente une semaine et il se peut que j'ai du retard dans mes réponses. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un com' !**


	7. Terrible réveil

Prévenue par Oïn et Gloïn, la Compagnie s'était regroupée dans la pièce principale de la suite qu'ils occupaient tous et attendait le retour de Bilbon en commentant l'évènement. Du poison ! Voilà en tous cas qui leur donnait raison sur un point : Kili était hors de cause et n'avait pas fui son devoir comme certains à Erebor s'évertuaient toujours à le croire. Ou en tous les cas à le prétendre. En dépit de quoi d'ailleurs le mystère demeurait entier. Trois fois déjà Oïn avait dû répéter ce qu'il savait : l'ivraie est toujours toxique. Elle devient mortelle en fonction de la dose absorbée. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un poison violent mais enfin, une absorption massive n'en entraînera pas moins la mort.

\- Nous pouvons remercier Bilbon d'avoir mis la main là-dessus, résuma Balin. Nous avons à présent une idée de ce qui est arrivé. Malheureusement, qu'il soit mort ou vivant nous ignorons toujours ce qu'est devenu Kili.

\- Espérons que son domestique pourra nous éclairer. Si nous avions ne serait-ce qu'un indice, une idée, on aurait peut-être un espoir de le retrouver.

Chacun y alla ensuite de son hypothèse, exception faite de Gloïn qui continuait à fouiller ses propres affaires en grognant entre ses dents.

\- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? s'enquit finalement Balin.

\- Oui ! Le pendentif qui renferme les portraits de Runda et de Gimli. Je ne m'en sépare jamais et je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus dans ma poche. Ça m'énerve !

Ses amis opinèrent vaguement. Ils savaient tous combien Gloïn tenait à cet objet. Mais malgré leur sympathie, ils avaient tous autre chose en tête.

\- Que fait donc Maître Sacquet ? grogna Dwalin au bout d'un certain temps. Voilà un moment qu'il devrait être revenu avec ce gamin, non ?

Les nains s'échauffaient à force de commenter l'histoire du vin empoisonné et de chercher à savoir si cette découverte changeait la donne actuelle. La patience n'est pas le fort des nains. Encore dix minutes plus tard, tous commençaient à s'énerver vraiment. On envoya Bofur aux nouvelles. Le nain au chapeau ne fut absent que très peu de temps : la porte s'ouvrit soudain comme poussé par une tornade, arrachant même Gloïn, de plus en plus renfrogné, à ses recherches. Bofur, livide, s'encadra dans l'ouverture :

\- Venez vite ! lança-t-il, essoufflé d'avoir couru pour venir avertir ses amis. Bilbon... il a eu un accident. Une chute. Il est étendu au bas de l'escalier. Je crois qu'il vit encore mais il perd beaucoup de sang. Je n'ai pas osé le soulever. S'il s'était rompu la nuque ou le dos...

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sans avoir à se concerter, les nains se ruèrent tous en avant, Gloïn y compris.

0O0

Effectivement, Bilbon était encore en vie. Il avait la tête en sang mais sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement. Oïn l'examina avec soin avant de demander à Dwalin et Dori de le soulever aussi délicatement que possible et de le porter sur son lit. Avec une douceur inattendue de la part de guerriers aux gestes toujours un peu brusques et aux caractères plutôt bourrus, les nains déshabillèrent le blessé de manière à permettre à Oïn de se faire une idée de l'étendue exacte de ses blessures et de le soigner en conséquence. Le guérisseur lui banda soigneusement la tête et lui plaça le bras droit en écharpe car le poignet avait triplé de volume.

\- Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ? demanda Ori, qui paraissait ne pas pouvoir quitter le hobbit des yeux.

\- Il aura glissé. Ou perdu l'équilibre. J'espère qu'il nous en dira plus en revenant à lui.

\- Et le gosse ? demanda Nori.

\- Quel gosse ?

\- Eh bien, le serviteur de Kili ?

\- Bilbon n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de le retrouver.

\- Je vais le chercher, moi, grogna Dwalin. Bilbon est en sécurité et nous devons savoir ce qu'il en est de Kili. Le temps presse.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit aussitôt Balin. Tu es trop brusque, mon frère. Si nous voulons que ce garçon nous dise ce qu'il sait, il ne faut pas l'effrayer.

Ils sortirent sans bruit de la pièce. Une heure plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour.

0o0

Quand Bilbon reprit ses sens, il rêvait que quelqu'un lui cognait sur la tête avec un marteau de forgeron et les coups résonnaient dans son cerveau en échos à la limite du supportable. Il tenta machinalement de lever la main pour arrêter ça et gémit de douleur quand un élancement aigu lui tenailla le bras.

\- Doucement, fit une voix rocailleuse et familière. Restez tranquille.

Bilbon ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour accommoder sa vision. Ce fut difficile, car le décor tout entier donnait l'impression de danser la gigue autour de lui. Mais quel doux réconfort il éprouva alors en voyant -même s'il y voyait mal- les dix nains rassemblés autour de son lit et le regardant avec autant d'inquiétude que de sollicitude ! Il est bien doux de se sentir entouré et de savoir que l'on a des amis.

\- Que... qu'est-ce... bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Oïn le souleva avec précaution et porta un verre à ses lèvres.

\- Buvez, dit-il. Doucement. Tout va bien, maître cambrioleur. Vous allez vous en sortir.

Bilbon était assoiffé et le breuvage lui fit du bien. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau bien installé contre son oreiller, bien que torturé par une migraine atroce il tenta à nouveau de parler :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Nous espérions que vous nous le diriez, grogna Dwalin.

\- Nous vous avons trouvé au bas des marches, vous nous avez fait peur ! ajouta Balin. Sur le coup nous vous avons cru mort. Vous avez glissé ?

\- Glissé... je ne sais plus.

Bilbon plissa les yeux, s'efforçant de réfléchir. Il avait horriblement mal au crâne, ça cognait là-dedans, c'était affreux !

\- Vous deviez aller chercher le domestique de Kili. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

\- Si.

Les souvenirs lui revenaient. La coupe. Le vin empoisonné. L'escalier qui n'était pas éclairé. Pourquoi ne l'était-il pas, d'ailleurs ? Ils empruntaient tous cet escalier très régulièrement, il y avait des torches à intervalles réguliers et Bilbon se souvenait avoir aperçu leur reflet plus bas. Tout le haut de l'escalier en revanche était plongé dans la pénombre. Il avait sauté plusieurs marches. Ensuite ?

\- J'ai trébuché, dit-il. Ça s'est passé si vite, je ne me souviens pas très bien. Je crois que je me suis pris les pieds dans quelque chose et je suis tombé. Vous avez trouvé le petit ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Sa question tomba dans un tel silence que, tout de suite, le hobbit s'affola :

\- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? Reste-t-il un espoir pour Kili ?

Les nains échangèrent des regards sombres puis Balin prit la parole :

\- Nous ne savons rien de plus, Bilbon. Dwalin et moi avons cherché ce garçon dans tout Erebor sans résultat. Il semble qu'il ait lui aussi disparu.

Bilbon ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait que sa migraine venait de décupler et que vertige allait lui faire perdre connaissance. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas possible ! Le découragement l'envahit.

\- Reposez-vous, fit la voix conciliante d'Oïn. Vous avez fait une très mauvaise chute. Vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos. Du repos et du calme.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, exhala Bilbon dans un souffle, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il faut savoir ! Il faut savoir ce qui est arrivé. Nous devons retrouver Kili. Ce garçon... ce garçon...

Il parlait comme en rêve, presque sans en avoir conscience lui-même.

\- Restez tranquille, ordonna sévèrement le guérisseur. Vous n'aiderez pas Kili en aggravant votre état. Si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous ferai boire un somnifère.

Bilbon se tut. Il avait tellement mal au crâne ! Il garda les yeux fermés et peut-être les nains le crurent-ils endormis. Comme ils ne voulaient pas le quitter, ils s'installèrent tous autour de son lit et continuèrent à parler à mi-voix. Bilbon se trouvait dans une sorte d'état second mais il entendait tout ce qui se disait et son subconscient mémorisait chaque mot.

\- Tout ça est quand même un peu trop gros pour être un hasard, disait Dori. D'abord Kili. Cette histoire de poison. Maintenant ce gamin qui disparaît à son tour. Et la chute de notre hobbit dans l'escalier. Il y a un assassin à Erebor, nous ne pouvons plus en douter. Et on dirait bien qu'il est tout près de nous.

\- Un assassin je ne sais pas, mais quelqu'un de malveillant oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Comment "tu ne sais pas" ? Et le poison dans le verre de Kili ? Et la chute de Bilbon ?

\- Je ne l'oublie pas. Concernant Bilbon, il nous a dit qu'il avait trébuché. Quant au poison, malheureusement nous ne savons pas quelle dose il y avait dans ce vin. On n'a peut-être pas voulu le tuer. Oïn nous a dit qu'à faible dose, l'ivraie provoquait un profond sommeil. Peut-être Kili est-il toujours en vie. Peut-être l'a-t-on seulement enlevé.

\- "Seulement" ! Tu as de ces mots !

\- Comment savoir ?

\- C'est justement ce que, peut-être, son domestique aurait pu nous dire.

\- Si Kili était mort, pourquoi avoir fait disparaître son corps ?

\- Pour cacher l'assassinat et semer le doute ?

\- La question se pose également s'il est toujours vivant : où et pourquoi ? Si l'on avait voulu réclamer une rançon, ce serait déjà fait.

\- Pas sûr. Cela fait quoi ? Vingt-quatre heures ? Qu'il a disparu. S'il a été enlevé, ses ravisseurs peuvent encore se manifester.

\- Je n'y crois pas. Si c'était l'or qui intéressait le ou les coupables, ils auraient attendu le couronnement. Kili n'était pas encore roi.

\- Moi j'ai surtout envie de demander : " _qui_ et pourquoi" ?

\- Pensez-vous qu'il puisse s'agir d'une vengeance ?

\- Une vengeance ? Mais qui pouvait en vouloir à Kili ? Il n'a encore rien fait pour avoir des ennemis et il est si jeune !

\- Il n'était peut-être pas personnellement visé. On pourrait en vouloir à sa famille. Thorin, lui, avait beaucoup d'ennemis.

\- Pas parmi les nains.

\- Hum… à voir.

\- Mais Thorin est mort ! Hélas. Il n'y a plus lieu de vouloir se venger, si tant est que que quelqu'un en ait eu envie.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'échafauder des suppositions qui ne reposent sur rien. Il nous faudrait des certitudes.

\- C'est facile à dire. En attendant, il faut bien qu'il y ait un but à tout cela.

\- Oui, soupira Balin, naturellement qu'il y a un but derrière tout ça. L'ennui, c'est que nous ne le connaissons pas. Qui et pourquoi ? Voilà ce que nous ne cessons de nous demander mais hélas ! Nous n'avons pas la moindre réponse. Ni même l'ombre d'une réponse.

\- Et si le coupable était ce domestique ? Il a préparé ce vin lui-même, il l'a même avoué à Bilbon. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

\- En quoi un simple domestique pouvait-il avoir intérêt à la mort ou la disparition de Kili ? Et comment, seul, aurait-il pu le faire disparaître ? Réfléchis, voyons !

Bilbon était trop épuisé et avait trop mal à la tête pour parler mais il écoutait ardemment et faisait ses propres réflexions. Coupable, ce jeune Drokki ? Lui aussi rejetait fermement cette éventualité. Il revoyait le visage bouleversé de l'adolescent. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Seize ans ? Ah non, c'était un nain, donc plus que ça. Une petite cinquantaine ? Oh et puis peu importait ! C'était un adolescent, voilà tout. Il n'était pas de haute naissance et faisait partie de "l'armée de maintenance", comme l'appelait Dain. Ceux qui suivant à distance acheminaient les vivres, le matériel, les artisans. Sans doute ce garçon avait-il suivi son père ou ses frères aînés. Comme il avait dû être fier d'avoir l'autorisation de le faire ! Ou pas ? Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas devenir un domestique ? C'était possible mais de là à le pousser au meurtre... c'était absurde. En outre, Kili n'avait que quelques dizaines d'années de plus que lui (autrement dit, pas grand-chose pour un nain) et sa nature était de mettre les gens à l'aise. Décidément, rien ne collait dans tout ça. D'ailleurs pourquoi Drokki aurait-il admis avoir apporté du vin à Kili, du vin que de son propre aveu il avait préparé lui-même, s'il y avait versé du poison ? Le remords ? Non décidément, Bilbon n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant, ce petit semblait en savoir bien plus long qu'il n'en avait dit.

\- L'ivraie est un poison végétal, fit Gloïn. Nous devons bien admettre que les nains ne sont pas familiers de ces substances, si l'on excepte ceux qui s'en servent pour soigner - je ne dis pas ça pour toi, mon frère, tu le sais- Qui pourrait utiliser un poison végétal ?

\- Les elfes, gronda une voix.

\- Ce Thranduil ne m'inspire aucune confiance...

\- Son fils non plus. De plus, nous sommes en hiver. Quand pousse cette plante empoisonnée, Oïn ?

\- En été. Avec le blé.

\- Il fallait donc en avoir une provision.

\- Les elfes pouvaient avoir bien des raisons d'éloigner Kili du trône. Ce sont nos ennemis de toujours.

\- Ils doivent avoir du mal à accepter que nous leur ayons échappé.

\- Thorin nous a dit que leur roi était obsédé par ces pierres...

\- N'oubliez pas la fille !

Il y eut un silence.

\- La fille ? émit quelqu'un d'une voix prudente.

\- Oh, Dori, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Cette fille rousse. L'elfe. Kili en était très épris, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

\- Kili a toujours eu des goûts un peu spéciaux en matière de femmes...

\- On s'en fiche, idiot !

\- Tu n'as pas vu que le fils du roi elfe était jaloux ? Il devait avoir des vues sur elle, lui aussi. Et elle est morte. Morte pour sauver Kili. Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un bon motif de vengeance ?

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Oui mais le gamin ? Je veux dire, le petit qui a préparé le vin ?

\- Et s'il s'était laissé acheter par les elfes ? Thranduil possède d'énormes richesses, auxquelles son fils a certainement accès.

\- Un nain qui accepterait de se laisser acheter par des elfes ?!

Il y eut un long silence.

Bilbon de son côté poussa un long soupir intérieur. Les elfes. L'amour d'un prince pour une jeune femme qui en aime un autre. Motif de meurtre. Que venait faire Drokki là-dedans ? Se serait-il vraiment laissé acheter ? Quelque chose clochait, Bilbon en était conscient, mais il était trop faible et trop dolent pour mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait besoin de dormir. Dormir, dormir...

O0O

Quand il s'éveilla, son mal de tête quoique toujours présent avait diminué. Ses amis étaient toujours là, près de lui, et lui adressèrent des sourires plein de sympathie. Bilbon voulait prolonger cet instant de grâce et ne pas penser maintenant à des choses désagréables. Il se tortilla pour trouver une position plus confortable et soudain sentit quelque chose de dur dans la poche de son pantalon. Il envoya une main tâtonnante explorer les profondeurs de sa poche, en tira un objet inconnu qu'il regarda d'un air un peu hébété, enfin se souvint.

\- Au fait, fit-il lentement, car parler lui était encore difficile, j'ai trouvé ça.

Comme il n'était pas encore très bien éveillé, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'un silence de mort avait couronné ses paroles à priori innocentes.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? fit alors Gloïn, la voix altérée.

\- Dans les appartements de Kili. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet objet, mais...

\- C'est à moi.

\- A vous ?

Le nain s'empara de l'objet et l'ouvrit. Les portraits de son épouse et de son jeune fils apparurent.

\- Oui, c'est bien le mien.

Manifestement gênés, les nains paraissaient ne plus oser regarder leur compagnon. Quant à Bilbon, il avait rougi et aurait souhaité être à cent lieues de là.

Dwalin, toujours direct, lança alors :

\- Tu penses l'avoir perdu quand ?

O0O

De toute sa courte vie, jamais Kili n'avait connu pareil lendemain de cuite. Non pas d'ailleurs qu'il ait une grande expérience en la matière : sa mère lui aurait dévissé la tête s'il était rentré ivre chez lui et Thorin n'aurait pas forcément apprécié non plus. Le garçon se souvenait d'une fois, au cours d'une expédition... Les affaires avaient été bonnes et les nains avaient pris le chemin du retour chargés de marchandises, la bourse pleine. Oui, les transactions avaient été fructueuses. Pour fêter ça ils s'étaient arrêtés un soir dans une auberge. La fête avait duré la moitié de la nuit et Kili avait bu plus que de raison ce soir-là. Lorsqu'il avait voulu se lever de table, il titubait tellement qu'il s'était effondré à quatre pattes, riant bêtement. Il ne pouvait pas se relever et riait de plus belle quand soudain il s'était senti empoigné par le col et remis sans ménagement sur ses pieds :

\- C'est du beau ! avait sifflé son oncle (Dwalin et lui tenaient l'alcool comme personne, c'était fou, on aurait dit que ni la bière ni le vin n'avaient d'effet sur eux et lorsque les autres roulaient sous la table, eux chancelaient à peine et parlaient encore à peu près normalement). Je ne peux donc pas te quitter des yeux une heure ou deux ?! Si j'avais vu que tu buvais autant...

Bref, Thorin l'avait traîné dehors et malgré les protestations avinées de son neveu il lui avait plongé la tête dans l'eau glacée tirée du puits. L'horreur ! Le lendemain n'avait pas été folichon non plus : une migraine affreuse, des nausées, l'impression qu'une bûche avait remplacé sa tête... oh oui, ç'avait été une sale expérience. Eh bien, c'était encore pire aujourd'hui. Kili éprouvait la sensation que le sol tournoyait, l'emportant avec lui à lui donner des hauts le cœur. Il lui semblait qu'une créature malveillante s'était glissé derrière ses globes oculaires et, à coups de pied, s'efforçait de les faire sauter hors de leurs orbites. Chaque fois qu'avec difficulté il tentait de soulever ses paupières, il devait les refermer promptement car des éclairs acérés lui transperçaient les yeux. Il tenta de bouger : ses membres étaient de plomb, raides comme après des heures et des heures d'entraînement. Même ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement, à croire qu'un million d'abeilles zonzonnait autour de sa tête.

Il se passa longtemps, très longtemps avant que tout cela commence à s'atténuer et Kili ne fut conscient que par intermittence. D'ailleurs il préférait somnoler, c'était moins pénible. Le sommeil était doux et confortable, l'état de veille douloureux et difficile. Des heures passèrent et finalement son malaise commença à s'atténuer, ses esprits à lui revenir.

\- Faut que je me réveille, pensa-t-il vaguement. Avant que Mère et Thorin me voient comme ça.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son cœur se serrait de la sorte mais il lui semblait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Quelque chose de très grave. Il eut soudain la certitude que ni sa mère ni son oncle ne viendraient le réprimander pour avoir trop bu. Pourquoi ? Tous les souvenirs jaillirent en même temps : la Quête et tout ce qui en avait découlé. La bataille. Et les morts. Kili gémit de douleur mais cette fois c'était moral. Morts. Tous morts. Thorin et Fili. Et... oh là là, et le couronnement qui devait avoir lieu, oh misère... dès aujourd'hui. Eh bien, il allait faire bonne figure, vraiment ! Quelle idée d'avoir bu autant ?

Kili tenta de remuer, voulut se lever mais n'y parvint pas, à défaut se tortilla et se tourna sur le côté. Oui, il n'aurait pas dû... euh... Il était en train de chercher à se remémorer ses excès de la veille, sans y parvenir. Il avait bu très modérément en mangeant, il en était d'autant plus sûr qu'il se souvenait que l'angoisse et l'incertitude lui avaient coupé l'appétit et que rien ne passait. Non, il ne pouvait pas être aussi mal en point à présent pour le peu qu'il avait avalé. Kili fronça les sourcils, ce qui déclencha un élan de douleur dans sa tête, et s'efforça de rassembler ses souvenirs. Ah oui, il y était : Drokki lui avait apporté une coupe de vin chaud. Il ne l'avait pas demandée et pensait que l'adolescent s'était définitivement retiré, le laissant à son anxiété et ses doutes, quand il était revenu avec cette boisson.

\- Du vin chaud, Majesté. J'ai pensé que cela vous ferait du bien. Ma mère prépare toujours du vin chaud quand quelqu'un est nerveux ou quand ça ne va pas.

Il avait dit cela timidement et lui avait tendu la coupe d'un geste hésitant. Kili lui avait souri, conquis par sa gentillesse.

\- Merci. Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Kili. Pas besoin de faire tant de manière avec moi.

Le garçon avait violemment rougi :

\- Oh ! Oh non, je n'oserais pas !

\- Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu devrais y arriver, l'avait taquiné Kili.

Le vin était très parfumé et son odeur capiteuse l'avait un instant apaisé. La chaleur du breuvage épicé lui avait fait du bien, il s'en souvenait. La mère de Drokki avait de bonnes recettes, s'était-il dit. Mais on en revenait toujours au même : une coupe de vin ne pouvait pas avoir suffi à l'enivrer !

Kili continuait à se creuser la tête pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Oui, après avoir bu, il s'était senti un peu plus calme mais pas suffisamment pour que ses angoisses le laissent en paix. Il avait continué à arpenter sa chambre de long en large et c'est là que ça avait commencé : il avait le vertige, il titubait et... il avait mal ! Des courbatures dans tout le corps. Et ensuite, il... et ensuite ? S'était-il endormi ?

\- Qu'y avait-il dans ce vin ? grogna le jeune nain à voix haute.

Kili inspira à fond et pour la première fois se demanda où il se trouvait et pourquoi il faisait à la fois si noir et si froid. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas dans son lit. Il étendit la main et à tâtons explora les alentours. Il se trouvait étendu sur un sol de pierre. Bizarre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Il lui fallut un moment pour se convaincre que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Pourtant il ne voyait rien. Mais ce qui s'appelle : rien. Autour de lui, les ténèbres étaient totales. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Kili réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que l'obscurité qui l'entourait, mais aussi le silence. Un silence écrasant. Un silence de fin du monde. On n'entendait RIEN ! Ni un murmure, ni un souffle, RIEN ! Kili frissonna. A mesure qu'il reprenait ses sens, il réalisait qu'il avait très froid. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose sur le dos : seulement son pantalon et sa chemise. Il n'avait même rien aux pieds et il se rappela que son malaise augmentant la veille, il avait entrepris de se dévêtir pour se coucher. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

Toujours à tâtons, les membres encore flageolants, Kili s'efforça de reconnaître les lieux alentours. Il régnait ici une odeur de roche et de renfermé. Une grotte ? Certes, les cavernes ne manquaient pas à Erebor, mais pourquoi y serait-il ? Sa main finit par rencontrer une paroi. Ah. Une paroi de roche taillée et égalisée, aurait-on dit. Rassemblant ses forces, le jeune prince s'efforça à nouveau de se lever. Il allait réussir à s'asseoir quand bing ! Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. Levant les mains, il constata la présence d'une roche compacte au-dessus de lui également. Il devait y avoir environ soixante-dix centimètres de hauteur entre le sol et le "plafond". Que signifiait donc cela ? Une idée terrifiante vint à l'esprit de Kili, qui cependant la repoussa énergiquement. Allons voyons ! Du sang-froid et tâchons d'en savoir plus. Les mains étendues autour de lui, se déplaçant tant bien que mal en rampant, ou à quatre pattes, Kili découvrit des angles, quatre en tous, bien trop nets pour être naturels. Bien, il se trouvait donc dans une sorte de "niche" rectangulaire d'environ deux mètres carrés. Mais pas très haute puisqu'il ne pouvait se redresser entièrement, ni même s'asseoir. Sous ses doigts, le prisonnier découvrit soudain quelque chose qui ne pouvait tromper un nain, peuple de la pierre : ce qui l'empêchait de se lever était une lourde dalle taillée, parfaitement emboîtée entre les parois.

Kili ne manquait pas de bravoure mais là, il sentit tout son sang refluer vers son cœur et une sueur glacée lui dégoulina tout le long du corps. Il venait de comprendre. L'évidence lui sautait désormais aux yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une niche funéraire et il avait été enterré vivant.


	8. Un singulier ragout

Un climat de gêne avait envahi la Compagnie depuis l'histoire du médaillon. Ils étaient sûrs de Gloïn comme de chacun d'entre eux et pourtant, leur ami, ils étaient bien forcés de s'en souvenir, s'était absenté un long moment le soir où Kili avait disparu. En fait aucun n'en parlait mais cette idée leur trottait à tous dans la tête. Ce soir-là comme à l'accoutumé, ils avaient mangé ensemble. Kili, très nerveux, s'était retiré le premier. Gloïn s'était éclipsé à son tour dès qu'ils s'étaient tous levés de table. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas retiré dans sa chambre, il avait quitté l'appartement et n'était revenu qu'un certain temps après. Tout cela les mettait tous très mal à l'aise.

Ils n'avaient rien demandé à Gloïn parce que ç'aurait été insultant, mais ce silence ne faisait que renforcer le mal-être général. De peur de dire quelque chose qui mettrait le feu aux poudres, tous se taisaient et s'efforçaient de s'occuper de leur côté, sans plus adresser la parole à quiconque.

Gloïn faisait les cent pas, mains croisées dans le dos, plus renfrogné que jamais. Au bout d'un certain temps il s'arrêta, se racla la gorge et déclara :

\- Bon, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. Oui, je suis allé voir Kili l'autre soir. De toute façon, vous l'aviez déjà compris. Nous avons discuté un moment. Je suppose que c'est là que j'ai perdu le médaillon, je ne sais pas comment. J'avais quelque chose à demander à Kili, voilà. C'est tout.

\- Je suppose, émit Balin avec tout le tact dont il était capable, que tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu avais à lui demander ?

Gloïn parut se hérisser comme un chien en colère :

\- C'est personnel. Et quoi que vous puissiez en penser, il était en parfaite santé quand je l'ai quitté et je n'ai pas versé de poison dans son verre ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas vu de verre. Mais même si j'en avais vu un, j'ose espérer que pareille idée ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit ?

\- Bien sûr que non, assura Balin.

L'atmosphère parut se détendre. Un moment plus tard, on frappa à la porte : c'était Dain, comme toujours accompagné de Lothar, son conseiller le plus proche.

\- Bien le bonjour, lança le seigneur des Monts de Fer avec sa faconde habituelle. Je viens voir comment se porte votre blessé.

\- Il reprend des forces, fit Balin.

\- A la bonne heure.

La porte de la chambre occupée par Bilbon était largement ouverte, de façon à ce que le hobbit ne soit pas seul. Il voyait ses amis et pouvait parler avec eux. Bien calé par ses oreillers, le front toujours bandé, Bilbon sourit aux visiteurs.

\- Vous êtes encore un peu pâle, observa Dain.

\- Ça va mieux, assura le blessé. Je pourrais me lever, mais...

\- Pas question ! cria Oïn. Vous restez couché. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez de tomber à nouveau pour vous être levé trop tôt.

Bilbon sourit à nouveau :

\- Oïn est aux petits soins pour moi, dit-il. Tous, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être encore entier, fit Lothar. Courir dans un escalier est très dangereux, vous savez ?

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, répondit Bilbon, tout en se demandant comment Lothar pouvait savoir qu'il courait.

\- Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé le gamin ? intervint Dwalin, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Dain.

Aussitôt, celui-ci arbora un air soucieux. Bien entendu, il avait été mis au courant de la découverte de Bilbon : le poison trouvé dans la coupe de Kili. La Compagnie voulait à tous prix faire taire les rumeurs selon lesquelles ce dernier se serait enfui. Entre vouloir et pouvoir malheureusement, il y a souvent un gouffre. Il restait pas mal de sceptiques à Erebor, nul ne l'ignorait : les nains sont têtus et ne changent pas volontiers d'idée. Dain quant à lui n'avait pas paru remettre en cause la thèse de l'attentat et avait activement fait rechercher Drokki, sans aucun résultat.

\- Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Il a disparu. Sa famille est terriblement inquiète.

L'espace d'un instant son regard se fit lointain, puis il poursuivit :

\- Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire. Ce petit vient d'une famille des Monts de Fer très... très traditionnelle. Très attachée à toutes les valeurs du peuple nain. Des gens à qui l'on peut se fier. Le père du gamin est anéanti. Il m'a dit et répété mille fois que son fils ne pouvait pas avoir commis un acte aussi horrible et que lui-même avait élevé ses enfants dans le respect des usages et une loyauté absolue. Et je le crois.

\- Je suis assez de l'avis de Bilbon là-dessus, répondit Balin. J'ai peine à croire qu'un garçon de cet âge ait pu décider de commettre un régicide. A part y laisser sa vie et déshonorer toute sa famille, que pouvait-il y gagner ?

\- Peut-être une vengeance ?

\- C'est idiot, fit Bifur (depuis qu'il était débarrassé du fer de hache qui avait longtemps été enfoncé dans son crâne, il parlait normalement). Ça ne tient pas debout.

\- Il a raison, approuva Oïn. Il n'était au service de Kili que depuis deux jours. Connaissant Kili comme nous le connaissons, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu s'en faire haïr en si peu de temps au point de le pousser au meurtre.

\- D'autant, dit Dain, que le père du gosse m'a dit que son fils était très fier d'avoir été mis au service du roi... enfin, du futur roi.

\- Peut-être que ce gamin n'y est pour rien, intervint Bofur. Peut-être a-t-il eu peur d'être accusé et dans ce cas, il se cache quelque part. Ou bien il s'est enfui.

\- Ou peut-être qu'on l'a fait disparaître, gronda Dwalin, nettement plus pessimiste. C'est quand même bizarre que juste au moment où nous allions enfin apprendre quelque chose, le seul qui pouvait parler s'est évaporé.

\- Tu as raison. Quant à s'enfuir, où serait-il allé ? Seul sur les routes, les poches vides, au début de l'hiver ?

\- Pas nécessairement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lothar.

\- Il aurait pu s'enfuir en sachant qu'il avait un endroit où se réfugier. Lors de la transaction du trésor, je l'ai vu parler longuement avec les hommes. Ce gamin pourrait fort bien n'avoir été que l'instrument. Et dans ce cas, il se pourrait bien qu'il s'agisse d'une vengeance.

\- Les hommes ont obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, grâce à Kili d'ailleurs. De quoi pouvaient-ils vouloir se venger ?

\- Eh bien, fit Lothar lentement, si j'ai bien compris, Thorin les a gravement offensés en refusant de tenir parole. De plus, c'est vous qui avez réveillé le dragon et provoqué la destruction de Lacville. Il y a eu des victimes. Cela me parait être largement suffisant pour susciter une envie de vengeance. Et le gamin dans ce cas se serait également emparé de l'Arkenstone pour la rendre aux hommes. Après tout ils l'ont détenue un moment et un joyau d'une telle splendeur...

Les yeux de Lothar brillaient rien qu'à cette évocation.

\- Vous voulez dire : nous rendre l'Arkenstone pour obtenir une part du trésor, puis la faire voler en empoisonnant Kili ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien entendu. Une possibilité. Mais cela me semble être de l'ordre des choses possibles.

Chacun médita un moment sur la question et ce fut Dain qui toussota pour attirer l'attention générale :

\- Cette histoire est extrêmement préoccupante, dit-il, et doit être tirée au clair, mais il y a autre chose. Une chose importante que je veux vous dire.

Il donnait l'impression d'avoir reculé le moment de parler et de ne s'y résoudre qu'à contre-cœur :

\- J'ai reçu ce matin la visite d'une délégation envoyée par Thranduil.

\- Ah ?

\- Il demande à ce qu'on lui rende les gemmes blanches de Lasgalen. Il me fait dire qu'il est prêt à oublier le passé et la manière dont ces pierres sont devenues propriété des nains, mais qu'eu égard au sang versé par son peuple dans une guerre qui ne le concernait pas, il espère un geste. Disons un geste de courtoisie.

\- Qui ne les concernait pas ? s'emporta aussitôt Dwalin. Qui lui a demandé de venir mettre le siège devant Erebor, pour commencer ?

\- Tu as raison, assura Dain. Cet elfe est une vraie vipère. D'ailleurs j'aurais plus confiance en n'importe quel serpent venimeux qu'en lui. Toutefois c'est à l'avenir qu'il faut penser à présent et non plus au passé. J'ai accepté.

Un silence de plomb envahit la pièce.

\- Cette décision... commença Balin en détachant bien chaque mot et en toisant Dain du regard.

\- ... revenait au roi, soit à Kili, compléta l'autre à sa place. Je le sais. Seulement Kili n'est pas là. Et dans la conjoncture actuelle, il est malheureusement bien possible que nous ne le revoyons jamais. Or renvoyer les elfes sans une réponse claire et précise revenait à leur laisser deviner notre position, qui est déplorable. Mieux vaut je pense que nos voisins ignorent le plus longtemps possible ce qui est arrivé.

\- Mais Thranduil va croire...

\- Thranduil est rusé. Je ne pouvais pas dire non car pour relever Erebor nous devons ménager ces Oreilles-Pointues, même si personnellement je préfèrerais les éradiquer. Si j'avais demandé un délai, il aurait compris qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

\- Et maintenant ? explosa Dwalin. Maintenant il va penser que c'est toi qui prends les décisions à Erebor !

Dain secoua la tête puis regarda son vieil ami droit dans les yeux :

\- _C'est_ moi qui prends les décisions à Erebor. Et ceci jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je peux comprendre que ça ne vous plaise pas mais je ferai quand même ce que j'estime devoir faire. Si je vous en parle c'est uniquement pour que vous soyez au courant : je ne cherche pas à obtenir votre approbation.

Bilbon crut sentir physiquement le froid qui tout à coup envahissait la pièce. Des regards chargés d'électricité furent échangés et le hobbit, affolé, pensa que les nains allaient en venir aux mains. Ce serait le comble ! Il repoussa ses draps, prêt à se jeter entre eux pour empêcher une telle chose d'arriver quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Dori et Ori entrèrent, portant une marmite à l'odeur alléchante, une miche de pain et un cruchon de vin. Depuis que Bilbon était blessé et Oïn lui interdisant de se lever, les nains ne mangeaient plus à la cuisine. Ils continuaient à préparer les repas à tour de rôle mais les plats étaient ensuite apportés dans la chambre du convalescent de manière à ce que ce dernier ne soit pas seul.

\- A table ! lança joyeusement Dori en entrant.

Il se figea en voyant ses amis, poings serrés et yeux furieux en face de Dain et Lothar qui leur rendaient regard pour regard. Malgré tout, leur arrivée détendit l'atmosphère.

\- Je vous laisse, fit Dain. Bon appétit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna juste avant de franchir le battant :

\- Je regrette, Dwalin, ajouta-t-il, mais je dois faire passer notre peuple avant les sentiments personnels. Thorin aurait fait la même chose. Je suis sûr que tu en es conscient.

Puis il s'en alla, suivi de Lothar qui bombait le torse, pas mécontent du tout d'avoir vu remettre en place ces bravaches des Montagnes Bleues qui semblaient se prendre pour le sel de la terre !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ori d'une voix effarée tandis que le silence perdurait après le départ des nains des Monts de fer.

\- Rien, soupira Balin en faisant manifestement un effort sur lui-même. Il ne se passe rien que de très logique. Je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps mais ça devait fatalement arriver.

\- Dain agit d'ores et déjà comme s'il était roi, ronchonna Gloïn, fixant la porte d'un air outré.

\- Il le sera dans deux jours, murmura Balin. Les funérailles auront lieu après demain et le couronnement du même coup. On ne peut vraiment pas attendre davantage.

Tout cela avait tellement assombri l'humeur générale que plus personne ne pensait au médaillon de Gloïn. Les nains tirèrent leur table juste devant la porte de la chambre de Bilbon pour qu'il ait l'impression d'être avec eux et s'attablèrent dans un silence maussade. Ori distribua à la ronde d'épaisses tranches de pain légèrement grillé, tartinées de saindoux et en apporta une à Bilbon. Ce dernier pour tout dire aurait préféré du beurre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mordre allègrement dans sa tartine. Le pain croustillant craqua sous ses dents. Bilbon s'autorisa un brin de nostalgie en pensant à Cul-de-Sac et à la Comté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était parti de chez lui ! Gandalf avait promis de l'y ramener, mais où était Gandalf à cette heure ? Mystère. Bien sûr, même si le magicien avait été de retour Bilbon n'aurait pas songé à quitter Erebor dans l'immédiat. Pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que Kili était devenu. N'empêche : il commençait à avoir le mal du pays.

O0O

Dans ce caveau de pierre froide il n'y avait ni jour, ni nuit. Le temps était figé et jamais la moindre lueur ne perçait à travers la roche. Pour cela on pouvait faire confiance aux nains : ils travaillaient la pierre avec un art consommé, aussi habilement qu'ils façonnaient le métal, et Kili savait bien qu'il était vain de penser qu'il y avait le moindre interstice entre la tombe elle-même et la dalle qui la fermait.

Il savait aussi que par voie de conséquence, l'air lui non plus, déjà confiné au départ, ne pouvait pas entrer. Il savait donc que l'oxygène allait finir par lui manquer, plutôt tôt que tard. Le poison lui avait desséché la bouche et le jeune nain se demandait, lugubre, ce qui le tuerait au final, de l'asphyxie ou de la soif ? Les deux, peut-être. Il n'y avait pas à dire, tout cela s'annonçait charmant.

Le garçon s'efforçait de juguler sa panique mais il y parvenait de plus en plus mal à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Privé de tout repère, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre idée de la fuite des heures, ou des jours ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Toujours à Erebor ? Ailleurs ? Comment savoir ? Et au fond, était-ce bien important ? Son corps s'ankylosait sur la roche froide et ne pouvant se redresser, pas même s'asseoir, il en était réduit à se tortiller pour se coucher d'un côté ou de l'autre, puis à frictionner énergiquement ses membres gelés tout en s'efforçant de réfléchir.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait mal au visage et à la poitrine, surtout lorsqu'il y passait ses mains gelées, comme si... comme si on l'avait roué de coups. C'était absurde et il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'équivalent mais la douleur était bien là. Or il était certain que la veille au soir, il ne ressentait absolument rien de tel. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas, dans cette obscurité totale, regarder s'il était blessé et il se perdait en vaines interrogations. Kili trouvait particulièrement pénible cette sensation qu'il y avait un trou béant, un vide entre la veille (mais était-ce la veille ?) et le moment où il s'était éveillé ici. Disons pour être plus précis : entre le moment où il s'était allongé sur son lit et celui où il avait repris ses sens au fond d'un caveau. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Quelque chose s'était passé, c'était forcé, mais quoi ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas le moindre souvenir ?

C'est ainsi qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait pu arriver ici et pourquoi. Au fond, se disait-il parfois, le plus important n'était d'ailleurs pas de le savoir, le plus important était d'en sortir. Naturellement il avait essayé de soulever la dalle au-dessus de lui, il avait arc-bouté ses muscles et sollicité toutes ses forces en vain. La lourde roche n'avait pas seulement frémi.

Appeler n'aurait servi à rien et il n'avait aucun objet dur sur lui, alors il essayait régulièrement de sonner des coups de poing ou des coups de pied dans l'espoir de faire un peu de bruit et d'attirer l'attention. Il avait même si bien essayé qu'il avait à présent les poings en sang. Et pour quel résultat ? Aucun.

Par moment son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. Mourir sur un champ de bataille, la mort du guerrier, il y était préparé. Mais cette mort-là… cette mort-là lui faisait plus peur qu'aucune autre.

Et il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait, au sens propre, aucune issue. Comment pourrait-il s'échapper d'une prison de roche hermétiquement close ? Comment pourrait-on jamais le retrouver ici ?

O0O

Les nains faisaient honneur au hors d'œuvre et leur moral semblait remonter à mesure qu'ils se restauraient. Comme de juste, Bombur eut terminé le premier et sans attendre les autres se leva pour plonger, avec gourmandise, une cuillère dans la marmite de ragout et en emplir son assiette.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre cinq minutes qu'on ait fini ? le railla Bofur.

Bombur fit la sourde oreille et commença à manger.

\- Politiquement, la décision de Dain est défendable, était en train d'expliquer Balin. Surtout concernant les elfes. Il nous faut l'admettre.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne me plaît pas.

\- Non, sans doute. Mais il faut bien reconnaître que ce sont nos sentiments pour la lignée de Thorin qui nous fait réagir de la sorte. Si l'on veut vraiment être objectif…

Pendant que le vieux nain parlait, Bofur ayant terminé sa tartine de saindoux plongea à son tour sa cuillère dans la marmite pour se servir :

\- N'attendez pas, les gars, dit-il en riant. Sinon ce goinfre -il jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à son frère- aura tout mangé et vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous serrer la ceinture.

Il leva les yeux et sourit :

\- Je vous en apporte une assiettée, Bilbon ?

\- Oui, merci.

Bofur alla servir le hobbit et revint s'asseoir à table pendant que ses amis se servaient à leur tour. Le nain au chapeau portait sa première bouchée à ses lèvres quand un gargouillement étranglé se fit entendre.

\- ..aa... gââ... aaaa...

Stupéfaits, les nains tournèrent la tête vers Bombur. Celui-ci avait le visage figé, la peau luisante. Soudain il recracha dans son assiette tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche tout en portant les mains à sa gorge. Il essaya visiblement de parler, vainement. Il fit un nouvel effort et ses amis comprirent juste, à grand-peine, un mot à peine articulé :

\- ... a b'ûle...

Et soudain il se mit à suffoquer, les yeux révulsés.

\- Il a avalé de travers !

\- Tapez-lui dans le dos !

Or le gros nain ne devint pas rouge, mais son visage bleui de manière alarmante. Il commença à s'étrangler, l'air de toute évidence ne parvenant plus à ses poumons, de la bave coulant dans sa barbe. Finalement il tomba de sa chaise et se tordit sur le sol en râlant affreusement, le corps prit de convulsions.

\- Il étouffe ! cria Oïn. Laissez passer !

Avec une célérité étonnante pour son âge, le vieux guérisseur empoigna son couteau sur la table et, poussant sans ménagement ceux qui se trouvait sur son passage, il se rua sur Bombur.

Bilbon eut un haut le cœur en le voyant enfoncer, sans une seconde d'hésitation, la pointe de sa lame dans la gorge de Bombur. Il savait parfaitement ce que le guérisseur faisait et pourquoi, mais cela avait quelque chose de terrifiant à voir. La promptitude de ses gestes n'enlevait pas à Oïn la précision de celui qui sait parfaitement comment procéder et, la trachée artère entaillée, l'air s'engouffra dans la brèche avec un sifflement assez impressionnant. La vaste poitrine du gros nain s'apaisa, ses membres cessèrent de bouger en tous sens.

\- Aidez-le à se lever, ordonna Oïn. Doucement. Faites-le asseoir. Doucement, j'ai dit !

Bofur était très pâle.

\- Il a dû avaler de travers, ou bien quelque chose s'est coincé, fit-il.

\- Non, répliqua Oïn, glacial. C'est du poison. Que personne ne touche à ce ragout. C'est l'effet de la _muette_ , ou dieffenbachia. Elle provoque des brûlures, puis un gonflement de la bouche et de la gorge et on meurt étouffé. Elle provoque aussi une perte de la parole, mais ce n'est pas le pire.

De saisissement, Bilbon lâcha son assiette qui se renversa sur les draps et glissa jusqu'au sol.

\- Il s'agit d'une plante plutôt rare, reprit Oïn, sourcils froncés. Elle pousse dans les régions chaudes. Je me demande comment on a pu s'en procurer ici, surtout en cette saison.

Muets, atterrés, les nains et le hobbit le regardaient avec horreur. Ils avaient tous du mal à reprendre leurs esprits.

\- Je crois, fit Balin très lentement, en se tournant vers Bilbon, que votre chute dans l'escalier n'était pas un accident, maître Sacquet. Il semblerait bien que nous soyons tous en danger.

 **000000000000**

 **Le dieffenbachia est une plante tropicale, très utilisée comme plante d'ornement. La simple manipulation de cette plante ne comporte aucun danger mais, en cas d'ingestion, les feuilles peuvent provoquer des brûlures, un gonflement de la bouche et de la gorge, ainsi qu'une suffocation accompagnée d'une perte temporaire de la parole, d'où son autre nom de "canne des muets" (que j'ai transformé en "muette" tout court pour la fic).  
Le dieffenbachia est toxique à la fois pour les animaux et pour les humains.**


	9. Encore trop tard

Les nains et Bilbon n'avaient jamais été d'humeur si noire et jamais non plus n'avaient eu aussi peu le moral. Même ce boute-en-train de Bofur se taisait et affichait un air soucieux qui ne lui était pas habituel. Parfois il regardait son frère avec inquiétude mais Bombur, quoiqu'encore affaibli et ne quittant pas son fauteuil, respirait régulièrement grâce à l'intervention rapide et décisive d'Oïn. Il était encore congestionné mais il semblait que sa vie ne soit plus menacée. Tous étaient très conscients d'avoir eu une chance inouïe : si Bombur n'avait pas commencé le ragout avant eux, ils auraient tous mangé en même temps et seraient probablement tous morts. Car si Oïn avait commencé à suffoquer, il n'aurait certainement pu sauver personne. Et il était le seul parmi eux à être capable de pratiquer une trachéotomie sans risquer d'égorger son patient. Par ailleurs, si tous avaient mangé en même temps, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même aller chercher du secours. Le temps que quelqu'un vienne, surtout après leur dispute avec Dain, il aurait été largement trop tard.

\- Tu nous as sauvé la vie, mon vieux, avait dit Bofur en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère. Je ne me moquerai plus jamais de ta gourmandise !

Mais il était aussi inquiet que les autres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-on voulu leur mort ? On pouvait éventuellement envisager qu'un seul d'entre eux était visé mais personne n'y croyait. Et puis sacrifier onze personnes pour en éliminer une seule… Non décidément, c'était fort improbable. Leur opinion était qu'ils étaient tous menacés, que quelqu'un voulait éliminer toute la Compagnie. Peut-être Kili n'était-il finalement pas visé en tant que roi mais seulement en tant qu'individu.

\- Cette tentative d'empoisonnement me fait craindre le pire, résuma Nori. Je crains que Kili n'ait été que le premier.

\- Oui mais pourquoi dans ce cas aurait-on fait disparaître son corps ?

\- Surtout : pourquoi nous en veut-on au point de vouloir nous tuer ? Et puis, pour Kili on pouvait encore suspecter des gens de l'extérieur, mais à présent… d'abord Bilbon, maintenant le ragout… j'ai bien peur que ce soit ici même, à Erebor, que se cache notre ennemi. Ou nos ennemis.

Bofur tenta de plaisanter, même si on voyait bien que le cœur n'y était pas :

\- Allons les gars, réfléchissez : avez-vous insulté quelqu'un ces derniers jours ? Tourné autour de la femme d'un autre ? Emprunté de l'argent ?

Gloïn parut s'étouffer à son tour et se mit à tousser. Les autres le regardèrent avec inquiétude mais leur ami semblait remis et ils revinrent tous à leurs mornes pensées.

\- Il s'agissait encore une fois d'un poison végétal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bilbon.

Toujours allongé, le hobbit tripotait nerveusement son anneau au fond de sa poche. Ce contact le rassurait. Oïn opina.

\- Je croyais que les nains n'utilisaient pas de poisons végétaux ?

\- C'est à dire que les nains en général ne s'intéressent pas beaucoup aux plantes. Je dis bien en général. Il y a des herboristes parmi eux mais ils sont rares, voilà tout.

\- Mais vous avez dit que cette plante était rare, elle aussi.

\- En effet.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, maître Sacquet ?

Bilbon eut un geste d'impuissance :

\- A rien de particulier. J'essaie de rassembler les morceaux. De trouver ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste. Mais pour le moment, je ne vois pas.

\- N'y voyez aucune allusion, Bilbon, mais vous, un hobbit, vous êtes sans doute assez familier des plantes, non ? Vous savez peut-être où les trouver ? Ce pourrait peut-être être une piste ? Si nous savions au moins d'où venait ce, enfin ces poisons ?

Bilbon ne se vexa pas, il avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une simple question. Il secoua la tête d'un air abattu :

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette... comment ? Muette ? Quant à l'ivraie je connais, oui. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu ailleurs qu'aux abords des champs de blé et ce n'est guère la saison des moissonnages !

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. De fins flocons de neige tombaient paresseusement du ciel gris.

\- Nous tournons en rond, grogna Dwalin.

\- Pour moi, reprit Gloïn, un poison végétal implique les elfes. Je ne sors pas de là. Lorsque nous avons découvert ce qui était arrivé à Kili vous avez pensé à une vengeance à cause de la mort de la fille. Mais il peut y avoir d'autres raisons. Après tout Erebor fut un royaume très prospère, autrefois. Thranduil n'a peut-être pas envie de le voir renaître de ses cendres : pour le moment il a l'exclusivité du commerce avec les hommes, il tient peut-être à ce que ça ne change pas. Cet elfe perfide est capable de tout. Je suis sûr que dans son horrible palais il a des pièces entières pleines de poison prêt à l'emploi !

Balin semblait peu convaincu :

\- Tout est possible, admit-il. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi spécialement la Compagnie ? Aucune autre tentative de meurtre, aucune autre disparition n'a eu lieu à Erebor. Il y a eu Kili, maintenant il y a nous. Pourquoi ? Voilà ce que je voudrais savoir.

\- Peut-être, émit Bilbon, que quelqu'un pense que nous en savons trop long à propos de Kili ? Si l'on en revient à l'hypothèse d'un attentat politique, du moins.

\- Trop ? Nous ne savons rien ! Rien de rien, c'est bien le problème ! Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'on a versé une dose d'ivraie encore inconnue dans son vin. C'est bien maigre.

Le hobbit ne répondit pas mais il parut songeur. Les dernières paroles prononcées lui donnaient la sensation que tous, ils passaient à côté de quelque chose qu'ils avaient pourtant sous les yeux. Mais quoi ?

\- Et si nous commencions par chercher qui a tenté de nous tuer aujourd'hui ? intervint brutalement Dwalin, qui se contenait avec difficulté tant il avait envie de casser quelque chose pour se défouler. Ce poison n'est pas arrivé là tout seul. Ori, Dori, quelqu'un a dû s'approcher pendant que vous étiez à la cuisine.

\- Vous avez raison, approuva Bilbon qui, arraché à ses réflexions, se reprochait de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Vous voyez, on en revient toujours à l'implication des elfes ou des hommes, mais je me dis que si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'ils aient soudoyé un ou plusieurs nains. Je n'imagine pas qu'un elfe ou un homme puisse se promener tranquillement dans Erebor sans que personne ne le remarque.

Dori pendant ce temps se grattait la tête tandis que les yeux d'Ori s'éclairaient soudainement :

\- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna vers son frère :

\- Il y a ce nain qui est venu bavarder avec nous. A un moment, je m'en souviens, il s'est approché de la cheminée. Il trouvait que ça sentait bon.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?! rugit Dwalin, sur le point d'exploser.

Dori le prit assez mal :

\- Quoi ? Nous avons parlé, c'est tout. Et pourquoi non ? Ne t'en prends pas à Ori, ce n'est pas sa faute. Ni la mienne non plus d'ailleurs. Je l'avais presque oublié, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous bavardons avec ces nains des Monts de Fer. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. Et puisque tu parles de s'approcher de notre ragout, eh bien ! Dain et Lothar sont passés juste à côté tout à l'heure en sortant.

\- Non, ils sont hors de cause, se hâta d'intervenir Balin en voyant la tête que faisait son frère cadet. Nous n'aurions pas pu ne pas le voir si l'un d'eux avait laissé tomber quelque chose dans la casserole. Et Dori a raison, Ori et lui n'avaient aucune raison de se méfier pendant qu'ils étaient aux cuisines. Nous étions tous à cent lieues d'imaginer une tentative d'empoisonnement. Que quelqu'un soit venu bavarder avec eux n'a rien d'extravagant.

\- Je ne me souviens même pas que ce nain se soit approché de la cheminée ! ajouta Dori d'un air de défi. Je n'y ai pas pris garde. Il nous a en effet demandé ce que nous préparions. Ensuite il est revenu avec trois chopes de bière et nous les avons bues ensemble pendant que le ragout mijotait. Il nous a posé des questions sur les Montagnes Bleues et la Quête, c'est tout. Rien de bizarre ou de louche.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! bougonna Dwalin.

Il ne dit rien de plus, car il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il avait tort, mais ses amis étaient dans le vrai. Il y avait toujours du monde, aux cuisines. Les uns buvaient une chope de bière entre amis pendant que d'autres cuisinaient ou se restauraient. L'ambiance était toujours plutôt conviviale et il était fréquent que, d'un groupe, un nain passe à un autre pour échanger quelques mots. Rien d'extraordinaire à cela en effet.

\- A quoi ressemblait ce nain ? demanda le guerrier.

\- Il était brun, dans la force de l'âge...

Ori et Dori décrivirent de leur mieux leur interlocuteur. Ils ne connaissaient pas son nom mais ils assurèrent qu'ils pourraient le reconnaître sans difficulté. Il fut donc décidé qu'en dehors de Bilbon qui souffrait encore beaucoup de sa chute, de Bombur trop affaibli ainsi que d'Oïn qui resterait pour veiller sur eux, toute la Compagnie allait se mettre en quête de ce nain. Il fallait le retrouver et lui poser quelques questions. Peut-être allait-on enfin avoir une explication ou un début de réponse !

0O0

Kili grelottait de froid. Et en même temps, il avait la fièvre. Il tremblait et ses dents s'entrechoquaient. De plus en plus souvent, il s'efforçait de souffler dans ses mains dans l'espoir de réchauffer ses doigts gourds. Sans grand succès hélas. Les nains résistent plutôt bien aux intempéries et aux écarts de température, mais il y a des limites. Etre coincé dans cette minuscule prison de roche glacée, à peine vêtu et sans pouvoir remuer pour faire circuler son sang aurait gelé n'importe qui. Et puis pourquoi vouloir le nier ? Il ne sert à rien de se mentir à soi-même : Kili était terrifié. Une peur viscérale qui le tenait aux tripes et qui par moment se muait en un sentiment d'horreur tel qu'il se mordait violemment la main pour ne pas hurler, hurler jusqu'à s'en casser les cordes vocales. S'il se retenait, et non sans mal, c'était parce qu'il craignait que cela n'épuise encore plus vite le peu d'oxygène dont il disposait. Il avait bien essayé de crier, tout en étant bien conscient de l'inanité de la chose, mais l'idée de l'air qui s'épuisait l'avait fait taire. Alors quand il éprouvait cette atroce sensation d'étouffement, lorsqu'il croyait que les parois de roche pesaient sur lui pour l'écraser, il enfonçait ses dents dans sa propre chair, ne laissant fuser que des gémissements vite réprimés.

Les nains vivent sous terre et ne sont pas claustrophobes, mais il y a une différence entre vivre dans une cité de roche taillée et être enfermé dans un caveau si exigu que vous ne pouvez même pas vous y asseoir. Evidemment, ce n'est pas prévu pour !

Le prisonnier avait très soif, mais par-dessous tout il guettait avec terreur le moment où l'air serait épuisé. Parfois, malgré la douleur, il tentait encore de cogner dans les parois ou contre la dalle au-dessus de lui, sans éveiller aucun écho nulle part. Il s'en fichait et recommençait quand même. D'ailleurs la souffrance lui semblait presque une bonne chose, car la ressentir signifiait qu'il était encore en vie. Son sang était encore chaud, il le sentait sur sa langue et il poissait ses poings abîmés. Il restait encore de la vie en lui. Kili s'en réjouissait un instant pour le regretter le suivant : s'il était encore en vie, cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait devoir supporter une lente agonie par asphyxie, seul dans les ténèbres.

Il se roula en boule pour tenter de se réchauffer et, par association d'esprit, il pensa à son frère aîné et à son oncle. A leur peau figée, si froide. Il ne tarderait sans doute pas à être dans le même état. Le froid le paralysait déjà. Si seulement le froid pouvait lui faire perdre connaissance ! Mais non… qui sait, et si quelqu'un finissait par l'entendre ? Oh, il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait souhaiter, en réalité !

Les ténèbres et le silence s'épaississaient constamment autour de lui. Il comptait déjà parmi les morts, songeait-il, la gorge serrée et douloureuse. Il avait été autant dire retranché du monde des vivants. Cela semblait si simple. Si simple dans l'horreur. Un caveau. Une dalle. Et plus rien. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Par moment, dans sa fièvre, le jeune nain se disait que peut-être les siens l'avaient vraiment cru mort. Etant donné son pénible réveil, le temps qu'il avait mis à retrouver ses sens, son état nauséeux, la saveur amère qui s'attardait dans sa gorge asséchée et aussi le fait qu'on avait pu le transporter ici sans qu'il en ait conscience, sans parvenir à se souvenir de rien…. Il savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Peut-être était-il tombé dans une inconscience si profonde qu'on avait cru toute vie éteinte en lui ? Et alors, bien sûr, on avait enseveli son corps… Etait-ce possible ? Que les battements de son cœur soient devenus inaudibles, son souffle si faible qu'il n'ait plus été perceptible ? Peut-être.

\- Mais je suis encore vivant ! avait-il envie de hurler.

Et à nouveau il mordait sa main ou son bras avec fureur. Ensuite, son état fébrile s'apaisait un peu, sa lucidité lui revenait et il secouait la tête, navré de sa propre stupidité. Même si une telle chose s'avérait possible, si on avait pu le croire mort, on ne l'aurait pas enterré ici. On l'aurait enseveli avec Thorin et Fili, dans un tombeau royal. Pas dans cette petite sépulture de roche anonyme. Mais peut-être que Fili et Thorin étaient ensevelis depuis longtemps… peut-être lui-même était-il vraiment mort, bien qu'il s'obstine à croire le contraire… et… et le délire recommençait, jusqu'à la nouvelle phase de lucidité et la ronde infernale des interrogations sans réponse : s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il se trouve ici, qu'il soit mort ou vivant, alors pourquoi ? Et qui ? Il repensait alors à son malaise après avoir bu cette coupe de vin et à l'amertume qu'il sentait encore sans sa gorge. Une drogue ? Une drogue puissante qui à défaut de le tuer l'avait plongé dans une profonde inconscience ? Cela aussi paraissait à Kili parfaitement extravagant. Si l'on avait voulu sa mort, pourquoi de telles complications ? Pourquoi ne pas l'empoisonner ou le tuer tout de suite, par exemple dans son sommeil ? Pourquoi cette lente agonie ? Et bien entendu, tout comme ses amis, il en revenait toujours au même : qui ? Qui avait pu faire ça ? Pourquoi et de quelle manière ? Dans quoi avait-on mis la substance qui l'avait ainsi privé de sentiment ? Dans ce qu'il avait mangé ou bu au cours du repas ? Dans cette dernière coupe de vin, le soir ? Impossible à dire. Et toujours la même lancinante question, qui lui martelait les tempes jusqu'à lui donner le vertige : pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

O0O

Ori était retourné aux cuisines et avait patiemment interrogé tous les nains qu'il y avait rencontrés, pour leur demander s'ils se souvenaient de celui qui avait parlé avec son frère et lui-même en fin de matinée. Il voulait surtout apprendre son nom et avait enfin obtenu une réponse : le nain en question était un garde du nom de Fugrul. Ce renseignement facilitait les recherches. La Compagnie se sépara en groupes de deux et entreprit de retrouver ce drôle de particulier afin de lui demander si l'empoisonnement collectif faisait partie de ses loisirs et si, par le plus grand des hasards, il n'aurait pas récemment égaré une certaine dose d'ivraie dans la coupe de Kili.

Poser constamment la même question à des dizaines de personnes différentes devient très vite fastidieux mais il fallait en passer par là et les nains ne se découragent pas facilement.

Au bout de deux heures de vaines recherches, Dwalin et Nori, qui faisaient équipe, pensèrent que la chance leur souriait enfin lorsqu'ils s'enquirent du nommé Fugrul auprès d'un énième nain des Monts de Fer.

\- C'est un ami à vous ? demanda ce dernier en les regardant d'un air étrange.

\- Pas à proprement parler, répondit Nori. Mais il a lié connaissance avec mes frères ce matin et comment dire ? Il semble qu'il a perdu quelque chose dans nos affaires.

Personne ne pouvait parler plus froidement que Nori lorsqu'il le voulait. Le regard de Dwalin de son côté n'incitait pas aux questions. Le nain les regarda pourtant tous deux de haut en bas, puis du pouce désigna, par-dessus son épaule, la direction des caves.

\- Allez voir là-bas. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il vous réclame ce qu'il a perdu.

Intrigués mais espérant toucher enfin au but, Dwalin et Nori se hâtèrent dans la direction indiquée. Ils dégringolèrent en hâte deux volées de marches et, entendant un bruit de voix, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte voûtée derrière laquelle on voyait de la lumière.

Il faisait très froid dans cette caverne, et très humide également. Elle était de grande taille et à quelques distances de l'entrée on distinguait deux parapets de pierre, formant deux vastes carrés de près de dix mètres de côté. Dwalin, qui avait connu Erebor du temps de sa jeunesse, reconnut l'endroit : c'était ici que se trouvaient les deux principales réserves d'eau douce de la cité. Deux citernes très profondes qui même en plein été n'étaient jamais à sec. Thorin, Frérin et lui-même étaient parfois venus y jouer, en grand secret : leurs pères respectifs n'auraient pas aimé savoir que de jeunes casse-cous comme eux venaient faire le pitre en cet endroit, au risque de tomber dans l'un des puits. Or il était toujours très malavisé de contrarier Thrain et Fundin et nul ne le savait mieux que leurs enfants.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nori à voix haute.

L'espace d'un instant, Dwalin se demanda si ses souvenirs ne se mêlaient pas tout à coup au présent et si, réellement, un accident n'était pas arrivé : on distinguait les pieds d'un nain étendu sur le sol. Les deux amis s'approchèrent.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Nori en considérant le corps ruisselant étendu sur la pierre, le visage bleu entre ses tresses brunes, les yeux fixes.

\- Sans doute un accident. On vient de le remonter, il s'est noyé dans cette citerne.

\- A se demander ce qu'il venait faire ici, murmura quelqu'un.

\- Encore heureux que son corps ait été "ramené" par l'une des cuves, ajouta un autre nain en désignant les énormes cuves de bois que l'on faisait descendre grâce à un treuil pour s'approvisionner en eau. Il faudrait savoir depuis combien de temps il était là-dedans, pour savoir si l'eau est encore buvable.

Dwalin et Nori se regardèrent et virent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

\- Son nom ? demanda le premier, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Fugrul. Pourquoi ?

Nori jura tout haut. Dwalin souffla comme un taureau.

\- Il ne parlera plus, conclut-il entre ses dents serrées.


	10. Orages

Dain avait été mis au courant de la tentative d'empoisonnement et aussi de la mort mystérieuse de celui qui en était très probablement responsable. Il y avait alors eu une violente dispute, Dain et Balin ayant dû intervenir simultanément pour calmer le jeu : en effet, Oldor avait mis en doute la présence d'une substance toxique dans la nourriture préparée par deux membres du groupe. Sarcastique, il avait fait remarquer que la compagnie de Thorin semblait absolument voir des empoisonneurs partout. Peut-être, avait-il ajouté, veulent-ils absolument faire croire que leur protégé, leur petit roi a été victime d'une machination, ceci dans le but de dissimuler la vérité : au fond, Kili n'était qu'un déserteur. Enfin, avait dit Oldor avec hargne, quand on mange trop goulûment on peut très facilement s'étouffer sans pour cela que le poison soit en cause.

Ce n'était assurément pas la chose à dire : changeant brusquement de visage, Dwalin avait saisi le nain par le col et l'avait traîné vers la porte :

\- Eh bien tu vas le manger, ce ragout ! avait-il explosé. Tout est resté en place depuis midi. Et je te jure que tu vas l'avaler, de gré ou de force ! Quant ta gorge va commencer à gonfler comme le ventre d'une fille enceinte, quand tu manqueras d'air, on en reparlera. Ne t'inquiète pas, Oïn sait ce qu'il faut faire. Il a sauvé Bombur, peut-être qu'il te sauvera aussi. Même si à mon avis ce serait du temps perdu.

Dain et Balin n'avaient pas été trop de deux pour lui arracher Oldor des mains et ensuite pour calmer les esprits. Car les autres membres de la Compagnie, s'estimant insultés, étaient disposés à prêter main forte à leur ami. Les nains ont la tête près du bonnet (ou du capuchon) et ont toujours tendance à mal réagir quand on leur chauffe la bile. Oldor d'ailleurs n'apprécia pas du tout non plus mais en l'occurrence il ne faisait pas le poids, seul contre tous. Connaissant Dwalin, ce dernier avait la ferme intention de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Ceci dans l'approbation quasi générale. Oldor échappa de peu à un vilain moment.

A peine le calme revenu, Lothar faillit à nouveau mettre le feu aux poudres en disant que d'après ce qu'il savait, Fugrul était ivre mort lorsqu'il avait basculé dans la citerne. Abruti par l'alcool, il devait s'être rendu dans ces caves sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi et avait basculé par-dessus le parapet.

Lorsque Dwalin et Nori avaient raconté à leurs amis ce qu'ils avaient découvert, Oïn avait absolument voulu voir le cadavre.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien, avait fait observer Nori, pratique. Il est mort. Tu ne peux plus l'aider. Et jamais nous ne pourrons lui poser nos questions.

\- Je veux le voir quand même.

\- J'aimerais venir avec vous, avait alors dit Bilbon.

\- Non, vous devez rester couché.

\- J'attrape mal au dos et aux cuisses à force de rester allongé. Marcher un peu me fera du bien.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.

Mais le hobbit avait tant insisté que le guérisseur avait finalement donné son accord, tout en bougonnant que « si vous tournez de l'œil, vous ne vous plaindrez pas ».

A présent le soir tombait sur la Montagne Solitaire et la Compagnie se trouvait, presque au complet, en compagnie de Dain, Lothar et Oldor. Seuls manquaient Bilbon, qu'Oïn avait renvoyé au lit après leur petite excursion de l'après-midi, Bombur qui n'était pas encore très bien et Bofur qui était resté auprès d'eux.

\- Peu importe qu'il soit mort de façon accidentelle ou non, au fond, disait Balin, accablé. Il ne parlera plus, comme le dit Dwalin. Nous ne saurons jamais s'il a agi de lui-même et pourquoi. Ni si c'est lui qui a empoisonné Kili et ce que Kili est devenu, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Le couronnement aura lieu dans deux jours. C'est comme ça.

Dain hocha lugubrement la tête :

\- Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs, à ce propos j'ai réfléchi. Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Voilà, reprit Dain, je pensais... Nous ne pouvons certes plus reculer la date des funérailles et du couronnement. Mais je pourrais me faire couronner par contumace, au nom de Kili. Tant qu'il restera une chance raisonnable de supposer que nous pourrions le retrouver vivant... Ainsi, s'il reparaît ce sera bien lui le roi.

\- C'est très loyal de ta part, fit Balin d'un ton funèbre. Seulement voilà : entre les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet et le simple fait que même s'il réapparaissait tu aurais assuré le pouvoir durant un temps, la position de Kili serait alors très fragile. Encore plus qu'elle ne l'aurait été si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Et beaucoup de nains, je le crains, continueraient à voir le vrai roi en toi. Pour ne parler que des nains.

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon opinion sur ce sujet, intervint Lothar avec son emphase habituelle, qui se mêlait à présent d'amertume. Je persiste à dire que Kili n'a tout simplement pas sa place sur le trône d'Erebor. Je m'en suis déjà expliqué. Trop jeune, trop instable. Il est inutile de me regarder comme ça : je ne mets pas en doute vos connaissances, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Oïn qui, le cornet vissé à l'oreille, fronçait les sourcils. Je veux bien croire qu'il y avait dans son vin une plante qui n'aurait pas dû y être. Bien que je ne me l'explique pas. En attendant il a disparu et l'Arkenstone est introuvable. L'Arkenstone qui était sous sa garde et qui...

\- Je me fous de l'Arkenstone ! brailla Dwalin, furieux, ce qui lui valut un regard particulièrement aigu de Lothar. Cette saleté de pierre...

Dwalin s'interrompit brusquement et l'on eut l'impression qu'il avalait la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Puis, un ton plus bas, il poursuivit :

\- De toute façon Kili ne s'est pas enfui. On l'a fait disparaître. De même que quelqu'un, sans doute la même personne, a fait trébucher Bilbon dans l'escalier et a versé du poison dans notre ragout.

\- Pour l'escalier, fit Oldor, dont les yeux luisaient de haine après l'altercation qui l'avait opposé au guerrier, votre semi homme a très bien pu tomber seul. Quand on a des pieds pareils...

\- On l'a fait tomber ! J'ai été voir cet escalier, figurez-vous. A chaque virage, le pilier central comprend une niche destinée à recevoir une torche. Une niche suffisante pour qu'un nain s'y dissimule, surtout à la faveur de l'obscurité. Or Bilbon nous a dit qu'il faisait sombre, ce qui signifie que la première torche en venant du haut était éteinte. De plus, il a buté dans un obstacle... dont on n'a jamais retrouvé trace. Moi je dis que quelqu'un l'attendait et l'a volontairement fait trébucher !

\- Cela semble quand même très... enfin, ça fait beaucoup de suppositions, objecta Dain.

\- D'autant que tout est allé très vite, certainement. Ce hobbit n'a peut-être pas un souvenir exact des événements.

\- Ou il ment ! jeta sèchement Oldor.

\- Bilbon Sacquet n'est pas un menteur, intervint alors Oïn. Et il n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des lucioles pour des dragons. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Nous si.

Dwalin pendant ce temps était venu se planter devant Oldor et plantait son regard dur dans le sien :

\- Tu m'échauffes sérieusement les oreilles, mon gars, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix coupante. Combien on t'a payé pour cracher comme ça sans arrêt sur Kili et toute la Compagnie ?

La bouche du nain s'ouvrit toute seule sous le coup de la stupeur et de l'indignation, puis le rouge lui monta au visage. D'une part, Oldor n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tutoyé par le premier venu. Mais surtout, surtout, ce que sous-entendaient les paroles de son interlocuteur...

\- Moi ?! fit-il d'une voix que la colère étranglait. Moi ?! Vous osez insinuer que… moi j'aurais… ?!

\- Ouais, toi !

\- Arrêtez, vous deux, intervint Dain, agacé. Vos disputes ne font pas avancer les choses. Ça ne sert à rien de vous insulter sans arrêt, essayons plutôt de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Gonflé d'indignation au point de ne plus pouvoir articuler un mot, Oldor lui lança un regard outragé et, fou de rage, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dwalin se tourna alors vers Dain et Lothar et répéta lentement :

\- Je dis et je maintiens que quelqu'un a intentionnellement fait tomber le semi homme. Et tant que j'y suis, autant vous dire que je ne crois pas que l'empoisonneur soit mort par accident. On l'a tué, parce qu'Ori et Dori pouvaient le reconnaître. Il aurait parlé.

\- Dwalin, c'est seulement _votre_ interprétation des faits, fit Dain.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, non ? jeta Dwalin, furieux. Kili disparaît. Son serviteur, celui qui lui a apporté le vin empoisonné, disparaît. Bilbon manque se rompre le cou et enfin, le nain qui a tenté de nous tuer tous meurt le même jour dans des circonstances carrément étranges. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Dwalin a raison, intervient Oïn. Ce nain, Fugrul, a été assassiné. Ce n'est pas une supposition, c'est une certitude. On nous a dit qu'il était ivre mort mais c'est faux.

\- Oldor me l'a dit lui-même, intervint Lothar Il lui a dit d'aller se coucher, m'a-t-il dit, tant il était ivre quand il l'a rencontré. Oldor m'a dit qu'il se tenait au mur tellement il titubait.

\- Oldor ? ricana Nori. Nous parlons bien du nain qui refuse de voir l'évidence même quand il l'a sous les yeux ? Celui qui refuse d'admettre qu'on a tenté de nous tuer tous aujourd'hui ?

\- Eh bien c'est étrange, continua Oïn tranquillement, sans tenir compte de l'interruption. S'il était si saoul que ça, au point de tomber dans la citerne, le brutal contact avec cette eau glacée aurait dû le faire mourir d'hydrocution. Or il s'est noyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Et quel intérêt, d'abord ?

\- Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà vu des noyés, répliqua Oïn froidement. Et que son visage était bleu. Il est mort par asphyxie. S'il était mort d'hydrocution, son visage aurait été tout blanc. Donc il n'était pas si ivre que ça.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit Oldor, insista Lothar.

Oïn n'insista pas mais poursuivit :

\- De plus, Bilbon m'a fait remarquer une chose curieuse : ce nain avait de longs poils roux enroulés autour des doigts ainsi que sur ses manches. Pourtant, lui avait les cheveux noirs.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc il est permis de penser qu'on l'a effectivement poussé dans cette citerne, qu'il s'est défendu, débattu, et que son agresseur était roux. Je pense que ce sont des poils de barbe qu'on a retrouvés.

Lothar regarda le vieux guérisseur comme s'il le soupçonnait d'être à moitié demeuré :

\- Vous savez, laissa-t-il tomber, dans les Monts de Fer les cheveux roux sont les plus répandus.

Il caressa avec satisfaction sa longue barbe couleur de rouille, soigneusement tressée et ornementée.

\- D'ailleurs quand je vous regarde... il y a plusieurs roux parmi vous également. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une couleur rare.

\- N'empêche. Cela signifie que ce nain n'était qu'un instrument, lui aussi. Il a tenté de nous empoisonner puis on l'a tué pour le faire taire. Il y a quelqu'un de malveillant ici, à Erebor, qui cherche à nous tuer.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? fit Dain. Et pourquoi vous ? Pour Kili il peut y avoir des raisons politiques, bien entendu. Mais vous ?

\- Si nous le savions, bougonna Dwalin, ça ferait bien avancer les choses.

O0O

La Compagnie s'était regroupée, dans cet appartement qu'ils occupaient en commun et avait raconté à Bilbon, Bofur et Bombur ce qui avait été dit en leur absence avec Dain et son état-major.

\- Je vais sûrement étrangler cet Oldor avant longtemps ! grogna Dwalin, qui était encore fort énervé.

\- Il faut bien admettre qu'il semble aussi borné que stupide.

\- Eh bien quand on est à la fois borné et idiot, on se tait ! Ça évite d'étaler sa bêtise aux yeux de tous.

\- Mais, fit Gloïn, il n'empêche que le mystère qui entoure l'Arkenstone est très inquiétant. Si l'on accepte l'idée que Kili a été enlevé ou tué et que l'Arkenstone a été volée en même temps, pourquoi le voleur ne se manifeste-t-il pas ? Celui qui brandit ce joyau a toute autorité sur les sept familles de nains. Si c'était là son but, alors qu'attend-t-il ?

Dwalin haussa les épaules :

\- Il est bien trop tôt. S'il se découvrait à présent, tout le monde saurait qu'il est un voleur et un assassin. Et avec ou sans la pierre, les nains ne l'accepteraient pas pour roi.

\- Et tu crois que s'il attend encore, ça changera quelque chose ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, intervint Balin. L'Arkenstone et le trône d'Erebor sont deux choses bien distinctes. Certes, celui qui brandit le Joyau du Roi aura autorité sur tous les clans. Certes. Mais chacun de ces clans conservera son propre chef. Le trône d'Erebor ne peut être revendiqué par un inconnu sortant de nulle part. Pas alors qu'il existe encore des descendants de Durin pour l'occuper. Si Kili ne reparaît pas, Dain sera couronné roi. Avec ou sans l'Arkenstone.

\- Et si Dain disparaissait à son tour ? demanda Bilbon.

\- Alors, fit Balin, ce serait l'anarchie. Car maintenant que Smaug est mort et la montagne reprise, les nains n'abandonneront plus Erebor. Il leur faudra donc un roi. Qu'il descende de Durin ou non. Certes, en tant que petite-fille de Thror, Dis reste une héritière possible. Mais les Montagnes Bleues sont à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu et le chemin hérissé de mille dangers. La faire venir ici serait horriblement long, compliqué et dangereux. En supposant qu'elle surmonte tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant elle, elle ne pourrait être ici avant des mois.

La Compagnie s'abîma dans un silence morose.

\- Vous savez, fit alors Bilbon, avant de revenir ici m'allonger (il adressa un petit sourire contrit à Oïn), j'ai été me renseigner aux cuisines. Personne n'a vu boire ce nain qui s'est noyé. En fait, plus personne ne l'a revu aux cuisines. Je suppose qu'il craignait d'y rencontrer l'un de nous.

\- Pas forcément l'un de nous. S'il nous croyait morts, le risque était maigre. Cependant, si nous avions tous succombé au poison, cela aurait fait grand bruit. Aux cuisines, quelqu'un aurait pu se souvenir qu'il était venu bavarder avec Dori et Ori. D'ailleurs c'est le cas, puisqu'on nous a donné son nom. Enfin bon, il aurait pu se procurer de l'alcool et boire dans son coin. Je ne dirais pas que le fait qu'il ne soit pas reparu aux cuisines est une preuve. Cela dit, si Oïn pense qu'il était sobre, je le crois.

\- Je ne peux pas jurer qu'il n'avait rien bu, répondit l'intéressé. Mais il n'était certainement pas ivre mort.

\- Et il était assez conscient pour se débattre. Et avoir des poils de barbe autour des doigts.

Un silence gêné suivit cette affirmation. Gloïn ne put manquer de voir quelques regards se tourner vers son opulente barbe rousse. Il le prit assez mal et se gonfla de colère :

\- Dites donc, vous me prenez pour un assassin ? Je ne suis pas le seul dans cette cité à être roux, je crois !

\- Non, fit Dwalin sèchement. Mais nous savons que tu as perdu ton pendentif chez Kili.

Gloïn rougit de colère :

\- Et alors ?

Devant le silence embarrassé de ses amis, il ajouta :

\- Très bien. Vous voulez savoir ce que je suis allé faire chez Kili ce soir-là ? Je vais vous le dire. Je suis allé lui demander de me nommer trésorier du royaume après le couronnement. Voilà. Ce n'est pas un crime, que je sache ?

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça, fit Oïn, conciliant. Nos amis sont juste nerveux.

\- Ouais, nerveux... je n'aime pas beaucoup leurs allusions ! La quête d'Erebor m'a coûtée fort cher, figurez-vous. Je suis sans le sou et j'ai une famille à nourrir, moi ! Je ne vois pas le mal si à présent que nous avons repris la montagne cela pouvait me rapporter enfin quelque chose !

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à ça, répondit Balin. Tu aurais dû nous le dire tout de suite, c'est tout. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes, ce n'est pas le moment que l'un de nous fasse des cachotteries aux autres.

Furieux, Gloïn sortit en fulminant, suivi par son frère qui essayait de le calmer.

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui, fit Ori, qui semblait terrifié par l'éventualité que l'assassin puisse se cacher au sein de la Compagnie. Je ne le crois pas.

\- Bien sûr que non, assura aussitôt Balin. Je sais que Gloïn est un peu plus intéressé par l'or que la moyenne des nains, mais aimer l'or ne fait pas de quelqu'un un meurtrier. Ni un traître d'ailleurs.

\- La seule chose qui soit sûre, fit Dwalin, c'est que la quête d'Erebor nous a à tous coûté fort cher -et je ne parle pas d'argent.

Sa voix s'altéra légèrement et il poursuivit :

\- J'enrage de voir comment les choses tournent à présent ! Ça m'énerve, cette histoire ! Mais ça m'énerve ! D'ailleurs je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, sinon je vais finir par casser quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent, objecta Bilbon.

Mais tout aussitôt il eut un éblouissement et porta la main à sa tête bandée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore remis, Bilbon, s'inquiéta gentiment Bofur. Nous ne devrions pas mener si grand tapage autour de vous. Essayez de dormir, nous allons fermer la porte et vous laisser vous reposer.

\- Bonne idée, fit Balin. Notre hobbit a besoin de repos. Moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque fouiller dans les archives. Tout cet imbroglio pose un certain nombre de problèmes, notamment en termes politiques. Je vais voir si je peux trouver des précédents.

\- N'y allez pas seul, protesta Bilbon.

\- Je viens avec toi, proposa aussitôt Ori. Je pourrais t'aider.

\- Entendu.

\- Attendez, dit le hobbit en repoussant ses draps. J'aimerais vous accompagner.

\- Vous sentez-vous assez bien ?

\- Oui, oui, mentit le semi homme, qui en réalité avait encore très mal au crâne et se sentait légèrement tournis.

\- Ce n'est pas sérieux, le gronda Bofur.

\- Mais si, ça va aller.

\- Vous devenez aussi têtu qu'un nain !

Cela arracha un pâle sourire à Bilbon, qui aussitôt ajouta à voix basse :

\- Bofur, je sais que Dwalin est de taille à se défendre mais vous devriez peut-être le rejoindre quand même : se promener seul n'est pas une très bonne idée à l'heure actuelle. Vous avez vu que nos ennemis sont plutôt sournois.

Bofur regarda longuement son ami, l'air soudain inquiet, acquiesça et s'éloigna aussitôt avec Bifur et Nori.


	11. Un pas en avant

Kili avait perdu tout espoir. Transi de froid, dévoré par la faim et surtout la soif, il sentait bien que l'oxygène se raréfiait dans sa prison : il se sentait somnolent et commençait à devoir faire des efforts pour respirer. Avachi contre l'une des parois, en position semi allongée puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir complètement, il attendait sa fin prochaine en ressassant ses souvenirs et ses pensées lugubres.

Par instant il était pris de brusques accès de révolte et se retournait alors les ongles contre les parois de pierre, tapant comme un sourd sans souci de ses poings déjà meurtris, s'efforçant d'appeler à l'aide. Puis il se rappelait qu'il devait économiser l'air et retombait sur le sol, pantelant. Parfois, il gémissait à voix haute :

\- Tauriel... Fili...

Et une larme roulait alors sur sa joue. Il essayait de se réconforter en se disant qu'après tout il allait rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait et que tous ses ennuis allaient prendre fin, mais la perspective de l'agonie qui l'attendait lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il se demandait si ce serait long. S'il perdrait connaissance avant de mourir ou s'il allait étouffer en se tordant comme un poisson que l'on sort de l'eau, jusqu'à ce que son cœur le lâche. Dans tous les cas ce ne serait plus très long, désormais : il devait aller chercher l'air et chaque inspiration lui paraissait plus pénible que la précédente. Le bruit de sa respiration oppressée meublait seul le silence de mort qui l'environnait et emplissait son étroite prison. Le poing qui paraissait lui comprimer le diaphragme accentuait sa pression. Bientôt il aurait aspiré les dernières goulées d'oxygène et alors il mourrait. Seul dans les ténèbres, ignoré à jamais. Jamais personne ne saurait ce qu'il était devenu. Il mourrait sans adieu et sans espoir d'en recevoir jamais.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il s'en souvenait, il avait ardemment souhaité être mort à la place de l'un de ceux qui étaient tombés. Mourir en guerrier, mieux encore sauver l'un de ceux qu'il avait perdu… Dans son étroite prison de roche glacée dans laquelle le néant se refermait lentement sur lui, cela lui paraissait presque un sort enviable. Mais il n'avait sauvé personne, hélas. Il n'avait pu que pleurer sur les dépouilles de ceux qui étaient tombés. En fait, c'était tout le contraire qui s'était produit. : Fili s'était délibérément jeté au-devant du danger, le convainquant d'aller explorer une partie de la tour où nul orc ne rôdait. Dans ses tout derniers instants encore, il leur avait crié de fuir. Quant à Thorin il avait fait son devoir, protégeant son peuple au mépris de sa propre existence. Enfin Tauriel avait fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire : elle avait encaissé le coup mortel à sa place. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien. Sa belle fée des bois était morte pour rien puisqu'il agonisait ici, dans ce tombeau où ni air ni lumière ne pénétreraient plus jamais.

Une nouvelle larme roula le long de sa joue. Kili songea à son frère et à son oncle. A leurs corps étendus dans les salles de la montagne. Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour être à leur côté. Même mort. L'éternité se refermerait sur eux mais ils seraient côte à côté. Le destin est parfois bien cruel. Il l'avait d'abord accusé de lui avoir pris tous ses proches en quelques heures à peine (si l'on exceptait sa mère, toutefois). Le laissant seul face à une tâche qui lui paraissait insurmontable et dont il n'avait jamais voulu. A présent il se disait que tant qu'à mourir, il aurait préféré mourir et reposer avec eux.

Ses poumons émirent un faible râle, protestant contre la faible quantité d'air qui leur parvenait encore. Kili ferma les yeux, espérant que tout serait terminé très vite.

Le temps se délaya dans l'obscurité, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. S'était-il écoulé des heures, des jours, des siècles ? Etait-il mort, vivant ? Son cerveau engourdi ne s'en souciait plus vraiment. Sous ses paupières closes défilaient des images heureuses, appartenant au passé. Un soleil éclatant sur de vertes prairies. Les hauts sommets pointus des Montagnes Bleues qui paraissaient monter assez haut pour percer le ciel. Les cheveux blonds de Fili accrochant la lumière. Les accords mélodieux rendus par la harpe de Thorin, le soir auprès du feu, auxquels souvent se mêlait la voix de Dis. Il revoyait aussi le visage de Bilbon Sacquet lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, une éternité plus tôt, sur cet encorbellement situé juste sous une fenêtre d'Erebor. Et Balin et Dwalin. Et tous les autres. L'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait des tartes au miel dont il se régalait dans son enfance. Les yeux verts de Tauriel et ses doigts se refermant sur les siens. Il revit même un jouet qu'il avait possédé autrefois, quand il était vraiment très jeune, un cheval sculpté dans du bois. Un jour il l'avait retrouvé avec une jambe brisée. De petits éclats de bois dépassaient en tous sens sur le bord de la cassure. Il n'avait jamais su comment s'était arrivé mais se souvenait encore de son chagrin à cette occasion. Et puis il y avait encore les… Ce fut alors qu'un faible bruit lui parvint, le premier qui parvienne à ses oreilles depuis qu'il se trouvait là, si l'on exceptait celui de sa respiration oppressée. Un faible crissement au-dessus de sa tête.

Kili sortit vaguement de sa torpeur. Non, il avait dû faire erreur car en réalité le silence qui l'environnait était si épais et si absolu qu'il en était douloureux. On aurait pu dire que ce silence était assourdissant : par instant, Kili en avait mal aux tympans. Puis cela recommença : une sorte de grattement ténu. Un animal ? Mais quel animal vivrait ici, dans la roche ? Le souffle court, haletant, le cœur battant douloureusement, Kili mobilisa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour forcer ses sens émoussés à se concentrer sur ce curieux phénomène.

0O0

La nuit était tombée sur la montagne. A l'intérieur d'Erebor, des centaines de torches et de chandelles avaient été allumées, comme chaque soir. L'impression donnée était curieuse : la cité était en partie en ruines et des ailes entières étaient inoccupées. Partout où le dragon avait pu enfiler son énorme masse régnait le chaos. Smaug avait fouillé chaque recoin (du moins, ceux qui lui étaient accessibles) pour y trouver les richesses abandonnées par les nains en déroute et les ajouter à son trésor.

Ici et là on voyait une porte éventrée et, derrière, des meubles brisés ou renversés. Aux "lustres" suspendus aux plafonds pendaient encore quelques toiles d'araignées. Oui, tout cela composait un tableau baroque et un peu étrange.

Balin, Ori et Bilbon étaient seuls dans cette partie de la cité. Le premier marchait en tête, étant le seul à connaître les lieux et à savoir où ils allaient.

\- J'espère que la bibliothèque n'a pas brûlé autrefois, dit-il sur un ton soucieux. Qu'il en reste quelque chose.

\- Oh oui, approuva Ori, les yeux brillants. Moi j'ai toujours rêvé de voir cette bibliothèque !

Bilbon de son côté affichait une expression soucieuse qui ne lui était pas habituelle et ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'assez peu agréable, qui n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec la bibliothèque d'Erebor.

\- Balin, fit-il, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Gandalf disait que l'or qu'un grand serpent a longtemps couvé avait un pouvoir maléfique. Est-ce que vous pensez que la maladie du dragon aurait pu en toucher d'autres que Thorin ?

Le vieux nain chancela. De toute évidence, il s'était déjà posé cette question et y avait trouvé une réponse.

\- Vous pensez à Gloïn ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Pas nécessairement. A vrai dire l'idée qu'il puisse être mêlé à tout ça me répugne. Il a raison sur un point, il n'est pas le seul nain roux à Erebor, loin de là. Par contre vous l'avez dit vous-même : cet immense trésor doit susciter la convoitise et faire tourner bien des têtes.

\- Oui et le cœur des nains, hélas, est faible devant la richesse. Je ne peux le nier. C'est comme une lèpre, un désir insatiable qui nous consume.

Balin soupira :

\- Oui, la maladie du dragon pourrait encore frapper. Et c'est valable pour n'importe quel nain de cette forteresse.

\- Pensez-vous que ce pourrait être un motif pour avoir empoisonné Kili ?

Balin s'arrêta et regarda Bilbon, le visage très las :

\- Oui Bilbon. En tant que roi, Kili devenait légitime propriétaire de ce trésor. Il se peut que la politique n'ait rien à voir dans sa disparition. De même qu'il se peut que la raison de tout cela nous soit encore totalement inconnue.

Le hobbit ne répondit pas et les trois compagnons poursuivirent leur chemin. Balin s'arrêta bientôt devant une double porte très travaillée, dont cependant certains ornements avaient été arrachés, visiblement à coups de griffes. Smaug était venu jusque-là.

C'est avec inquiétude que Balin poussa le battant, et aussitôt il laissa fuser un soupir de soulagement : les lieux étaient intacts. Livres, manuscrits et parchemins ne présentaient aucun intérêt pour le dragon assoiffé d'or.

\- Faisons un peu de lumière.

Ils allumèrent quelques chandelles aux torches du couloir et demeurèrent plusieurs instants, tous les trois, à parcourir les lieux du regard. Sans aucun doute, l'endroit valait le coup d'œil. Même si la poussière s'était déposée partout en couche épaisse et que des toiles d'araignées pendaient en rideau depuis le plafond jusqu'au sol, voilant les rayonnages. La pièce parut immense à Bilbon. Lui qui aimait tant les livres, il aurait adoré avoir du temps pour s'installer ici et parcourir quelques-uns de ces centaines d'ouvrages, rangés du sol au plafond.

\- C'est merveilleux ! souffla Ori, extasié.

\- Oui, répondit Balin d'une voix pleine d'émotion. Oh, que de souvenirs ! Quand je pense aux heures que j'ai pu passer ici autrefois...

\- Balin, fit Bilbon à mi-voix, s'arrachant avec regret à la vue des livres, regardez : nous ne sommes pas les premiers à venir ici depuis que la montagne a été reprise.

Du doigt il montrait des traces de pas dans la poussière du sol. Une seule personne de toute évidence, qui s'était dirigée de droite et de gauche, comme si elle était passée d'un rayonnage à l'autre pendant un moment, car par endroit les empreintes se superposaient.

\- En effet, répondit Balin d'un ton distrait. Voyons, mettons-nous au travail. Laissez-moi me souvenir. Les ouvrages qui pourraient nous être utiles étaient je crois rangés au fond.

Tandis que ses amis se dirigeaient donc vers le fond de la pièce en écartant négligemment les voiles tissés par les araignées, Bilbon lui continuait à regarder pensivement les traces laissées par leur prédécesseur. Il remarqua alors qu'un rayonnage sur sa droite avait été partiellement débarrassé de sa couche de poussière ainsi que des toiles. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut qu'un volume avait été à l'évidence sorti puis remis en place : la couverture et la tranche étaient nettes et propres. Bilbon s'en saisit à son tour et l'ouvrit. L'ouvrage malheureusement était rédigé en khuzdul. Toutefois les illustrations, nombreuses, fort bien faites et avec un grand souci du détail, étaient largement assez parlantes.

\- Regardez ! fit Bilbon en haussant la voix pour attirer l'attention de ses amis. Regardez ça !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Bilbon ?

\- Ce livre a été consulté récemment. Regardez un peu de quoi il parle.

Balin saisit le livre, l'ouvrit à son tour et demeura bouche bée. Puis il le referma et lut le titre :

\- _Les plantes médicinales et toxiques_.

\- Curieux hasard, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Par Durin ! souffla Ori, les yeux ronds.

\- Un hasard comme celui-là ne mérite plus ce nom, conclut Balin.

Il feuilleta distraitement le volume et soudain ajouta d'un air sombre :

\- Plusieurs pages ont été arrachées. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elles parlent d'ivraie et de ce poison qu'on a mis dans notre ragoût. Et peut-être d'autres encore que l'assassin est susceptible d'employer. Mais où aurait-il pu se les procurer ? Surtout en cette saison. A moins que...

Balin tourna les yeux vers la gauche :

\- Autrefois il y avait dans cette bibliothèque un herbier particulièrement bien fourni. Attendez... il y avait plusieurs grandes boîtes...

Ses yeux balayèrent les rayonnages et il désigna quelque chose du doigt :

\- Là.

La mémoire du vieux nain était à l'évidence excellente. Sauf qu'en s'approchant, il constata que les boîtes avaient été manipulées récemment.

\- Sans doute par la même personne qui est venue ici avant nous. Je ne crois pas que le vieux Smaug ait un jour voulu se préparer une tisane.

Balin avait tenté de plaisanter mais Bilbon sentit que sa voix était tendue. Il comprit vite pourquoi :

\- L'une des boîtes a été ouverte… et vidée de son contenu, fit le vieux nain d'un ton résigné. Celle qui contenait les plantes toxiques.

Il y eut un silence puis Bilbon reprit la parole :

\- Je crois que nous pouvons oublier une éventuelle intervention des elfes ou des hommes dans les deux tentatives d'empoisonnement qui ont eu lieu ici. D'ailleurs les empreintes qu'il y a sur le sol sont celles d'un nain.

\- En effet. Cependant, une chose me surprend : ces plantes étaient déjà sèches avant l'attaque du dragon. Soixante ans ont passé depuis. Elles auraient dû perdre tout pouvoir, non ?

\- Pas nécessairement, répondit sans hésiter le semi homme, qui en bon hobbit qu'il était avait de très bonnes connaissances en botanique. Certaines plantes ne sont pas affectées par le dessèchement et conservent toutes leurs propriétés. J'imagine que ce doit être précisé dans le livre qui a été consulté.

Les trois amis échangèrent un long regard.

0O0

Pendant que Balin, Ori et Bilbon faisaient ces diverses trouvailles à la bibliothèque, Dwalin était monté sur les remparts et, accoudé aux créneaux, inspirait à pleins poumons l'air froid et chargé de neige. Il était excédé. Il savait bien que ses amis n'y étaient pour rien et ne méritaient pas qu'il s'en prenne à eux mais, comme tous les nains, quand il se mettait en colère il avait tendance à le faire ressentir à tout le monde autour de lui. Et justement, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la colère lui montait sérieusement au nez. Il s'était contenu tant bien que mal jusque-là mais à présent, les nerfs à fleur de peau, il se voyait au bord de la rupture. Les embrouilles et les mystères, il avait horreur de ça ! Et les tueurs sournois qui vous faisaient tomber dans un escalier obscur ou laissaient négligemment tomber quelques gouttes de poison dans votre nourriture ou votre boisson, alors ceux-là il n'avait même pas de mot pour les qualifier ! Pour Dwalin une seule méthode prévalait : l'affrontement direct. Avec ce qui se passait actuellement à Erebor, il n'était absolument pas dans son élément et cela l'irritait d'autant plus qu'il avait la sensation détestable de ne rien maîtriser. Bien sûr que c'était valable aussi pour ses amis, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir horreur de ça et son humeur s'en ressentait.

Il resta là un long moment puis, quand il jugea qu'en dépit de sa colère sous-jacente il était suffisamment calmé pour ne la faire subir à personne, il décida de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Il descendit les escaliers, longea deux galeries et s'engagea, au sortir de l'une d'elles, sur l'un de ces ponts étroits et sans rambarde que jettent les nains au-dessus des gouffres, fréquents dans leurs royaumes souterrains.

Dwalin n'avait parcouru qu'un tiers de la distance le séparant de l'autre bord quand soudainement il se figea : face à lui s'avançaient deux nains portant des cagoules noires sur la tête pour masquer leurs traits. Au cas où ce détail n'aurait pas suffi à alerter le guerrier, les nouveaux venus tenaient chacun en main une épée.

Dwalin entendit alors un bruit de pas feutrés derrière lui et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule : un troisième individu, lui aussi masqué et armé, lui coupait la retraite. Au cas bien sûr où il aurait eu envie de fuir.

Parfait, songea Dwalin. Voilà qui tombait à pic, lui qui avait tellement envie de se défouler ! Correctement armé, il était certain qu'il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ces trois-là. Le souci c'était qu'à l'intérieur d'Erebor la plupart des nains ne portaient pas leurs armes. Fort heureusement, depuis les derniers événements Dwalin conservait sa dague au côté, où qu'il aille. Il la dégaina posément et attendit l'assaut.

Bientôt ses agresseurs potentiels furent tous les trois si proches que pour assurer ses arrières le guerrier n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'adosser au vide. Il comprit très vite que grâce à leur nombre et à l'allonge, nettement supérieure à la sienne, que leur permettaient leurs épées, ses assaillants cherchaient seulement à le pousser dans l'abîme.

\- Un accident de plus ? ironisa Dwalin. J'étais sans doute ivre mort et je suis tombé du pont ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

\- Pas la peine de vous user la langue, reprit le guerrier, solidement campé sur ses pieds au bord du gouffre. Plus personne n'y croira de toute façon.

Il devait lutter contre tous ses instincts et faire taire tous ses réflexes pour ne pas faire en arrière le pas qui le précipiterait dans le vide tandis que les autres lançaient attaque sur attaque... qu'ils arrêtaient toujours avant de risquer de le toucher. S'ils voulaient faire croire à un accident, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser la moindre coupure sur son corps.

Un autre nain, n'ayant pas les nerfs aussi solides, aurait sans doute rapidement fait ce pas fatal vers l'arrière, d'autant que les trois attaquants masqués l'asticotaient de toutes parts, le menaçant, toujours plus près, de la pointe acérée de leurs lames. Mais Dwalin avait compris la tactique. Sa dague bien assurée dans sa main il ne bougeait pas plus qu'un roc, tout en attendant une ouverture qui lui permettrait de passer à l'offensive à son tour.

Les nains masqués le comprirent et changèrent de méthode, frappant dès lors du plat de l'épée. Dwalin commença à voir rouge. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser traiter de la sorte ! Juste à ce moment, un cri retentit :

\- Tiens bon, Dwalin ! On est là !

Bofur, Bifur et Nori arrivaient en courant. Exception faite de Nori, aucun n'avait d'arme sur lui mais il ne fut pas nécessaire de s'en inquiéter : voyant arriver du renfort, les assaillants rengainèrent leurs épées et prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? s'inquiéta Bofur. Bilbon a eu raison de penser que nous pourrions être utiles, pas vrai ?

\- Vite ! rugit Dwalin sans répondre. Nous devons les rejoindre ! Cette fois ils ne doivent pas nous échapper.

Les quatre amis se lancèrent donc aussitôt à la poursuite des nains masqués. Dwalin avait raison, il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette opportunité de savoir enfin à qui ils avaient affaire. La poursuite cependant fut brève. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le pont, les trois encagoulés tournèrent brusquement à droite, dans une galerie adjacente. Leurs poursuivants s'y ruèrent à leur tour. Les fuyards étaient à vingt mètres devant eux, ils ne pouvaient leur échapper !

C'était ce qu'ils pensaient mais ils se trompaient. Sans ralentir, l'un de leurs ennemis trancha au passage, d'un coup d'épée, la corde fixée au mur qui retenait au plafond un lourd lustre de métal chargé de chandelles. Ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sol juste devant les nains de la Compagnie, qui sautèrent en arrière pour éviter le choc.

Une fois qu'ils eurent franchi l'obstacle, ils reprirent leur course et parvinrent au bout du couloir. Trois nouvelles galeries s'ouvraient devant eux, toutes trois désertes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Nori. On se sépare ?

Dwalin hésita. Cela lui coûtait d'abandonner, oh que oui ! Mais une idée affreuse lui était venue.

\- Non, dit-il. Restons ensemble. On dirait que se promener seul est devenu dangereux, ces temps-ci.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et ajouta :

\- Bofur et Bifur ne sont même pas armés.

\- En plus, nota Bofur, lugubre, ces assassins ont sûrement déjà retirés leurs cagoules pour ne pas se faire remarquer. A mon avis on ne les retrouvera pas.

Dwalin grinça des dents et ajouta :

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Balin, Ori et Bilbon sont allés à la bibliothèque, répondit lentement Bofur, qui venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir et dont l'inquiétude montait en flèche. Les autres doivent être restés ensemble... j'espère.

\- Allons les rejoindre, répondit Dwalin. Et puis nous irons retrouver Balin à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'il vaudra mieux rester en groupe, dorénavant.

\- Une chose est sûre, fit lentement Nori en regardant les couloirs vides devant eux. Ce sont bien des nains. Et ils sont plusieurs.

Il pensa à Ori. Balin savait se battre mais il n'était pas armé à l'intérieur de la cité. qui Aussi Nori ajouta-t-il très vite :

\- Rejoignons nos amis. Tu as raison, il ne faut plus nous séparer.


	12. De justesse !

Dwalin, Nori, Bofur et Bifur avaient éprouvé le même soulagement en retrouvant tous leurs amis (exception faite de Balin, Ori et Bilbon), rassemblés dans la pièce principale des appartements qu'ils occupaient. Après les avoir rapidement mis au courant des derniers événements, ils réitérèrent leur opinion selon laquelle il valait mieux désormais qu'ils restent toujours tous ensemble. Par conséquent ils devaient sans tarder rejoindre les trois derniers à la bibliothèque.

\- Et prenez des armes, ajouta Dwalin en se saisissant de ses deux haches de guerre, qu'il fixa dans son dos. Tant pis pour les usages.

Ses compagnons ne se le firent pas répéter et s'armèrent jusqu'aux dents. Puis ils prirent les armes de leurs trois amis manquants afin de les leur apporter.

\- Moi je reste ici, fit alors Oïn, tout en assurant son long gourdin dans sa main. Bombur n'est pas encore très bien et nous ne pouvons le laisser seul. Mais n'ayez crainte : je vais fermer la porte à clef.

Les autres ne parurent pas très enthousiastes.

\- Je ne sais pas, commença Gloïn. Je devrais peut-être rester avec vous, mon frère.

\- Allons donc ! fit le vieux guérisseur, agacé. Je ne suis pas une fillette sans défense, tout de même. Et puis enfoncer cette porte de chêne prendrait du temps et ferait du bruit.

\- Gnnon, marmonna alors une voix rauque.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Bombur. Celui-ci, la gorge bandée, respirait à présent normalement. Il était hors de danger malgré un restant de faiblesse mais il avait encore le plus grand mal à parler. Comme il n'avait de toute façon jamais été un grand bavard, cela ne paraissait pas le perturber beaucoup. Le gros nain se leva de son fauteuil et à son tour ceignit son épée.

\- Gueuneuh va bin, tenta-t-il d'articuler. Gueuhneuh vin vé vôô.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Bofur en lançant un regard interrogatif à Oïn.

\- S'il se sent assez fort, qu'il vienne, répondit ce dernier. Je pense que Bilbon est plus mal en point que lui, pourtant il a voulu se lever. Allons-y tous et n'en parlons plus.

\- Restons groupés et sur nos gardes, conclut Dwalin. Venez les gars, en route.

Ils ne pouvaient évidemment deviner, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la bibliothèque, qu'ils faisaient ainsi, doublement, le jeu de leur ennemi.

O0O

Il semblait à Kili que tout ce qui lui restait de vie était désormais concentré dans ce crissement régulier qui continuait à se faire entendre. Il respirait de plus en plus mal, la bouche collée au ras du sol, la tête sur son bras. Ce bruit pouvait-il représenter une chance de salut ? Il voulut essayer d'appeler et en fut incapable : privé d'oxygène, il ne put émettre qu'un son rauque et étranglé. Le crissement fut remplacé alors par un bruit de frottement, roche contre roche. Kili eut l'impression que la dalle qui fermait son tombeau venait de bouger. Pas un instant il ne pensa qu'elle pourrait tomber vers l'intérieur et l'écraser : il était tellement tendu en essayant de deviner ce qui était en train de se passer qu'il en attrapait des crampes. Pourtant la dalle devait vraiment avoir bougé, bien que le prisonnier ne voie toujours rien. Car un nouveau bruit lui parvint : un halètement rauque et douloureux. Quelqu'un, tout près, était en train de fournir un terrible effort. Paralysé par l'émotion, à demi asphyxié, Kili n'osait plus bouger, sinon les yeux qui fouillaient anxieusement les ténèbres au-dessus de lui.

Finalement un point un peu moins obscur apparut : à cet endroit le noir paraissait moins opaque. La dalle avait dû glisser sur le côté, d'un ou deux centimètres peut-être. Un gémissement d'effort et de douleur retentit, puis un craquement sec suivi d'un faible cri.

A nouveau Kili voulut parler, appeler, mais sa gorge desséchée et l'émotion qui le tétanisait l'en empêchèrent. Ses membres furent pris de tremblement, il tenta au moins de se redresser et il faillit pleurer quand une voix, qui sur le coup lui parut familière mais qu'il fut incapable de reconnaître, se fit entendre :

\- Majesté ? Majesté, vous êtes toujours vivant ?

Le cœur de Kili se dilata à tel point qu'il crut perdre connaissance. Parler, répondre, vite, avant que celui ou celle -non, la voix, quoique jeune paraissait être masculine- se décourage et s'en aille- mais il ne savait plus parler... Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à articuler, la voix rauque et le souffle court :

\- Oui. Mais il était temps ! L'air est épuisé. Qui est là ?

Silence. Le prisonnier eut l'impression d'entendre un reniflement mal réprimé.

\- Qui est là ? répéta-t-il.

Des frissons couraient sur sa peau, ses membres continuaient à trembler. Il était partagé entre le soulagement, un soulagement si intense qu'il aurait pu s'évanouir, et une terreur irraisonnée, qu'il ne pouvait ni repousser, ni juguler : la peur sans doute absurde de voir le caveau se refermer, l'inconnu s'en aller.

\- Je... c'est moi. Drokki.

\- Tu es seul ?

Sur le coup, Kili ne réalisa pas tout ce qu'il y avait de bizarre là-dedans. Son cœur s'était remis à battre à tout rompre.

\- Oui, je suis seul. Majesté, je ne pourrais jamais retirer cette dalle, pardonnez-moi. J'ai essayé avec un levier, il vient de se briser. Elle est si lourde !

\- Va chercher de l'aide, dit Kili, qui avait mal à la poitrine tellement son cœur battait fort.

Nouveau silence.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

Un sanglot :

\- Je ne peux pas, mon roi. Ils me tueront.

La terreur de Kili augmenta.

\- C'est ridicule ! Ecoute, va chercher la Compagnie de Thorin. Ils ne te feront pas de mal et pourront me sortir de là.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Si on me revoit dans Erebor, on me tuera. J'ai dit au semi homme… ils savent que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Ce que j'ai fait, murmura Drokki si bas que Kili l'entendit à peine.

Le prisonnier sentait les mots se bousculer dans sa tête. Tant de choses à dire, tant de questions, et surtout, cet espoir mâtiné de peur... mais sa langue était gonflée par la soif, sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. Parler était si difficile !

\- Ecoute, coassa-t-il péniblement, je manque d'air, je meurs de soif. Il faut que je sorte d'ici très vite.

\- Il faut que j'essaie de trouver un autre levier, plus solide. Mais je ne sais pas où je pourrais le trouver. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à trouver celui que j'avais.

Kili s'était redressé, se guidant sur le petit point plus clair qu'il apercevait en périphérie de sa prison. Le nez collé dans la minuscule ouverture, il respira goulûment, avec délice. Oh que c'était bon ! Il ne s'était encore jamais rendu compte à quel point respirer est merveilleux. Un air glacé envahit ses poumons et le revigora. Malgré son ventre creux et son gosier desséché, son cerveau recommença à fonctionner. Il s'efforça de dominer la peur qui l'étreignait. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda encore :

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la partie extérieure de la nécropole d'Erebor.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Si nous sommes à Erebor, pourquoi dis-tu que tu as peur d'y aller ?

\- Je me cache ici depuis que... que j'ai parlé au semi homme. Mais je pensais à vous, je... oh Majesté, pardonnez-moi. Tout est ma faute. Mon père me tuera quand il saura que j'ai fui au lieu de vous aider.

\- Pas de panique, pensa Kili, qui lui-même luttait contre la peur. Drokki semble encore plus effrayé que moi. Il faut y aller doucement.

\- Tu ne pourras pas soulever cette dalle tout seul, fit-il. Il te faut de l'aide. Fais ce que je te dis : va trouver mes amis et amène-les ici.

\- Ils m'accuseront d'avoir trahi, murmura l'adolescent. Ils le diront tous.

Kili eut cependant l'impression qu'il commençait à céder. Oui, l'adolescent paraissait presque convaincu. Il insista :

\- Ils ne diront rien du tout avant de m'avoir sorti d'ici.

Une idée subite lui traversa l'esprit et il ajouta, presque brusquement :

\- Si tu savais où j'étais depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à quelqu'un ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler, murmura Drokki, mais je ne savais pas à qui. Ils... ils disaient que le seigneur Dain serait roi... et puis... il y avait ce nain…

\- Dain ?

Kili n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase. Il sentit à nouveau la sueur l'inonder. Il éprouva une telle commotion qu'il faillit s'effondrer, ses membres donnant l'impression de ne plus vouloir le soutenir. Il dut faire un terrible effort pour se reprendre.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! lança-t-il fermement. Dain est un guerrier, il est loyal, il n'aurait jamais trempé dans une telle histoire.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas...

\- Non en effet, cria presque Kili. Je ne comprends rien à tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut !

La voix de l'adolescent était frémissante, inquiète. Kili sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, que son interlocuteur s'était brusquement redressé.

\- J'ai entendu un bruit. On dirait que quelqu'un approche. Oh Valars !

S'ensuivit un bruit de course précipitée : Drokki venait de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Eh ! cria Kili, terrorisé à l'idée de perdre sa seule chance de salut et d'être à nouveau abandonné à son sort. Non, reviens ! Que se passe-t-il ?

O0O

\- Une chose m'intrigue, fit Bilbon. Même au sein de la Compagnie, vous êtes très peu nombreux à avoir connu Erebor autrefois. Ne parlons pas des nains des Monts de Fer. Qui pouvait connaître l'existence de cette bibliothèque ? Et mieux encore, ce qu'elle contenait ?

Balin se mordit les lèvres. Sa voix était nettement altérée quand il répondit :

\- Moi, bien sûr. Et...

Il hésita visiblement à poursuivre.

\- Et ? insista le hobbit.

Balin détourna les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter le regard du semi homme.

\- ... et Dain, laissa-t-il tomber du bout des lèvres. Nain et Thrain étaient cousins au premier degré puisque leurs pères, Thror et Gror, étaient frères. Autrefois ils se rendaient fréquemment visite. Thorin, Frérin, Dwalin et Dain étaient inséparables lorsque cela arrivait.

Il soupira :

\- Pour autant ne jugeons pas trop vite, Bilbon. Je sais que Dain est à priori -et je dis bien : à priori- celui qui a le plus à gagner à la disparition de Kili. Mais je sais aussi que la bibliothèque d'Erebor était réputée, à cette époque. Peu de gens connaissaient en détail ce qu'elle renfermait, certes, mais son existence était connue. Par ailleurs, Dain et ses cousins étaient plutôt attirés par les tournois et les jeux de plein air que par l'étude. Ils n'ont sans doute jamais passé beaucoup de temps ici.

Balin eut un rapide sourire, affectueux, légèrement malicieux cette fois :

\- Ne parlons pas de Dwalin. La vue d'un livre lui a toujours donné la migraine.

Bilbon ne répondit pas. Il essayait toujours d'assembler les morceaux et venait de penser à quelque chose, qu'il n'osait pas dire à voix haute pour le moment. Balin cependant parut lire sur son visage et prononça lentement :

\- Vous pensez à ses cheveux roux ? Je parle de Dain, bien sûr.

\- Oui, avoua Bilbon. Même si Lothar avait raison : les cheveux roux sont très communs parmi les nains.

\- Lothar et Oldor sont roux. De même que Gloïn, Bombur, Ori et Nori, soupira Balin (Ori poussa un léger cri de protestation). Comme beaucoup d'autres. Nous ne pouvons pas juger là-dessus non plus.

Les trois amis étaient toujours à la bibliothèque. Balin et Ori cherchaient les ouvrages dont ils avaient besoin, Bilbon continuait à observer les lieux, tout en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir ; décidément, ses nerfs commençaient à se ressentir de toute cette sombre histoire. Il se rassura en voyant entrer la Compagnie.

\- Vous êtes sains et saufs, Valars merci, grogna Dwalin.

Au ton qu'il avait employé, les trois autres comprirent qu'il s'était à nouveau passé quelque chose et se tournèrent vers lui. Ils furent rapidement mis au courant de l'attaque dont leur ami avait été victime. On leur remit leurs armes en leur conseillant de ne plus s'en séparer.

\- Et dorénavant nous resterons tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit résolue.

\- Oui, cela vaut sans doute mieux.

Bilbon mit alors les nouveaux venus au courant de leurs découvertes : le livre qui avait été consulté et la boîte contenant des plantes toxiques qui avait disparu. Comme le hobbit un peu plus tôt, les autres en conclurent donc qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de chercher un ou des coupables à l'extérieur d'Erebor. Ni elfe, ni homme, ni orc. Leur ennemi était dans la place. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un ou plusieurs nains.

\- Ils sont plusieurs, dit Bofur. Nous les avons vus.

\- Oui, répondit distraitement Bilbon, dont l'attention venait d'être attirée par un curieux objet. Mais peut-être que ce ne sont que des hommes de main. Je pense à notre empoisonneur. Ce n'était qu'un instrument, à mon avis. C'est pourquoi on l'a tué. Il n'avait plus aucune utilité et pouvait se révéler dangereux en disant ce qu'il savait.

Pendant que les autres commentaient ses paroles, il se dirigea vers l'objet qu'il avait repéré. C'était un antique candélabre, destiné à recevoir des bougies pour éclairer les lieux, mais on en avait fait un curieux usage : il était presque entièrement entortillé dans des toiles d'araignées. Autrement dit, celui qui était venu ici pour se renseigner sur les plantes toxiques s'en était servi pour écarter les toiles de son chemin.

\- Bizarre, fit Bilbon à mi-voix.

Depuis quand les nains sont-ils si délicats ? Depuis quand quelques toiles d'araignées leur font-elles peur ? A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu donner l'alerte en sortant de la pièce les cheveux englués ? C'était étrange, car la poussière et les toiles d'araignées ne manquaient vraiment pas à Erebor et l'on voyait presque tous les jours des nains, chargés de nettoyer une nouvelle partie de la cité, qui en étaient plus ou moins couverts. Plus personne n'y prêtait attention et il est impossible de dire qu'une toile vient d'une pièce plutôt que d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ? Occupés à discuter de la situation, aucun des membres de la Compagnie n'entendit les pas qui s'arrêtaient devant la porte de la bibliothèque demeurée entrouverte. Celui qui se tenait là, silencieux, enveloppé d'une longue cape et le capuchon rabattu, écouta durant quelques instants puis décrocha une torche du mur. Un sourire dur apparut sur ses lèvres. Il écarta doucement le battant entrouvert, puis fit un saut en avant et lâcha son brandon sur un rayonnage couvert de vieux livres. Un bond en arrière. La porte claqua, la clef tourna dans la serrure. Déjà les antiques volumes de parchemins s'enflammaient comme du bois sec et les flammes rugissantes, bondissant de volume en volume, commençaient à courir le long des étagères.

Dwalin bondit vers la porte et se jeta dessus de tout son poids, l'épaule en avant. Le battant frémit mais ne craqua même pas. Ori de son côté, les mains tendues, se précipitait vers les livres en feu :

\- Oh non ! Oh non, c'est horrible ! Il faut empêcher ça !

Balin le rattrapa de justesse et le tira en arrière :

\- Non Ori, recule !

\- Lâche-moi ! cria le garçon en se débattant.

\- Dori, Nori, venez m'aider !

\- Ces volumes ont une valeur inestimable ! pleura le jeune nain en se tordant les mains de désespoir tandis que ses frères l'empoignaient par les bras.

\- Pas autant que ta vie !

Ils tirèrent le garçon en arrière pendant que Gloïn joignait ses efforts à ceux de Dwalin. Malheureusement les deux amis durent reculer précipitamment, toussant et pleurant dans la fumée qui se dégageait des étagères de part et d'autre. La porte de chêne avait tenu bon. Puis un vieux tapis poussiéreux s'enflamma à son tour et le battant disparut derrière un rideau de flammes.

\- Reculez, vite ! Au fond de la pièce.

\- Nous sommes perdus, murmura Bofur. C'en est fait de nous.

Le feu gagnait à une vitesse terrifiante, de rayonnage en rayonnage, de mur en mur. La fumée dégagée par le parchemin brûlé devenait suffocante. On n'y voyait déjà plus à un mètre de soi et les flammes, grondant comme une meute de wargs, s'attaquaient à présent aux tapis usés et au mobilier.

\- Nous sommes fichus !

\- Non ! cria Balin. Il reste une issue. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas été endommagée !

Un bras replié devant son visage pour se protéger de la chaleur intense, il se rua à son tour vers un rayonnage tandis que le grondement de l'incendie s'amplifiait.

\- Balin, écarte-toi de ces parchemins ! beugla Dwalin.

\- Tu as envie de mourir brûlé ? Il y a une porte dérobée dans ce mur ! En tous cas, il y en avait une autrefois.

Frénétiquement, Balin jeta à terre des livres en flammes, grognant chaque fois que ces dernières entraient en contact avec sa peau, toussant à qui mieux mieux dans la fumée.

\- Ça devait être par ici... je ne sais plus avec précision...

\- Fais vite !

\- Je l'ai !

Un des livres avait résisté quand il avait voulu le tirer. Celui-là, curieusement, n'était pas en flammes. Le vieux nain le pencha de côté. On entendit un déclic, puis un grondement poussif, enfin une partie du mur coulissa, révélant une ouverture dans la pierre.

\- Vite, par ici !

Il n'était que temps en effet, car les flammes dévorantes étaient partout et les nains (ainsi que Bilbon) toussaient à s'en déchirer les poumons tout en sautant sur place tant la chaleur leur rôtissait le cuir. L'ouverture rectangulaire et noire révélée par Balin était nimbée de feu et déjà des langues ardentes, prenant naissance de part et d'autre, se rejoignaient en son centre. Comme si le brasier cherchait à conserver ses victimes et leur couper la retraite.

Mais les nains savaient que c'était là leur seule et unique chance de survie. Ils se ruèrent tous dans l'ouverture et se donnèrent ensuite, mutuellement, de grandes claques pour éteindre les flammèches qui avaient pris dans leurs vêtements. Enfin le dernier, à savoir Dori, ne put s'empêcher de demander comment il fallait faire pour refermer.

\- Pas la peine. La pierre ne brûle pas. La fumée par contre pose problème. Eloignons-nous. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? Alors venez vite.

Ce fut un réel soulagement que de s'enfoncer entre ces parois de roche compacte, délicieusement fraîches après la fournaise qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le passage était obscur et si étroit qu'ils ne pouvaient avancer de front mais peu importait ! A la queue leu leu, ils s'éloignèrent aussi vite que cela leur fut possible, toussotant encore pour libérer leurs poumons de la fumée, soulagés de s'en éloigner. Bombur avait certes du mal à avancer dans ce boyau exigu, mais les autres le poussaient vigoureusement dans le dos pour l'y aider. Dwalin, dont les larges épaules frottaient contre les parois, décida finalement de se placer de trois-quarts. Ainsi, bon an mal an ils progressaient.

\- Il fait très noir, ici...

\- Vous l'avez dit. On n'y voit rien.

A mesure qu'ils marchaient en effet, l'obscurité se faisait totale. Heureusement que l'étroitesse même du passage leur permettait à tous de se guider et de ne pas trébucher en posant leurs mains sur les parois de part et d'autre pour s'aider.

\- Ne craignez rien, lança la voix de Balin. Ce passage est sûr et il est impossible de se perdre. Il est d'un seul tenant, sans la moindre bifurcation. Il suffit de le suivre jusqu'au bout.

\- Où débouche-t-il ?

\- Dans l'aile royale.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, si l'on exceptait encore quelques quintes de toux. Ils avancèrent durant quatre à cinq minutes puis Balin éleva à nouveau la voix :

\- Arrêtez-vous. Nous sommes arrivés. Ne bougez plus, je cherche le levier d'ouverture.

Il tâtonna quelques instants dans le noir avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le mécanisme paraissait bien un peu grippé car il fit entendre un grincement épouvantable mais peu à peu, une faible lueur apparut le long d'une ligne verticale qui lentement s'élargit. Un à un, les nains et Bilbon émergèrent du passage secret. Ils se trouvaient effectivement dans l'aile royale, non loin des appartements de Kili, vides hélas.

Silencieusement, tous se regardèrent un moment les uns les autres. Cheveux et barbes étaient un peu roussis, ils avaient tous du noir de fumée sur le visage, la plupart portaient des brûlures peu importantes, bien que les mains de Balin soient couvertes de cloques, mais tous étaient sains et saufs.

\- Personne n'est blessé ?

\- Nous sommes tous vivants, murmura Bilbon. Je dois dire que cette fois, j'ai bien cru que l'aventure était définitivement terminée.

\- Moi aussi ! avoua Bofur qui s'éventait avec son chapeau, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur.

\- Une chance que tu aies connu ce passage dérobé, Balin.

\- Oui. Il a été construit pour faciliter la tenue de conseils secrets, expliqua le vieux nain, dont la voix trahissait le soulagement. Quand le roi désirait s'entretenir avec l'un de ses conseillers, ou l'inverse, sans que personne n'en sache rien, ils se retrouvaient soit dans la bibliothèque, soit ici, sans que personne ne puisse rien voir. C'est mon père qui me l'avait montré autrefois, en me recommandant le secret. Je peux dire sans exagérer que nous lui devons une fière chandelle ! Ainsi qu'à celui qui a fait construire ce passage, d'ailleurs.

\- Sois gentil Balin, ne parle pas de chandelle ! grogna Bofur. Je ne veux même plus voir une allumette !

\- Même Thorin ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, nota Dwalin, un rien vexé, sans tenir compte de l'intervention du nain au chapeau.

Balin se mit à rire. Un rire communicatif, qui fit apparaître bien des sourires sur les visages noircis. Qu'il est bon de se sentir en vie quand on a frôlé la mort de si près !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le connaissait, répondit joyeusement le vieux conseiller. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Thorin et toi n'avez jamais été très attirés par la bibliothèque. Quant aux réunions secrètes, je pense que vous en teniez déjà bien assez comme ça au goût de nos pères respectifs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de vous donner de nouvelles idées, je pense. Si vous aviez connu l'existence de ce passage, vous seriez devenus incontrôlables.

Il y eut quelques rires. Cette plaisanterie tombait à point nommé et évoquer ainsi la jeunesse dissipée de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des modèles les mettaient tous en joie. Dwalin toussota d'un air faussement revêche, tout en dissimulant un sourire dans sa barbe. La bonne humeur perdura même lorsqu'Ori commença à se lamenter sur la bibliothèque réduite en cendres :

\- Tous ces parchemins, tous ces livres... c'est une perte irréparable, gémit le garçon, qui semblait en effet proche des larmes.

Balin s'assombrit et soupira à son tour :

\- Oui. Dire qu'elle avait survécu au règne du dragon. Enfin, nous sommes tous en vie. C'est l'essentiel.

\- On dirait que nos ennemis perdent patience, nota Bifur. Leurs tentatives se succèdent très vite et deviennent de plus en plus brutales.

\- Et le plus fort c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi on veut nous tuer !

\- Il serait grand temps de le découvrir, gronda Dwalin. Parce qu'à ce train-là, ils ne peuvent que réussir très vite.

 **0000**

 **Les choses sont-elles en train d'empirer ? De s'arranger ? Du mieux pour Kili ? La résolution de l'affaire toute proche ? Allons voyons ! Vous me connaissez mieux que ça, non ?**

 **Ceci dit, ne soyez pas timides, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suppositions. Si vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas grave, d'autant que les choses vont encore évoluer, vos idées sûrement aussi. On avance par hypothèses, après tout.**


	13. De la poêle dans le feu

Kili avait appelé et crié, mais en pure perte : Drokki avait disparu. Il venait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Le prisonnier essayait vainement de faire bouger la dalle un peu plus, d'agrandir l'ouverture pratiquée par le jeune garçon quand il entendit une sorte de grondement sourd, dans un registre très bas. Puis un piétinement et quelques cailloux qui roulaient. On aurait dit qu'un animal de grande taille approchait, grommelant et soufflant.

Placé comme il l'était, dans son caveau à peine entrouvert, Kili ne pouvait rien voir, sauf lorsqu'une masse énorme et sombre lui boucha tout à coup le peu de luminosité qui parvenait à filtrer par la pauvre fente pratiquée entre la dalle et les parois du tombeau. Une haleine brûlante lui arriva en plein visage et le jeune nain se recula prudemment au fond de sa prison de roche, bien que l'ouverture soit à l'évidence bien trop étroite pour livrer passage à la bête. Celle-ci grognait toujours et, la truffe collée à l'ouverture, flairait assidûment.

\- Il a senti mon odeur, pensa Kili.

Sûrement un warg rôdant encore dans la montagne depuis la bataille et le captif espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'y avait aucun orc avec lui. Avoir à présent le loisir de respirer, et surtout la courte apparition de Drokki avait ranimé son espoir. Il entrevoyait une possibilité de survie. Or, celle-ci serait annihilée si une bande d'orcs lui tombait dessus alors qu'il était là, emprisonné, sans arme et incapable de se défendre.

L'animal inconnu continuait à renifler avec force et semblait tenter d'introduire son museau dans la petite ouverture pratiquée entre la dalle et la paroi du caveau.

\- Va-t'en ! lança Kili à mi-voix (s'il y avait des orcs dans le coin, mieux valait éviter de crier à tue-tête et d'attirer ainsi leur attention. Pchhht ! Fiche le camp, sale bête !

Il donna une claque contre le rocher, espérant effrayer son « visiteur » ou, du moins, lui inspirer une certaine prudence.

\- Grrfffff ! souffla l'animal.

Il se retira et dut reculer, car à nouveau Kili distingua un peu de clarté nocturne. Tous ses sens aux aguets, il s'efforça de deviner ce qui se passait. Le warg (si c'en était un) était-il parti ? Un crissement désagréable retentit alors. Le souffle court, Kili aperçut quelque chose d'oblong se glisser dans sa prison. Cela grattait la pierre, provoquant ce bruit déplaisant. On aurait dit une sorte de truelle ou...

\- Ce sont des griffes.

Et quelles griffes ! Epaisses, longues et fortes. Les wargs ont-ils des ongles pareils ? Kili n'en savait rien. Il savait seulement que la bête était toujours là et qu'elle s'efforçait de forcer le passage. N'y étant pas parvenu avec son mufle, elle essayait avec sa patte. Sans doute, pensa Kili, dont le cœur recommençait à battre à grands coups, sans doute le fauve savait-il qu'un repas substantiel se cachait là, sous la pierre, presque à sa portée. Il n'entendait manifestement pas en être privé. La bête grognait toujours, comme un humain pestant contre une tâche difficile. Apparemment, le prédateur était de belle taille et d'une grande puissance car voici que soudain la dalle de roche bougea à nouveau. Kili, à plat ventre, les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture et les longues griffes qui s'acharnaient, ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il devait espérer. Que sa prison s'ouvre enfin, le livrant à la bête qui cherchait ainsi à l'atteindre, ou que cette dernière échoue et s'en aille, le laissant prisonnier du caveau ? Pour le moment en tous les cas, rien ne se passait plus. Aux grondements, plus forts et plus caverneux qui lui parvenaient, le jeune nain pensa que l'animal s'énervait. Enfin retentit une sorte de rugissement qui lui déchira les tympans et, comme rejeté avec une force irrésistible (et il en fallait, assurément), la dalle soudain se souleva carrément et fut rejeté de côté, dégageant une large ouverture qui permit à Kili de distinguer une masse énorme dressée au-dessus de lui. Infiniment plus grande et plus massive qu'un warg ! Il distingua à peine le miroitement des yeux, la gueule entrouverte garnie de crocs, il vit seulement se lever une patte énorme, terminée par de longues griffes tranchantes. Sans doute un ours ou quelque chose comme ça. Heureusement pour lui, Kili était jeune et leste. Même affaibli par le froid, la soif et les effets du poison absorbé, mû par l'instinct de survie il retrouva son tonus et roula sur lui-même, évitant de peu l'attaque de la bête. Puis le garçon se releva d'un bond, jaillit de sa prison et prit ses jambes à son cou, sachant parfaitement que sans arme il ne pouvait espérer se mesurer à un fauve de cette taille.

Peine perdue hélas, car son agresseur fut sur lui en un clin d'œil. Kili tenta de s'esquiver à nouveau mais l'animal était bien plus vif que lui. A nouveau l'énorme patte gifla l'air. Cette fois, Kili ne put se dérober. Il eut l'impression d'être frappé par un bloc de pierre et fut projeté au loin. Sa tête heurta le rocher avec violence et, assommé, il s'effondra sur le sol.

L'ours souffla entre ses babines et, de son pas pesant, il s'avança en se dandinant, les yeux fixés sur sa victime immobile.

0O0

\- Et vous n'avez pas vu à quoi ressemblait ce nain ? demanda Dain.

\- Moi, répondit Bilbon, j'ai juste vu une silhouette encapuchonnée. Mais ça a été si vite...

Dwalin n'attendit pas la suite et regarda tour à tour Oldor et Lothar, la main crispée sur le manche de sa dague :

\- Si l'un de vous ose dire que ce sont des histoires, dit-il sur un ton sépulcral, ça va mal se passer. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Vous nous jugez mal, seigneur Dwalin, répondit Lothar avec son emphase coutumière. Oldor et moi-même avons pu avoir des doutes auparavant, mais là...

\- En tous les cas, fit Balin, nous savons à présent de manière certaine qu'il s'agit bien de nains. L'attaque dont Dwalin a été victime et l'incendie volontaire de la bibliothèque sont le fait de l'un des nôtres. Nous les avons vus.

\- A moins qu'ils n'aient été achetés ? supposa Dain.

\- Achetés !

Dwalin fit un pas vers on ami d'enfance, les yeux jetant des éclairs.

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à nier l'évidence, toi aussi ?

\- Je ne nie rien, répondit sèchement l'intéressé. Je n'arrive seulement pas à comprendre pourquoi on voudrait vous tuer.

\- En ce qui me concerne, reprit Lothar, je continue à penser que les hommes de Dale sont mêlés à cette histoire. Pour moi, tout se recoupe.

\- Oui, vous nous l'avez déjà dit... une vengeance des hommes, à cause de la destruction de Lacville...

\- ... à laquelle vous êtes tous mêlés.

\- ... et parce que Thorin a refusé de ternir sa promesse. Mais nous avons bien vu des nains. Ce Fugrul était un nain.

\- Tous pouvaient s'être laissés acheter.

\- Les hommes auraient acheté les services de nains ? répéta Dwalin. Pour commettre un régicide et nous assassiner tous ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tous les nains sont cupides. Or les hommes ont de l'or, à présent. Beaucoup d'or.

\- Dont ils ont besoin pour se nourrir et rebâtir leur cité.

\- Ne peut-on imaginer qu'ils en aient sacrifié une petite partie ? En outre, l'Arkenstone possède un incroyable pouvoir de séduction. Peut-être avons-nous trop oublié sa valeur marchande pour ne penser qu'à ce qu'elle représente politiquement.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de la pierre, les yeux de Lothar brillaient.

\- Je sais, admit Balin lentement (ses mains étaient bandées mais la douleur se réveillait), je sais que l'Arkenstone a un pouvoir... un indéniable pouvoir. Je ne suis pas certain qu'aucun de nous puisse jurer qu'il y résisterait s'il la détenait un moment…

Il eut un sourire de pure affection et se tourna vers le hobbit qui paraissait marmonner entre ses dents :

\- Excepté vous, Bilbon. Vous êtes le seul à avoir pu résister à l'attrait de ce joyau. Et je sais aussi que le goût et la vue de l'or brûlent le cœur des nains. Mais tout de même... oui, tout de même : si la cupidité fait partie de nous, la loyauté aussi. Alors trahir pour des hommes, ou des elfes, ou n'importe qui d'extérieur... j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de peine à y croire.

\- Assez, le coupa Dain. Vous tous, arrêtez. Depuis le début nous nous perdons en vaines conjectures qui ne nous mènent à rien. Les funérailles auront lieu après-demain, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis affreusement las de ce climat d'incertitude et de ces tentatives de meurtre qui se succèdent.

Il regarda, tour à tour, chacun des membres de la Compagnie :

\- On a tenté de vous tuer deux fois et vous pleurez tous la mort de Thorin et Fili. Mais moi aussi je porte le poids de ce deuil, vous savez ? Thorin était mon cousin. J'ai fait sauter Fili et Kili sur mes genoux quand ils étaient enfants. Oui, je suis las. Tout cela doit finir. Il faut que nous capturions l'un de ces nains. Il faut qu'il parle. Quelque chose nous échappe dans toute cette histoire, j'en ai la conviction.

\- Je suis de ton avis, fit Balin en hochant sa barbe grise. Peu importe qui est derrière tout ça, nous devons en finir.

\- Oui, approuva Dwalin à son tour. Je suis également de cet avis.

Les autres hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Il est vrai que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici, fit Lothar. Le ragoût empoisonné d'abord, maintenant cet incendie. Si Maître Balin n'avait pas connu l'existence de ce passage secret... Je suis également d'avis que tout cela n'a que trop duré. Mais que faire ?

Bilbon jeta un coup d'œil à Oldor : lèvres serrées, bras croisés sur la poitrine, ce dernier ne disait mot mais ses yeux furieux laissaient clairement entendre qu'il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce qui pouvait arriver à la Compagnie. Oldor ne pardonnait pas à Dwalin ses menaces ni la manière dont il l'avait traité et ne comptait vraisemblablement pas faire semblant. Pensivement, Bilbon laissa errer son regard sur ses mains, la bague d'argent sur son majeur et le trou laissé par l'index sectionné.

\- Moi je pense à la bibliothèque, soupira alors Ori, toujours inconsolable, ce qui lui valut quelques coups d'œil irrités. Tous ces documents, tous ces livres détruits... c'est abominable. Jamais nous ne pourrons retrouver ce qui a été perdu aujourd'hui. Pour ce que j'en sais, certains ouvrages étaient vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Tout ce savoir réduit en cendres... je crois que je pourrais en pleurer !

\- Sans doute, répondit Lothar avec gravité. La bibliothèque d'Erebor était sans doute unique. Tant de connaissances accumulées parties en fumée ! Il y avait là des documents inestimables, la sagesse et l'expérience de nos ancêtres, leurs recherches, leurs expériences. Sur tous les sujets : politique, historique, linguistique... Des traités sur les minéraux et les métaux, l'art de la joaillerie et même l'armement... C'est assurément une grande perte.

\- Je vais organiser une surveillance discrète de toutes vos allées et venues, coupa Dain. Il ne faut pas décourager le ou les assassins. Mais quelques nains sûrs vous surveilleront sans en avoir l'air et tâcheront de s'emparer de vos ennemis à leur prochaine tentative. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça.

Il y eut un petit silence.

\- Très bien, dit enfin Balin.

\- Espérons qu'ils ne tarderont pas à se manifester à nouveaux, alors, fit Nori, pragmatique.

Bilbon, lui, était très songeur.

0O0

En réalité, le ou les assassins s'étai(en)t déjà manifesté(s). La Compagnie put s'en rendre compte en regagnant ses quartiers : tout avait été retourné de fond en comble. Les vêtements jetés en vrac, les poches retournées. Les besaces vidées sur le sol, leur contenu éparpillé. Les tapis soulevés, roulés, jetés de côté. Les matelas jetés à terre puis éventrés. Même les coussins garnissant les sièges avaient été fendus en deux, leur rembourrage arraché par poignées. On aurait dit qu'une armée de vandales avait saccagé les lieux.

Dans la pièce principale, le ou les coupables avaient été jusqu'à fouiller dans les cendres de la cheminée, éparpillées jusque sur le sol. Tandis que ses amis se répandaient en jurons et grognements de toutes sortes, Bilbon, perplexe, observait les lieux dévastés pour finir par fixer son regard sur le manteau de la cheminée aux cendres éparses : là s'étalait des traces de doigts noirs de suie, comme si celui qui avait fouillé les cendres avait pris appui pour se relever. Plus exactement quatre doigts dont l'un, plus petit devait être l'auriculaire. L'annulaire et le majeur, plus long, bien reconnaissables. La trace de l'index était manquante.

Le hobbit garda pour lui ses observations. Tout cela le laissait très pensif et il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Voilà autre chose ! était en train de s'exclamer Gloïn. Remarquez, cette fois on n'a pas essayé de nous tuer. Mais qu'est-ce que ces sauvages pouvaient bien chercher ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a volé quelque chose ?

\- Pas chez moi.

\- Non, chez moi non plus.

\- En même temps, aucun de nous n'a grand-chose à voler.

\- C'est vrai, pensa Bilbon dans son coin, pourquoi cette frénésie, que pouvait-on bien chercher ?

La Compagnie ne possédait rien de particulier. Les objets les plus précieux, qu'avait détenu Thorin, étant la carte qui indiquait la porte secrète et la clef capable de l'ouvrir. A ceci près qu'aujourd'hui qu'Erebor était reprise, aucun des deux n'avait plus d'intérêt. Bilbon conservait d'ailleurs soigneusement la carte, que Thorin lui avait remise dans un moment de dépit, car il pensait la garder comme souvenir. Il ignorait ce qu'était devenue la clef mais, encore une fois, cette dernière aujourd'hui n'avait plus guère d'importance.

Le hobbit ne se mêla pas à la litanie des imprécations et des menaces qui constitua l'essentiel de la conversation ce soir-là. Les nains, jaloux de leurs possessions, abominent les voleurs.

Le regard de Bilbon revenait souvent se poser sur les traces noires de la cheminée mais, à chaque fois, une moue sceptique plissait ses lèvres. Il réfléchissait. Comme Dain, il avait l'impression qu'en réalité la solution du mystère devait être simple. Peut-être tellement simple qu'aucun d'eux ne la voyait et qu'ils cherchaient tous à tout compliquer ? Ou bien était-ce leurs ennemis qui tentaient de leur faire croire que tout était compliqué ?

Tout cela était décidément très étrange. Les nains, résumait le semi homme pour lui-même, sont certes cupides mais dans l'ensemble plutôt honnêtes et plutôt loyaux. Celui ou ceux qui les avaient pris pour cible ses amis et lui-même n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ou alors, quelque chose le ou les avait poussés à aller contre leur nature ? Une fois couché, le hobbit ne put trouver le sommeil. Des ronflements sonores provenaient des pièces voisines mais outre qu'il y était habitué, il les entendait à peine tant son esprit continuait à cogiter. Inlassablement, des heures durant, il tourna et retourna toutes les données du problème dans sa tête sans y voir plus clair pour autant.

\- Ou bien il me manque des éléments, pensa-t-il, ou bien tout est là sous mon nez et je n'arrive pas à le voir.

Il avait l'intuition que la seconde hypothèse était la bonne. Mais qu'y avait-il de si évident qu'il ne voyait pas ? Alors Bilbon s'efforça de tout reprendre depuis le début. Voyons : il y avait eu la disparition de Kili. Kili qui avait été soit drogué, soit empoisonné avant que l'on fasse disparaître son corps. Et puis l'Arkenstone qui avait disparu avec lui. Bilbon se remémora sa conversation avec le jeune roi, assis tous deux sur un coin de rocher perché à flanc de montagne, quelques heures avant que le drame se déclenche. La répugnance du garçon à monter sur le trône de ses ancêtres et... Et tout à coup le hobbit se demanda... si par hasard... oui, et cette fouille sauvage à laquelle avait été soumis leur appartement…. Puis d'autres détails lui revinrent à l'esprit, s'emboîtant presque miraculeusement les uns dans les autres. Certes il avait déjà des soupçons, qu'il avait gardés pour lui en l'absence de toute preuve, mais tout à coup il fut certain de savoir qui, à Erebor, avait orchestré tout cela. Qui tirait les ficelles depuis le début et pourquoi. Bien sûr le hobbit n'avait toujours (malheureusement) aucune idée de ce qu'avait pu devenir Kili. En revanche, il pensait bien avoir résolu l'autre moitié du mystère.

Enfiévré par toutes ces nouvelles perspectives, Bilbon se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Dormir, il n'y fallait décidément pas songer. D'ailleurs l'aube ne devait plus être très loin. Il voulait être certain. Il venait d'avoir une intuition, il lui fallait vérifier tout de suite. Impossible de rester là à attendre.

Bien sûr c'était dangereux, leur ennemi devait continuer à veiller dans l'ombre mais au fond, le danger était partout, et constant, depuis qu'il avait quitté la Comté. Bilbon songea aussi au piège tendu par Dain, les nains qui devaient les surveiller discrètement dans l'espoir de pincer l'assassin. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Le hobbit avait le moyen de déjouer la surveillance des uns et des autres.

Il se leva sans bruit, s'habilla rapidement et passa son anneau à son doigt. Invisible, il quitta les lieux sur la pointe des pieds et s'enfonça résolument dans les galeries d'Erebor.

O0O

Lorsque Kili reprit ses sens, il avait à nouveau un fameux mal de crâne. Mais cette fois il ne perdit pas de temps à se demander pourquoi. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé. Quel choc !

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? se demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Son visage lui semblait gonflé et brûlant. Sans doute le résultat du coup de patte de la bête. Ses doigts ensanglantés étaient toujours douloureux, à force de taper sur la roche de sa prison, sa poitrine lui faisait encore un peu mal, bien qu'il n'ait toujours aucune explication à ce sujet. Il avait toujours très faim, mais moins soif. En dehors de ça... Il se sentait lucide et fit prudemment jouer ses muscles. Il était ankylosé mais tout paraissait fonctionner normalement.

L'ours ne devait pas l'avoir déchiqueté. Ou alors, pensa Kili, je suis déjà mort ? Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. En revanche, il fallait bien admettre que ce réveil ressemblait cruellement à celui qui avait suivi son enlèvement. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait cogné sur la figure à coups répétés, la migraine lui taraudait le cerveau et il était plongé dans les ténèbres absolues. Durant un instant, le jeune nain paniqua : l'aurait-on à nouveau enfermé dans un caveau ? N'importe quoi mais plus ça ! Il tâtonna difficilement autour de lui, ne trouva rien. Si, il était à nouveau étendu sur de la roche mais l'espace autour de lui paraissait plus vaste. Il sentait l'air froid sur son visage et entendait un bruit d'eau courante. Néanmoins, pourquoi faisait-il à nouveau aussi noir ? Aucune nuit n'est jamais aussi obscure. Kili porta maladroitement la main à sa tête. Quelque chose de froid était posé sur son front. Une compresse ? Il tenta de se soulever sur un coude et ce fut alors qu'une voix s'éleva à ses côtés :

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Cette voix, empreinte d'un fort accent, était parfaitement reconnaissable.

\- Beorn ? C'est vous ?

\- Oui.

Kili se sentit soulagé, à tel point qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la voix du changeur de peau, elle, était très inquiète.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez attaqué ? demanda encore le jeune nain.

\- Oui... Excusez-moi.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Je regrette. Sous mon autre forme j'ai du mal à reconnaître les gens et il y a davantage de sauvagerie en moi. De plus, il reste des orcs aux abords de la montagne et leur présence a tendance à m'irriter. J'ai craint un moment de vous avoir tué. Heureusement que les nains ont la tête dure.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Toujours sur les flancs de la Montagne Solitaire. Je vous ai porté près du ruisseau pour essayer de vous ranimer. Vous étiez mal en point. Mais par tous les Valars, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ce tombeau ?!

Kili eut un rire sans joie :

\- Je m'apprêtais à mourir étouffé, je pense. Ou de faim et de soif.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

Il y avait de l'indignation dans la voix de Beorn. Celui-ci était pétri de sauvagerie animale mais il était révolté par une cruauté aussi raffinée, consistant à enterrer vivant un être de chair et de sang, le condamnant à une lente et pénible agonie.

\- Je l'ignore, malheureusement.

Kili avait voulu secouer la tête mais cela provoqua un tel élancement entre ses tempes qu'il suspendit aussitôt son mouvement.

\- Je sais seulement qu'on m'a fait avaler une substance qui m'a plongé dans un sommeil très profond. Qui, quand et pourquoi, je l'ignore. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

Il respirait à petits coups, espérant que la douleur s'estomperait.

\- J'entends de l'eau qui coule, reprit-il enfin. Où sommes-nous précisément ? Pourquoi fait-il si noir ?

Silence.

\- Beorn ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

La voix du géant s'éleva à nouveau, chargée d'une hésitation pleine d'appréhension :

\- Si noir ?

\- Je ne distingue absolument rien. Pourtant, je sens le vent, j'entends le bruit de l'eau et des chants d'oiseau -c'est bizarre à cette heure- on dirait qu'on est à l'extérieur mais je n'ai jamais vu une nuit aussi opaque.

\- Oh Valars... reprit la voix, horrifiée cette fois.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Kili... nous _sommes_ à l'extérieur et le jour se lève. Il fait déjà presque clair.

Grand silence.

\- Le choc m'a rendu aveugle, souffla Kili, d'une voix qu'il eut bien du mal à empêcher de trembler.


	14. Le récit de Drokki

Bilbon avançait à pas de loup dans la nécropole d'Erebor. Il avait retiré son anneau un moment plus tôt. Les lieux ici étaient parfaitement déserts et il n'aimait pas porter cet objet trop longtemps. L'anneau exerçait sur lui un étrange mélange de fascination et de répulsion. Il n'aurait pu se résoudre à s'en séparer, pourtant il s'en méfiait.

Bilbon glissait sans bruit dans ces lieux terriblement solennels, impressionné tant par le silence que par la proximité de tous ces morts. Il avait un peu la sensation d'être un intrus ici, et de troubler le repos de ceux qui dormaient de leur éternel sommeil autour de lui.

Il avait d'autres raisons d'être troublé, car Thorin et Fili reposaient tout près, attendant toujours la cérémonie des funérailles au terme de laquelle leur tombeau serait scellé. Penser à eux en ces circonstances était oppressant. Et toujours douloureux. N'empêche, songea Bilbon, il avait eu raison. Son intuition s'était révélée exacte. A présent cependant, son inquiétude pour Kili augmentait. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que le jeune nain soit encore en vie ? La gorge serrée, le hobbit n'osait pas répondre à cette question. D'autant qu'il envisageait une autre possibilité, encore plus terrifiante : et si l'on avait enlevé Kili pour le faire parler, l'obliger à révéler où était l'Arkenstone ? Bilbon était certain que ses ravisseurs, enfin, celui qui dirigeait le tout, était prêt à tout, absolument à tout pour s'emparer du Joyau du Roi.

Le hobbit pensait repartir comme il était venu et rejoindre ses amis, si possible avant qu'ils ne s'éveillent mais, plongé dans ses pensées, il avait dû se tromper de chemin car il s'avisa soudain qu'il s'était enfoncé dans la nécropole en ratant l'endroit où il devait tourner. Un peu inquiet, il regarda autour de lui. La petite chandelle qu'il tenait n'éclairait pas bien loin et il frissonna. Décidément, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit. Au même moment, un léger souffle d'air fit vaciller la flamme de sa bougie. Après un moment de frayeur, car il n'avait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se trouver plongé dans le noir ici, dans le royaume des morts, Bilbon se demanda d'où venait le courant d'air qu'il sentait également sur sa peau. Il se souvint alors de la partie extérieure de la nécropole, fort utilisée ces derniers temps pour donner une sépulture à tous les morts de la bataille des cinq armées.

Ses préoccupations du moment fusionnèrent avec cette pensée et il se demanda soudain si l'on n'aurait pas pu emporter Kili, mort ou vivant, par ce passage qui après tout n'était pas gardé. Car enfin, l'un des mystères de cette affaire était bien de savoir comment on avait pu le faire disparaître sans que personne ne voie quoi que ce soit ?

Bilbon n'avait pas sommeil, il était trop énervé et inquiet pour ça, alors il se dit qu'il avait autant aller voir. Qui sait, il trouverait peut-être -enfin- un indice ? Cinq ou six minutes plus tard il parvint à l'air libre, après avoir suivi le long corridor étroit, taillé de main de nain dans la masse même de la montagne.

Le hobbit s'arrêta un instant, renifla l'air frais, secrètement soulagé de sortir de la nécropole (même si en réalité elle se poursuivait ici, à l'extérieur) et leva le nez. Le ciel commençait à pâlir, le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Il ne fallait pas tarder, songea le hobbit. Car les nains seraient affreusement inquiets en ne le trouvant pas parmi eux à leur réveil.

Le semi homme regarda autour de lui et soupira : qu'espérait-il trouver ici ? Il avança en traînant les pieds, parcourut environ deux cent mètres en sentant le vague espoir qui l'avait mené là fondre comme neige au soleil et il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand son regard accrocha un objet insolite. Plissant les yeux, le hobbit s'approcha de quelques pas et, soudain, se précipita : lorsqu'il se pencha et ramassa l'objet en question, ses mains tremblaient. C'était la pipe de Kili, celle que le garçon avait sculptée et ornée de nombreuses ciselures, soir après soir auprès du feu, durant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur long voyage jusqu'à Erebor. Il l'avait achevée deux semaines à peine avant d'arriver à Esgaroth.

\- Il est bien venu ici, murmura Bilbon, la gorge serrée par une terrible émotion. Ou du moins on l'a amené ici. Mais ensuite ? Qu'a-t-on fait de lui ?

Levant les yeux de la pipe qu'il tenait délicatement au creux de ses paumes, comme un oiseau tombé du nid, Bilbon tressaillit soudain en remarquant une tache brunâtre sur le rocher, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où il avait trouvé la pipe.

\- Du sang, murmura-t-il en y regardant de plus près. Oh non...

La première frayeur passée, il fronça les sourcils : à bien y regarder, cette trace paraissait relativement fraîche. Or, Kili avait disparu depuis presque trois jours. La pipe était bien la sienne, aucun doute. Mais le sang ?

Bien que son cœur batte soudain à grands coups sourds, Bilbon s'obligea à regarder soigneusement autour de lui et à fureter à droite et à gauche durant un bon quart d'heure. Il ne trouva plus rien et, découragé, il songeait à nouveau à rejoindre ses amis et à les mettre au courant de ses découvertes quand une petite voix effrayée le fit soudain sursauter :

\- Monsieur...

Bilbon regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la garde de son épée et en s'efforçant de prendre une voix ferme.

\- C'est moi.

Dans le jour grandissant, quelque chose bougea. Une tête rousse et ébouriffée apparut, une silhouette sortit de derrière un rocher. Celle d'un tout jeune nain au visage maculé de larmes et à l'air terrorisé.

\- Je te reconnais, fit Bilbon. Tu es le serviteur de Kili. Nous nous sommes déjà parlé. Où étais-tu passé ? Nous t'avons cherché partout.

\- Je me cachais. J'avais peur.

Le jeune garçon en effet paraissait à bout de nerfs. Il était pâle, amaigri et regardait sans cesse autour de lui d'un air craintif. Bilbon prit une longue inspiration. La réponse à toutes les questions se trouvait sans doute là, à portée de main. Mais il fallait procéder en douceur : le gosse paraissait terrifié et prêt à s'enfuir à chaque seconde. Le hobbit lâcha son épée et écarta doucement ses mains l'une de l'autre en un geste d'apaisement, espérant que le garçon ne focaliserait pas sur Dard accrochée à sa ceinture.

\- Voyons, dit-il, je suis un hobbit. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, petit.

Il réussit à produire un sourire assez convainquant :

\- Si nous nous asseyions là, sur ce rocher. Tous les deux, tranquillement. Et que tu me racontes tout.

Voyant que l'autre hésitait, il ajouta :

\- Si tu préfères je ne m'approcherai même pas de toi.

Drokki déglutit avec peine mais ne recula pas.

\- Vous êtes le... le semi homme qui a suivi la compagnie du seigneur Thorin, fit-il comme pour se rassurer. Et vous êtes aussi l'ami de notre nouveau roi... n'est-ce pas ?

Il parlait avec un filet de voix, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Bilbon eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'encourager.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Je suis l'ami de Kili. Et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Je crois que toi, tu le sais. Est-il mort ?

Oh, combien le cœur de Bilbon battait fort en attendant la réponse à cette question ! Il lui sembla qu'un siècle s'écoulait.

\- Il était encore vivant cette nuit, hasarda Drokki, qui se mit aussitôt à renifler.

Bilbon aurait pu en hurler. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas se précipiter sur le garçon et le secouer.

\- Comment "était" ? Il est mort depuis ? demanda-t-il, affolé.

Ce n'est pas possible ! songeait-il. Je ne vais pas arriver juste quelques heures trop tard !

Drokki cette fois se mit à pleurer pour de bon :

\- Il a été tué par un ours-sorcier. Qui a emporté son corps pour le dévorer.

\- Comment ça, un ours-sorcier ?!

Puissants Valars, qu'était-ce que cette bête-là ? se demandait Bilbon. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle sorcellerie ? Le hobbit avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer tant il était oppressé par ces réponses au compte-goutte et par la peur d'être arrivé trop tard.

\- Un ours qui... qui soudain s'est changé en homme, précisa Drokki.

Bilbon soupira de soulagement et sentit tout son corps se détendre.

\- Beorn ? Beorn est encore par ici ? Il ne fera pas de mal à Kili. Ce n'est pas un sorcier, c'est un changeur de peau. Nous le connaissons et c'est l'un de nos amis. Où est-il ?

Drokki ne parut pas du tout convaincu par les explications de son interlocuteur mais il répondit néanmoins :

\- Il a emporté le roi jusqu'au ruisseau. Je l'ai suivi. Mais je crois qu'il m'a entendu, alors je me suis enfui. Maintenant je sais que la nuit prochaine il me traquera. Si je retourne à Erebor, ils me tueront aussi. Ou que j'aille et quoi que je fasse, je suis perdu.

Le gamin tremblait et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, qu'il essuya furtivement.

\- Non, fit Bilbon, non, pas encore. Tu n'es plus seul, à présent. Mes amis et moi pouvons t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Nous allons trouver une solution. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Tu as apporté du vin chaud à Kili, ce soir-là. Tu me l'as dit. Tu savais qu'il contenait une drogue potentiellement mortelle ?

Le garçon devint livide et fit deux pas en arrière.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, insista gentiment Bilbon. Je cherche seulement des réponses. Ensuite nous irons chercher Kili. Alors, ce vin ?

Drokki baissa la tête :

\- Le roi était très nerveux, très anxieux. Il m'a congédié. Je suis descendu aux cuisines pour chercher à manger et il y avait du monde, bien sûr. Quelqu'un m'a demandé si Sa Majesté était déjà couchée. J'ai dit qu'il semblait trop nerveux pour dormir. Et puis je me suis souvenu que chez nous, quand quelqu'un n'arrivait pas à dormir ma mère préparait du vin chaud aux aromates. Alors j'ai pensé… j'ai cru…

\- Tu en as préparé pour Kili ? l'aida Bilbon.

\- Oui. Je sais le préparer, vous savez. J'en ai fait un peu et ensuite... ensuite...

Les yeux du garçon s'affolaient et il se mit à trembler plus fort. Bilbon l'encouragea patiemment.

\- Ce nain m'a demandé si c'était pour le roi…

\- "Ce" nain ? Quel nain ?

\- Un des guerriers. Je… je ne sais pas son nom.

La patience de Bilbon était mise à rude épreuve mais il savait qu'il devait absolument se contenir : le gosse semblait prêt à s'enfuir à chaque instant et continuait à surveiller anxieusement les alentours. Il paraissait pourtant prêt à dire tout ce qu'il savait, alors le hobbit avait beau se mordre les lèvres d'énervement, il devait absolument éviter de brusquer son interlocuteur au risque de perdre cette chance d'en apprendre enfin un peu plus.

\- Le nain m'a donné une petite fiole, continua le jeune domestique. Il m'a dit que c'était un extrait de plante qui aidait à dormir et que je n'avais qu'à le verser dans le vin.

\- Et tu l'as fait ! soupira Bilbon, qui sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

\- Oui, avoua Drokki en baissant la tête. Mais je n'ai pas tout mis. J'en ai versé seulement une partie. Même pas la moitié. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, je n'avais pas confiance. J'avais trouvé que ce nain avait un air bizarre. Une lueur dans les yeux... Mais en même temps c'était idiot de penser ça. Et puis il était des Monts de Fer, comme moi. Alors j'ai fini par me dire que ça ne pouvait pas être dangereux. Et si ça pouvait aider le roi à dormir… Mais quand même, je n'ai pas pu mettre tout le contenu de la fiole parce que je revoyais toujours les yeux de ce nain. Je suis remonté et j'ai proposé le vin au roi. Il a accepté, il a même plaisanté en disant que je n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on fasse tant d'histoire avec lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je suis reparti. Mais en partant j'ai emporté les bottes de Sa Majesté et les vêtements qu'il devait mettre pour le couronnement. Je voulais les brosser et les arranger pour le lendemain. Quand j'ai eu fini, je les ai rapportés. Je voulais seulement les déposer devant la chambre de sa Majesté, sans y entrer pour ne pas le déranger à nouveau.

Le garçon rougit :

\- Vous comprenez, il fallait qu'il puisse s'habiller au matin.

\- Evidemment, approuva Bilbon qui avait des fourmis dans les mains et les pieds tant il avait hâte d'en savoir plus. Et alors ?

Les larmes du petit serviteur redoublèrent. Malgré l'impatience qui le consumait Bilbon avait de la peine pour lui, tant ce pauvre gamin paraissait à la fois effrayé et malheureux. A mots hachés, il raconta qu'à son retour il avait eu la surprise de voir six nains dans la chambre de Kili. Tous portaient des cagoules qui les rendaient méconnaissables. Tapi derrière la porte demeurée en partie ouverte, Drokki horrifié avait assisté à une scène qui pour lui relevait du cauchemar :

\- Ils fouillaient toute la chambre, raconta-t-il. Ils cherchaient la... le...

\- L'Arkenstone ?

\- Oui. Mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvée. Ils étaient furieux. Ils ont fouillé le roi mais il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Ils avaient peur que quelqu'un arrive, alors ils s'énervaient. Et alors... alors...

Le jeune garçon s'étrangla dans un énorme sanglot.

\- Calme-toi, mon petit.

Bilbon franchit la distance qui les séparait et serra l'adolescent dans ses bras. Drokki tressaillit mais ne chercha pas à s'enfuir.

\- Viens, assied-toi. Et raconte-moi la suite.

\- Ils ont voulu le faire parler, murmura Drokki, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

\- Kili ?

\- Oui. Sa Majesté était déjà inconsciente, vous comprenez. Eux, ils croyaient qu'il était en train de mourir du poison. Oui, ils ont dit : « le poison a déjà fait son effet ». Et là j'ai compris… j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait. J'avais trahi… et j'avais assassiné quelqu'un !

L'adolescent pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, assura Bilbon. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu croyais bien faire. On a profité de tes bonnes intentions pour se servir de toi. Bien sûr tu t'es montré imprudent en versant dans la coupe de Kili le contenu d'une fiole dont tu ignorais tout. D'un autre côté, je comprends : c'était l'un des tiens qui te l'avait donnée, tu n'avais aucune raison de soupçonner une malveillance quelconque. Une chance que tu te sois méfié malgré tout. Raconte-moi la suite.

\- Oh, c'était terrible ! Ils l'ont frappé en demandant où était la pierre. C'était... c'était affreux ! Ce pauvre roi... il ne pouvait pas se défendre et...

Bilbon serra plus fort les épaules de l'adolescent :

\- Je comprends, murmura-t-il. Continue.

\- Sa Majesté n'était plus en mesure de parler. Ils ont fini par le comprendre et ils ont cessé de le brutaliser. Alors ils ont emporté son corps. Le... leur chef... il était comme fou. Il voulait l'Arkenstone, à la fin il criait presque et les autres lui ont dit qu'on risquait de l'entendre.

Drokki raconta qu'à plat ventre dans la pénombre, car seule la chambre de Kili était éclairée, il avait vu les agresseurs quitter les appartements royaux sans être aperçu lui-même. Mort de peur mais résolu à savoir, il les avait suivis.

\- C'était courageux, fit Bilbon en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter. Très courageux.

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas courageux, murmura le garçon. J'avais si peur que j'ai cru que j'allais vomir.

\- Mais tu as continué à les suivre ?

\- Oui. Je voulais savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire du roi. Ils l'ont amené ici. Et ensuite...

A nouveau, Drokki parut s'étrangler. Son corps tremblait violemment et le regard qu'il leva sur Bilbon était hanté par le spectre de cette nuit d'épouvante.

\- Ils... l'ont jeté dans un caveau et puis ils ont refermé.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ils pensaient qu'il était déjà presque mort, vous comprenez.

\- Mais c'est horrible !

\- Oh oui ! L'un des nains... l'un des nains a dit comme ça : "Il respire encore. Il faudrait peut-être l'achever".

\- Très charitable, murmura Bilbon, écœuré. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Drokki raconta que les autres nains avaient jugé cela inutile :

\- Pourquoi faire ? Le poison va finir de faire son effet. Il ne se réveillera pas.

\- Tu es sûr que le gosse n'a rien soupçonné ?

\- Rien du tout, sinon il ne lui aurait pas donné.

\- Allez, ne traînons pas ici. Maintenant il faut retrouver la pierre.

L'un des nains avait grogné, pas trop content, qu'il n'avait pas accepté cette mission "pour chercher un caillou parmi ce tas de cailloux qu'est devenu Erebor".

\- Sans elle tout ça n'aura servi à rien, avait répondu l'un de ses complices. Et nous n'aurons jamais notre argent. Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, moi je tiens à être payé. Nous avons pris trop de risques pour tout perdre maintenant.

Drokki se tut.

\- Et ensuite ? insista Bilbon.

\- Ils ont parlé du seigneur Dain. Ils ont dit qu'il deviendrait roi et l'un d'eux a répondu que cela ne suffisait pas.

\- Dain, murmura Bilbon, qui commençait à frissonner lui aussi. Oh non ! C'était le cousin de Thorin et... oh non, ce serait vraiment trop... trop infâme ! Ou alors...

Il réfléchit un moment, sourcils froncés, puis se tourna à nouveau vers son jeune compagnon :

\- Pourrais-tu reconnaître ces nains ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, Monsieur. Je vous l'ai dit, ils étaient masqués.

\- Masqués, bien sûr, marmonna Bilbon.

Il réfléchit encore un instant.

\- On ne voyait que leurs barbes, fit Drokki. Et ils portaient des vêtements sombres, tous.

\- Pas fous. Quoique...

Pris d'une idée subite, le hobbit demanda soudain :

\- Celui qui les commandait, mon petit : elle était comment, sa barbe ?

\- Rousse, répondit Drokki, un peu étonné. Et très longue.

\- Cela confirme ce que nous pensions. Ils n'ont prononcé aucun nom ? Entre eux ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Et sa voix ? Tu ne la connaissais pas ?

\- Non, Monsieur, balbutia Drokki.

Mais il avait détourné les yeux et le hobbit pensa qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité à ce sujet. Sans doute avait-il trop peur des implications à venir s'il assurait avoir reconnu la voix de l'assassin ? Bilbon fut tenté d'insister puis pensa qu'il valait mieux laisser un peu de temps à l'adolescent et lui permettre de se ressaisir.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé après tout ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Kili était encore vivant cette nuit ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Vous comprenez, je... je n'allais pas bien. En fait, le lendemain vous m'avez parlé et là j'ai eu peur. Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas de mal au roi, Monsieur ! Seulement, c'est moi qui l'ai empoisonné... même si je ne le savais pas. Alors j'ai pensé que je serais exécuté pour ça. Et je ne pouvais pas aller retrouver mon père : il me tuerait lui-même s'il savait ce que j'ai fait ! Mon père ne plaisante pas avec ce... ce genre de choses. Alors je me suis caché ici.

\- Dans la nécropole ?

\- Oui. Je voulais partir au loin mais je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans les Monts de Fer et... je ne savais pas où aller. En plus c'est l'hiver, je n'ai pas d'argent, pas de vivres... Et toutes les nuits je fais des cauchemars. Je rêvais du roi, emprisonné dans une tombe. Et je me disais : "J'ai seulement versé une petite portion du poison. Et s'il vivait encore ? Et s'il se réveillait dans... dans cette tombe" ?

Le garçon haletait de terreur en racontant les rêves horribles qui l'assaillaient depuis cette épouvantable nuit.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu chercher de l'aide ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur d'être arrêté. Vous saviez que j'avais préparé le vin. D'ailleurs tous les nains qui étaient à la cuisine quand je l'ai fait le savaient. Je... je sais bien qu'on m'accusera de trahison et de meurtre si on me trouve. Et ma famille sera déshonorée.

A nouveau un sanglot l'étouffa.

\- J'espère bien que non, marmonna Bilbon. Ce n'est pas toi, le coupable. Tu m'as même raconté, spontanément, que tu avais porté une coupe de vin à Kili. L'autre jour, quand nous nous sommes croisés dans les couloirs. Ce n'est pas là le fait d'un assassin.

\- Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose, vous comprenez, expliqua Drokki presque comme s'il s'excusait. Et je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Vous m'avez parlé de Sa Majesté, alors ça m'est venu tout seul. Mais ensuite, j'ai pensé que vous alliez le raconter aux autres et qu'on allait venir m'arrêter.

\- Nous t'avons beaucoup cherché, c'est un fait. Nous aurions pu gagner beaucoup de temps si... enfin, passons. Qu'est-il arrivé après que tu sois venu te cacher ici ?

\- Comme je pensais toujours au roi, j'ai cherché un levier. Il m'a fallu très longtemps pour trouver. Je voulais soulever la dalle, vous comprenez ? Et voir s'il était encore vivant. Mais c'est affreusement lourd et j'étais seul. Cette nuit, j'ai essayé. J'ai réussi à soulever la dalle, un tout petit peu, et mon levier s'est brisé. Le roi était vivant.

\- Merci Yavanna et merci Aulë, protecteur des nains ! pensa Bilbon.

\- Il m'a demandé lui aussi d'aller chercher ses amis. Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur.

Le jeune garçon rougit et ajouta :

\- J'y serais quand même allé, je crois. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Le roi disait qu'ils ne me feraient rien avant de l'avoir libéré. Mais à ce moment-là le... l'ours est arrivé.

Drokki baissa piteusement le nez :

\- Et je me suis sauvé.

\- Tu ne pouvais rien contre lui, dit Bilbon. Tu n'as pas dû fuir très loin si tu sais qu'il a emmené Kili ?

Drokki raconta qu'en effet, tapi dans les rochers il avait entendu Kili hurler son nom et qu'il en avait éprouvé une honte cuisante en pensant que, pour la seconde fois, il venait de l'abandonner. Puis il s'était dit que finalement, Kili était en sécurité dans son tombeau. Ce en quoi il se trompait : l'ours avait commencé à flairer l'interstice opéré par le levier, puis y avait introduit une patte, enfin était entré en fureur et avait soudain arraché, littéralement, l'énorme dalle de pierre de son logement. Kili avait alors tenté de fuir mais trop tard. Le fauve l'avait projeté contre un rocher d'un coup de patte. Horrifié, Drokki avait alors pensé qu'il allait dévorer sa victime. Mais tandis que l'ours flairait le corps inerte, il s'était soudain transformé en homme. Ce dernier avait regardé Kili inanimé puis l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et l'avait emporté jusqu'à un ruisseau qui coulait à deux kilomètres de là.

\- Je me suis à nouveau enfui quand j'ai compris qu'il m'avait entendu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais presque décidé à aller tout raconter à ses amis, même s'ils devaient me tuer, quand vous êtes arrivé, Monsieur.

\- Je sais l'essentiel, dit Bilbon en se levant. Mène-moi à Kili. Ne crains rien, Beorn n'est pas méchant. Il ne te fera aucun mal.


	15. Traqués

Drokki ne paraissait pas très convaincu de la nécessité de s'approcher à nouveau de celui qu'il appelait "l'ours-sorcier" et qui lui inspirait la plus vive terreur. Toutefois il ne protesta pas et entraîna Bilbon sur un étroit sentier de montagne. Sans doute l'adolescent était-il heureux, au fond, de n'être plus seul et d'avoir avec lui quelqu'un qui prenne les choses en main. Le hobbit comprenait ce qu'avaient dû être ces derniers jours pour ce pauvre garçon, terrorisé, seul au monde et ne voyant aucune issue nulle part. Bien que Drokki lui-même semble en douter, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour faire tout ce qu'il avait fait en dépit de sa peur. Oui, beaucoup de courage. Même s'efforcer d'ouvrir le caveau dans lequel était enfermé Kili et puis raconter toute l'affaire à un hobbit inconnu, un être qui n'était pas de sa race, lui avait demandé du courage puisqu'il se jugeait coupable de la tentative d'empoisonnement. "J'ai pensé que je serai accusé de trahison et de meurtre et exécuté", voilà ce qu'il avait dit. Bilbon quant à lui ne pouvait croire que les choses iraient si loin. Ce serait abominable et tellement injuste ! Ce gamin avait été trompé et manipulé d'une manière parfaitement odieuse. Sans doute s'était-il montré imprudent, sans doute pouvait-on lui reprocher de n'avoir pas parlé tout de suite mais, d'un autre côté, ses réticences le hobbit les comprenait. Drokki était terrifié par les conséquences. Il devait même avoir du mal à réaliser pleinement comment les choses avaient pu tourner si mal et si brusquement. Il avait seulement voulu bien faire, donner à Kili une potion calmante pour l'aider à dormir, et tout à coup, tout avait basculé dans l'horreur. Pourtant, malgré sa peur il avait tenté d'agir. Bilbon pensa à ce que Dain leur avait dit. D'après sa famille, Drokki était très fier d'avoir été mis au service du nouveau roi. De son récit il découlait d'ailleurs qu'il avait pris son travail très à cœur. Non, sa bonne foi ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Bilbon savait, bien sûr, que les nains n'ont pas à proprement parler (et de loin) le cœur aussi tendre qu'un hobbit, mais tout de même. Par ailleurs, peut-être que le gamin avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur : s'il ne s'était pas enfui, le véritable assassin l'aurait peut-être trouvé avant la Compagnie. Et le pauvre Drokki, lui aussi, aurait été victime d'un accident. Auquel cas, Kili était perdu. Personne n'aurait pu l'aider, personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée d'aller le chercher là où il se trouvait, personne n'aurait pu raconter ce qui était arrivé. Bilbon se promit de le faire remarquer aux nains si les choses devaient prendre mauvaise tournure et aller trop loin à son goût. Cependant, il serait temps de s'occuper de cela plus tard. Il fallait avant tout retrouver le jeune roi d'Erebor.

\- Les voilà, chuchota soudain Drokki.

Il y avait une note de surprise et de soulagement dans sa voix.

\- Vous aviez raison, Sa Majesté est sauve.

Le jour était presque entièrement levé à présent. A quelques cent mètres en contrebas de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Bilbon vit un ruisseau dont le gazouillis emplissait l'air et, sur la berge, la gigantesque silhouette de Beorn, aisément reconnaissable. Le cœur du hobbit bondit de joie en reconnaissant ensuite Kili, assis sur un rocher non loin du changeur de peau.

\- Très bien, dit-il.

Il se souvenait des conseils de Gandalf : Beorn avait des sens aiguisés mais sa nature à demi animale pouvait le rendre dangereux s'il se sentait agressé, ne serait-ce que par un cri ou un bruit soudain.

\- Reste ici, mon garçon, dit-il à Drokki. Cache-toi derrière ces rochers et attends que je t'appelle. Beorn est farouche, il ne faut pas le prendre par surprise et il n'aime pas qu'on envahisse son espace vital.

Prenant soin de rester bien en vue, le hobbit continua à s'approcher. A sa joie de revoir Kili un instant plus tôt se substitua bientôt un sentiment d'inquiétude : plus il s'approchait plus il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune nain paraissait prostré et son regard demeurait fixe, tandis que le changeur de peau, de son côté, avait l'air consterné. Lorsque Bilbon fut plus près il constata que Kili paraissait blessé : tout le côté droit de son visage était tuméfié et portait même des traces étranges, pareilles à des traces de griffes, tandis que le côté gauche était noir et bleu, comme à la suite d'un choc violent. Bilbon se força à adopter un ton jovial pour lancer dans l'air matinal :

\- Bonjour Beorn ; bonjour Kili.

Beorn se retourna d'un bond, l'air menaçant, un éclair fauve dans ses yeux mordorés, mais il se calma presqu'aussitôt en reconnaissant le visiteur.

\- Le semi homme, fit-il à mi-voix. Eh bien ! Je ne me serais pas attendu à vous voir ici. Surtout à cette heure.

\- Bilbon ? fit Kili en tournant vers l'arrivant un visage sans regard. C'est vous ?

Bilbon eut un coup au cœur. Il eut le pressentiment de la catastrophe, même s'il ne devinait pas encore où se situait le drame.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude. C'est bien moi. Que... qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ? Et à vos mains ? ajouta-t-il en voyant les phalanges ensanglantées du jeune nain, dues aux coups donnés dans la pierre durant son emprisonnement.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, se força à adopter un ton plus gai et poursuivit :

\- Kili, quelle joie de vous revoir vivant ! Oh, nous étions mortellement inquiets à votre sujet. Les autres vont être fous de joie.

Mettant ses doutes et ses craintes de côté, il salua Beorn puis, spontanément, serra Kili dans ses bras.

\- Vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fait peur, reprit-il. Nous nous demandions ce que vous étiez devenu et si nous vous reverrions un jour. Il faut retourner immédiatement à Erebor et mettre un terme à toutes ces horreurs. Ce cauchemar va prendre fin. Ce ne sera pas trop tôt.

Kili secoua lentement la tête :

\- Non, répondit-il d'une voix aussi sinistre que résolue. Je ne retournerai pas à Erebor. Je suis aveugle, Bilbon. Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient comme ça.

A voir les yeux vides et fixes du garçon, Bilbon avait compris depuis déjà un moment. Mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas encore admettre une chose pareille. Après tout ce qui était déjà arrivé... ce n'était pas possible, qu'au moment où tout semblait pouvoir s'arranger, une calamité pareille se produise !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- C'est de ma faute, je le crains, soupira tristement Beorn.

Bilbon fut rapidement mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé et ne put trouver un seul mot à prononcer. Le mauvais sort s'acharnait. Les trois amis demeurèrent un moment silencieux, puis le hobbit puisa dans son courage pour oser revenir au sujet qui le préoccupait :

\- Kili, les funérailles et le couronnement auront lieu demain. Ils ont été repoussés dans l'espoir de votre retour. Je pense... ah, je ne sais pas ! Mais... que va devenir le trône de la montagne ?

Kili eut un rire de dérision :

\- Le trône ? Il reviendra à Dain. Un aveugle ne peut devenir roi.

Le garçon eut une grimace qui trahissait son désarroi et ajouta d'une voix lourde d'amertume :

\- J'aurais préféré mourir avec Thorin et Fili qu'avoir à endurer cela. Tauriel serait en vie. Elle m'aurait oublié. Oui, ça aurait tellement mieux valu !

Ecrasé par la fatalité, Bilbon se laissa tomber sur un rocher sans répondre. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Trop, c'en était trop. Regardant Kili qui ne pouvait s'en apercevoir, il songea lugubrement :

\- Un vrai Durin. Orgueilleux et entêté, comme tous les siens. Je pense que Thorin aurait réagi de la même manière. Il aurait préféré mourir que vivre aussi diminué. Oh Valars, venez à notre aide ! S'il vous plaît, venez à notre aide !

Car Bilbon trouvait qu'il y avait eu bien assez de morts, bien assez d'épreuves, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que les choses s'arrangent... hélas, jamais la situation ne lui avait paru aussi désespérée. Jusqu'à cette nuit, ils avaient tous nourri le faible espoir de revoir Kili vivant. Et maintenant que c'était devenu réalité... oh non, ce n'était pas possible que le destin continue à s'acharner de cette façon !

A ce moment, Beorn à ses côtés se tendit et leva le nez, les narines dilatées comme celle d'un animal :

\- On nous observe, gronda-t-il.

\- Je sais, se hâta de dire Bilbon. N'ayez crainte : il est avec moi, il n'est pas dangereux. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé d'attendre à l'écart.

Il inspira profondément et reprit lentement :

\- Kili, des événements terribles ont eu lieu depuis votre disparition. Quelqu'un essaie de tuer les membres de la Compagnie et il le fait sans prendre de gant. Il y a eu des blessés. A la prochaine tentative il y aura sûrement un ou plusieurs morts. Et par-dessus le marché, on vous accuse de vous être enfui, terrifié par vos responsabilités, en emportant l'Arkenstone.

Kili parut abasourdi :

\- M'enfuir ?! Et en emportant l'Arkenstone ? Mais voyons...

\- Pour la pierre, je sais, le coupa le hobbit. Et pour vous, eh bien à présent je sais aussi. Ce qui n'empêche...

Il raconta tout ce qui était arrivé, la tentative d'empoisonnement collectif et la noyade mystérieuse de l'empoisonneur, sa chute dans l'escalier, l'incendie de la bibliothèque, la fouille de leurs appartements la veille au soir. A mesure qu'il parlait, un mélange de colère et de stupeur se peignit sur le visage de Kili :

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à la Compagnie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça je ne le sais pas, justement. Pour le reste, je pense avoir compris. Mais peut-être...

Le hobbit se leva et sourit à Beorn. Un sourire à vrai dire un peu crispé, mais cela correspondait à son état d'esprit.

\- Ne vous énervez pas, dit-il. Je vais appeler notre ami. Vous lui faites déjà très peur, alors s'il vous plait, restez calme.

Elevant la voix il cria :

\- Drokki ! Viens par là, n'ai pas peur. Personne ne te fera de mal.

\- J'espère, ajouta mentalement le hobbit.

Il espérait que l'adolescent ne s'était pas enfui ou qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Mais non. Une tête rousse apparut entre deux rochers et, à pas comptés mais sans jamais paraître hésiter, le petit domestique les rejoignit, tout en lançant cependant de fréquents regards pleins d'appréhension en direction de Beorn.

\- Viens là, l'encouragea Bilbon. Tu vois bien que notre ami n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Le jeune garçon n'en prit pas moins une longue inspiration avant de passer près du changeur de peau puis, tout aussitôt, il se jeta à genoux devant Kili.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, supplia-t-il. Je vous jure que je ne savais pas que c'était du poison. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien osé dire et de vous avoir abandonné. Y compris hier. Je regrette, je vous le jure.

\- Hum, hum ! fit Bilbon. Je suis certain que Kili comprendrait, si tu lui racontais toute l'histoire en commençant par le début.

Drokki et lui-même se relayèrent donc pour mettre Kili au courant de tout, depuis la coupe de vin aux aromates jusqu'aux événements de la nuit. Lorsque le jeune domestique parla des coups que les assassins avaient porté à leur victime pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations, Kili hocha sombrement la tête :

\- Voilà pourquoi j'avais mal à la poitrine et au visage en revenant à moi. Je pensais que j'avais dû tomber, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir... forcément.

Drokki poursuivit son histoire et lorsqu'il eut terminé, le hobbit conclut, en regardant l'adolescent qui n'avait pas osé se relever :

\- Je pense que ce garçon a eu raison de se cacher. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne serait peut-être plus en vie aujourd'hui. On a bien tué notre empoisonneur pour l'empêcher de parler.

A tâtons, Kili tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son serviteur :

\- Je le crois volontiers, dit-il. Ce n'était pas facile pour toi, Drokki. Tu as fait de ton mieux.

Une ombre passa sur son visage mais il n'ajouta rien.

\- Et si on essaie de nous tuer, poursuivit Bilbon, je veux dire : la Compagnie, c'est parce que l'assassin pense que nous avons tous les éléments en main pour comprendre qui il est et pourquoi il a agi.

\- Et vous savez qui est cet assassin ? demanda Beorn.

Drokki, qui avait sursauté au ton de sa voix, lui jeta un coup d'œil craintif tandis que Bilbon se levait et faisait quelques pas, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

\- Je pense le savoir, dit-il. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais tous les indices concordent.

Kili inspira longuement mais son visage était plus sombre que jamais :

\- Vous pensez à Dain ? demanda-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler la répugnance que cette idée lui inspirait. Moi je n'arrive pas à le croire. A moins qu'il ne me l'affirme de sa propre bouche, jamais je ne croirais que Dain puisse être aussi… aussi vil !

Comme Bilbon demeurait silencieux, Kili tourna machinalement vers lui ses yeux privés de vie :

\- Vous y croyez vraiment, Bilbon ?

\- Non, dit le hobbit. Non, je ne le crois pas. En revanche, je pense que si l'Arkenstone est retrouvée, alors Dain pourrait bien être la prochaine victime de l'assassin.

Il marqua une pause, car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas très facile, souffla un bon coup et finalement poursuivit :

\- Kili, je conçois que ce soit dur pour vous, mais vous devez revenir à Erebor. D'abord parce que tous nos amis sont horriblement inquiets à votre sujet. En outre, nous n'avons plus de temps. Les funérailles doivent avoir lieu demain. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas y assister. Enfin, il faut qu'Oïn vous examine. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour vos yeux. Et puis il serait peut-être sage de consulter Gandalf. Il sait bien des choses et il aura peut-être une solution. Il reviendra bientôt, vous savez. En fait il devrait déjà être là, mais je suis certain qu'il sera de retour d'un jour à l'autre.

Personne ne répondit. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Kili, attendant sa décision.

\- Quel que soit mon choix, murmura finalement ce dernier, il sera mauvais. Si je ne reviens pas à Erebor, ma mémoire sera déshonorée. Mais si j'y retourne... dans cet état ! Les nains vont s'entredéchirer. La montagne vient juste d'être reprise et tout le monde a besoin de stabilité. Besoin d'avoir foi dans l'avenir. Je suppose que je ne dois pas penser à moi : bien sûr que je voudrais assister aux funérailles de mon frère et de mon oncle….

Ses mâchoires se contactèrent et une expression de souffrance, et de regret, se peignit sur son visage.

\- Si je reparais maintenant, infirme de surcroît, cela va jeter le chaos dans tout Erebor. Les nains vont s'affronter, disputailler, on va encore perdre du temps… Dain, car je persiste à le croire loyal, aura scrupules à accepter la couronne. Tandis que si je reste disparu, on m'oubliera très vite. Même si...

Le jeune nain déglutit péniblement.

\- ... même si on me considère comme un déserteur et un poltron... L'unité règnera et la légitimité de Dain ne sera jamais contestée.

\- Oh, Majesté ! murmura Drokki d'une voix étranglée.

Bilbon quant à lui se faisait d'amères réflexions : dire qu'il avait cru que retrouver Kili vivant allait mettre un terme à toute cette pénible histoire !

\- L'unité ? répéta-t-il. Voyons Kili, oubliez-vous toutes ces tentatives de meurtre ?

\- Non et je voudrais être à vos côtés à tous pour affronter le danger, croyez-moi, Bilbon. Mais dans mon état, je ne vois pas –c'est le cas de le dire- ce que je pourrais faire et comment je pourrais vous aider.

\- Et que pensez-vous faire, alors ? demanda le hobbit, désespéré. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici tout seul, vous savez.

\- Non, je le sais.

\- Moi, fit Drokki d'une toute petite voix, je resterai avec vous, Majesté. Si vous voulez de moi.

\- Mauvaise idée, rétorqua tranquillement Beorn. Il y a un petit groupe d'orcs rescapés qui rôde sur les flancs de la montagne. Je les traque depuis quelques jours mais ils sont rusés. Mieux vaut ne pas trop traîner par ici dans l'immédiat. Surtout quand on ne peut pas se défendre.

\- Je pense, reprit Bilbon avec l'énergie du désespoir, qu'il faut vraiment voir Oïn dans un premier temps, Kili. Peut-être que vous pouvez retrouver la vue. Il nous reste jusqu'à demain. Voilà ce que je propose. Vous pouvez rester ici, Beorn vous protégera au besoin. Moi je vais retourner à Erebor et...

Mais avant que le hobbit ait pu finir d'exposer son plan, il vit le changeur de peau se lever brusquement, flairant à nouveau l'air comme s'il avait senti quelque chose.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda aussitôt Bilbon en portant machinalement la main à son épée.

\- Des nains. Ils viennent par ici.

Il y eut un instant de silence catastrophé puis Kili se leva brusquement.

\- Je ne tiens pas à être vu comme ça, répéta-t-il.

Ses pas étaient chancelants mais sa voix ferme. Bilbon décida qu'il fallait parer au plus pressé.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Venez avec moi. Toi aussi, Drokki. Cachons-nous dans ces rochers, là. Nous pourrons voir et entendre ce qui va se passer et aviser alors en fonction des événements. Venez, Kili.

Il prit le bras de son jeune ami et le guida. C'est que Bilbon commençait à connaître les nains ! Il connaissait leur fierté parfois exagérée. S'il pouvait convaincre Kili de laisser Oïn regarder ses yeux, ce serait déjà bien. Mais il ne devait pas le brusquer, sous peine de le voir se braquer complètement. De la diplomatie et de la patience, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Laissant Beorn se rasseoir tranquillement près du ruisseau, les deux nains et le semi hommes s'éloignèrent de dix mètres vers l'aval et se tapirent derrière de gros rochers couverts de mousse.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps. Cinq à six minutes plus tard, trois nains apparurent sur le sentier, se dirigeant vers l'endroit qu'ils avaient occupé un moment plus tôt. Ils étaient inconnus à Bilbon qui profitant d'un espace entre deux blocs de rocher ne perdait pas de vue ce qui se passait.

\- Ils sont trois, dit-il pour ses compagnons. Des nains des Monts de Fer.

\- Que font-ils ?

Le hobbit ne répondit pas tout de suite : il observait attentivement les nouveaux venus et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Car manifestement, ces nains qui observaient le sol avec attention cherchaient à relever des traces. Leurs traces ? Seraient-ils en train de les pister ? Bilbon sentit sa méfiance s'éveiller. Finalement, ils avaient peut-être bien fait de se cacher.

Le trio s'approcha encore et fut bientôt à portée de voix.

\- J'ai clairement reconnu des empreintes d'ours plus haut, grogna l'un. Je n'aime pas ces bêtes-là, moi. Ça devient trop dangereux de toute façon. Je pense que...

Il se tut brusquement en apercevant Beorn. Ce dernier se tenait tellement immobile que les nains, occupés à scruter le sol, ne l'avaient pas repéré tout de suite. Sans doute ne s'attendaient-ils vraiment pas à une telle rencontre car ils ne cherchèrent pas à cacher leur surprise, ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda enfin l'un d'entre eux, abrupt. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Qui le demande ? répondit le changeur de peau sur le même ton.

Les nains firent de sales têtes. Cette répartie ne leur plaisait manifestement pas. Toutefois, la taille de Beorn et son air farouche avait de quoi inspirer le respect et, malgré quelques grincements de dents, aucun ne chercha à envenimer la situation.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un semi homme, dit l'un d'eux après quelques instants. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

\- Je n'ai vu personne.

Nul, à moins de chercher les ennuis, n'aurait traité Beorn de menteur, surtout pas quand il répondait sur ce ton, pensa Bilbon.

\- Venez, jeta sèchement l'un des inconnus. Continuons.

Bilbon de son côté réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Ces nains étaient à sa recherche. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Bien sûr, à présent il faisait grand jour et ses amis devaient tous être éveillés et avoir constaté sa disparition. Sans doute s'inquiétaient-ils pour lui (le hobbit soupira en pensant aux remontrances qui l'attendaient à son retour). Ces nains pouvaient faire partie des gardes que Dain avait promis de poster près de la Compagnie pour tenter de capturer l'assassin s'il se manifestait à nouveau. Ses amis devaient avoir alerté tout le monde, oui il était logique de penser qu'on le recherchait. Pourtant, Bilbon avait un doute. Il se décida d'un seul coup :

\- Drokki, veille sur Kili. Ramène-le près de Beorn. Rien ne peut vous arriver avec lui. Je vais suivre ces nains. Peut-être apprendrais-je enfin quelque chose.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se faufila lestement entre les rochers. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il passa son anneau à son doigt et courut silencieusement sur le sentier pour rattraper le trio, pas trop près pour ne pas leur donner l'éveil par sa présence mais suffisamment pour entendre tout ce qu'ils diraient.

Pour le moment, ils ronchonnaient. Mais après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent soudain tous les trois, comme d'un commun accord, et échangèrent des regards sombres. Ils étaient contrariés, cela se voyait. Et plus encore sans doute.

\- On ne trouvera rien ici, décréta l'un. Ce petit fouineur a disparu, d'accord. Mais rien ne dit qu'il soit venu par ici. Nous perdons notre temps.

\- Imbécile ! chuchota un autre d'une voix âpre, en jetant autour de lui des coups d'œil méfiants. Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu n'as pas vu que le tombeau était ouvert ? Le corps a disparu. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un l'a trouvé et s'il l'a trouvé c'est qu'il _sait_. D'ici quelques heures, moins encore peut-être, tout Erebor saura que son petit roi a été assassiné. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Je te dis que j'ai reconnu des traces d'ours ! Le rocher était griffé. Cette bête a pu dévorer le corps.

\- Idiot ! Il en resterait quelque chose. Il y aurait du sang, des os, des morceaux de vêtement… quelque chose, quoi ! Un ours ne l'aurait pas gobé tout rond.

\- Ouais, et que fait cet étranger ici, sur les flancs de la montagne ? Ce ne serait pas ce changeur de peau dont on nous a parlé ? Moi je ne l'ai pas vu le jour de la bataille, mais justement, à ce qu'on dit il se change en ours.

Silence. Les trois nains continuaient à se regarder, sans plus parler. Mais tous avaient refermé leurs mains sur la garde de leurs épées.

\- Il a pu ouvrir le tombeau. Et dans ce cas, il n'a pas dévoré le corps. Il l'a emporté. C'est un ami du magicien. Il est du côté des autres. Je te dis qu'il sait tout.

\- Et le semi homme, là-dedans ?

\- On s'en moque. De toute façon si quelqu'un a trouvé le cadavre du gamin, le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

Nouveau silence, embarrassé cette fois. Bilbon aurait juré que les trois nains commençaient à avoir peur. Et si, comme cela paraissait bien être le cas, ils faisaient partie des inconnus masqués qui avaient assailli Kili, ils avaient de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur, finalement.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut remonter jusqu'à nous ? demanda brusquement l'un d'eux d'une voix rauque.

\- Maintenant oui. Ce changeur de peau nous a vus, tous les trois.

Bilbon était suffisamment proche pour voir les regards significatifs qu'ils échangeaient. Il aurait presque pu déchiffrer leurs pensées.

\- J'ai pas très envie de devoir me cacher, de fuir toute ma vie et de devenir un vagabond, énonça l'un.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire, répliqua le second.

\- Encore moins d'être accusé d'avoir trempé dans un régicide, conclut le troisième. Même si c'est le gosse qui a versé le poison et que celui qui a donné l'ordre, eh bien...

\- Chut ! Pas de nom ! l'avertit l'un de ses compagnons. On ne sait jamais.

Tous se regardèrent à nouveau.

\- Je crois que nous sommes d'accord, murmura l'un.

Sans ajouter un seul mot, tous trois dégainèrent leurs armes et firent demi-tour. Horrifié, Bilbon bondit hors du sentier. Cela fit un peu de bruit qui alerta les trois nains mais le hobbit s'en moquait complètement ! Il était invisible et il prit sa course en direction du ruisseau. Il devait arriver avant les autres, avant qu'ils ne tombent à revers sur Beorn, Kili et Drokki. Le problème, c'est qu'en montagne chaque sentier a été âprement disputé à la rocaille et aux accidents de terrain. Les abords n'étaient nullement propices à une progression rapide : ce n'était qu'un chaos de rochers et de racines. Bilbon devait grimper, sauter, contourner.

Les trois assassins -il fallait bien dorénavant leur donner ce nom- qui eux avançaient d'un bon pas se maintenaient à peu de distance de lui.

\- Voyons, résonna le hobbit, je ne peux pas crier ? Si, après tout pourquoi pas ? Dès que je serais un peu plus près, bien sûr. Et puis Beorn ne se laissera pas surprendre comme ça.

Comme pour lui donner un démenti, l'un des trois nains lança subitement :

\- Attention, restons sous le vent. Et surtout ne faites aucun bruit.

Le dernier espoir de Bilbon s'envolait. Les trois assassins se méfiaient des sens animal de Beorn. Bien sûr, ce dernier était de taille à se défendre… mais quand même. Et les autres ? Kili de son côté était incapable de se battre dans son état. Quant au petit Drokki, ce n'était qu'un adolescent et il n'avait jamais reçu l'éducation d'un guerrier.

Protégé par son invisibilité, Bilbon se jeta en avant, sautant de rocher en rocher au risque de se casser le cou. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arriver trop tard.


	16. Compromis

\- Et moi je vous le demande : qui sera le suivant ? D'abord Kili, maintenant le semi homme. Si l'on peut faire disparaître comme ça l'un de nous sans que personne ne remarque rien...

\- C'est ridicule. Bilbon a disparu, d'accord, mais il ne peut pas avoir été enlevé. Ses vêtements et son épée ne sont plus là.

\- Et puis on sait que Kili a été empoisonné, ou du moins drogué, mais Bilbon a mangé avec nous et la même chose que nous.

\- Qui sait si les hobbits ne réagissent pas autrement ?

\- Allons, allons ! intervint Balin en haussant la voix, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Cessez de vous disputer. Je pense que Bilbon est parti de son plein gré. J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

\- Pourquoi serait-il parti comme ça ? Pour aller où ?

\- Sans nous prévenir ?! Avec ce qui se passe ?

\- Il sait pourtant que c'est dangereux.

\- Balin, les gardes de Dain ne l'ont pas vu. Ils n'ont vu personne !

L'ambiance était électrique ce matin-là au sein de la Compagnie. A leur réveil, les nains avaient constaté avec horreur la disparition de leur cambrioleur et, depuis, ils se perdaient tous en conjectures. A force d'imaginer le pire et de discuter, tous commençaient à s'énerver.

\- Rester tous ensemble ne suffit plus. Les gardes de Dain ne servent à rien. Il va falloir instaurer la nuit un tour de garde.

\- Ce fichu hobbit ! S'il est juste parti se promener à la fraîche sans rien nous dire, dans les circonstances présentes, je crois que je le secouerai à son retour comme... je le secouerai à le faire tomber hors de sa peau !

\- Bilbon est malin, protesta Bofur, je suis sûr que...

Le ton montait à nouveau et Balin, découragé, s'écarta en secouant la tête. Il ne parviendrait pas à ramener le calme, hélas. Certains de ses amis paraissaient persuadés que l'on avait enlevé le hobbit dans son sommeil. Comme Kili. Il y avait pourtant une sacrée différence : Kili dormait seul dans les appartements royaux, alors qu'eux restaient tous ensemble. Bilbon était silencieux et très discret, il pouvait très bien être sorti sans alerter quiconque. Ce ne serait d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il leur fausserait compagnie de la sorte. La question demeurait : pour aller où ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pour ne pas les éveiller ? Bah ! Il devait bien savoir que dans le contexte actuel, les autres seraient terriblement inquiets en ne le trouvant plus à leur réveil. Et puis enfin, il avait été d'accord avec eux quand ils avaient tous pris la décision de ne plus se séparer tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas qui cherchait à les tuer à Erebor. Il savait que se promener tout seul était dangereux. Alors ? Plus incompréhensible encore : comment était-il possible que les gardes postés par Dain ne l'aient pas vu s'éclipser ? Mentaient-ils ? Balin en doutait. Il ne fallait pas non plus, songeait-il, devenir paranoïaque, se laisser gagner par la psychose et voir des assassins partout !

En attendant, le mystère demeurait entier et le moral de la Compagnie venait d'en prendre un grand coup.

O0O

\- C'est ma faute si vous en êtes là, dit gravement Beorn. Si vous décidez de ne pas retourner à Erebor, vous pourrez venir vivre chez moi. Je prendrai soin de vous.

Kili eut un sourire un peu triste, un peu désabusé. Il prenait la proposition à sa juste valeur, certes : Beorn était un solitaire et avoir constamment quelqu'un à ses côtés lui serait certainement pénible. Par ailleurs, il ne s'était jamais caché de ne pas apprécier particulièrement les nains. Lui offrir l'hospitalité de sa propre maison était de sa part une très grande concession. Toutefois, Kili n'était pas certain d'avoir envie « que l'on prenne soin de lui ». Pas plus que d'être une charge pour quiconque d'ailleurs.

\- C'est généreux, répondit-il. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire pour bien faire. Je suppose que...

\- Chut !

Kili sentit Drokki sursauter (Beorn lui faisait décidément une peur bleue).

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai entendu un bruit. Quelqu'un approche. Il a dû faire rouler un caillou.

\- Bilbon ?

Beorn ne répondit pas tout de suite mais quand il le fit, il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ressemblait à un feulement :

\- Partez tous les deux. Je crois qu'il y a du danger. Toi petit, emmène-le et veille sur lui. Mettez-vous à l'abri. Je viendrai vous retrouver plus tard.

\- Et Bilbon ? protesta Kili.

\- Je le chercherai après. Partez.

\- Non ! décréta Kili en se levant. Je ne vous abandonne pas s'il y a du danger.

\- Majesté, commença Drokki d'une toute petite voix. Il vaudrait mieux...

Il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il pensait réellement : que Kili, aveugle, n'aurait aucune utilité dans une bagarre. Beorn n'avait pas autant de scrupules.

\- Vous ne me servirez à rien, gronda-t-il. Vous me gênerez plus qu'autre chose et vous risquez de prendre à nouveau un mauvais coup.

\- Venez, Majesté ! supplia Drokki en saisissant son maître par le bras et en tentant de l'entraîner.

\- Vite ! lança encore Beorn d'une voix qui se changeait en grondement caverneux.

Kili comprit qu'il allait reprendre, ou avait commencé à reprendre son apparence d'ours, et il céda à contrecœur à la main qui voulait l'entraîner. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les parages du changeur de peau quand il avait cette forme, il en savait quelque chose. Même si décidément, s'éloigner ne lui plaisait pas. Par ailleurs, qu'était devenu Bilbon ? Drokki de son côté pressait le pas autant qu'il pouvait : Beorn l'effrayait déjà considérablement sous son apparence d'homme, il le terrorisait bien davantage encore sous celle de l'ours géant. Seule la conscience d'avoir à guider Kili qui dans son état ne pouvait marcher très vite le retenait de courir.

0O0

Bilbon était à bout de souffle quand il parvint à l'endroit où il avait laissé ses amis. Il avait fait de son mieux mais n'avait pas pu, dans les rochers, arriver à temps pour donner l'alerte. Il fut toutefois rassuré en constatant que Kili et Drokki n'étaient plus là et que Beorn ne s'était pas laissé surprendre. L'ours au pelage sombre paraissait encore plus grand à côté des nains et ceux-ci paraissaient assez dérisoires à son côté. Toutefois, leurs épées et leurs haches étaient affutées et le hobbit avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas juger les nains d'après leur taille. Non, ç'aurait été une terrible erreur. Qui en cas de combat pouvait très vite s'avérer fatale. Il chercha désespérément autour de lui, trouva quelques pierres et les lança en direction des assaillants. Bilbon était adroit aux fléchettes et à tous les exercices de lancer, il manquait rarement sa cible. En quelques instants, deux des assassins étaient étendus sur le sol, vivants ou morts, et il était raisonnable de penser que le troisième ne représentait plus un réel danger quand, plus par chance que par adresse, il parvint à trouver une ouverture et à entailler le museau de l'ours. De là où il se trouvait Bilbon vit le sang gicler. Aussitôt après il se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains : le rugissement de fureur du fauve blessé emplit la montagne. Folle de rage, la bête se dressa alors sur ses pattes de derrière. A son grondement d'apocalypse se mêla le hurlement de terreur du nain, qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Il faut dire que Bilbon sentit lui aussi ses tripes se nouer : en cette seconde, Beorn était tout simplement terrifiant ! Il n'en perdit pourtant pas ses esprits et hurla à son tour :

\- Attendez !

Car le hobbit venait de penser que ce nain pourrait parler... Il était déjà trop tard, cependant. Une patte monstrueuse, terminée par des griffes longues et massives, solides comme l'acier, sabra l'air et faucha l'assassin comme un fétu de paille. Le crâne broyé par le choc, le cadavre vola à quatre mètre de là et retomba mollement sur le sol où il acheva de se briser. Celui-là ne parlerait plus non plus, mais Bilbon comprit aussitôt qu'il avait des soucis plus pressants : lorsque l'ours se laissa retomber sur ses quatre pattes, sa colère était loin d'être calmée et ses yeux mordorés avaient des éclats sanglants. Lorsque ces prunelles incendiées par la fureur se posèrent sur lui, le hobbit fit malgré lui quelques pas en arrière. Son anneau au doigt il était toujours invisible, mais il réalisa brusquement que cela ne le rendait pas inodore. L'animal renifla plusieurs fois dans sa direction et ne rien voir parut exciter sa colère : il ouvrit une gueule monstrueuse et lança une clameur de défi qui, à nouveau roula dans la montagne.

\- Holà ! Beorn, c'est moi ! Bilbon Sacquet !

Les paroles étaient inutiles et le hobbit s'en aperçut bien lorsque l'ours chargea. Il ne chercha pas à discuter plus longtemps : il prit ses jambes à son cou, escalada un bloc de rocher, de là sauta sur un autre, sentant l'haleine brûlante du fauve sur ses talons. Fort à propos, il aperçut une anfractuosité entre deux rocs et, sans réfléchir, s'y jeta tête la première. Enfin, pas tout à fait car il dut se mettre de profil pour s'y glisser. Par chance il y avait là une minuscule cavité, dans laquelle il se rencogna tandis que le changeur de peau, furieux, glissait sa patte dans l'ouverture pour essayer de l'atteindre. Terrifié, Bilbon se tapit derrière un repli du rocher et se tassa sur lui-même, se faisant aussi minuscule que possible.

0O0

Pendant que leur ami invoquait tous ses Valars préférés en se demandant comment il allait échapper à son agresseur et se sortir de là, Kili et Drokki continuaient leur route sur le sentier qu'ils avaient empruntés et qui menait… allez donc savoir où : aucun d'eux ne connaissait ces parages et de toute manière ils n'avaient aucun but précis. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloignés de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Beorn, d'une part parce que Kili n'avançait pas vite et avec réticence, ensuite parce que Drokki se trouvait à présent confronté à un problème majeur : où devait-il conduire son roi blessé ? Kili semblait ne pas vouloir retourner à Erebor. Drokki ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal et ne se posait même pas la question, estimant que ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider. Simplement, il se demandait avec inquiétude où ils devaient aller dans ce cas. Ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas marcher ainsi au hasard. Surtout pas indéfiniment. Kili aurait certainement eu besoin de soins. Ainsi que d'un endroit où s'abriter. De nourriture. Il n'y avait rien de tout cela sur les flancs de la montagne. L'adolescent aurait bien voulu que le curieux petit homme aux pieds nus soit là. Il paraissait avoir de bonnes idées et aussi une certaine influence sur Kili. Drokki espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il tira un peu plus fort sur le bras de son roi : Kili traînait la jambe et se retournait constamment, l'oreille tendue, à la recherche d'on ne savait quel bruit.

\- Venez, Majesté.

Bien loin d'obtempérer, Kili s'arrêta au milieu du sentier, le visage très sombre.

\- Majesté ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas roi et ne le serai jamais.

Le ton était presque dur, la voix cassante. Drokki arbora aussitôt un air malheureux que Kili n'était pas en mesure de voir. D'ailleurs il ne songeait pas à son guide mais à ce qu'il avait dit à Thorin quelques jours plus tôt : « Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierres pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place ». Définitivement non, il n'était pas dans son sang de rester à l'écart et de tourner le dos au danger.

\- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux continuer à nous éloigner ? suggéra timidement Drokki, surtout pour dire quelque chose.

Kili lui arracha son bras d'un geste sec.

\- Non. J'y retourne. Ils sont en train de se battre pour moi et je ne peux pas les aider. Je ne peux RIEN faire, ni tirer à l'arc, ni manier une épée, même pas me déplacer seul… c'est donc ça que devrait être ma vie ?

La voix était si amère et le visage de Kili si sombre que Drokki prit peur.

\- Oh, Majesté, ne dites pas ça ! Je suis sûr que le semi homme a raison. Il vous faut voir ce magicien et….

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler « Majesté » rétorqua sévèrement Kili.

Bien qu'il ne puisse être vu, Drokki baissa piteusement la tête.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-il.

Il eut un petit reniflement et ajouta humblement :

\- Pardon pour tout. C'est entièrement ma faute si vous en êtes là.

Kili haussa les épaules, sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Faisons demi-tour, dit-il enfin.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je me fais horreur, de m'éloigner de mes amis alors qu'ils livrent bataille.

\- Mais Maj… euh, mais seigneur, euh….

Mais Kili ne l'écoutait plus. Il tourna les talons, avançant péniblement au jugé, tâtant le sol du pied, les mains à demi tendues. Drokki en éprouva mille piqûres au cœur. Il se précipita aussitôt pour lui reprendre le bras.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, laissa tomber Kili.

\- Bien sûr que si, marmonna l'adolescent. Je ne vous laisserai plus. Plus jamais.

Même s'il devait en mourir, pensa-t-il lugubrement. Il savait où était son devoir. Peut-être y avait-il manqué auparavant mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Non pas que la perspective du danger le laisse de marbre, mais Drokki avait pris sa décision. Et quand un nain décide quelque chose, il en faut beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup pour le faire changer d'avis.

Ils refirent à l'envers le chemin parcouru un moment plus tôt et beaucoup plus rapidement : Kili était pressé, Drokki le guidait donc d'un pas bien plus vif qu'auparavant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des clameurs qui se mêlaient aux rugissements de l'ours. Quelles que soient ses résolutions, Drokki pâlit. Il aurait préféré affronter les assassins qu'il avait vus dans la chambre de son roi en ce funeste soir plutôt que le changeur de peau. Il ne dit rien cependant et continua à avancer... de quelques pas.

\- Seigneur, est-ce bien prudent ? émit-il enfin. Cette bête semble furieuse. Elle vous a déjà attaqué tantôt, qu'allons-nous faire si elle se jette sur nous ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il semble fou de rage…

Kili était plus perplexe qu'effrayé. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait inciter l'ours à rugir de cette manière. Il avait parlé d'un danger, certes, mais ce devait être un rude danger, alors... Le vacarme parut encore augmenter. On entendait des cris, des ordres. Les hurlements de Beorn furibond redoublèrent.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! fit Kili, inquiet. Il se passe quelque chose de grave.

Drokki ne remettait pas en cause ce jugement, bien au contraire. En revanche, il était nettement moins d'accord avec la décision de Kili de se précipiter vers le danger au lieu de s'en éloigner ! Le jeune domestique ne possédait pas le caractère aventureux et insouciant de son maître et ne comprenait tout simplement pas que l'on puisse vouloir se rapprocher d'un fauve en furie et de la source d'un tel vacarme. La peur lui nouait le ventre et ses jambes le démangeaient de s'enfuir mais il s'était juré de ne plus abandonner Kili et, quoi qu'il doive lui en coûter, il se tiendrait à sa décision.

Bientôt ils parvinrent à l'endroit près du ruisseau qu'ils avaient quitté une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt et Drokki, instinctivement, tira Kili à l'abri d'un rocher, les yeux subitement agrandis de peur, sinon d'horreur.

\- Des orcs ! gronda sourdement le jeune roi.

Il ne voyait rien mais il lui suffisait d'entendre les cris et les ordres lancés dans la langue gutturale des ennemis des peuples libres pour comprendre.

\- Ils vont le tuer ! chuchota Drokki, la voix rauque.

Ce que Kili ne pouvait deviner, c'était qu'il y avait là en effet une vingtaine d'orcs. Les corps des trois nains que Bilbon avait suivis étaient étendus inertes sur le sol un peu plus loin. Morts ou vivants, on n'aurait pu le dire. Les orcs quant à eux avaient réussi à jeter sur Beorn un filet métallique qui entravait ses mouvements et à l'acculer contre la paroi de la montagne. A présent ils tentaient de le larder de leurs armes mais, même ainsi le changeur de peau demeurait un terrible adversaire et lançait des coups de pattes qui pouvaient bien s'avérer meurtriers, écartant les armes pointées vers lui et tenant momentanément en respect ses adversaires. Drokki expliqua cela en deux mots et le sang de Kili ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Donne-moi une arme ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'arme, seigneur…

\- Un caillou, un bâton, n'importe quoi ! Vite !

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ! protesta l'adolescent, consterné. Venez avec moi, je vais vous trouver un abri et…

Kili tourna son visage vers lui. Ses yeux morts n'avaient plus aucun regard mais il arborait une expression si méprisante que le jeune garçon rougit, puis pâlit, en ayant l'impression d'avoir proféré une insanité. Sans un mot de plus, Kili dégagea son bras et sortit à découvert, seul.

\- Seigneur, non !

Si Kili l'entendit il n'en laissa rien paraître et poursuivit sa marche, de son pas hésitant d'aveugle. Au bout d'un instant il trébucha sur quelque chose et se pencha. Ses doigts reconnurent sans difficulté une hache tombée à terre. Il referma sa main sur le manche et accéléra le pas, droit en direction du bruit.

\- Revenez ! hurla Drokki, terrifié.

Concernant Kili, cela n'eut aucun effet. Son cri par contre eut le mérite d'alerter Bilbon. Lorsque les orcs avaient soudain surgi de nulle part, leurs armes au poing, Beorn s'était instantanément désintéressé de lui. Nullement rancunier, le hobbit avait alors prudemment sorti le nez de son trou puis, se rendant compte de ce qui arrivait, s'en était totalement extirpé. Toujours invisible, Dard bien assurée dans sa main, il s'efforçait d'aider le changeur de peau en approchant les orcs en catimini pour les poignarder. La tâche toutefois s'avérait malaisée car ils sautaient en tous sens pour échapper aux coups de patte de l'ours, en faisant de grands moulinets avec leurs armes. Et puis n'est-ce pas, Bilbon n'avait aucune science du combat... il était obligé de frapper au hasard et n'avait pas l'efficacité d'un guerrier.

Il entendit le cri désespéré de Drokki, tourna la tête et aperçut Kili. Il ne lui en fallut pas davantage pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune nain. Cette tête de mule avait apparemment trouvé une solution à son dilemme, qui était de savoir s'il devait ou non retourner à Erebor. Kili savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas une seule passe d'arme. Il cherchait délibérément la mort mais, en vrai Durin, il voulait mourir au combat. De son point de vue cela arrangerait tout : son honneur serait sauf, sa mémoire réhabilitée et Dain n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à accepter le trône. A ceci près que Bilbon, qui n'était pas un nain, ne voyait pas du tout les choses de cette manière :

\- Kili, non !

Le hobbit oublia instantanément Beorn, les orcs, le danger. En fait il oublia absolument tout ce qui n'était pas Kili. Il estimait avoir perdu suffisamment de ses amis et ne voulait pas, mais alors en aucun cas, revivre ce qu'il avait vécu à la bataille des Cinq Armées. Il avait vu les nains se faire massacrer par les trolls et les orcs. Il avait vu Fili poignardé par derrière et jeté dans le vide. Il avait... il avait... Il devait ça à Thorin, estima-t-il. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son ami, pas même combattre à ses côtés, mais il ne laisserait pas mourir son dernier héritier. Non pas qu'il aurait été d'une grande aide dans la bataille, non, Bilbon ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ses capacités en la matière. Mais enfin, s'il n'avait pas été assommé, s'il avait pu se battre aux côtés des nains, cela aurait peut-être apaisé un peu ses regrets. Ses remords. La pensée qu'il était demeuré inanimé sans rien faire le torturerait peut-être un peu moins. Alors non, il ne laisserait pas faire ça !

Bilbon piqua un sprint et fonça sur Kili, puis il bondit, se jeta sur lui et le déséquilibra, le projetant à terre au moment même où un orc, un rictus de mépris aux lèvres, levait son épée sur lui. Surpris par son intervention, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, le monstre eut un instant d'hésitation qui lui fut fatal. Agile comme un chat, le hobbit se releva d'un bond et lui enfonça Dard dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Le sang noir lui inonda les mains, il grimaça de dégoût mais ne lâcha pas prise. Tout au contraire, il retira son épée et frappa à nouveau. L'orc s'écroula, le corps agité de spasmes.

Oubliant totalement que Kili de toute façon ne pouvait pas le voir, Bilbon retira alors son anneau de son doigt, se pencha sur lui et le prit par les épaules.

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot, Kili. Thorin et Fili n'aimeraient pas ça. Levez-vous, il faut vous mettre à l'abri.

Le jeune nain était occupé à tâtonner autour de lui pour retrouver son arme.

\- Bilbon ! fit-il. Vous êtes sain et sauf ?

\- Oui et vous devez le restez aussi. Debout, vite !

Il était hélas trop tard pour espérer pouvoir s'échapper. Un orc les avait vus. Il cria quelques choses, avec de grands gestes des bras, alertant ses comparses. Ils furent alors plusieurs à abandonner l'ours furieux pour se diriger vers Kili et Bilbon. Son épée gainée de bleue à la main, ce dernier tenta bien de résister mais il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Il fut désarmé en un clin d'œil et se demandait pourquoi les orcs ne les avaient pas encore tués, Kili et lui, quand l'un d'eux ordonna brièvement :

\- C'est bien, emmenez-les. Vous autres, finissez-en avec cette maudite bête.

Six orcs en tout poussèrent Kili et Bilbon en avant, les menaçant de leurs armes, tandis que les autres continuaient à asticoter le changeur de peau en essayant de percer ses défenses. Bilbon était terriblement inquiet pour leur ami, ainsi d'ailleurs que pour Kili et lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi leurs ennemis semblaient vouloir les garder momentanément en vie mais il était certain que rien de bon n'en sortirait. Sans doute ces orcs s'étaient-ils regroupés après la bataille. Peut-être même était-ce ceux dont Beorn leur avait parlé. Il les avait bien prévenus qu'il en traînait encore quelques-uns dans le secteur. On se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi. Qu'espéraient-ils donc ? Cette question tracassait le hobbit. Oui, il aurait bien aimé savoir.

Pour le moment on les poussait sans ménagement en avant, Kili et lui. Le jeune nain trébuchait sans cesse bien que Bilbon, à voix basse, s'efforce de le guider tout en se tenant contre lui, son coude discrètement appuyé contre son flanc afin de lui servir de guide. Le petit groupe avait quitté le sentier et l'état du sol, rocailleux et inégal, pouvait expliquer la marche hésitante du garçon. Aucun orc ne parut s'en étonner mais Bilbon n'était quand même pas très tranquille.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, un peu plus peut-être, et se retrouvèrent ainsi sur la face nord de la Montagne Solitaire. Ils grimpaient à présent à travers la caillasse vers les hauteurs et Bilbon se demandait bien où ils espéraient aller de cette manière. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée d'une petite grotte dont l'entrée était quasiment invisible. On aurait facilement pu passer sans la voir, d'autant qu'en fait les orcs avaient empilé des pierres de toutes tailles devant l'ouverture, de façon à la dissimuler. Etrange, pensa le hobbit. Il comprit mieux une fois que le passage eut été dégagé et qu'on les eut poussés à l'intérieur. Il vit alors qu'il y avait là un grand nombre d'armes de toutes sortes et trois autres prisonniers pieds et poings liés : deux hommes du lac et un elfe à l'air condescendant. On les avait solidement attachés en serrant fort les cordes, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à se libérer. Bilbon trouvait cela de plus en plus inquiétant.

\- Le butin n'est pas très gras, fit celui des orcs qui semblait commander le groupe.

Il considéra longuement l'ensemble de ses captifs en faisant la moue.

\- Deux hommes, un elfe, un nain et cet avorton... me demande s'il peut servir à quelque chose, d'ailleurs...

Sans prévenir, son bras se détendit. Il saisit le hobbit par ses vêtements et le souleva de terre pour mieux l'examiner. Soudain il se mit à ricaner :

\- Dites donc, ce ne serait pas l'animal de compagnie de cette bande de nains que nous avons poursuivis par monts et par vaux ?

\- A... animal de compagnie ?! suffoqua Bilbon, indigné.

\- Bilbon ?

Kili, inquiet, cherchait manifestement à se faire une idée de ce qui se passait. L'orc enfonça son doigt crasseux entre les côtes du hobbit, qui grimaça de douleur mais s'abstint de se plaindre : il ne voulait pas risquer que Kili cherche à intervenir. C'est pourquoi il serra les dents pour ne pas alerter son ami quand l'orc le pinça sévèrement, à plusieurs reprises. Bilbon pensa qu'il aurait certainement des bleus. Sérieusement, ça faisait mal ! A chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'une tenaille de fer se refermait sur son anatomie. Une vraie brute, que cet orc. Comme ses semblables, ceci dit. Après la chair ce furent les cheveux. L'orc en saisit une mèche qu'il tira si fort que Bilbon pensa qu'il avait l'intention de l'arracher. Encore une fois, il bloqua ses mâchoires et prit sur lui pour ne pas gémir. Mais il soupira intérieurement de soulagement lorsque, après l'avoir tourmenté quelques instants encore, l'orc le relâcha et conclut d'un air méprisant :

\- Je demanderai peut-être à l'avoir pour moi. On verra bien. Il durera ce qu'il durera. D'ici là on arrivera peut-être à en capturer quelques autres.

Ces paroles n'eurent pas l'air de plaire à ses compagnons.

\- Barzük, maintenant on devrait rentrer à Gundabad, fit l'un d'eux. Cinq esclaves ce n'est peut-être pas un gros butin mais avec toutes les armes qu'on a récupérées, ce n'est pas si mal. Maintenant que la bataille est finie, les nains et les hommes vont se réorganiser. Et bientôt on les aura tous sur le dos.

\- Et depuis quand les orcs craignent-ils les hommes et les nains ?

Bien que ces quelques mots ne soient pas destinés aux prisonniers, ceux-ci les avaient tous entendu et ils les accueillirent assez mal. Si le terme "esclave" lui avait dans un premier temps écorché les oreilles, Bilbon sentit tout aussitôt un fluide glacial lui couler le long du dos. Alors ça c'était le bouquet... Pourtant, comprit-il, c'était aussi à cela qu'ils devaient d'être encore en vie... pour le moment du moins. Les deux hommes de leur côté tirèrent désespérément sur leurs liens avant d'échanger un regard horrifié. Quant à l'elfe, ainsi que Kili, ils se redressèrent d'un air tellement outragé que le hobbit prit peur. A aucun prix, songea-t-il, à aucun prix les orcs ne devaient s'apercevoir que Kili était aveugle. Parce qu'alors ils réaliseraient qu'il ne pouvait leur servir à rien et ils le tueraient immédiatement. Ou pire encore : ils ne le tueraient justement _pas_ immédiatement… ils le garderaient pour s'amuser plus tard. Un divertissement, dans le sens que les orcs donnent à ce mot. Bilbon fut pris de violents frissons.

Leurs ravisseurs de leur côté avaient commencé à se disputer. La majorité d'entre eux voulait partir, leur chef de son côté paraissait s'entêter à augmenter son butin. Tandis qu'ils discutaillaient, Bilbon se glissa près de Kili et le tira un peu à l'écart.

\- Restez tranquille, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. De grâce, faites-moi confiance. Ne dites rien et n'attirez pas leur attention. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que vous êtes… momentanément… invalide.

Kili serra les mâchoires, avec la tête de celui qui n'est pas content, qui a bien l'intention de le faire savoir et qui n'est absolument pas enclin à céder, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ressemblait tellement à Thorin en cet instant que le hobbit éprouva l'impression d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine.

\- Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi ! insista-t-il. Nous allons nous tirer de là, Kili. Je vous le promets.

Bilbon ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à supplier et il s'en fichait. Il était prêt à continuer aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il connaissait trop la fierté des nains. Il avait mis toute la conviction possible dans sa voix, même si quelque part, au fond de lui, il se demandait comment il pourrait tenir sa promesse. Se tirer de là ? Si seulement il avait pu être certain de ce qu'il avançait ! Mais peu importait dans l'immédiat. Il devait avant tout convaincre son compagnon et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Vous n'avez pas à veiller sur moi, Bilbon, répondit le jeune nain en secouant la tête d'un air têtu. Tirez-vous de là vous-même. Sauvez votre vie si vous en avez la possibilité. Je vous aiderai si je peux. Mais ne vous souciez pas de moi.

\- Kili, je n'irai nulle part sans vous, vous devriez le savoir. Je trouverai un moyen de nous en sortir tous les deux. Oui, vous pouvez m'aider ! En faisant ce que je dis. A aucun prix ils ne doivent se rendre compte de votre état. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, n'agissez pas sur un coup de tête, laissez-moi trouver une solution !

\- Qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose ou non, ça ne changera rien au final, Bilbon. Je ne serai pas leur esclave. Même pas pour prolonger ma vie. Fili se retournerait dans sa tombe et les os de Thorin se dresseraient contre moi comme des épées.

\- Thorin et Fili voudraient que vous restiez en vie, Kili.

\- Non, Bilbon. Sans tous ces événements incroyables, je serais actuellement roi sous la montagne. Je ne peux pas renier ma lignée, ni ce que je suis.

\- Alors vivez, Kili ! Vivez pour devenir roi et accomplir votre destinée ! Pour que les mânes de votre frère, de votre oncle, soient en paix.

\- Un roi aveugle ça n'existe pas, Bilbon.

Le hobbit réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas promettre que les choses allaient s'arranger de ce côté-là, parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Il espérait, oui, il espérait qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire, que Kili peut-être pourrait retrouver la vue, au moins partiellement. Assez pour être autonome et pouvoir se diriger seul. Pour ne pas endurer cette humiliation constante d'avoir besoin d'être guidé à chaque instant, ce qu'il vivait à l'évidence très, très mal. Mais il n'avait aucune certitude. Hélas. Quel argument employer pour convaincre cette tête de mule ?

\- Ecoutez, dit-il très vite, écoutez, je vous propose un marché : ils ont parlé d'un endroit...

\- Gundabad.

\- C'est ça. Faites de votre mieux pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions là-bas. D'accord ? Le temps de faire la route. On ne sait jamais, peut-être une opportunité se présentera-t-elle. Nous parviendrons peut-être à leur échapper. Si nous n'y parvenons pas eh bien... vous ferez comme vous l'entendez. Ça me semble honnête, non ?

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, qui parut infiniment long au hobbit tendu dans l'attente de la réponse. Finalement, étonnamment, surtout au vu des circonstances, un sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage de Kili.

\- Vous voulez tromper les orcs et vous jouer d'eux, Bilbon ?

\- Oui, exactement !

Kili gloussa de rire. Bilbon fut partagé entre l'exaspération et le soulagement. Ces nains !

\- Très bien, pouffa Kili. J'accepte. Vous savez que je vous aime bien, Bilbon ?

\- Vous m'en voyez très flatté, grommela le hobbit, un peu ronchon.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans cette situation mais Kili ressemblait à un gamin tout heureux de jouer un bon tour à ses parents. Incroyable. Dans une situation pareille…. Mais bon, après tout tant mieux. Finalement, il valait encore mieux que les choses se passent ainsi. De cette manière, le garçon demeurerait encore en vie un peu de temps. Bilbon ne savait pas si le lieu dans lequel l'on voulait les emmener était proche ou non, ce qui importait c'était de donner le change. Gagner du temps. Et prier les Valars de leur donner une chance. Juste une chance de s'échapper. Une seule. Forcément ce serait dangereux, mais il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Bilbon était pratiquement certain que les esclaves ne faisaient pas de vieux os parmi les orcs. De toute façon, Kili se rebifferait sitôt qu'ils arriveraient à Gundabad, ça le hobbit en était certain. Il avait déjà eu du mal à le convaincre de jouer le jeu jusque-là. Inutile d'espérer gagner encore du temps par la suite.

Au fond, pensa Bilbon, pour eux il vaudrait mieux que les orcs décident de rester encore sur les flancs de la montagne durant quelques temps dans l'espoir d'augmenter leur « butin ». Ça leur donnerait davantage de temps.

Ce dernier espoir cependant fut déçu car chez leurs ennemis la majorité venait de l'emporter. Les orcs commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires, tranchèrent les liens qui entravaient les hommes et l'elfe et les firent lever. En les regardant se répartir toutes les armes ramassées sur le champ de bataille, Bilbon se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas là un si maigre butin. Il pinça les lèvres : d'accord, il n'était pas un guerrier. N'empêche : il avait la rage au cœur d'avoir été dépouillé de Dard. Il se jura de la reprendre s'il le pouvait. Fort heureusement, l'anneau demeurait en sécurité au fond de sa poche. Et de cet anneau pouvait fort bien dépendre leur sort futur.


	17. Orcs, nains, hobbit

Pendant que leurs comparses se préparaient au départ, une quinzaine d'orcs était restée sur place pour tenter d'en finir avec Beorn. Toujours entravé par les mailles métalliques du filet, ce dernier perdait son sang par une dizaine de blessures et sa résistance faiblissait.

Tapi dans les rochers, Drokki regardait tandis qu'un autre combat, tout aussi âpre, se livrait en lui. L'adolescent était passé, en peu de temps, par toutes sortes d'émotions violentes qui le laissait presque exsangue de sentiments.

Tout d'abord il avait vu Kili sortir à découvert, marchant droit sur les orcs qu'il ne voyait pas. A ce moment-là le garçon aurait voulu courir derrière lui, le rattraper et le ramener à l'abri. Il l'aurait vraiment voulu, mais il était comme paralysé.

\- Il va se faire tuer ! songeait-il, les yeux écarquillés. Il faut que j'aille le chercher !

Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Puis au moment où en effet Kili allait être terrassé sans même voir celui qui s'apprêtait à le tuer, le hobbit avait surgi de nulle part. Vrai, Drokki ne l'avait pas vu approcher, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas vu du tout, jusqu'à ce que l'agresseur de son maître tombe à terre, agonisant. Puis le hobbit s'était penché sur Kili. Ce petit homme était décidément plein de surprises. Le jeune domestique n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en réjouir car alors, les deux amis avaient été faits prisonniers et emmenés par les orcs. Emmenés où ? Drokki n'en savait rien. En revanche il savait que cela ne pouvait que mal finir. Les orcs sont les orcs. Pire que ça, le temps était désormais compté. Ces monstres pouvaient à tout moment décider de tuer leurs prisonniers. La fidélité que l'adolescent éprouvait pour Kili, ajoutée à sa résolution de racheter ses erreurs passées, quoi qu'il arrive, et de ne plus jamais l'abandonner s'opposaient à sa peur et peu à peu prenaient le dessus.

\- Tout est de ma faute, se répéta une fois encore le jeune garçon. Si je n'étais pas si lâche, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Ce raisonnement emporta sa décision. Drokki était un nain : une fois qu'il avait une idée dans la cervelle, il était difficile de l'en détourner. Alors, domptant la terreur que lui inspiraient à la fois Beorn et les orcs, l'adolescent rampa silencieusement dans les rochers, jusqu'à se trouver juste au-dessus du changeur de peau prisonnier, acculé à la paroi de la montagne.

Drokki calcula soigneusement la distance et sauta. Il se trouvait à quelques pas de l'ours furibond. Les orcs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir : le jeune garçon se précipita vers le captif, saisit à pleines mains les mailles du filet et tira de toutes ses forces. Le filet glissa. Pas entièrement mais cela suffit : la tête et les pattes avant libérées, l'ours put se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaules et chargea. Aussitôt, ce fut la débandade parmi les orcs. Quelques-uns tombèrent, éventrés ou la tête arrachée d'un coup de griffes, avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Les survivants s'enfuirent, poursuivis par un fauve déchaîné.

Drokki pensa qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place des orcs à présent. Non, vraiment pas. Ceci dit, il n'allait pas s'attendrir sur des orcs ! Satisfait d'avoir mené cette tâche à bien, le garçon inspira profondément et eut même un petit sourire. Il se sentait presque détendu. Beorn lui faisait mille fois plus peur que tous les assassins du monde, pourtant il avait réussi à prendre sur lui pour s'en approcher, presque à le toucher, tout ça au milieu d'une bande d'orcs bardée d'armes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Il éprouvait certes des inquiétudes quant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver à Erebor mais après tout, ce qu'il venait de faire était bien plus terrible, non ? De toute manière, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait coûte que coûte prévenir la Compagnie de Thorin. Eux seuls pourraient sauver Kili et Bilbon.

Drokki s'élança. Il n'alla pourtant pas très loin : tout à coup, un nain grimaçant se dressa devant lui. Son bras lacéré saignait à flots, son visage aussi était couvert de sang, mais son regard glacial retourna les entrailles du jeune domestique : c'était l'un des trois assassins qui avaient attaqué Beorn avant que les orcs ne fassent irruption. Celui-là n'était pas mort et s'était relevé entre-temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, gamin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rude.

Drokki sentit tout son sang refluer vers son cœur. Il comprit que son interlocuteur l'avait vu aider Beorn. Et sans doute aussi savait-il parfaitement qui il était. Il ne trouva rien à répondre et demeura immobile, le cœur battant à grands coups.

\- Tu m'as entendu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je ne fais rien, balbutia Drokki.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot, oui ?! Tu es le garnement qui a déserté depuis plusieurs jours. On t'a cherché partout. Je répète pour la dernière fois : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu connais cette bête sauvage ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Drokki comprit ce que le nain voulait réellement savoir : il se demandait si le serviteur du roi savait quelque chose à propos de ce qui était arrivé à ce dernier. Et si naïf que soit l'adolescent, il se doutait bien que dire un mot là-dessus signerait son arrêt de mort immédiat. Etrangement, cette certitude apaisa sa peur et lui rendit toute sa lucidité. Le danger était partout, partout aussi terrible. Une fois qu'on a admis qu'il n'y a aucune issue nulle part, l'esprit se résigne. Celui de Drokki se focalisa sur Kili. Je ne mourrai pas ici, décida-t-il. Pas comme ça et pas maintenant. Non, pas question de mourir avant d'avoir envoyé de l'aide à son roi. Sa résolution prise, le jeune garçon fit face :

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il fermement.

Les yeux du nain s'étrécirent :

\- D'accord. Tu veux jouer à ça. Tu vas être servi ! Tu vas vite chanter autrement, crois-moi !

Sur ce, il empoigna brusquement son interlocuteur de son bras valide. Drokki résista mais inutilement : il avait à faire à un adulte et un guerrier et ne pesait pas lourd entre ses mains. L'autre le força à pivoter sur ses talons et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, assez fort pour lui arracher un hurlement.

\- Alors ?! aboya l'assassin. Tu vas me répondre, maintenant ?

\- Oui ! cria Drokki, la voix entrecoupée par la souffrance. Oui, je vais tout vous dire !

Le nain desserra un peu sa prise, pas totalement. Suffisamment toutefois pour que la douleur redevienne tolérable. Ce fut une grosse erreur de sa part : Drokki était peut-être jeune, peut-être ne lui avait-on jamais appris à se battre, n'empêche qu'il était fermement résolu à ne plus se laisser détourner de son but. Obnubilé par le sort de Kili et déterminé à mener à bien la mission qu'il s'était lui-même fixée, il écrasa d'un violent coup de talon les orteils de son agresseur. Surpris, ce dernier le lâcha en beuglant. L'adolescent n'hésita pas une seconde : il profita de cet instant de répit pour arracher la dague passée à la ceinture de l'assassin et la lui enfonça dans le flanc. L'autre se raidit en émettant un borborygme assez sinistre et tomba sur les genoux.

Drokki s'enfuit en courant. Son assaillant, pensait-il, allait sans doute le poursuivre. Tant pis : il n'avait pas le courage de l'achever. Il fallait espérer que dans son état il serait incapable de le rattraper. Le jeune garçon n'en courut que plus vite. Et si le nain mourait ? S'il lui avait porté un coup mortel ? Oh Valars, il avait commis un meurtre ! Même si l'autre survivait, ça ne changerait rien : la tentative vaut l'acte. Comment était-il possible qu'une chose aussi affreuse lui soit arrivée, à lui ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais voulu être mêlé à de si abominables événements et rien, dans sa paisible existence, ne l'y prédisposait !

Drokki s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre haleine et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il ne vit personne. Cela ne voulait d'ailleurs pas dire qu'il n'était pas poursuivi. L'idée du meurtre lui trottait désagréablement dans la cervelle. Il avait bel et bien poignardé l'un des siens… Quoique… Après tout, pensa le garçon, le visage sombre, il n'en était plus à ça près : il avait _déjà_ commis un meurtre, ou presque, en empoisonnant Kili. Sauf que là il n'en savait rien, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui par contre, il avait agi en toute connaissance de cause. L'adolescent secoua la tête : tant pis pour tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. A un moment ou à un autre, il le savait, il lui faudrait affronter ses actes passés. Eh bien soit. Mais dans l'immédiat il fallait sauver Kili. Ainsi d'ailleurs que ce gentil semi homme qui paraissait si bien comprendre les choses. Drokki reprit sa course.

Il parvint à Erebor à bout de souffle. Une main pressée contre son flanc déchiré par un point de côté, il traversa la nécropole et s'élança dans les galeries. Pourvu que la Compagnie se trouve dans les appartements qu'elle s'était appropriée ! Au moins l'un d'entre eux, pensait le garçon, adressant une prière muette aux Valars. Il n'entrerait pas dans les détails, à moins qu'on lui pose des questions. Il leur dirait tout de suite que Kili et le hobbit avaient été capturés par des orcs et qu'ils avaient grand besoin de secours. Comme ça, les autres sauraient l'essentiel. Drokki ne savait pas trop comment ils réagiraient vis-à-vis de lui, mais au moins ils seraient au courant.

Toujours courant le garçon prit un tournant à angle droit et heurta de plein fouet un nain qui, allant tranquillement à ses affaires, atteignait l'angle du mur et ne s'attendait assurément pas à en voir surgir quelqu'un. Le choc fut rude.

\- Ouf ! fit le nain en reculant sous l'impact de ce corps entrant brutalement en collision avec le sien.

\- Pardon, fit Drokki distraitement, en se déportant sur le côté pour reprendre sa course haletante, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur son bras :

\- Et tu crois que ça suffit ? tonna une voix rocailleuse et courroucée. Tu me bouscules, tu m'assommes à moitié et tu crois t'en aller comme ça ?!

Drokki reconnut alors Dain.

\- Pardonnez-moi, seigneur, fit-il, essoufflé. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais je suis pressé, c'est urgent, je dois...

\- Eh mais ! Une minute. Tu es Drokki, le fils de Lokkri. Le serviteur de Kili. D'où sors-tu ? On te cherche dans tous les coins depuis presque deux jours ! Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Je... je dois absolument parler aux nains de la Compagnie, haleta le jeune garçon. Il se passe des choses très graves, seigneur.

\- Il s'est passé ici aussi des choses très graves, répliqua Dain en l'observant avec acuité. Si tu me parlais de cette coupe de vin empoisonnée que tu as portée à Kili ?

Le jeune garçon pâlit.

\- Je ne le savais pas, fit-il à mi-voix. Ce n'est pas le plus grave. J'ai besoin d'aide, seigneur. Notre roi a besoin d'aide.

\- Mais encore ?

Drokki n'avait pas le choix. Dain le maintenait fermement et affichait la tête de celui qui entend avoir des réponses immédiates. L'adolescent ne pouvait pas envisager de blesser le seigneur des Monts de Fer comme il l'avait fait pour ce nain qui voulait le faire parler dans la montagne. Même en supposant qu'il ait la chance de réussir une seconde fois. Pourtant, il aurait bien préféré ne pas avoir à lui raconter ce qu'il savait. Pas à lui. Parce que ce soir-là, le soir de l'empoisonnement, quand il avait vu les nains masqués dans la chambre de Kili, il avait cru identifier l'un d'entre eux, même s'il ne l'avait encore avoué à personne. Et que... oui mais en même temps, Drokki se souvint que Kili ne croyait pas, ou ne voulait pas croire, à la duplicité de son petit cousin... Alors le jeune garçon raconta rapidement. Il parla de Kili, de Bilbon et des orcs, ainsi que des trois nains qui étaient apparu subitement et dont il ne savait toujours pas, à vrai dire, qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils s'intéressaient tant au semi homme et à lui-même. Il expliqua qu'il venait prévenir la Compagnie, parce que le temps pressait, que Kili avait terriblement besoin d'aide, ainsi que le cambrioleur de Thorin. Mais il ne dit pas que le jeune roi avait perdu la vue. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas à lui de révéler cette catastrophe. Il raconta tout cela à toute vitesse, sautant certains événements et se mélangeant une fois ou deux dans ses explications, ce qui par instant rendit son récit un peu confus. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin Dain fronça ses épais sourcils roux, tout en continuant à observer son interlocuteur, cette fois d'un air soupçonneux :

\- Mouais, fit-il. Ça m'a l'air bien nébuleux tout ça.

Il héla deux nains qui passaient et ajouta :

\- Enfermez-moi ce lascar quelque part. Dans les cachots, tiens. Je sais qu'il y en a à Erebor : j'y ai joué autrefois avec mes cousins.

Drokki avait pris trop de risques et fait trop d'efforts pour dominer sa peur depuis maintenant plusieurs heures pour ne pas protester :

\- Mais le roi ? fit-il d'une voix aiguë. Ces orcs l'ont emmené ! Ils vont le tuer ! Seigneur Dain, j'ai dit la vérité, il faut aller à son aide !

Dain s'éloignait déjà, sans un regard en arrière. Les deux autres entraînèrent l'adolescent qui se débattit farouchement, se dévissant le cou pour regarder derrière lui, appelant Dain d'une voix qui devenait hystérique :

\- Laissez-moi parler à la Compagnie ! Seigneur Dain ! Le roi est en grand danger ! Seigneur, écoutez-moi !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait. Ses gardiens l'entraînèrent dans les cachots d'Erebor et le poussèrent dans l'un d'eux. Drokki tenta de leur échapper en faisant brusquement volte-face et en se baissant pour se faufiler entre leurs jambes, mais en vain. Cette fois, les deux nains le propulsèrent vigoureusement à l'intérieur et claquèrent la porte avant de s'en retourner, sans état d'âme. Drokki se jeta sur la lourde porte cadenassée et la martela à coups de poings en appelant de toutes ses forces. Peine perdue. Il était plongé dans les ténèbres et le silence, comme Kili dans son tombeau. De guerre lasse, le jeune garçon s'assit dans un angle, les genoux relevés, les bras enserrant ses genoux, et s'abîma dans le désespoir. Avant, il se reprochait de n'avoir rien dit à personne. A présent il se demandait à quoi avait servi qu'il parle si c'était pour en arriver là. Dans les deux cas le résultat était le même : Kili était livré à lui-même, sans espoir de secours. Quant à lui... la gorge serrée, le jeune garçon pensa que sa propre fin était désormais inéluctable : il avait tout dit à Dain, son secret n'en était plus un. Alors soit l'assassin viendrait discrètement ici pour le tuer avant qu'il ne parle davantage, soit il serait accusé d'avoir empoisonné Kili -et d'avoir blessé, sans doute mortellement, ce nain qui était si désireux d'obtenir des renseignements et lui avait si bien tordu le bras- et exécuté comme meurtrier. Pire, comme régicide.

Drokki se roula en boule et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues. Il avait toujours pressenti que revenir à Erebor signifierait sa perte. Mais durant ces dernières heures, il avait au moins espéré que ce risque, voire même ce sacrifice, serait utile à quelque chose.

Il s'avérait hélas qu'il n'en serait rien.

O0O

Bilbon avait passé des mois au milieu des nains, lesquels n'avaient pas toujours été tendres avec lui, surtout au début. A cette pensée le cœur du hobbit se serra douloureusement en pensant à ceux qui n'étaient plus. Qui aurait pu croire, au début de son périlleux voyage, qu'une telle amitié le lierait à Thorin, lequel à cette époque ne manquait jamais une occasion de le secouer, sinon de le malmener en paroles ? Puis les jours avaient passé et les choses avaient changé. Hélas, jamais Bilbon n'aurait pensé que tout se terminerait de manière si tragique ! Quoi qu'il en soit et même si depuis longtemps son opinion sur les nains était faite et qu'il les avait adoptés, avec leur mauvais caractère et leur gentillesse bourrue, il était horrifié par le peuple des orcs. Non pas qu'il se soit fait des illusions à leur sujet avant de les côtoyer de si près, non. Mais la réalité était encore au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait.

Même entre eux ils parlaient avec rudesse et souvent se disputaient méchamment, dans leur langue rude aux sonorités désagréables. Inutile de dire que les prisonniers ne devaient rien attendre d'eux qu'injures et brutalités. Bilbon continuait à marcher tout près de Kili, son bras contre le sien de manière à pouvoir le guider et il lui signalait les obstacles du chemin à voix basse. Les captifs avaient été placés au centre du groupe, les orcs se tenant tout autour d'eux, et régulièrement l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux les invectivait soit dans sa langue soit dans la langue commune. L'un des hommes ayant trébuché à un moment sur un caillou du chemin, il fut puni de sa maladresse par l'un de ses gardiens qui le piqua légèrement de sa lance :

\- Avance, vermine ! Ne traîne pas !

Surpris par cette agression qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, l'homme poussa un léger cri et, par réflexe, se retourna tout en portant sa main à son dos. La pointe de l'arme avait dû percer la peau et s'enfoncer dans la chair, songeait Bilbon, même si la blessure ne pouvait être très grave. Le gaillard n'aurait pas dû réagir apparemment, car il n'y gagna qu'un nouveau coup de lance, porté avec la hampe cette fois-ci, tandis que l'orc s'impatientait :

\- Alors quoi ? Tu avances, fainéant ? Plus vite que ça !

L'homme parut hésiter puis il obéit sans répondre. Bilbon se détendit légèrement : il avait craint que l'autre proteste ou veuille résister. Il n'avait aucune chance et n'aurait sans doute réussi qu'à se faire tuer.

Pourvu que pareille chose ne se produise pas avec Kili ! songea le hobbit, la gorge serrée. Ce dernier ne le tolèrerait pas, il le savait. Et il en mourrait. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à convaincre son compagnon de donner le change jusqu'à Gundabad -s'ils y arrivaient- alors pourvu, pourvu qu'on les laisse à peu près tranquilles jusque-là ! Sombre, Bilbon pensait constamment à ce que son jeune ami lui avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient compris les intentions de leurs ennemis : "Sans tous ces événements incroyables, je serais le Roi sous la Montagne". Cela avait été long et sans aucun doute plus dur que personne ne le saurait jamais mais Kili avait fini par accepter son destin. Comme tous ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu'il le ferait tôt ou tard. Il ne se renierait pas lui-même, quoi qu'il doive lui en coûter. Le roi des nains ne s'abaisse pas devant un orc. C'est tout. Bilbon pensa que Thorin aurait été fier de son neveu. Cette certitude fut pour lui comme une minuscule lueur de joie perdue dans l'océan de soucis, de craintes et de questions qui lui encombraient la cervelle.

A un moment donné, l'elfe avait regardé le jeune nain avec insistance et ses fins sourcils blonds s'étaient haussés de surprise. Bilbon avait eu peur. Cet elfe avait compris que Kili était aveugle, il en était sûr. Pourvu qu'il ne dise rien ! Et heureusement que les orcs, eux, n'avaient pas pris une seconde pour examiner leurs prisonniers de trop près. N'empêche, le hobbit avait la peur au ventre.

A celle-ci se substitua bientôt le chagrin : après avoir quitté les flancs de la Montagne Solitaire par des sentiers à peine tracés, ce qui avait pris un certain temps (les orcs manifestement tenaient à se faire discrets et à n'être repérés de personne), le petit groupe s'était dirigé vers le Nord. Ainsi, son chemin repassait par Ravenhill. Gravir à pied la pente abrupte, encore une fois par des passages détournés, fut aussi long que pénible. Lorsqu'ils furent au sommet Bilbon n'éprouva aucun soulagement, même si désormais la marche était plus facile. Bien au contraire : le cœur atrocement serré, il laissa courir un regard morne sur ces lieux entachés de sanglants souvenirs en se souvenant de ce qui s'y était passé et de ce qu'il y avait perdu. Au sommet de l'une des tours en ruines, on voyait encore le sémaphore dont Azog se servait pour diriger les mouvements de ses troupes. De là les yeux de Bilbon dérivèrent vers l'autre tour. Celle d'où Fili avait été précipité. Une fin brutale, cruelle. Azog voulait défier Thorin, le frapper à la fois dans son orgueil en le privant de son héritier et dans ses sentiments en tuant son neveu sous ses yeux. Pour cela il aurait été prêt à tout. Quel gâchis, pensait le hobbit, le cœur lourd. Pour le coup il était presque heureux que Kili ne puisse pas savoir où ils étaient et donc revoir cet endroit. Son fardeau était déjà bien assez lourd, inutile de raviver en lui le chagrin de la mort de son frère aîné. Et de son oncle. Sans compter la jeune elfe. Pauvre Kili. Il avait perdu plus que n'importe qui dans cette horrible bataille. Ravenhill demeurerait sûrement dans les mémoires comme un endroit maudit hanté par le souvenir de ceux qui y avaient péri.

Bilbon n'osa pas tourner la tête vers la cascade gelée, là où Thorin était mort quasiment dans ses bras. Cela l'aurait privé de ses forces, dont il avait absolument besoin. Malgré cela, le hobbit n'aurait sans doute pas dû s'abandonner ainsi au chagrin et à la nostalgie. Car du même coup il relâcha son attention. Distrait, il ne prit pas garde au sol sur lequel il posait ses pieds nus. Le terrain inégal le fit trébucher à son tour. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de déséquilibrer Kili, qui fit également un faux pas et, incapable de se diriger, heurta assez rudement un rocher sur le bas-côté.

\- Avancez, vous deux ! gronda un orc en approchant, l'air mauvais.

\- On ne fait que ça, marmonna Bilbon en essayant de se rapprocher de son ami.

La montée à flanc de pente, très rude, avait fortement éprouvé le hobbit. A cela il fallait ajouter les souvenirs lugubres que suscitait en lui cet endroit. En bref, son humeur du moment était parfaitement acide, au point de lui faire oublier ses résolutions de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer. Il se reprit cependant très vite et se focalisa sur son seul objectif actuel :

\- Venez, Kili.

Il était trop tard, malheureusement. L'orc les regarda d'un air soupçonneux et demanda brusquement :

\- Dis donc, il ne peut pas marcher tout seul, ton ami ?

Le hobbit sentit venir la catastrophe. Mais avant qu'il ait pu trouver une réponse plausible, l'orc saisit le jeune nain par le bras :

\- Viens voir ici, toi…

\- Ne me touchez pas ! gronda aussitôt l'intéressé en retirant sèchement son bras.

\- Kili ! gémit Bilbon, atterré.

Pour toute réponse, l'orc saisit Kili à la gorge et l'examina avec attention : naturellement, ses yeux privés de regard ne pouvaient pas lui échapper. Par acquis de conscience il agita les doigts devant le visage de sa victime, sans résultat évidemment.

\- Des problèmes aux yeux, on dirait ?

Déjà, l'orc avait dégainé son épée.

\- Un esclave aveugle ne peut servir à rien.

\- Non ! cria Bilbon en se précipitant.

Oublieux du danger, il se rua entre les deux protagonistes.

\- Il a seulement… il a … ses yeux ont été surexposés au… au soleil…. dit-il très vite. L'éclat du soleil sur la neige au petit matin. Ça va passer. D'ici un jour ou deux, il…

D'un revers de bras, l'orc frappa le hobbit qui perdit l'équilibre et roula à terre. Le monstre leva à nouveau son épée sur Kili mais Bilbon se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur lui. Il n'avait plus d'arme et le rapport de taille n'était clairement pas équitable, alors il s'accrocha au bras armé de l'orc avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Bilbon, non ! cria Kili.

Il ne voyait rien mais, aux bruits qu'il percevait, il devinait en gros ce qui se produisait. Le jeune nain étendit les mains au jugé, cherchant son ami :

\- Laissez-le ! clama-t-il. Les orcs seraient-ils devenus tellement lâches qu'ils s'en prennent à présent à un semi homme parfaitement inoffensif ?

\- Taisez-vous ! rugit Bilbon sur le ton le plus cinglant et le plus autoritaire qu'il ait jamais employé de toute sa vie, en se cramponnant toujours au bras armé que leur agresseur secouait vigoureusement dans le but de se dégager. Taisez-vous, Kili ! Cette affaire me regarde !

Il avala la fin de la phrase, parce que son « adversaire » venait de le gifler de sa main libre, avec une telle force qu'il l'obligea à lâcher prise et le jeta à nouveau à terre.

L'un de ses compagnons crut bon d'intervenir en frappant le hobbit avec la hampe de sa lance. De l'arcade sourcilière fendue, le sang gicla.

\- Il est à moi ! cria le premier orc en repoussant rudement son comparse. Ver de terre ! éructa-t-il, cette fois à l'adresse de Bilbon, en levant son épée très haut au-dessus de sa tête. Je vais te couper en deux !

\- Tue-le ! cria un autre membre de la troupe sur un ton de joie diabolique. Fais-lui jaillir les tripes du ventre !

\- Aaaarrrr ! s'enthousiasma un autre, les yeux luisants.

La perspective du sang versé enivrait les orcs et les rendait oublieux de tout le reste.

\- Bilbon ! hurla Kili.


	18. Prendre l'initiative

Bilbon le raconta souvent par la suite : jamais au cours de toutes ses aventures il ne fut plus près de la mort qu'à cet instant là et d'ailleurs, sur le coup il pensa vraiment sa dernière heure arrivée. Il eut le temps de voir Kili à quelques pas derrière son meurtrier potentiel, oscillant dangereusement sur ses pieds en tentant de le localiser et de venir à son aide, il croisa par hasard le regard méprisant, pour ne pas dire sévère de l'elfe prisonnier, et puis le monde explosa. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Il y eut un sifflement sinistre et une lance vint s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'orc qui le menaçait, à l'instant même où il allait abattre son épée. La brute elle aussi oscilla un moment sur ses bases, comme indécise, avant de s'écrouler en avant. Bilbon n'eut que le temps de rouler sur lui-même pour éviter que l'autre tombe sur lui et l'écrase sous son poids. Deux autres lances avaient déchiré l'air et atteint leur cible, puis une hache suivit et une clameur farouche emplit soudain la montagne.

Tout devint ensuite très confus. Une troupe de guerriers nains surgit, armée jusqu'aux dents, et les orcs oublièrent aussitôt leurs prisonniers. Tandis que le combat faisait rage, Bilbon rampa entre les différents protagonistes jusqu'à Kili.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri, dit-il en le prenant par le bras. Venez.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? On nous attaque ?

\- Oui et c'est heureux !

Bilbon jeta machinalement un regard alentours, comme si ses yeux avaient pu le tromper la première fois, et précisa :

\- C'est la Compagnie, Kili. Nos amis nous ont retrouvés.

Il ajouta, en reconnaissant la tignasse flamboyante de l'un des combattants :

\- Et Dain.

Kili pâlit. Lui qui voulait tant éviter les nains… Bilbon de son côté, même s'il n'aimait pas forcer les gens, estimait que c'était une excellente chose. Kili était parfois tellement buté... Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre, il le savait. Quant à lui, un poids énorme venait de se soulever de sa poitrine. Tout n'était pas résolu, il en était bien conscient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était quand même la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Et là, il ne pensait pas seulement aux orcs ! Ces derniers furent rapidement terrassés et Bofur, le premier, courut les bras ouverts vers les deux amis qui se tenaient immobiles contre les rochers, un peu à l'écart du théâtre des opérations :

\- Bilbon ! Vous nous avez fait peur. Bon sang, vous êtes blessé ?!

Bilbon porta machinalement la main à sa tête et sentit le contact poisseux du sang sous ses doigts tandis que les yeux noirs du nain pétillaient de joie en reconnaissant Kili près du semi homme :

\- Kili ! En chair et en os ! Quand Dain nous a dit que tu étais encore en vie, nous n'osions presque pas le croire.

Il serra le garçon dans ses bras, fort. Très fort.

\- On t'a cru mort, tu sais. Par Durin, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Sautant du coq à l'âne, il se tourna à nouveau vers le hobbit :

\- Vous êtes couvert de sang, Bilbon. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va, assura l'intéressé. Rien de grave. Je suis content de vous voir moi aussi, Bofur. Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

\- Dain nous a dit que vous aviez été capturés par des orcs. Nous sommes venus aussitôt.

Les autres nains, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger alentours, s'approchaient à leur tour.

\- Eh bien, Maître Cambrioleur ? bougonna Dwalin en jetant un coup d'œil lui aussi au visage ensanglanté de Bilbon. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, on dirait.

\- Juste à temps, oui. Merci encore.

\- Que cela vous serve de leçon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de nous fausser compagnie comme ça sans rien dire ?

\- Toutes mes excuses, répondit le hobbit en souriant. Mais j'ai pensé à une chose qu'il me fallait vérifier tout de suite. Je pensais être de retour avant votre réveil.

\- C'est raté, grogna le guerrier pour le principe.

Dain de son côté venait de serrer Kili dans ses bras :

\- Par Durin, tu es en vie ! Le gosse disait vrai.

Mais Kili le repoussa en baissant la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute :

\- Laisse-moi, murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Tu ne sais pas...

Il y eut un moment de silence et de gêne. Il suffisait de voir les yeux fixes et vides d'expression de Kili pour réaliser le drame. Et outre le chagrin, tous pensaient aussi aux conséquences. Enfin Oïn toussa puis poussa les autres pour se frayer un chemin vers le jeune roi :

\- Laisse-moi regarder ça, fiston, dit-il familièrement. Et raconte-moi exactement comment c'est arrivé.

Il regarda rapidement du côté de Bilbon et ajouta :

\- Je m'occupe de vous après, Maître Sacquet.

\- Je vous en prie, murmura le hobbit.

Il s'écarta un peu pour laisser ses aises à Oïn, ou peut-être par discrétion, il n'aurait su le dire lui-même, et rencontra alors le regard glacial de l'elfe qui avait été capturé par les orcs. Les trois prisonniers paraissaient un peu abasourdis par tout ce qui venait de se produire et les deux hommes notamment ne semblaient pas trop savoir quel parti prendre, comme s'ils hésitaient encore à se croire libres.

\- J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous ? laissa tomber l'elfe d'un ton hautain. Vous auriez pu nous faire tous tuer. Ces orcs étaient sur le point de se laisser gagner par la frénésie du carnage et cela à cause de vous. Ils nous auraient sans doute tous tués après vous avoir écharpé.

Bilbon n'avait pas envie de discuter :

\- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, répondit-il simplement.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard condescendant puis s'éloigna sans plus de façon, reprenant le chemin qu'ils avaient tous parcouru pour arriver jusque-là. Il devait estimer que les nains étant à peine plus fréquentables que les orcs, sans même parler des hobbits imprudents et impulsifs, il préférait rentrer chez lui sans attendre. Ni même remercier quiconque, nota Bilbon. Enfin bon.

Les nains de leur côté chuchotaient entre eux. Le hobbit se rapprocha pour entendre, le cœur un peu serré : Oïn avait-il émis un diagnostic négatif ?

\- Tu es sûr ? demandait Kili avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, répondit le vieux guérisseur d'un ton grave. Mais il n'empêche que cela s'est vu souvent : à la suite d'un choc, on peut en effet perdre l'usage de la vue. Si cela n'est dû qu'à un hématome à l'intérieur de ta tête, il se résorbera et tu pourras voir à nouveau. S'il y a quelque chose de brisé, là par contre...

Kili était assis sur un rocher, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il paraissait partagé entre l'espoir et la résignation.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça à Erebor, murmura-t-il.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire, mon gars ? intervint Dain. Bien sûr que tu dois rentrer. Les funérailles et le couronnement auront lieu demain. On ne peut vraiment plus attendre plus longtemps.

Kili secoua la tête d'un air obstiné. Les nains se regardèrent, très ennuyés : même si pour eux Kili restait "un gamin", ils étaient tous conscients des changements qui étaient intervenus. Ce "gamin" était désormais le roi des nains. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas emmener leur roi de force !

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, dit Balin. Nous allons rentrer à Erebor très discrètement. Dain ira devant, avec quelques-uns d'entre nous, et attirera l'attention. Nous pendant ce temps nous accompagnerons Kili à ses appartements sans nous faire remarquer, sans laisser personne l'approcher. Nous dirons qu'il a été capturé et blessé par des orcs, ce qui est pratiquement vrai. Ce qui importe, c'est que personne ne connaisse la nature réelle de ses blessures. Les gens auront déjà le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il est non seulement vivant mais encore de retour à Erebor. C'est important car je pense que pour certains, du fait des rumeurs qui ont couru, Kili ne devait jamais reparaître. Nous ne laisserons personne le voir dans l'immédiat. Cela nous donnera un peu de temps. D'après Oïn, son état peut s'améliorer.

\- D'ici demain ? demanda Kili d'un air sceptique.

\- Non, admit le guérisseur. Même dans le meilleur des cas. En tous cas je ne crois pas. Mais je vais te préparer des tisanes qui fluidifient le sang pour accélérer les choses. On ne perd rien à le tenter.

\- Une simple amélioration suffirait, poursuivit Balin. Cela prouverait que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Et si vraiment rien ne se produit...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et il était évident qu'il était le premier navré par la perspective de ce qui se passerait alors.

\- Vous direz que je suis mort de mes blessures, trancha Kili. Et je quitterai Erebor en toute discrétion. Je sais où aller. Quelqu'un m'a offert l'hospitalité. Dain deviendra roi et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Cette idée ne plaisait à personne, les visages sombres des nains étaient éloquents à ce sujet, mais personne ne parla.

\- Et pour les funérailles ? insista Dain. Demain, c'est bientôt. Si nous pouvions au moins attendre quelques jours... mais nous avons déjà attendu aussi longtemps que cela nous était possible.

\- Les funérailles auront lieu, décréta fermement Kili. Tu me représenteras.

\- Mais voyons…

\- On en revient toujours à ce couronnement par contumace, soupira Balin. Et je crains que ce ne soit définitivement une très mauvaise idée. Surtout dans le contexte actuel.

\- Rentrons toujours à Erebor, grogna Dwalin.

Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Ils rassemblèrent leurs armes, abandonnant les corps des orcs, placèrent Kili au milieu d'eux pour le protéger si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et prirent le chemin du retour. Bilbon avait repris Dard dans le butin des orcs et s'étonnait lui-même de la joie qu'il éprouvait à la sentir à nouveau à son côté. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, comme on peut s'attacher à un objet inanimé ?

\- Comment avez-vous su où nous étions ? demanda-t-il à Bofur. Et que nous avions besoin d'aide ?

\- Dain. C'est lui qui nous a avertis.

Le hobbit tourna un œil curieux vers le seigneur nain, qui précisa :

\- C'est le petit qui me l'a dit. Le domestique de Kili. Il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sans queue ni tête, mais il a précisé que vous aviez été capturés par des orcs. J'avoue que sur le coup je ne l'ai pas cru, mais je me suis dit ensuite que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Il fallait impérativement vérifier.

\- Oui, fit Bilbon, soulagé. Drokki est donc rentré sain et sauf à Erebor. Tant mieux.

Mais soudain il pensa à quelque chose et ajouta avec vivacité :

\- Ce petit sait beaucoup de choses. Je pense même qu'il n'a pas encore tout dit. Est-il en sécurité ? Car il se pourrait bien qu'on veuille le faire taire de la même manière que notre empoisonneur.

Dain eut soudain l'air embarrassé et se racla la gorge.

0O0

Les deux hommes avaient emboité le pas aux nains. Ils paraissaient un peu perdus. Ils se détachèrent du groupe au pied de la Montagne Solitaire pour prendre la direction de Dale tandis que les nains et le hobbit appliquaient leur plan. Pour s'assurer le maximum de discrétion, ils rentrèrent à Erebor non par la grande porte mais par la nécropole. Puis Dain et quelques autres partirent devant afin de s'assurer que les couloirs seraient vides devant leurs amis, qui eux-mêmes ramenèrent Kili dans cet appartement qu'il détestait tellement. Oïn se mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage tandis que le jeune nain, relayé par Bilbon, racontait tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Donc nous ne savons toujours rien, gronda Dwalin quand le récit eut pris fin. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le scélérat qui a manigancé tout ça.

Bilbon ne dit mot. Lui, il croyait bien le savoir. En tous les cas il avait de fortes présomptions. Il avait réexaminé chaque détail, chaque fait, tout ce qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion et tout concordait toujours. Seulement, le hobbit hésitait à parler. C'était délicat. Peut-être ne le croirait-on pas. Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve. Surtout, il avait beau reprendre son raisonnement point par point et retomber toujours sur la même conclusion, il craignait de se tromper. Accuser quelqu'un de meurtre, c'est grave ! De tentative de régicide, c'est pire. Et les nains ont parfois tendance à réagir de manière si brutale… S'il allait jeter le doute sur un innocent tandis que le véritable criminel demeurait totalement inconnu ?

De son côté la Compagnie s'organisa rapidement. Après le soulagement et la joie de retrouver Kili vivant, tous revinrent à la réalité : l'assassin était toujours en liberté, prêt à agir à nouveau. Sans doute même le retour de Kili à Erebor allait-il le pousser à une nouvelle tentative, quel que soit le risque encouru. Et une tentative désespérée décidée dans l'urgence est toujours particulièrement dangereuse, en ce qu'elle a de désespéré, justement. Quels risques leur ennemi ne serait-il pas prêt à prendre cette fois ? Les onze compagnons rassemblèrent donc leurs affaires et transportèrent leurs pénates dans les appartements royaux où ils s'installèrent. Kili conservait sa chambre, bien entendu, les autres occupaient le reste des lieux et ne laisseraient personne, autre que Dain, y pénétrer. Faisant bloc pour protéger leur ami et se protéger eux-mêmes. Malgré cela, tous étaient plus nerveux que jamais : la certitude que l'assassin allait tenter quelque chose, sans qu'ils sachent ni quoi ni quand, leur mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve. Bilbon comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il s'apprêtait donc à révéler ses soupçons à ses compagnons quand quelqu'un frappa du poing à la porte. Arraché à ses pensées, le hobbit leva la tête. Ses amis autour de lui se regardèrent, indécis, puis Balin se dirigea vers le panneau et l'ouvrit.

\- Salutations, fit Lothar, pompeux comme de coutume. J'ai appris que le roi était de retour sous la montagne.

Balin salua le conseiller de Dain d'une inclinaison de tête mais resta où il était, à savoir dans l'ouverture de la porte.

\- En effet, répondit-il simplement, sans bouger.

Lothar patienta quelques secondes puis montra des signes d'impatience : manifestement, il attendait que le vieux nain s'écarte pour lui laisser le passage.

\- Eh bien, reprit-il, agacé, puis-je le voir ?

\- Non.

La barbe de Lothar parut se hérisser :

\- Comment ?!

\- Le roi n'est pas visible. Il est tombé dans une embuscade tendue par des orcs et il a besoin de repos.

\- Vous pourriez au moins me laisser entrer ! tempêta le visiteur, peu accoutumé à être évincé d'où que ce soit.

\- Etant donné les derniers événements, personne n'est autorisé à entrer ici. Je regrette.

Comme s'ils suspectaient le nouveau venu de vouloir forcer le passage, les autres nains de la compagnie vinrent rejoindre leur ami devant la porte, épaule contre épaule. Leur attitude était parfaitement parlante.

\- Et qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?! s'offusqua Lothar, indigné. Qui me dit que le roi est réellement ici ?

\- Mettriez-vous en doute la parole de Dain ? demanda Nori sur un ton ironique.

Lothar changea plusieurs fois de visage, comme si nombre de pensées défilaient dans sa tête et qu'il se retienne, non sans difficulté, de dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il était horriblement vexé d'être traité comme le tout-venant et avait bien envie de dire à ces bouseux ce qu'il pensait réellement d'eux. A ceci près que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, il le savait bien.

\- Il me semble, laissa-t-il finalement fuser sur un ton excédé, que les nains de la montagne auraient le droit d'être tenus au courant, tout de même !

\- Ils le sont, répondit paisiblement Balin. Tout le monde sait que le roi est en vie, qu'il a été retrouvé mais qu'il est blessé.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Nous ne savons rien de son état réel. Et puis, retrouvé, retrouvé… c'est très bien, assurément... et pour le reste ? Avez-vous aussi retrouvé l'Arkenstone ? Etait-il réellement parti avec elle ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'il en ait eu le droit. Ce joyau est notre héritage à tous. Son devenir intéresse tout le monde.

Les nains de la Compagnie se regardèrent : ils auraient sûrement dû y penser, du moins s'y intéresser eux aussi, en effet. Eux peut-être plus encore que n'importe qui. Pourtant, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ils avaient complètement oublié la pierre. Pour eux, seul à présent comptait de savoir si Kili demeurerait aveugle ou non. Eh oui, c'était étrange quand on pensait qu'ils avaient affronté mille danger et traversé une bonne partie de la Terre du Milieu pour l'Arkenstone, mais le fait demeurait : ils l'avaient complètement oubliée. Exception faite de l'un d'entre eux, apparemment : ce fut le moment que choisit Bilbon pour se glisser au milieu de ses amis.

\- Rassurez-vous, dit-il avec calme, en regardant Lothar. L'Arkenstone n'a jamais été perdue. Kili l'a mise en lieu sûr avant même sa disparition.

Le nain demeura bouche bée. Imité en cela par tous les autres : tous étaient abasourdis par cette révélation et tous regardèrent le hobbit avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais où est-elle ? finit par articuler Lothar, mal remis encore de sa stupeur.

Bilbon secoua la tête :

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le dire. Kili m'a fait promettre le secret.

Durant un instant le visiteur parut avoir du mal à articuler. De colère, son visage vira au rouge foncé :

\- C'est un peu fort ! explosa-t-il finalement. Un étranger est au courant et les nains ne le sont pas ?! C'est un comble ! La montagne à l'envers !

\- Bilbon est l'un des nôtres, protesta Bofur.

Lothar ne l'entendit certainement pas. Il tourna les talons en vociférant de plus belle :

\- Je vais de ce pas en parler à Dain. On aura tout vu ! Je l'ai pourtant dit et répété que ce gamin n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un roi ! Voilà à quoi on en arrive ! Il prend un semi homme pour confident ! Et nous avons un pseudo conseil qui s'enferme dans les appartements royaux et se permet d'en refuser l'entrée à quiconque ! L'anarchie ! Voilà où nous en sommes : l'anarchie. Je savais bien que…

La suite se perdit tandis qu'il disparaissait au bout du couloir. Balin referma la porte, mi- souriant mi- contrarié :

\- Je doute qu'il tienne sa langue, dit-il. Il va raconter les choses à sa façon dans tout Erebor.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'espère, répondit Bilbon.

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement. Le hobbit souriait mais il y avait un éclat dur dans son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? s'enquit Gloïn.

\- Dites-donc, Cambrioleur ! intervint Nori. Vous savez vraiment où se trouve l'Arkenstone ?

\- Oui, dit Bilbon.

\- Vous semblez toujours savoir où est cette pierre quand tout le monde la cherche, reprit Gloïn, légèrement acerbe. L'avez-vous à nouveau subtilisée ?

\- Non, je n'y ai pas touché. Kili en a disposé, ainsi qu'il en avait le droit.

\- Vous saviez et vous ne nous avez rien dit, depuis tout ce temps ? s'indigna Dwalin.

Même Balin, sans rien dire, regarda le hobbit d'un air peiné. Le sourire de Bilbon s'accentua mais, cette fois, il avait quelque chose d'espiègle :

\- Je ne pouvais rien vous dire plus tôt, répondit-il, je l'ai découvert tout récemment. Et je compte sur vous tous, à présent, pour aider Lothar à répandre la nouvelle. Il FAUT que tout le monde le sache. Plus précisément : il faut que tout le monde sache que je sais.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Bofur, perplexe.

\- Pour tendre un piège à notre ennemi et l'obliger à sortir de l'ombre. Drokki m'a révélé que les assaillants de Kili, eux aussi, voulaient l'Akenstone. Ils la voulaient absolument. Ils vont tout faire pour s'en emparer. Or je crois que trop longtemps nous leur avons laissé l'initiative. Il me semble qu'il est temps de renverser les rôles.

\- Vous voulez leur tendre un piège, un piège dont vous serez l'appât ? s'exclama Balin, comprenant aussitôt l'idée du semi homme. C'est très dangereux, Bilbon !

\- Oui, répondit le hobbit. Mais il faut en finir. D'autant que Kili court lui aussi un très grand danger. N'oubliez pas qu'on a voulu le tuer. Pas seulement s'emparer de l'Arkenstone, mais aussi se débarrasser de lui. Pour l'assassin tout est à recommencer et il ne va pas manquer de revenir bientôt. Il faut que tout le monde croit que vous ne quittez pas Kili d'une semelle, ni le jour ni la nuit et qu'il est pour le moment impossible de l'approcher à moins de vous tuer tous. Ainsi c'est vers moi que viendra l'ennemi. Du moins dans un premier temps.

\- Vous êtes aussi malin que courageux, Bilbon, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, répondit Balin en secouant la tête.

Il eut un sourire un peu tendu et ajouta :

\- Nous ne voulons pas perdre notre cambrioleur.

\- Mais nous voulons tous mettre fin aux agissements de cet assassin, n'est-ce pas ? fit le hobbit.

 **OOOOOO**

 **Tadadam.. (roulements de tambour). Alors, des hypothèses de dernière minute ? Au prochain chapitre, le nom de l'assassin sera dévoilé.**

 **Faites vos jeux !**


	19. Le masque tombe

Le plan de Bilbon ne se déroula pas tout à fait comme il l'avait préalablement imaginé. Il y eut des arrangements de dernière minute. Surtout il survint, le soir-même de leur retour, un événement très fâcheux : Bilbon avait certes souhaité que chacun sache à Erebor qu'il connaissait la cachette de l'Arkenstone. Or quelqu'un avait eu la langue plus longue qu'il l'aurait fallu. En effet, alors que les premières étoiles s'allumaient sur le ciel assombri, Erebor se mit à bruire comme une ruche. Les nains ne parlaient que d'une seule chose : le roi retrouvé était aveugle et donc inapte à régner. A nouveau, les esprits s'échauffaient et les passions s'exacerbaient.

La Compagnie oscillait entre colère et atterrement : et le secret absolu, alors ? Dain de son côté était effondré ; il admit avoir révélé la vérité à son état-major.

\- Mais, ajouta-t-il, ce sont tous des nains en qui j'ai la plus entière confiance et je leur ai bien spécifié que nul ne devait savoir. Je n'ai jamais eu de secret pour eux et jamais jusqu'à ce jour je n'avais eu lieu de le regretter.

\- On dirait bien, laissa abruptement tomber Dwalin, que ta confiance a été usurpée. Il n'y avait que nous pour être au courant. Le traître est donc l'un de nous ou l'un de ton état-major.

\- Oui, murmura Bilbon, je n'en suis pas surpris. Cela confirme mes soupçons. Je pense que maintenant nous ne tarderons plus à avoir une certitude. Même s'il est très fâcheux que cette nouvelle ait été divulguée.

C'était assurément très fâcheux. Car le jour suivant se leva sur un état de tension extrême. Ce jour-là devaient avoir lieu -enfin- les funérailles de Thorin Ecu de Chêne et de son neveu Fili, et par conséquent le couronnement du nouveau roi. Mais voilà : quel roi ? Chacun à Erebor savait que Dain représenterait son petit-cousin. Cependant, la majorité des nains estimaient qu'en réalité ce couronnement serait définitif. En dépit des rumeurs qui avaient couru depuis cinq jours, personne ne savait avec exactitude pourquoi Kili avait disparu et ce qui lui était arrivé. Beaucoup pensaient que sa cécité provenait des blessures reçues à la bataille des Cinq-Armées. On avait sans doute, disaient-ils, inventé l'histoire de sa disparition, et celle des orcs, pour cacher son état, dans l'espoir que les choses pourraient s'arranger. Le trône sous la montagne ne pouvait échoir à un aveugle. Dain couronné le resterait, voilà tout. Par contre, beaucoup se plaignaient de ce qu'on ne leur dise pas carrément la vérité au lieu de se noyer dans de tels subterfuges. L'image de Kili à nouveau en était ternie.

C'était précisément là ce que Balin avait craint depuis le début : même à son corps défendant, Dain allait complètement éclipser son jeune cousin. Peu importait qu'il soit de bonne foi. Pour le peuple des nains, ce serait toujours lui le vrai roi. Tout cela ne pouvait amener que dissensions et troubles sévères au sein de leur peuple. Aussi les membres de la Compagnie étaient-ils tous extrêmement moroses cet après-midi-là, quand ayant revêtu ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver de mieux ils se dirigèrent tous vers la crypte dans laquelle devait avoir lieu la double cérémonie. Il n'était déjà pas très gai pour eux de penser à ceux qui reposaient sous la montagne et auxquels ils allaient rendre un dernier hommage avant de leur dire définitivement adieu. Le contexte ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Certains traînaient les pieds, n'en finissaient plus de se préparer, oubliaient sans cesse quelque chose : inconsciemment, tous redoutaient ce qui allait se passer et auraient aimé pouvoir gagner encore un peu de temps.

\- Allons, finit par soupirer Balin, ça ne sert à rien. Nous ne pouvons plus changer le cours des choses. Allons-y.

Seuls Kili et Bilbon ne se trouvaient pas parmi eux. Kili ne souhaitait définitivement pas s'exhiber dans son état, surtout pas dans le climat actuel. Quant à Bilbon, il n'appartenait pas au peuple des nains et craignait d'être de trop. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence. Telle était la version officielle.

A l'extérieur de la montagne, tous entendirent les cors de Dale résonner longuement dans l'air froid, sur un rythme lent et solennel.

\- Il n'est que temps, insista Balin pour ses amis. Ne soyons pas en retard.

La Compagnie, ou du moins ce qui en restait, quitta donc les appartements royaux en silence pour s'acheminer vers les tréfonds de la montagne. A peine le dernier des nains eut-il disparu au coin du couloir qu'une ombre enveloppée d'un long manteau noir se décolla de l'angle dans lequel elle s'était tenue cachée et s'approcha sans bruit de la double porte par laquelle venaient de sortir les amis de Thorin.

Longuement, l'inconnu tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien et poussa alors doucement le battant. Si délicatement qu'il s'y prenne toutefois, la porte émit un léger craquement. Le nain se hâta de se couler dans la pièce en étouffant autant que possible le bruit de ses pas, de ses gestes. Sa discrétion cependant était inutile car à peine repoussait-il le panneau de bois derrière lui qu'une voix paisible l'accueillit :

\- Ainsi, c'était bien vous.

Le nain sursauta, portant instinctivement la main à son épée. Bilbon Sacquet se tenait devant la fenêtre. Seul. Il le regardait tranquillement, de l'air de quelqu'un qui a enfin confirmation de ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps.

\- Je m'en doutais. C'était vous depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres n'étaient que des hommes de main. Des mercenaires à qui vous aviez promis, je suppose, une part conséquente du trésor de la montagne. Vos promesses ne leur auront rien rapporté et leur auront coûté bien cher. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions le jour où vous m'avez dit qu'il était dangereux de courir dans un escalier… car vraiment, je ne vois pas comment vous pouviez savoir que je courais. A moins d'avoir été sur place. Et puis la manière dont vous parliez constamment de l'Arkenstone. Sans parler de l'incendie de la bibliothèque. En fait, c'est là que j'ai commencé à assembler les morceaux. Finalement, tout s'imbriquait.

Le nain, sans répondre, commença à tirer son épée du fourreau.

\- C'est inutile, fit Bilbon, toujours aussi calme. Le joyau du roi est définitivement hors de votre portée. Et sans lui vous ne parviendrez jamais à vos fins.

\- Où est-il ? gronda le nain en dégainant. Tu as intérêt à me répondre, misérable voleur, sale rat de la Comté ! Il n'y a plus personne ici, ils sont tous à la cérémonie, dans les entrailles de la montagne. Personne ne t'entendra crier. Tu as une chance de mourir rapidement, mais si tu ne parles pas…

Bilbon trouvait que depuis le début de son aventure on l'avait un peu trop souvent rabaissé au rang d'animal et cela commençait sérieusement à l'incommoder : les trolls avaient d'abord émis l'idée qu'il pouvait s'apparenter aux écureuils avant de le traiter de fouine. Gandalf ne cessait de le comparer à une souris. Les orcs qui les avaient capturés, Kili et lui, l'avaient carrément assimilé à un animal de compagnie avant de le taxer de ver de terre. Maintenant cet assassin l'affublait du nom de rat... Sérieusement, ça commençait à bien faire ! Ce n'était pas que Bilbon n'aimait pas les animaux, non. Mais il y a des limites à tout.

\- Mais qui vous a dit que j'étais seul ? demanda-t-il presque sèchement.

Un instant le nain s'immobilisa, puis il eut un sourire sinistre :

\- Tu parles de l'aveugle ? La belle affaire ! Tu crois qu'il me gêne ?

\- Il devrait, fit à cet instant une voix ferme. Mais peut-être puis-je vous faire une démonstration ?

L'assassin sursauta. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il affectait de l'être. Il tourna vivement la tête et la surprise se peignit sur son visage, au-dessus de sa barbe rousse, en voyant Kili qui se tenait à la porte de sa chambre, son épée à la main. Le jeune nain portait des vêtements de cérémonie et son regard était celui de quelqu'un qui voit parfaitement ce qui l'entoure. Devant la surprise évidente de l'intrus il ajouta, le regard dur :

\- Vous pensiez sérieusement que nous laisserions Bilbon Sacquet tout seul, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, après qu'il ait révélé savoir où se trouve l'Arkenstone ?

L'assassin avait eu un mouvement vite réprimé, soit qu'il ait pensé attaquer, soit qu'il ait envisagé de s'enfuir. Mais il s'immobilisa aux dernières paroles prononcées :

\- L'Arkenstone... répèta-t-il, la voix rauque, les yeux brillants. Où est-elle ?

\- Je m'en suis débarrassé, répondit Kili, désinvolte.

Le nain pâlit, verdit, finalement rougit :

\- Quoi ?! brailla-t-il.

Sa voix avait déraillé, oscillant entre l'effarement, l'horreur et la colère.

\- Cette pierre était un fardeau pour moi. Et elle attise trop les convoitises. Quelqu'un m'a suggéré ce qu'il fallait réellement en faire.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Moi, répondit calmement Bilbon.

Durant un instant, le nain fit alternativement passer le regard de ses yeux exorbités du hobbit à Kili. De toute évidence, ces deux-là étaient sincères et venaient de dire la vérité. Si tel était le cas, toutes ses espérances, tous ses plans s'effondraient définitivement. Tous les risques qu'il avait pris depuis le début étaient vains, tout ce qu'il avait renié, tout ce que cela lui avait coûté, tout avait été inutile. Alors l'assassin finit de dégainer son arme et, rugissant de rage, se rua sur Bilbon :

\- Tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues depuis le début, sale petit fouineur ! C'est la dernière fois que tu te mets sur mon chemin !

Le hobbit n'eut pas le temps de dégainer ni même d'esquisser le moindre geste de fuite ou de défense ; l'autre était sur lui et lui plongea son épée dans la poitrine. Le hobbit recula sous le choc et heurta le mur, plié en deux

\- Bilbon ! cria Kili en s'élançant.

Comme l'assassin lui tournait le dos, faisant face à sa victime, le jeune roi ne put apprécier son expression. C'était dommage, car elle valait le coup : jamais être vivant n'avait sans doute affiché un air aussi hébété. Le regard de l'assassin allait de Bilbon qui se redressait en grimaçant, frottant son sternum d'une main, à la lame de son épée parfaitement claire, vierge de toute tache de sang. La pointe de l'arme avait rebondi contre la poitrine du semi homme sans entamer la chair.

\- Que ?! Que... balbutia le meurtrier.

Il eut cependant le réflexe de pivoter sur ses talons pour faire face à Kili et leurs deux lames s'entrechoquèrent :

\- Je vais en finir avec vous deux ! hurla le nain au manteau noir, le regard égaré.

Nul ne lui répondit. Kili en réalité n'avait pas recouvré toute son acuité visuelle, même s'il y voyait assez pour se diriger et se battre, et il ne pouvait distraire son attention de ce qu'il faisait. Bilbon de son côté commença par reprendre son souffle : même s'il n'était pas blessé, le coup reçu en pleine poitrine l'avait un peu choqué. Puis il écarta son manteau, révélant la brillance incomparable du mithril sous l'étoffe.

\- Merci, Thorin, murmura-t-il. Une fois encore vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Le hobbit portait la cote de maille, cadeau de Thorin, sous ses vêtements. Il ne s'en séparait plus guère depuis qu'il savait qu'un assassin cherchait à éliminer la Compagnie. Il eut une pensée émue pour son ami avant de tirer Dard du fourreau, déterminé à venir en aide à Kili. Lequel entendit le chuintement de l'acier, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et, voyant ce qu'il faisait, lui cria :

\- Non Bilbon, laissez-le-moi. Je crois que je lui dois bien ça.

\- Tu vas rejoindre les autres, toi ! rugit l'agresseur, qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. On célèbrera tes funérailles en même temps que celles de ton cher oncle et de ton frère ! Bon débarras !

\- Je ne crois pas, non, fit alors une nouvelle voix.

Pendant que les épées se croisaient, la porte des appartements s'était rouverte sans bruit. Le magicien Gandalf se tenait debout sur le seuil. Il n'était pas seul : à ses côtés se tenaient Radagast, dont la silhouette paraissait plus ratatinée que jamais à côté de la haute stature de Beorn, et derrière eux apparaissait la frimousse curieuse d'un adolescent nain : Drokki en personne. Ce fut le regard de ce dernier que chercha Bilbon, qui sourit :

\- Tu avais raison, mon garçon, dit-il. Tu avais bien reconnu sa voix, ce soir-là.

Gandalf, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux l'agresseur et son regard était fort sévère :

\- Radagast et moi sommes arrivés hier soir, avec Beorn que nous avons croisé en chemin, daigna-t-il expliquer. Ceux qui nous ont vus ont reçu ordre de se taire. Nous avons été mis au courant de la situation et si vous voulez le savoir, les soins d'Oïn ajoutés à ma modeste contribution ont rendu la vue à Kili. Avant une heure d'ici, il aura été couronné roi. Quant à vous, vous avez perdu. Si j'étais vous...

Le magicien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et nul ne devait jamais connaître le conseil qu'il s'apprêtait à donner : brusquement, l'assassin bondit en avant, sabrant l'air de son épée. Par réflexe, les autres s'écartèrent en cherchant à saisir leurs armes. Or le traître n'avait pas l'intention d'engager le combat contre tant d'adversaires. Il franchit la porte en force et se rua dans le couloir. Il entendit les autres se lancer à sa poursuite. Fuir ! Vite ! Il pouvait encore... Un rugissement de panique et de frustration lui échappa lorsqu'il aperçut soudain la Compagnie devant lui, revenant à grands pas et lui coupant la retraite. La Compagnie qui ne s'était éloignée que pour donner le change et se tenait prête à revenir au moindre signe de grabuge.

Talonné par les uns, sa retraite coupée par les autres, pris entre deux feux le meurtrier tourna la tête dans tous les sens et finalement bondit vers une porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée avant de se ruer dans la pièce et de claquer le battant derrière lui. Un soupir de soulagement fusa entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que la clef était sur la serrure. Il la tourna frénétiquement. Certain d'avoir désormais un léger répit, il entassa en hâte tous les meubles qu'il put porter devant le battant et enfin se rua vers la fenêtre. Un cri de rage et de désespoir lui échappa : l'aile royale se trouvait dans les hauteurs d'Erebor. Il se trouvait bien trop haut pour espérer fuir par là. Sous ses pieds, à ses côtés, la muraille était lisse. Il aurait fallu une échelle ou une corde très, très longue et il ne disposait ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Eperdu, il fit désespérément des yeux le tour des lieux tandis que des coups sourds retentissaient : là-dehors, Dwalin venait d'attaquer la porte à coups de hache.

\- Nous le tenons, dit tranquillement Gandalf. Il n'a plus d'issue.

Bilbon se tourna alors vers Drokki :

\- Va prévenir les autres, dit-il gentiment.

Le jeune garçon opina puis s'éloigna en courant. Il ne fut pas longtemps absent et revint bientôt avec plusieurs nains, dont Dain, tous en tenues de cérémonie. Entretemps Dwalin avait reçu de l'aide et, sous les coups de boutoir des guerriers, la porte commençait à céder.

\- Ça a marché ! s'exclama Dain. Alors, qui est-ce ? Est-ce vraiment celui que vous pensiez ?

Il y avait comme un vague espoir dans sa voix. L'espoir d'une réponse négative que personne ne lui donna. La porte céda quelques instants plus tard. Le temps d'écarter les meubles qui encombraient l'entrée et les nains se ruèrent à l'intérieur. Trop tard, pourtant.

Sur le sol près de la fenêtre, un nain était couché sur le ventre au milieu d'une mare de sang. Il s'était jeté sur sa propre épée, qui lui ressortait par l'épaule. Dans sa chute, sa cape noire avait glissé, révélant ses cheveux roux soigneusement tressés et ornementés de divers bijoux. On le retourna.

\- Lothar ! soupira Dain sans chercher à cacher sa tristesse.

0o0

Dain avait douté jusqu'au bout. Il ne voulait pas croire à la duplicité de son conseiller le plus proche, autant dire un ami. Pourtant, le doute à présent n'était plus permis. Lothar n'était pas mort lorsque les nains l'entourèrent : il n'est pas si facile de porter un coup très précis avec une épée quand on l'utilise contre soi-même. Toutefois, il semblait assuré qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. La lame n'était pas passée loin du cœur et avait transpercé les poumons. On souleva le corps de l'assassin avant de l'étendre sur un lit. Puisqu'aussi bien il respirait encore, autant en profiter pour essayer de glaner quelques précisions. Dain serrait les dents, partagé entre l'incrédulité, le chagrin et le dégoût. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier :

\- Pourquoi ? murmura t-il, atterré. Pourquoi, Lothar ? A cause de cette vieille histoire avec Thorin ?

L'autre eu un rictus de dérision, qui provoqua aussitôt une quinte de toux :

\- Oh non. Même si d'une certaine manière ç'aurait été une belle revanche de lui prendre tout ce qui lui revenait par droit de naissance. Et même si faire passer son neveu pour un misérable lâche qui s'enfuyait plutôt que d'assumer son destin était délectable. Mais ce n'était pas la raison principale.

Ses prunelles se ternissaient à vue d'œil et son souffle se faisait plus rauque à mesure que ses poumons s'emplissaient de sang. Kili pensa aux heures passées entre les murs rapprochés d'un tombeau, à l'air qui se raréfiait, à la sensation d'étouffement et il ne trouva en lui aucune compassion pour le mourant.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi, insistait Dain. J'avais confiance en toi. Je ne voulais pas croire que ce pouvait être toi. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai pensé que le hobbit et le gosse s'étaient trompés. Pourquoi Kili ? Pourquoi la Compagnie ?

\- Parce que je pouvais le faire, murmura Lothar. Et que j'aurais pu réussir.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Il résuma les choses en quelques phrases tandis que ses forces déclinaient. Ses ambitions étaient nées à la fin de la bataille des Cinq-Armées. De ce concours de circonstances qui avait voulu que Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne par droit de naissance, ait été tué. Ainsi que l'un de ses deux héritiers. Sans cela, jamais Lothar ne se serait mis en tête d'usurper le trône. Il serait sans doute demeuré un honnête conseiller, imbu de lui-même mais nullement néfaste malgré la détestation qu'il éprouvait pour Thorin. La mort de ce dernier et celle de Fili lui était apparu comme une révélation et, dans tous les cas, une magnifique opportunité. En un éclair il avait imaginé des choses auxquelles jamais encore il n'avait pensé et son honnêteté s'était évaporée. Il ne restait plus que deux prétendants au trône de la montagne, voilà ce que son esprit lui répétait en boucle. Seulement deux, dont l'un n'était à ses yeux qu'un gamin inexpérimenté qu'il balayerait certainement d'un simple revers de main. Lothar avait soudain entrevu la possibilité pour lui d'usurper le pouvoir. Sans oublier bien sûr le fabuleux trésor de la montagne. Il n'aurait pas su dire lequel avait le plus d'attrait pour lui.

Son plan était d'une simplicité extrême : d'abord éliminer Kili et s'emparer de l'Arkenstone. Celle-ci était la pierre angulaire (sans jeu de mot) de toute l'affaire. D'où sa contrariété lorsque, alors qu'il pensait que Kili était en train de succomber au poison, il s'était avéré que le joyau était introuvable. Sans l'Arkenstone, tout s'effondrait. Même la mort de Kili devenait inutile.

S'il avait eu la pierre en sa possession en revanche, alors il se serait arrangé pour que Dain, qui venait immédiatement après lui dans la succession, soit victime d'un accident stupide. Le genre de choses qui arrivent, même si c'est toujours très regrettable. Lothar aurait eu quelques regrets de le faire, admit-il, car il aimait bien Dain, mais ce sacrifice était indispensable.

\- Et Dis ? fit Balin, s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

Dis, répondit Lothar dans un souffle expirant, ne le gênait pas beaucoup, car elle était trop loin. Mais il avait bien l'intention malgré tout, par sécurité, de faire en sorte que la pauvre Dis meure de chagrin (en allant se pendre, par exemple) en apprenant par un messager très soigneusement choisi par ses soins que tous les siens étaient morts ou avaient disparu. Elle était tellement loin que jamais on n'aurait pu le soupçonner lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Dwalin, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour la princesse, parut doubler de volume tant l'indignation l'étouffait.

\- Et vous auriez confié cette tâche à un assassin ? aboya-t-il. Ça me parait dangereux.

\- L'or, murmura Lothar. L'or achète bien des consciences. Avec le trésor j'aurais pu trouver dix assassins si je l'avais voulu.

\- C'est ce que vous avez promis aux misérables qui vous ont aidés ? demanda Balin par acquis de conscience.

Lothar toussa, cracha un caillot de sang et fit signe que oui.

\- Ils ne devaient être payés que quand tout aurait été fini, révéla-t-il.

\- Ils n'étaient pas très fins, en tous cas, observa Nori avec une pointe de mépris. Se laisser entraîner dans des combines pareilles avec seulement une vague promesse de paiement…

\- Et pour finir cela ne leur aura rapporté qu'une mort prématurée, laissa tomber Dain. Continue ton histoire.

Naturellement, Lothar savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas, une fois Kili et Dain éliminés, arborer simplement l'Arkenstone et réclamer le trône. Non car alors, comme les nains de la Compagnie l'avaient plusieurs fois fait remarquer, tout le monde aurait eu des soupçons. Son plan était plus subtil que ça. C'était aussi pourquoi il fallait impérativement que tout, absolument tout ait l'air fortuit. Ainsi, il fallait qu'on croie que Kili s'était enfui, terrifié par des responsabilités trop lourdes pour lui. D'où la nécessité de faire disparaître son corps et de faire en sorte que jamais personne ne le retrouve. Un tombeau paraissait parfaitement approprié. Après la bataille on avait creusé tant de nouveaux caveaux qu'un de plus ou de moins n'aurait pas attiré l'attention. Dans l'esprit de Lothar toutefois, Kili devait bien être mort lorsqu'on y déposerait son corps. Comment aurait-il pu survivre au poison ? Il était clair qu'il avait bu le vin empoisonné. Pas un seul instant le meurtrier n'avait imaginé que Drokki se méfierait et n'utiliserait qu'une partie de la fiole qu'on lui avait remise par ruse. Lothar avait préparé le poison lui-même et l'avait confié à l'un de ses sbires. Ce dernier devait surveiller les allées et venues de Drokki. Tôt ou tard, Kili enverrait son serviteur lui chercher à manger. Il faudrait alors s'arranger pour verser le contenu de la fiole dans sa nourriture ou sa boisson. La naïveté du jeune garçon avait été précieuse, puisqu'en fin de compte il l'avait fait lui-même, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une potion inoffensive.

Une fois Kili enterré, Lothar avait appliqué son plan en s'efforçant de trainer le jeune roi dans la boue par tous les moyens : non pour l'écarter du trône, puisqu'il le croyait mort. Mais parce que d'une part il lui fallait absolument écarter des esprits la thèse de l'attentat, ensuite parce qu'en supposant qu'on retrouve l'Arkenstone il lui fallait impérativement écarter tout soupçon. Non seulement cela s'avérait indispensable mais en outre il y avait pris grand plaisir, car cela servait sa rancune envers Thorin. Il avait mis également dans ses propos une part de dépit, reconnut-il, du fait qu'il voyait ses projets s'effondrer pour n'avoir pu mettre la main sur le Joyau du Roi.

Ensuite, après la mort de Dain, Lothar savait que l'anarchie se serait s'installée. La Montagne Solitaire étant reprise, avec son immense trésor et tout ce qu'elle représentait, les esprits se seraient échauffés. On aurait cherché un chef. On se serait battu, disputé. Très vite, la situation serait devenue intenable. Alors seulement il aurait exhibé l'Arkenstone, prétendant l'avoir trouvée par hasard. Enfin, presque par hasard : il aurait laissé entendre que les Valars l'avaient guidé vers elle et que, par conséquent, avec humilité mais fort de toutes ces années passées à seconder Dain, il revendiquait la souveraineté, etc, etc. De plus, pour être sûr de son coup, il avait prévu depuis le départ de faire peser les soupçons, si soupçons il devait y avoir, sur Oldor. D'où les traces de suie sur la cheminée, lorsqu'il avait fouillé l'appartement de la Compagnie. La trace d'une main à laquelle manquait un doigt. Ou du moins, cela y ressemblait.

A ce stade du récit, Bilbon secoua la tête :

\- Oldor collait presque trop au rôle, dit-il. Ça n'allait pas. Franchement, se montrer aussi désagréable et aussi opposé à Kili, s'il avait été le coupable, n'aurait pas été très malin de sa part.

Regardant Dain, il ajouta :

\- Je pense qu'Oldor est quelqu'un d'honnête. Désagréable mais honnête, qui pensait sincèrement que vous étiez un meilleur choix que Kili. De là à le faire disparaître et à se muer en assassin, il y avait un gouffre. Qu'il n'a jamais envisagé de franchir, j'en suis certain.

Lothar avait longtemps hésité à mêler quiconque à ses sombres affaires. Avoir des complices, c'est toujours dangereux. Malheureusement il avait vite compris qu'il ne suffirait pas à la tâche. Et puis à bien y regarder, avoir quelqu'un pour faire le sale travail à votre place, c'est quand même appréciable. Il avait tout de suite pensé au poison pour Kili et tout de suite il avait envisagé de se servir de son serviteur. Cela simplifiait bien les choses. Kili n'aurait aucune défiance et au pire des cas, si quelqu'un soupçonnait quelque chose, cela aurait brouillé les pistes.

\- Si j'avais su, articula-t-il avec peine, le souffle court, le corps pris de convulsions. Si j'avais su que ce crétin de gosse n'avait pas utilisé tout le poison….

Lorsqu'avec ses complices il avait fait irruption dans la chambre royale, pour lui il allait de soi que Kili était mourant. S'il avait pu savoir qu'il n'en était rien, tout aurait été différent. Il l'aurait discrètement fait enfermer quelque part et aurait attendu que l'ivraie cesse de faire son effet. Alors il aurait pu faire parler sa victime et apprendre où était l'Arkenstone. Et son plan se serait déroulé sans nouvelle anicroche.

\- Je ne vous l'aurais pas dit, laissa tomber Kili avec mépris. Jamais !

\- Je préfère quand même qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion d'essayer de te faire parler, murmura Balin.

\- Crois-moi, être enterré vivant est encore pire.

\- Je doute que vous ayez pu mettre ce plan à exécution, intervint Bilbon. Encore une fois grâce à Drokki. Il a suivi vos complices cette nuit-là et il savait où se trouvait Kili. Il le croyait mort, lui aussi. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il a eu des doutes. Mais s'il l'avait su vivant, s'il l'avait su en danger, je suis certain qu'il nous aurait avertis.

Drokki rougit comme une pivoine et Kili lui sourit.

\- Laissez-le finir, intervint Dain, ou nous ne connaitrons jamais toute l'histoire.

Le silence revint immédiatement et Lothar, la voix de plus en plus faible, poursuivit son récit. La première difficulté pour lui avait consisté à se procurer un poison mortel. Il en connaissait plusieurs mais il s'agissait de poisons minéraux. Or il préférait égarer les soupçons en utilisant un poison végétal. D'où lui était venue l'idée d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas avec exactitude ce qu'elle contenait mais, comme beaucoup de nains, il en avait souvent entendu parler.

\- Oui, observa Bilbon, et c'est là que vous avez commis une grosse erreur.

\- Laquelle ? murmura l'assassin d'un ton fiévreux. Quelle erreur ?

\- Les toiles d'araignées, répondit Bilbon. Vous vous êtes servi d'un candélabre pour les écarter. Ça m'a tout de suite intrigué. Tous les nains que je connais sont... comment dire ? Enfin, ce n'est pas une toile d'araignée qui leur fait peur. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi l'assassin les avait ainsi écartées avec tant de soin. Puis lorsque j'ai commencé à penser que vous étiez peut-être bien celui que nous recherchions, ça a été le déclic. Je ne connaissais finalement qu'un nain qui soit toujours tellement soucieux de son apparence qu'il ne devait pas pouvoir supporter l'idée d'avoir des toiles dans les cheveux et dans la barbe. Pour moi ça a été une révélation. Jusque-là vous _pouviez_ être le coupable. Quand j'ai pensé à ça, j'en ai été certain.

\- Maudit hobbit, murmura Lothar. Depuis le début vous avez compromis mon plan.

Le principal grain de sable dans l'engrenage pour Lothar avait été que l'Arkenstone avait disparu (regard vindicatif vers Kili et Bilbon qui de son propre aveu l'avait encouragé à s'en débarrasser). Sans elle, tout son plan s'écroulait. On avait fouillé la chambre royale en vain. Kili ne l'avait pas sur lui et le poison qu'il avait absorbé avait fait son effet. Le jeune nain était à peine conscient. Il n'était plus en état de comprendre ni de répondre aux questions. Pensant qu'il agonisait, Lothar s'était dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il avait quand même encouragé l'idée selon laquelle Kili s'était volontairement enfui (avec le joyau) pour éviter, comme initialement prévu, que quelqu'un pense à un meurtre.

Plus tard, dans un ultime sursaut d'espoir Lothar s'était dit que peut-être la pierre était détenue par l'un des membres de la Compagnie. C'est pourquoi il avait fouillé leur appartement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il était fou de rage et vert de déception, Lothar en voyant que la pierre était introuvable avait abandonné ses plans. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour parvenir à ses fins mais en même temps, tuer pour rien, non. C'était inutilement risqué. Or, tuer Dain ne lui servait plus à rien sans l'Arkenstone puisque, sans elle, il ne pourrait jamais revendiquer quoi que ce soit.

En revanche il n'avait pas hésité à se débarrasser de l'un de ses complices pour éviter qu'il ne parle, à savoir celui qui avait tenté d'empoisonner la Compagnie. On l'avait vu, donc on pouvait l'identifier. Là encore cependant, et surtout vis à vis de ses "nains de main", il avait simulé un accident. Il avait offert à Fugrul une coupe de vin contenant elle aussi une drogue (il gardait précieusement le peu de poison qu'il lui restait pour le cas où) et l'avait poussé dans la citerne. Après quoi il avait affirmé qu'Oldor avait vu le noyé ivre mort. Il avait prévu de le dire même avant qu'Oïn émette des doutes à ce sujet. Cela rendait Oldor suspect et Lothar en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'après tout, inventer un coupable ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Que les soupçons et l'attention se focalisent sur lui. Donner un os à ronger à la foule lui évite de se poser trop de questions.

\- Mais ensuite, fit Bilbon, c'est nous que nous avez essayé de tuer. Je veux dire : la Compagnie.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, murmura l'agonisant.

Il expliqua qu'ayant surpris Bilbon à fouiller les appartements royaux (lui-même revenait sur place pour essayer encore une fois de trouver le Joyau du Roi) et le voyant sortir avec la coupe qui avait contenu le poison, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Il avait alors discrètement suivi le hobbit et l'avait entendu raconter son histoire à deux de ses amis et parler de Drokki. Alors il avait précédé le semi homme dans cet escalier qu'il devait forcément emprunter, avait éteint l'un des flambeaux et s'était caché dans la niche, après avoir tendu la torche inutile en travers des marches.

Plus tard, devant la fermeté de Dwalin qui affirmait ne pas croire à la fuite de Kili, il avait décidé d'éliminer tous les fidèles de Thorin. En outre, ceux-là, s'était-il dit, auraient peut-être quand même des soupçons le jour où il brandirait triomphalement le joyau du roi. Dans l'idéal, leur mort devait passer pour un ou plusieurs accidents. Comme la chute de Bilbon dans l'escalier. Lothar avait cependant admis assez vite que supprimer dix personnes de manière "accidentelle" est presque impossible. L'idée de faire passer Oldor pour le coupable s'était donc à nouveau imposée à lui.

\- Ta mort en tous les cas ne passera pas pour un accident, grogna Dain, furieux. Et nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un faux coupable !

\- Au moins, je ne vivrai plus assez longtemps pour être exécuté.

Lothar parlait presque normalement et il souriait. Un sourire figé, effrayant. Plutôt un rictus, à vrai dire. D'autant plus sinistre que du sang coulait des commissures de ses lèvres. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement et son souffle était rauque et pénible. Bilbon pensa qu'il vivait ses derniers instants et qu'il en était parfaitement conscient.

\- Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée, souffla encore le meurtrier. Avec le rang que j'occupe depuis des années... une exécution publique, devant tous ces nains qui me connaissent... avant l'exécution on m'aurait rasé la barbe pour félonie... non… je ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais pas à supporter cette humiliation.

Un gargouillement de mauvais augure monta de sa gorge, il toussa, aspergeant sa barbe de gouttelettes sanglantes, son thorax se souleva une ou deux fois de manière spasmodique et un faible râle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- L'Arkenstone, murmura-t-il encore tandis que ses yeux se voilaient. L'Arkenstone... avec elle et avec le trésor de la montagne, j'aurais été le plus grand roi de toute la Terre du Milieu.

\- Sachez, intervint Kili, que l'Arkenstone n'a jamais été perdue. Elle est là où se trouve sa place.

Une lueur d'intérêt, de cupidité alluma les prunelles éteintes du mourant :

\- Où ça ? Où est-elle ?

\- Auprès de celui qui est mort pour elle, répondit le jeune roi. Elle sera ensevelie avec mon oncle.

Il regarda ses amis et ajouta :

\- Cette pierre représentait un fardeau pour moi. J'en ai parlé à Bilbon et c'est lui qui m'a donné la solution. Il m'a dit que si je n'en voulais pas, alors il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où elle serait à sa place : dans la tombe de Thorin. Je l'y ai apporté un peu plus tard, plus exactement dans la soirée. Très content au fond de m'en débarrasser.

Kili posa à nouveau les yeux sur Lothar et ajouta :

\- Et je n'aurais jamais permis à quiconque de la voler sur la dépouille de mon oncle. D'autant qu'après ce qui est arrivé, je suis certain du bien-fondé de cette décision. Plus personne ne mourra pour cette pierre. Plus personne ne tuera pour elle non plus.

\- Folie ! souffla Lothar avant de se raidir dans un dernier spasme.

\- Il est mort, fit Dwalin en haussant les épaules. Dommage, ajouta-t-il en passant le pouce sur le tranchant de sa hache.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous, fit alors Bilbon en se tournant vers Dain. Vous aviez confiance en lui et vous l'appréciiez beaucoup. Je suis navré.

\- Et vous aviez raison, fit tristement Dain. Jusqu'au bout, j'ai espéré que vous vous étiez trompé. Il faudra nous raconter dans le détail comment vous aviez deviné.

\- Je vous ai déjà tout dit.

Dain soupira profondément puis parut se secouer. Enfin il redressa ses épaules et, comme si sa faconde habituelle lui revenait, il asséna une claque sur l'épaule de Kili :

\- Allons-y, fiston. La cérémonie nous attend et nos nains doivent périr d'ennui en nous attendant.

Les yeux de Kili s'assombrirent mais il approuva silencieusement.

Tandis que la Compagnie, au complet cette fois et accompagnée des deux magiciens et de Beorn prenait à nouveau la direction de la crypte qui devait devenir le tombeau de Thorin et Fili, Dain se tourna à nouveau vers le hobbit :

\- Dites-donc, Monsieur le Cambrioleur ! fit-il. Si je comprends bien, vous saviez dès le début où se trouvait l'Arkenstone ?

\- Non, répondit Bilbon en secouant la tête. Dans l'après-midi qui a précédé la disparition de Kili, nous avions bavardé tous les deux et il m'avait confié à quel point cette pierre le rebutait. Cela s'est passé comme il l'a dit. J'ai simplement fait remarquer qu'à mon avis, s'il pensait pouvoir s'en dispenser elle devait rester avec Thorin. Mais Kili ne m'a pas dit qu'il était d'accord avec moi, ni qu'il allait le faire.

\- Non, dit Kili. J'ai réfléchi à la question un moment. Je savais ce que l'Arkenstone représentait pour Thorin mais d'un autre côté, j'hésitais. Pas que je la veuille pour moi, vraiment pas ! Mais à cause de ce que Thror en a fait autrefois : le symbole de l'union du peuple nain dans son entier. Ensuite, je me suis souvenu que ce joyau n'avait jamais été tellement bénéfique pour aucun membre de ma famille. Je l'ai apporté dans la crypte mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à quiconque. Le couronnement devait avoir lieu le lendemain et j'étais mort de trouille ! J'avais vraiment autre chose en tête.

\- Ce n'est que l'autre nuit que je me suis souvenu de notre conversation, continua Bilbon. Quand j'ai compris que c'était Lothar qui dirigeait tout depuis le début. Il parlait constamment de l'Arkenstone. Mais aucun de nous n'avait compris pourquoi. Nous étions tenus en échec par cette évidence : le meurtrier ne pouvait pas revendiquer le trône, même avec l'Arkenstone, sans se démasquer. Puis je me suis rappelé qu'à un moment j'avais demandé à Balin ce qui arriverait si Dain disparaissait comme Kili. Il m'avait répondu : « ce serait l'anarchie ». C'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que c'était précisément ce que voulait Lothar. De l'anarchie il aurait fait naître une nouvelle dynastie. La sienne. Après ça je me suis dit : « Mais l'Arkenstone a disparu » et c'est là que je me suis souvenu de ce que Kili m'avait dit, de ce que je lui avais répondu. Les funérailles avaient été repoussées et personne n'avait donc aucune raison de se rendre dans la crypte. Si Kili avait finalement décidé d'y apporter la pierre, alors elle devait y être encore. Dès que j'ai eu cette idée en tête il a fallu que je vérifie immédiatement. J'y suis allé en pensant revenir tout de suite. Vous ne vous seriez même pas aperçu de mon absence. En effet, j'ai trouvé l'Arkenstone déposée sur la poitrine de Thorin. Et je serai effectivement revenu tout de suite si je ne m'étais pas trompé de chemin. Rappelez-vous, depuis le début nous n'arrivions pas à comprendre comment on avait pu faire disparaître Kili, mort ou vivant, sans que personne ne voit rien. En voyant le couloir qui mène à la nécropole extérieure, je me suis dit que…

\- La suite plus tard, mon ami, intervint gentiment Bofur. Nous sommes arrivés.

Un murmure de voix, produit par une foule compacte, parvenait à leurs oreilles. Devant eux, une large ouverture du rocher était brillamment illuminée.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta un instant. Puis tous se tournèrent vers Kili. Le jeune nain arborait un visage très grave, un peu pâle, mais il semblait calme. Soudainement, les événements des derniers jours et le récit de Bilbon parurent très loin. Tous pensaient aux deux nains auxquels ils allaient à présent rendre hommage et à l'avènement du nouveau roi.

\- Je suis prêt, dit Kili. Nous pouvons y aller.

\- Une minute, fit Dain.

Cette fois, ce fut vers lui que se tournèrent tous les regards.

\- Il te manque quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers l'ouverture illuminée et claqua dans ses doigts. Aussitôt, un chambellan s'approcha. Il tenait entre ses mains, avec précaution, la couronne aux corbeaux, la couronne de Thror qu'avait si brièvement arborée Thorin.

\- J'espérais bien ne pas avoir à la mettre, fit Dain en souriant. Aussi j'ai donné des ordres pour qu'elle nous attende ici.

Il s'empara du lourd cercle d'or et, sans cérémonie, le déposa sur les cheveux bruns de Kili.

\- Eh, eh ! fit-il en se reculant d'un pas, comme pour juger de l'effet produit. Tu ne ressembles plus du tout à un gamin, avec ça. Ça te vieillit. Fichtre, ça te va plutôt bien. Et maintenant, allons-y.

Tous pénétrèrent dans la vaste crypte qui devait servir de tombeau à Thorin et Fili et le silence se fit à leur entrée. Bilbon nota cependant un grand nombre de regards curieux, sinon stupéfaits : les allers et retours de la Compagnie et surtout la présence de Kili, coiffé de la couronne, en prenaient manifestement plus d'un au dépourvu.

La cérémonie commença par l'hommage aux deux défunts qui, après quelques mots prononcés, se fit dans un silence respectueux.

Bilbon se sentait partagé entre un terrible chagrin et une petite, toute petite pointe de sérénité : rien ne ramènerait Thorin, hélas, et il se sentait soudain écrasé par le poids du deuil, comme si toute la tension nerveuse accumulée durant les derniers jours s'ajoutait à son chagrin. Mais en même temps...

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, pensa-t-il avec conviction, en regardant le visage figé de son ami. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Thorin. Et aujourd'hui, Kili va reprendre le flambeau. J'espère que là où vous êtes, cela vous apportera la paix et que vous êtes satisfait.

Lorsque vint le moment pour les nains de reconnaître leur nouveau roi, on vit Dain murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Kili. Ce dernier parut étonné mais fit un signe d'assentiment et ce fut son petit cousin qui fit quelques pas avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

\- Peuple de Durin !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. La voix rocailleuse de Dain s'éleva sous la voûte, portant dans toute la crypte. En quelques mots, Dain rappela les rumeurs qui avaient couru sur le compte de Kili durant les derniers jours : fuite, désertion, vol (manière de parler, ceci dit)...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? murmura Bilbon, stupéfait.

Balin, aussi surpris que lui, hocha la tête en signe d'ignorance. Dain était un vieux renard qui connaissait bien les arcanes de la politique : il évoqua à peine Lothar mais, en deux ou trois phrases concises, il insista sur les épreuves par lesquelles était passé Kili. Bilbon sentit presque physiquement l'indignation envahir les rangs des nains. Certains frappèrent violemment le sol du pied pour manifester leur colère et, quand l'émotion fut à son comble, Dain acheva, presque abruptement :

\- Aujourd'hui, Kili, héritier de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, descendant de Thror, va prendre la place qui lui est due, en tant que dernier représentant de sa lignée. Mais je suis sûr que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi : sa naissance n'est pas ce qui importe le plus. Nains des Monts de Fer, aujourd'hui nous aurons un vrai roi, qui a prouvé, en affrontant toutes ces épreuves, dont il est sorti à son avantage, qu'il était digne du trône de la montagne et de la fidélité de son peuple.

La foule éclata en de vibrantes acclamations et Bilbon fut certain de voir les joues de Kili rosir.

A voix basse, le hobbit chuchota à Gandalf :

\- Il vaut mieux avoir Dain pour ami que pour ennemi, non ?

\- Oui, admit le magicien, qui paraissait à la fois agacé et légèrement admiratif. Sans aucun doute. Il vient de réduire à néant les rumeurs que Lothar avait fomentées.

Ainsi, les funérailles eurent enfin lieu et se conclurent par le couronnement du vrai roi.

 **00000000**

 **Le traître est démasqué et mort par-dessus le marché, certes, mais ne vous sauvez pas, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait terminée. Il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue.**


	20. Flashback

Des cinq nains que Lothar avait soudoyés il restait deux survivants. Sur les cinq, l'un était mort noyé dans la citerne, deux avaient été tués par Beorn. Restaient celui qui avait été blessé par Drokki et un comparse dont on apprit très vite qu'il s'était enfui d'Erebor en sentant le vent tourner. Le blessé, lui, avait été retrouvé et arrêté. Pour éviter un interrogatoire plus musclé il répondit sans hésiter à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées : Bilbon et Beorn l'avaient formellement identifié et il estimait qu'il n'avait plus guère d'espoir de donner le change. Il précisa que Lothar leur avait promis à tous "autant d'or qu'ils pourraient en porter" s'ils se joignaient à lui. Pour mieux les convaincre il leur avait montré les tonnes d'or et de joyaux amoncelées dans la vaste salle qui avait été la chambre de Smaug. La cupidité endormie dans le cœur de tous les nains (ajoutée peut-être au mal du dragon dont les effets ne pouvaient s'atténuer si vite) avait emporté comme fétus de paille la loyauté et les scrupules des intéressés.

\- A moins d'être idiot, commenta Gandalf, Lothar de toute façon ne les avait pas choisis au hasard. Ce n'est pas le genre de plan que l'on partage à la légère. Ni avec le premier venu.

\- Ce traître m'aura dupé jusqu'au bout, fulmina Dain. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'amener quiconque dans la salle du trésor !

\- Oui, répondit le magicien, je vous conseille d'ailleurs de prendre des précautions à ce sujet. Il me parait assez imprudent de laisser le premier venu accéder au trésor.

\- Lothar n'était pas le premier venu, grogna Dain. Ceci dit, vous avez sans doute raison.

Personne ne fit de reproche à Drokki pour avoir blessé un autre nain : selon l'aveu même du mercenaire, le jeune garçon était en état de légitime défense lorsqu'il l'avait frappé d'un coup de dague. Pour l'adolescent, les choses avaient été si vite qu'il s'en sentait encore un peu étourdi. A leur retour à Erebor, ni Bilbon ni Kili ne l'avaient oublié. Le hobbit par ailleurs pensait que son témoignage pourrait étayer ses soupçons. Cependant, il avait réclamé et obtenu le secret absolu à ce sujet. Nul ne devait rien savoir en dehors du cercle restreint de la Compagnie, à laquelle s'ajoutait Dain. Aussi ce dernier s'était-il rendu en personne dans les cachots pour en tirer le jeune domestique, à une heure déjà avancée de la nuit afin de croiser le moins de monde possible sur son chemin.

Drokki pour tout dire n'en menait pas large et se demandait si ce n'était pas pour le conduire à l'échafaud que Dain venait le chercher.

\- Mets ça lui dit ce dernier en lui tendant une cape dotée d'un profond capuchon. Et pas un mot avant que nous soyons arrivés. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es toujours là et que nous t'avons entendu.

Puis tous deux s'étaient rendus dans les appartements royaux. Le regard de Drokki s'était éclairé en reconnaissant Kili sain et sauf, les yeux bandés d'un linge propre, ainsi que le petit hobbit qui lui souriait gentiment. Son soulagement à les voir vivants et en sécurité était cependant contrebalancé par la présence des autres occupants de la pièce, à savoir les nains de la Compagnie de Thorin qui tous le toisaient à présent d'un œil sévère. Au groupe ainsi constitué s'ajoutaient un grand vieillard aux yeux vifs sous sa tignasse grise emmêlée, l'homme-ours et un autre personnage un peu bizarre, de petite taille, vêtu de brun. On aurait dit qu'il avait de la fiente de chauve-souris collée dans les cheveux et sur le visage... Oui, très étrange, mais c'était sans aucun doute le moins impressionnant de tous. En attendant, cette assemblée faisait aux yeux de l'adolescent figure de tribunal et il sentit son estomac se tordre en se demandant ce que l'on faisait à ceux qui versaient du poison dans la coupe de leur roi ou qui l'abandonnaient à son sort quand on cherchait à l'assassiner...

Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes et Dain se contenta de le pousser légèrement en avant :

\- Voilà notre lascar, dit-il tout en rejoignant les autres.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et Drokki sentit son cœur s'affoler. Ensuite, Kili prit la parole :

\- Drokki ? Tu as raconté à Bilbon ce qui était arrivé depuis le soir où l'on m'a enlevé. Il faut que tu le racontes à nouveau maintenant.

La voix de l'adolescent eut de la peine à sortir et parut bien ténue dans cette grande pièce, mais il parvint à répéter son récit en y ajoutant les derniers événements, son altercation avec le nain blessé et tout le reste. La seule chose dont il ne parla pas, ce fut son intervention dans les démêlés de Beorn et des orcs. Parce qu'il trouvait gênant de le dire, surtout en présence de l'intéressé. Pour le reste, même s'il avait voulu y changer quelque chose dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa propre responsabilité, il était trop effrayé pour trouver un mensonge plausible et, de toute façon, ç'aurait été inutile puisque le hobbit connaissait déjà cette histoire. A vrai dire Drokki se jugeait bien plus sévèrement qu'aucun de ceux qui étaient là et qui pensaient qu'en dépit de son jeune âge, le petit domestique s'en était bien tiré et avait bien souvent, malgré sa peur, agi très courageusement. Toutefois, personne n'aborda ce sujet dans l'immédiat et quand le garçon se tut, Dain laissa fuser un juron entre ses dents serrées avant de siffler :

\- Ils voulaient que je devienne roi ?

Ses yeux étincelaient de colère. Il n'était pas assez sot pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela impliquait, ou pouvait impliquer.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, bafouilla Drokki. Ils n'ont pas dit ça comme ça…

Dain regarda les autres, bien en face :

\- Et une barbe rousse dépassait de la cagoule. Sans parler des poils roux trouvés sur le noyé. Vous avez le droit de croire que j'ai manigancé tout ça, mais…

Bilbon secoua alors la tête :

\- Non, fit-il de sa petite voix calme. Moi je ne le crois pas.

\- Moi non plus, assura Dwalin.

\- Et moi pas davantage, acheva Kili.

Dain n'avait pu cacher son soulagement et avait aussitôt poursuivi :

\- Je ne peux pas nier que ça me fait plaisir, mais du coup, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Et je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi ils parlaient de moi.

\- Je crois le savoir, fit Bilbon.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Je pense, reprit le hobbit, que pour eux il s'agissait d'un simple commentaire. Kili éliminé, vous deveniez roi. Cela leur était égal, pour eux l'important était qu'ils avaient manqué leur coup. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était l'Arkenstone. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que je sais où elle est et fait en sorte que tout Erebor le sache : j'ai une idée de l'identité du meurtrier, celui qui est derrière tout ça en tous les cas, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. J'espère qu'il va tomber dans le piège.

Se tournant vers Drokki, le hobbit ajouta gentiment :

\- Tu as entendu la voix de ce nain qui commandait les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Terrifié, le garçon fit « oui » de la tête.

\- Etait-ce la voix du seigneur Dain ?

\- Non, répondit aussitôt l'adolescent, sans la moindre hésitation. Non, ça j'en suis sûr.

\- C'était une voix que tu connaissais ?

Mais là le garçon baissa les yeux, désespéré :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, souffla-t-il. Je… j'ai cru la reconnaître mais je peux me tromper.

Il jeta furtivement un regard effrayé en direction de Dain puis s'absorba à nouveau dans la contemplation de ses bottes. Ce fut le moment que choisit Gloïn pour faire un pas en avant :

\- Certaines présomptions peuvent peser sur moi aussi, dit-il. Parle, mon garçon. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ils sont assez nombreux ici pour te protéger. As-tu cru reconnaître ma voix ?

\- Non, répondit Drokki en se tournant vers lui. Je n'aurais pas pu la reconnaître, je ne l'avais entendu qu'une fois. Et d'ailleurs ce nain était plus mince que vous.

Gloïn marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un « assassin maigrichon » mais il était manifestement soulagé de ce démenti. A voir l'expression de son visage, Bilbon comprit que bien qu'il l'ait caché, le nain roux avait dû pas mal ruminer sur ces fameuses présomptions et en être très affecté. En même temps, il le comprenait.

\- Eh bien ! laissa alors tomber Dain avec sa brusquerie coutumière. On ne va pas jouer aux devinettes toute la nuit, non ? Cette voix, c'était celle de qui ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répéta Drokki très bas, en regardant obstinément la pointe de ses bottes.

\- Viens près de moi, ordonna alors Kili d'une voix ferme.

Le jeune garçon obéit sans réticence, Bilbon eut même l'impression qu'il était soulagé. Apparemment, Kili le rassurait. Bien que ce dernier ne puisse le voir, Drokki s'inclina profondément devant lui.

\- Nous avons bien compris que tu as peur de commettre une erreur, dit Kili. C'est pour la même raison que Bilbon hésite à nous révéler ses soupçons. Mais il faut que tu répondes à la question. Maintenant.

Le jeune roi tourna alors la tête en direction de l'endroit d'où lui était parvenue la voix du hobbit et ajouta :

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas servir d'appât et risquer votre vie, Bilbon. Vous en avez assez fait. Que Drokki nous dise ce qu'il croit avoir deviné. Vous nous direz alors si cela correspond à ce que vous pensez vous-même.

\- Et pour plus de certitude, intervint Dain, nous allons interroger le blessé : il faudra bien qu'il parle. S'il vous a attaqués dans la montagne, il va devoir donner une explication. Et une bonne.

A voir le regard dur de Dain, Bilbon comprit de quel genre d'interrogatoire il voulait parler. Il en frissonna. Les nains sont tout de même parfois un peu… un peu rudes, se disait-il. Aussi se hâta-t-il d'intervenir :

\- Mais aurons-nous pour autant une certitude ? Etant donné le contexte actuel, j'ai peur que certains prétendent par la suite que sous la torture ce nain a dit ce que vous vouliez entendre et que vous vous en êtes contenté. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser l'assassin se démasquer lui-même. Ainsi, personne n'aura aucun doute.

\- Non, dit Kili, têtu. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Nous pouvons appliquer le plan de notre cambrioleur, intervint alors Balin. Mais en faisant en sorte qu'il ne soit pas seul lorsque l'assassin interviendra.

\- Sauf que s'il n'est pas seul, l'assassin ne se risquera pas à l'attaquer.

\- On peut arranger ça, dit alors Gandalf, parlant pour la première fois.

Bilbon n'était pas mécontent de penser qu'il ne serait pas seul. C'était là l'aspect de son plan initial qui lui posait problème depuis le début. Serait-il capable de se défendre contre un guerrier expérimenté ? Il n'en était pas du tout certain. Il pensait aussi que Dain ne serait pas content lorsqu'il entendrait ce que Drokki et lui-même pensaient avoir compris. Une preuve formelle lui enlèverait, à lui aussi, les doutes qu'il pourrait sinon continuer à nourrir.

Et lorsqu'il vit le visage du seigneur des Monts de Fer quand Drokki se décida à cracher le nom du nain dont il pensait avoir reconnu la voix, il fut certain d'avoir eu raison d'insister.

\- Ce gamin ment, décréta Dain. Ou alors il se trompe. C'est impossible.

\- Nous savons que le traître est soit l'un de nous, soit l'un des nains de ton état-major, rappela Dwalin. Personne d'autre n'a pu répandre la nouvelle de la cécité de Kili.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais...

\- Je suis arrivé aussi à la conclusion que Lothar est notre nain, intervint alors Bilbon. Et si vous le voulez, je vous dirais pourquoi.

Dain paraissait anéanti. Toutefois, il fit un signe d'assentiment :

\- Eh bien allez-y... Mais je persiste à croire que vous vous trompez.

Le hobbit alors exposa tous les faits, l'un après l'autre : l'allusion au fait qu'il courait lorsqu'il était tombé dans l'escalier, les toiles d'araignées soigneusement retirées du passage dans la bibliothèque et, après l'incendie, cette réflexion de Lothar sur la perte de connaissances que représentait la destruction de tous ces documents.

\- Il a donné des détails, si vous vous en souvenez, rappela Bilbon. Or lorsque nous sommes allés là-bas, Balin nous avait précisé que si la bibliothèque d'Erebor était renommée, son contenu par contre était inconnu de la plupart des nains. Même ceux qui vivaient à Erebor avant le règne du dragon, si j'ai bien compris. En outre, Lothar vient des Monts de Fer. Alors comment savait-il ? Par ailleurs, on voyait bien, aux traces de ses pas dans la poussière, que le nain qui nous avait précédés ne connaissait pas les lieux. Il a été d'un rayonnage à l'autre en cherchant un livre sur les plantes toxiques. Il a ensuite eu la chance de découvrir l'herbier. Balin, lui, se souvenait de l'endroit où étaient rangés les documents qu'il cherchait.

\- Le fait est, admit Balin, que les amateurs de livres et de parchemins ne constituent pas une majorité parmi les nains.

Dwalin grogna et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Bilbon poursuivit ses explications, rappelant encore le nombre d'allusions que Lothar faisait constamment à l'Arkenstone.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve, l'interrompit Dain. Cette pierre fascine tous les nains.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve, admit Bilbon. Je n'en ai aucune, de preuve. C'est par contre un indice supplémentaire.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, répéta Dain.

\- Tout ce que je vous demande, répondit Bilbon en le regardant d'un air très sérieux, les sourcils froncés, c'est de ne rien dire autour de vous. Surtout pas à Lothar. Demain nous tendrons un piège à l'assassin. Quel qu'il soit. Si je me suis trompé, si Drokki s'est trompé, personne n'aura été inquiété ou accusé à tort, n'est-ce pas ?

Dain en convint. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était démasquer l'assassin. Pour lui il restait une chance que le piège se referme sur quelqu'un d'autre, innocentant Lothar. Il jura de ne souffler mot à quiconque. Dain était d'autant plus sincère qu'il était encore mortifié de ce que quelqu'un ait raconté dans Erebor que Kili était aveugle. S'il s'avérait que le coupable était un membre de son état-major, alors Dain se sentirait lui-même responsable. Ainsi ne tenait-il pas à ce que cela se reproduise.

Le plan fut alors mis au point dans ses moindres détails. La Compagnie aurait préféré que Kili n'y soit pas mêlé mais ce dernier fut intraitable sur ce point.

\- Ça ne me plait pas beaucoup, objecta Balin. Nous serons obligés d'aller jusqu'à la crypte, nous. Il faut qu'on nous voie. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir où se tiendra notre ennemi. Et le temps de revenir sans trop attirer l'attention, il peut se passer bien des choses.

\- Radagast, Beorn et moi ne serons pas loin, dit Gandalf. Comme personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, personne ne nous cherchera. Nous interviendrons à temps.

\- Ça doit marcher, insista Bilbon. Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de me battre vraiment, mais je peux tenir quelques instants. Ça suffira.

\- Eh bien ! fit Dain d'un ton bourru, quand tout eut été mis au point. Puisque ceci est réglé, à présent qu'allons-nous faire de ce jeune vaurien ?

Il désignait Drokki du menton et l'adolescent cessa pratiquement de respirer, tournant un regard terrifié vers Kili. Dain avait parlé sans animosité mais Drokki ne s'en était pas aperçu.

\- Vous allez me tuer ? demanda-t-il à voix très basse.

Bilbon se racla discrètement la gorge, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre. A son grand soulagement, Kili répondit aussitôt :

\- Certainement pas. Je ne le permettrai pas.

\- Encore heureux, marmonna Dwalin dans un murmure parfaitement audible. Ça me ferait quand même mal de voir exécuter un gosse !

Bilbon se détourna et fit mine de tousser derrière sa main pour cacher son sourire, histoire de ne pas vexer le farouche guerrier. Dwalin pouvait bien être un dur à cuire, il était loin d'être aussi brutal qu'il le paraissait.

Balin de son côté adressa à son cadet un coup d'œil d'avertissement. Non pas qu'il désapprouve ses paroles. Ni même le fait de les avoir prononcées. En tant que membre du conseil royal, fut-il provisoire, Dwalin était parfaitement habilité à exprimer son avis. Simplement, il aurait pu le faire avec un peu plus de délicatesse. Mieux encore : de doigté.

\- Sans doute que ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de verser comme ça dans du vin le contenu d'un flacon sorti de nulle part, poursuivit le guerrier, qui n'avait pas remarqué le manège de son frère aîné. Et évidemment qu'il aurait dû parler immédiatement de ce qu'il avait vu. Ça ne mérite pour autant ni la hache ni la corde. Flanquez-lui une paire de claques pour lui ouvrir la jugeote et n'en parlons plus.

\- Je pense, intervint Balin avec douceur, que ce garçon a fait de son mieux dans une situation très difficile. Que feriez-vous si vous vous aperceviez que vous avez cru quelqu'un dont à priori il n'y avait aucune raison de se méfier et que vous avez versé du poison dans le vin du roi ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il a cru de bonne foi qu'on l'accuserait de meurtre. On ne peut lui reprocher d'avoir eu peur. Et s'il n'avait pas pris sur lui pour aller vérifier que Kili était mort ou vivant...

\- Ecoutez, reprit Dain, voilà ce que je propose. Rendons ce petit à son père. Je le connais, je vous en ai déjà parlé. C'est un nain très à cheval sur les principes. Laissons-le décider de ce qu'il convient de faire. Et s'il décide de flanquer une correction à son fils, comme le préconise Dwalin, eh bien ! Cela reste un père. Il ne lui fendra pas le crâne, à ce gamin.

\- Non, décréta Kili.

Il devina que tout le monde se tournait vers lui.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit puni. D'aucune façon. Il ne le mérite pas.

Au même instant, Bilbon croisa le regard de Gandalf et vit que le magicien souriait dans sa barbe. Le hobbit de son côté se détendit, soulagé. La décision finale revenait au Roi sous la Montagne, même lui le savait.

\- Sans lui je serais mort étouffé, poursuivait Kili avec calme. Et jamais, jamais vous ne m'auriez retrouvé, ni mort ni vivant, dans ce tombeau. Je refuse que quiconque porte la main sur ce garçon.

Beorn approuva silencieusement : comme Bilbon il n'était ni un nain ni un membre du conseil. Il n'avait pas à donner son avis. Mais il n'oubliait pas non plus que le gosse, surmontant la peur qu'il lui inspirait, était venu à son aide en un moment critique. Peu loquace, Beorn ne jugea pas utile d'en parler puisque tout se finissait bien. D'ailleurs ce serait un peu déplacé ici. Il se contenterait d'en parler à l'intéressé lui-même et de le remercier un peu plus tard.

\- On oublie tout ça, disait Kili au même instant. Drokki restera à mon service, si du moins il le souhaite. Et qu'on ne parle plus de ce vin empoisonné.

Il fit une pause et son sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage, sous son bandeau :

\- A une condition, toutefois. Drokki ?

\- Seigneur ? balbutia le jeune garçon.

\- Plus jamais tu ne verseras dans ma nourriture ou ma boisson quoi que ce soit que je ne t'ai pas demandé. D'accord ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama Drokki en rougissant à nouveau de confusion. Oh, plus jamais ! Plus jamais, je le jure !

Kili eut un léger hochement de tête et, considérant manifestement le sujet comme clos, il enchaîna en se tournant au jugé dans la direction des deux magiciens :

\- Gandalf, puis-je enlever ce bandeau, maintenant ? Il me gêne et je voudrais savoir si vos soins et ceux d'Oïn ont donné quelque chose.

\- Pas encore, Kili, répondit le vieillard. Il fait trop clair ici. Vous pourrez le retirer tout à l'heure en allant vous coucher, en laissant le moins de lumière possible. Vous avez été longtemps dans le noir, il faut que vos yeux se réhabituent à la clarté.

\- Est-ce que... ? demanda Drokki, saisi d'espoir. Est-ce que vous voyez à nouveau, seigneur ?

\- Votre Majesté ! le reprit Dain dans un grognement.

\- Laisse-le, intervint Kili, bougon. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler tout le temps comme ça. Et pour répondre à ta question, Drokki : comment veux-tu que je le sache, avec les yeux bandés ?

Comme il avait été convenu que Drokki devait demeurer caché dans les appartements royaux jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, ce fut lui qui un peu plus tard éteignit torches et lampes à huile dans la chambre royale. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par le feu de cheminée. Retenant leurs souffles, les nains attendaient.

\- Bon... fit Kili, assis sur le lit. Eh bien, c'est le moment de vérité.

Lentement il leva les mains et défit le nœud qui tenait le bandeau sur ses yeux. Ses amis se tendirent malgré eux. Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Alors, Kili ? demanda Gandalf.

\- Je vois des taches de lumière, répondit le garçon, en s'efforçant de dominer la déception qui perçait dans sa voix. Et... des ombres. Mais sinon je ne distingue absolument rien.

Les nains firent grise mine. Bilbon soupira. Il avait espéré un miracle. Gandalf fut le seul à paraître satisfait :

\- Bon, très bon, se réjouit le magicien. Il faudra peut-être quelques jours pour que vous retrouviez une vue aussi perçante qu'avant, mais les choses devraient s'améliorer graduellement. D'ici demain, vous y verrez sûrement assez pour vous diriger seul.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- En tous cas c'est en bon chemin. A mon avis, d'ici une semaine vous pourrez à nouveau tirer à l'arc.

Ce fut sur cet espoir que tout le monde alla se coucher. Les heures qui suivirent devaient donner raison au magicien : au matin, Kili y voyait assez pour reconnaître les gens, se déplacer seul et se battre à l'épée. Comme l'avait prophétisé Gandalf, une semaine plus tard il ne lui restait aucune séquelle et il avait retrouvé son œil d'archer.

Le mercenaire survivant, celui que Drokki avait blessé, fut exécuté. Aucune voix ne s'éleva en sa faveur et Kili, sa vue retrouvée, signa l'ordre sans le moindre état d'âme. S'il estimait que Drokki méritait toute son indulgence, s'il ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à Beorn pour l'avoir blessé, en dépit de la terreur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il s'était découvert aveugle (Gandalf leur avait bien expliqué que, sous sa forme d'ours, le changeur de peau était totalement imprévisible et, par ailleurs, ce dernier avait tenté ensuite de réparer le tort qu'il avait causé), tel n'était pas le cas de ceux qui avaient tenté de le tuer en toute connaissance de cause. Et quand il pensait aux heures interminables et à l'angoisse dont il avait été la proie dans ce caveau étroitement clos, à toutes ces heures terribles…

Non, il n'en faisait pas une affaire personnelle mais il estimait que cette décision était totalement justifiée. Il en aurait jugé pareillement s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre.


	21. Epilogue

Après que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre à Erebor, les choses reprirent leur cours. Bilbon fit ses adieux aux nains, non sans émotion, et reprit, escorté par Gandalf, le chemin de la Comté. Il était heureux de rentrer chez lui et pourtant il emportait avec lui une nostalgie qui perdurerait sa vie durant. Il avait vécu tant de moments extraordinaires au cours de sa grande aventure ! Il continuait aussi à pleurer en son cœur ceux qui étaient tombés, même s'il savait que la vie devait continuer.

A Erebor, Kili se consacra entièrement à ses devoirs de roi. Cela lui permit de ne plus trop s'appesantir sur tout ce qu'il avait perdu au cours de la bataille des Cinq-Armées. Au bout de quelques mois, Dain s'en retourna dans les Monts de Fer en emmenant une partie de ses troupes mais en promettant d'envoyer des artisans et leurs familles en contrepartie, afin de repeupler la cité.

Le temps passa et les choses s'organisèrent. Secondé par Balin et mûri par les heures tragiques qu'il avait vécu après s'être éveillé au fond d'un tombeau, Kili s'en sortit de manière honorable au début et de mieux en mieux à mesure que passaient les années.

Il entretenait des relations cordiales avec Bard et Dale se releva de ses cendres en même temps qu'Erebor. Sans retrouver sa puissance et sa splendeur d'antan, celle-ci prospéra à nouveau.

Tant que Balin vécut Kili eut en lui une confiance absolue. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur tout mais leur entente demeurait profonde. Pourtant, même du vivant de Balin le confident et l'ami le plus proche de Kili fut Drokki. Leur âge les rapprochait et le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vécu constituait une sorte de secret, voire de pacte entre eux. Avec le temps, Drokki devint un adulte solide et réfléchi. Pour Kili il était bien plus qu'un domestique et d'ailleurs, au fil des années Drokki devint presque un intendant à Erebor, tout en restant personnellement attaché à la personne du roi. Ses humbles origines ne lui permettaient pas de siéger au conseil mais c'était sans importance : Kili lui demandait souvent son avis et il le suivit plus d'une fois, car il tenait son ami pour un nain fiable et de grand bon sens. Cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, évidemment, et Drokki avait du même coup un certain nombre d'ennemis au sein même d'Erebor. Mais comme il le disait lui-même : "J'ai les reins solides, il en faudrait plus que leurs commérages et leurs allusions pour me déranger".

Il y avait pourtant un point sur lequel tout le monde, Drokki compris, était unanime, surtout à mesure que les années passaient : Kili devait absolument se marier et avoir des héritiers. L'intéressé savait parfaitement, lui aussi, que c'était impératif, pourtant il mit presque soixante ans à se décider.

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté, c'était plutôt comme si quelque chose, à l'intérieur de lui, était cassé. Cela n'avait rien à voir non plus avec ses amours passées. Le tendre souvenir de Tauriel et celui, traumatisant, de sa mort, s'étaient comme durcis, cristallisés au fond de son cœur. Il pouvait passer des semaines et des mois sans songer à l'elfe et même l'amour qu'il lui avait porté s'était mué en un doux souvenir, celui des jours heureux disparus à jamais. Pourtant, secrètement il y avait en lui une blessure non cicatrisée qui continuait à saigner goutte à goutte.

Il fallut longtemps, très longtemps à Kili pour comprendre qu'il ne retomberait jamais amoureux. Il se résigna alors à faire un mariage de raison mais, même là, les choses lui paraissaient si difficiles… Devait-il privilégier le côté personnel et choisir une naine qui lui plairait en tant que femme, l'aspect politique, de manière à trouver une reine digne de ce nom, ou essayer de concilier les deux ? Il ne parvint jamais à trancher cette question. Malgré tout il eut plusieurs opportunités, mais il hésita alors si longtemps qu'elles passèrent sans espoir de retour.

Un jour enfin, alors dans la force de l'âge il rencontra Messilliande, que ses proches appelaient familièrement Missy. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, curieuse de tout, vive comme un jeune chat. Elle avait un caractère affable et une physionomie souriante mais Kili remarqua assez vite chez elle une fermeté sous-jacente qui balançait son côté rieur et fantasque.

Il lui fit un brin de cour et ne tarda pas à éprouver pour elle une sincère affection. Un peu comme celle qu'il aurait pu avoir pour une petite sœur vive et gaie. Cela pouvait-il suffire ? Kili se tortura l'esprit dans l'espoir de répondre à cette question mais en vain. De guerre lasse, ne souhaitant pas réitérer ses erreurs passées qui avaient consisté à réfléchir si longtemps que l'occasion était passée, il convint de laisser Missy décider par elle-même et lui demanda sa main sans rien omettre de ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment :

\- Je ne peux te promettre que ma fidélité et mon soutien en toutes circonstances, dit-il. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne peux te donner de véritable amour. Tous ceux que j'aimais, si j'excepte ma mère, m'ont été arrachés en un seul jour. Ce fut horriblement soudain, horriblement brutal et depuis, c'est comme si quelque chose en moi était mort également. Comme un vide, toujours douloureux et que rien ne peut combler. Tu mérites plus que je ne peux donner, j'en suis conscient, mais il me faut une épouse et une reine et j'aimerais que ce soit toi. Alors dis-moi, penses-tu pouvoir te contenter de ce que j'ai à t'offrir ? Crois-tu que tu pourrais meubler la solitude qui est la mienne depuis cette horrible bataille ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'engages à la légère. Il faut aussi que tu comprennes que si tu dis oui, tu ne deviendras pas seulement ma femme. Tu seras la reine d'Erebor. Tu auras de nombreuses charges, de nombreux devoirs. Tu es plus jeune que moi : un jour sans doute tu seras veuve et tu devras diriger seule ce royaume. Tout cela est à prendre en considération.

Missy, comme Kili le savait déjà, n'était pas une écervelée. Kili la courtisait depuis quelques mois et elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Elle avait rêvé qu'il la demanderait en mariage. Toutefois elle avait espéré ce que souhaitent toutes les jeunes filles : qu'il lui déclarerait son amour et lui offrirait son cœur. Quant à l'aspect politique des choses, elle y avait déjà pensé aussi. Cela l'effrayait mais elle avait de la bonne volonté et le fait même que Kili lui ait fait sa proposition prouvait qu'il la jugeait capable d'apprendre, non ? Restait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Cette révélation lui causait au cœur une piqure douloureuse et son visage était devenu très grave. Missy pensa qu'il lui fallait prendre du recul et accuser le coup. Ensuite seulement elle pourrait réfléchir à l'éventualité de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui ne répondrait pas aux élans qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle répondit donc qu'étant données les circonstances elle allait y penser sérieusement avant de lui répondre.

\- A défaut d'amour, lui demanda-t-elle quelques temps plus tard, puis-je compter sur votre tendresse ? Je vous demande une réponse sincère. Si c'est oui, je vous épouserais. Sinon, cela me sera impossible : je ne pourrai pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'éprouverait strictement rien pour moi. Au contraire : les sentiments que j'ai pour vous seraient repoussés et ne trouveraient aucun écho, je souffrirais et je finirais par vous détester. Je ne veux pas de ça et je ne veux pas l'imposer à mes enfants : ils ne pourraient ni comprendre ni être heureux.

Kili sourit :

\- Tu peux compter sur ma tendresse, assura-t-il sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Parce que tu as parlé de nos enfants. Ils ne pourront que nous rapprocher davantage, j'en suis certain.

Les noces eurent donc lieu. A vrai dire il ne fut pas nécessaire aux deux époux d'attendre la naissance de leur premier enfant pour se rapprocher : Kili avait décidé de faire lui-même l'éducation politique de son épouse. Ils passèrent donc pendant des semaines de longues heures chaque jour à étudier des dossiers, évoquer des situations difficiles, décortiquant le présent comme le passé pour en tirer les leçons et les conséquences. De tout cela naquit une forte complicité. Missy était réceptive, elle avait le désir d'apprendre. Très vite, Kili et elle s'entendirent à merveille sur le terrain de la politique.

Missy, ou plutôt la reine Messilliande, apprit aussi très vite à jouer de ses sourires pour détendre une atmosphère explosive ou faire passer certaines décisions difficiles. Kili avait totalement confiance en ses compétences et souvent il lui confia le soin de résoudre des situations compliquées, sachant que le charme de son épouse opérerait mieux que son autorité.

Missy paraissait aussi à l'aise dans les méandres du pouvoir qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Contrairement à lui, d'ailleurs. Kili s'était toujours forcé et cela ne changeait pas avec le temps. Il avait fait, il continuait à faire son devoir et telle devait être sa vie. Alors il fit de son mieux jusqu'au bout.

Mais jusqu'à la toute fin, secrètement, il continua à le regretter. Non, ce n'était pas l'existence dont il avait ou aurait rêvé. Il mettait toute sa bonne volonté et toute son énergie à assumer sa charge, il estimait même s'en être plutôt bien sorti, n'empêche : il était roi malgré lui et jamais, jamais personne ne saurait tout ce que cela lui avait coûté.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, confia-t-il à ses proches lorsqu'il parvint au terme de sa vie. Je l'ai fait en souvenir de Thorin, de Fili, et pour ma mère. Mais ce n'était pas... Ça n'a jamais été ce que je voulais.

Aussi, le jour où Kili ferma les yeux pour toujours, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver le soulagement de celui qui est enfin soulagé de son fardeau.

 **FIN**


End file.
